Harry Potter: Gods and Angels
by seagate
Summary: What if the Deathly Hallows were always meant for Harry? What if Harry was the reincarnation of the God of the Bible? What if getting the Deathly Hallows reawakened his powers as God? What will a God do now it has lived life from the perspective of a human, will this lead to good things or bad?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Right Seagate here with a new story, this story is ADOPTED from the original author ANGELDOCTOR with his permission!**

 **My reasons for adopting it being quite simple, the story is awesome and I really enjoyed reading it, the story has a zany kind of humour that I love and which is similar to my own sense of humour. The story is also a very different perspective than my other Highschool DxD stories; I usually focus on the Fallen Angels and Devils on my stories, so I think it will be interesting righting one which is about heaven. This will also hopefully help me with writing my other stories as it will hopefully make my writing more rounded and less bias to any one side.**

 **Anyway to start the story it will be very similar to Angeldoctor's version at the beginning, but will quickly branch out as the bits and pieces I add in will start changing the original story. So I hope you all enjoy it, I like to think I put some original slants into some of my stories and make them veer away from canon quite a lot, I hope anyway. Though I will say that I am keeping the Fate/ Stay Night stuff because it is legitimately awesome. Also there will be several different Pantheons and factions involved in this story and not just the biblical factions.**

 **So to begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Highschool DxD, or any of the other series that I may or not be referenced in the story.**

Harry Potter was feeling in a word, odd. This was not a particularly new feeling for Harry though; he had been feeling persistently odd or different for the last several years, ever since the Battle of Hogwarts and nothing he ever did seemed to make the feeling fade. Ever since Remus, Tonks and so many other friends and comrades of his had died all to help stop Voldemort, he felt as if something about him was different. So many were dead, crippled or in some way scarred by the battle and in some ways, Harry himself was the worst off.

After the Final Battle had ended, Harry had thought that it would be similar to how it was in the story books and that he would get his 'happily ever after'. Unfortunately though, the reality turned out to be much harsher.

Despite Ginny's complaints and arguments to the contrary, Harry had turned down the offer to instantly join the Auror's and had instead returned to school. Don't get him wrong he still wanted to be an Auror, but at the same time he wanted to finish his education first. Plus, without the ever present threat of Voldemort lurking over his shoulder, it promised to be the first stress-free year of his life.

Unfortunately, while he no longer had problems with Voldemort, his personal life took a downward spiral.

First was the fact that with Ron and Hermione finally a couple and studying for NEWTS, his best friends had little time to spend with him, leaving him on his own a lot as well. This wouldn't have bothered him as much if it wasn't for the fact that Ginny also seemed suspiciously busy a lot as well. Harry always tried to make time for her but sometimes she would make an excuse of being tired or saying she had Quidditch practice when he knew she didn't, they were after all on the same Quidditch team, Duh.

Eventually, he had found out the truth, it was almost clichéd after all the blatant excuses and lies she had told him: Ginny had been cheating on him behind his back with Dean Thomas.

Needless to say, Harry had been furious when he found out and had cursed Dean so badly that even now, years later he still walked with a limp. As for Ginny, Harry had naturally broken up with her instantly, knowing he didn't have to do anything except tell everyone the truth of what happened to get his revenge on her.

Sure enough, once it was found out that Ginny cheated on him, the proclaimed 'Chosen One', she had been instantly vilified by every paper and radio station in the magical world. She even found it hard to walk down the halls without being glared at, much less find a job after graduation.

Of course, this had unfortunately caused his relationship with the Weasleys to deteriorate, most of them subconsciously blaming Harry for their sister's problems despite it having been her fault entirely. Nowadays, he only really talked to Bill and Ron and the latter was only very rarely, maybe a couple of times a year at most.

After graduation, Harry had naturally of course joined the Auror's and quickly became Top Auror there within the year. He had continued to serve with distinction over the years, eventually becoming Head Auror just two years ago after the previous one had retired.

However, while his professional life was meteoric, his romantic one had slowed to a depressing crawl. After Ginny, Harry tried to date but quickly found that every girl only saw him as the vaunted 'Chosen One' and instead of seeing him as just Harry. Which had bothered him a lot, to the point at which he eventually just stopped dating altogether, coming to the conclusion that his dream of having a family would never be.

Hermione constantly set him up on blind dates but while some were okay, all of them lacked that spark that could have led to it being something more. He still kept in contact with a few of his previous blind dates, but as nothing more than friends.

The nightmares he had certainly didn't help matters. In his dreams he saw battles between beings from the Bible that destroyed entire landscapes with him in the middle, he had seen the rise and fall of empires and things that were beyond human believe. No matter what Harry did, he couldn't ever make any sense of them. Just what did these dreams mean? And were they even dreams? Who knows he could be some seer or something, unfortunately though when he had mentioned that to Hermione he had barely escaped her lecture on how fake divination is.

Today was Harry's day off and he had decided to make the best of it, by starting to visit old friends that he had been distancing himself from ever since he had started having the nightmares of war and death on a biblical scale. He had even tried to take his mind off of the nightmares he had, by watching anime and so far his favourite was Fate/Stay Night, in particular the character Gilgamesh.

 _'Sure he's a little arrogant but he only became that way after the gods killed his friend,'_ Harry thought as he defended his favourite character. _'And to hell with anyone who thinks otherwise.'_

 **( - )**

Harry decided to visit George since he was near the Alley and George was one of the few Weasleys that he was still on speaking terms with. George wasn't exactly his cheerful self without his twin, which was why Harry visited often so that his friend wouldn't spiral into another depression like he first did after his brother's death.

Harry stood in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes looking at George with a sad smile. It was still morning and George held a shot of fire whiskey in his hand, quickly downing it as Harry approached. That looked to not be his first shot and magical alcohol was significantly stronger than most if not all of its muggle counterparts. He looked unkempt with dirty hair and was wearing rumpled barely clean clothes and he smelt like he had not changed or had not bathed in a couple of weeks.

"I tell you, Fred was something special," George slurred slightly as he saw Harry approaching. "He was the Yin to my Yang, the trickster to my mischief maker, the right to my….my…uh?"

"Left?" Harry suggested with a sad smile upon seeing the mess the last remaining twin had become in his brothers absence.

"Left!" George exclaimed slightly more cheerful but still very intoxicated, so much so that Harry could smell him from where he was stood on the other side of the room. "You're right." George's face turned into a rictus of pain and sorrow. "Why did he have to die Harry? Why?"

"I don't know, George," said Harry softly as he approached the depressed ginger haired man. "But I do know he wouldn't want you to be like this. Don't you think that the best way to honour him is to continue the store that you two built together? You can't exactly do that if your drunk all the time, can you?"

George seemed to think about it before sighing. "You're right, Harry. As usual." He smirked up at Harry, some of his old mischievousness returning to his eyes. "Look likkle Harrykins, all grown up. Just need to find yourself a girl and you'll be a proper British man."

The two laughed before George started to reminisce once more, this time wondering whether Fred would be married by now if he had lived. Harry sighed and looked out the window at the cloudy day. The weather outside looked to be just a miserable as George was, but then Britain was very wet so that wasn't much of a change to the normal.

 _'I do wish the weather would be a bit sunnier though',_ Harry thought to himself as he continued to stare out of the windows.

No sooner had the thought left Harry's mind than did the rain come to a stop and instead the sun broke through the clouds, shining brightly down upon London. Harry was slightly stunned but shrugged it off, he noticed that he couldn't hear George's drunken sobs anymore and turned to face him.

The former twin seemed captivated by something outside the window. Harry went over to see what he was looking at and saw a large rainbow breaking through the gloom with the sun.

"Fred liked rainbows" George recalled drunkenly, swaying slightly as he looked up into the sky. "We promised to one day each stand at an end and cross over it to meet in the middle, now we'll never get that chance."

George dissolved into sobbing again and Harry decided to leave George alone but not without alerting his brother Percy who would hopefully be able to do a better job than Harry of trying to cheer him up. Harry had thought of trying to use the resurrection stone to let George talk to Fred but remembered that it had vanished along with the cloak and the wand shortly after the battle of Hogwarts.

He had wondered why that was but had quickly shrugged it off, deciding it was probably better that way anyway.

Once Percy arrived, the two exchanged stiff nods, Percy not being on speaking terms with Harry ever since he broke up with Ginny, before Harry left, deciding instead to go visit Luna Lovegood.

 **( - )**

Luna Lovegood, sweet Luna was just as quirky and odd as ever and like always managed to make Harry smile with very little effort on her part. As expected the conversation with her was far from normal.

Harry sat with Luna on one of the now fixed towers of Hogwarts. The cool night air was blowing through their hair as they looked up and watched the starry night sky, or what would have been a starry sky had there not been clouds obscuring most of it.

"You shouldn't feel that way you know," Luna said to him comfortingly "None of it's your fault, you saved everyone you could and in the end Voldemort's gone for good. He can't hurt anyone ever again."

Harry was slightly perplexed, how could Luna have known what he was feeling? He had been thinking about just that, ever since he arrived at Hogwarts, remembering the deaths that occurred in this very place barely a decade ago.

"It's written all over your face," Luna replied to his unspoken thought leading Harry to believe Luna was either far more perceptive than she looked or that she was instead secretly a Legilimens. Frankly, Harry was more inclined to believe the former. She hadn't been placed in Ravenclaw for nothing after all.

"I've always liked the night sky. So did mummy," Luna explained as she looked up to the cloudy sky tracing some of the constellations that she knew with her finger as she did so, despite not being able to properly see them through the cloud cover. "Mummy used to show me the constellations and last of all she'd point out her favourite star."

"What was your mum's name?" Harry asked having never actually known Luna's mothers name.

"Oh her name was Pandora," Luna explained airily, as she continued to look up into the sky kicking her legs out as she did so.

Harry sighed to himself. _'I wish the sky wasn't so damn cloudy, a clear night sky is the least Luna deserves after what she went through in the war,'_ he thought with annoyance.

Then all of a sudden, a loud sound almost like fast blowing wind erupted in Harry's ears. Despite that, he felt nothing blowing through his hair, and wondered if he was going crazy. Soon it died down and Luna gently shook Harry's shoulder. He looked to her and she pointed upwards.

Harry followed her finger and was amazed to see that the night sky had cleared up and that the stars were shining brighter than he had ever seen them before. One in particular shone brighter than all the rest.

"That's Polaris, The North Star," said Luna with a slight hitch in her voice as she spoke. "Mummy always told me that it was her favourite because it always guided people home even in ancient times. It delivered them home, safe and sound no matter where they were." She turned to Harry with a sharper than normal (or at least for Luna anyway) look on her eye. "Recently you remind me of a star. You've been giving off a warm friendly glow. Other people can't see it but I can."

Harry's thoughts drifted as he watched the shining stars that glowed in the night sky like jewels on a painting.

Eventually he came back to the nightmares that he had been having recently. They were very vivid and were the reason he hadn't been sleeping well recently. Ever since the battle of Hogwarts, every time he went to sleep, he saw people with different kinds of wings slaughtering each other. Some had white feathered wings, others had black feathered wings and others had bat like wings. They were using spears, sword and other weapons and powers against each other. It confused him not only from the gruesomeness of the battle but also about his feelings on them.

As if they were familiar somehow.

"They're not really nightmares you know," Said Luna airily, breaking the silence. "They're memories. Your memories of the battle that you died in long ago."

Luna had well and truly lost him when she said that, he had technically died in the battle of Hogwarts but he seriously doubted that these nightmares were of that. Second, he hadn't even told Luna about his nightmares so how could she know?

"Don't worry you'll understand," reassured Luna as she stood up and dusted a slight bit of the dirt from her skirt. "Say hello to them for me when they come to see you ok? I have always wanted to see them."

With that Luna Lovegood walked away and went inside the castle out of the rapidly cooling night air, leaving a very confused Harry Potter sitting on the top of the tower in her wake.

 **( - )**

That particular encounter had been either the most informative meeting he'd ever had or more likely the most confusing he'd ever had. Therefore Harry settled for confusing, but that was just because Luna thought and saw the world differently than most people and you'd have to possess a pretty unique way of thinking to truly understand what Luna meant when she started talking in that particular manner. Even after all these years of knowing her, he still got lost at times.

His next visit was to Andromeda Tonks and his godson Teddy. Teddy seemed to have inherited his mother's metamorphic abilities, which was quite obvious seeing as he changed his eye and hair colour on a daily basis. Though luckily it seemed that he had not inherited any werewolf traits from his father, save for perhaps preferring his stakes quite rare. His visit to Andromeda and Teddy was the most pleasant by far, which may have something to do with it not including the grief or sheer confusion of his previous two.

Harry was sat on a sofa in the widowed Tonks' living room. Andromeda's half-blood husband Ted Tonks, for whom Teddy had been named, had been killed by snatchers during the war, which had left Andy completely alone. The snatchers had been essentially a group of bounty hunter scum who had been formed by Voldemort with the promise of gold in exchange for rounding up muggleborns, blood traitors and other enemies of the now ex-Dark Lord. They had been disbanded after Voldemort's death and many were now either dead or in prison, although there were still one or two still on the run.

After the Battle of Hogwarts Andromeda had had to take care of the baby Teddy after his parents Remus and Nymphadora had both been killed by Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange respectively during the final battle at Hogwarts thus leaving poor Teddy an orphan.

Harry did try to visit his godson, but his recent nightmares made Harry wish to distance himself from everyone at the moment, which unfortunately included his beloved godson. The constant deaths he saw every night were so bad that he feared that if he stayed around someone too long, then they would start having these nightmares as well. It was slightly irrational fear yes, but considering they lived in a world of magic then it was maybe not as irrational as it at first seemed. Still, Harry had never been the most logical and these nightmares had him on edge.

"You've been rather distant lately," Andromeda stated matter-of-factly her dark purple eyes narrowed slightly as she cut stright to the very heart of the matter. "Too busy with work to see an old widow?"

"No, it's not that," Harry assured hastily before sighing, his hand coming up and scratching the back of his head nervously as he did so. "It's just these nightmares. They have me jumpy and paranoid. So much so that I almost killed a suspect the other day due to how jumpy they've made me. I'm afraid I might snap if I stay around people too long."

"So why are you here now?" asked Andromeda in confusion brushing a lock of her lustrous brown hair behind her ear as she did so.

"To try and re-connect with the two of you, I suppose," Harry sighed. "With Voldemort gone things have really changed."

"That they have," replied Andromeda easily. "The old Pureblood laws have been abolished as have the laws discriminating against werewolves thanks to Kingsley and Miss Granger soon to be Mrs. Weasley."

"So Ron finally got the guts to ask the question did he?" Harry asked rhetorically, feeling slightly happy for his former best friend despite the distance between them. "Good for him."

"Are you going to go the wedding?" she asked quietly, her tone gentle as she saw how rattled and on edge Harry seemed.

"No, I just don't feel too comfortable around people at the moment. It feels like everyone is made glass and I'm stone, and all it would take is one wrong touch and they'll shatter," explained Harry in a low tone, his face turning weary for a second, before he quickly regained his composure. "That and parties were never my thing. Years of being forced to sit through Dudley's birthdays while getting extra chores for your own tends to do that to you."

"How long do you plan to keep on blaming the Dursleys?" asked Andromeda in exasperation, a frown on her face as Harry tried to lay the blame on his bad childhood. "I know what they did was wrong but you have to let it go."

"That's easy for you to say," Harry snapped angrily, memories of his time with the Dursleys returning full force. "You didn't grow in a cupboard under the stairs, working as your relative personal house elf since just after you could walk. You didn't get thrown into that damned cupboard every time you did something freakish. So don't you dare lecture me about forgiving them."

Surprisingly, the six year old Teddy remained oblivious to the ongoing conversation throughout Harry's ranting, just happily playing with a few magical toys in the middle of the lounge.

"And despite what they did, you came out of it a good person. A hero even," stated Andromeda calmly, thought inwardly she felt nervous. What was that power she was feeling?

"Yeah the wizarding world got its hero," Harry stated bitterly, though he did try to keep his voice low so as to not disturb his godson whilst he was playing. "And all it cost me was a decent childhood free from being chased, degraded, being beaten up and the all-around general friendlessness."

Teddy turned to look over at them with a look of confusion on his face, before he shrugged it off as nothing and refocused on his previous activities.

"Well you're better than them now, you don't even have to associate with them anymore," Andromeda spoke up in a calming tone. "You're of age in both the muggle and magical world and have access to both the Black and Potter fortunes. Between them, that's more than you'll be able to spend in a hundred lifetimes even in the muggle world."

"Well that's not strictly true," Harry chuckled, his mood now lightening.

"Which part?" Andromeda asked confused before drawing herself up an angry expression starting to make its way across her face. "Don't tell you have already spent your godfather and your parent's fortunes?"

"No, the being better than the Dursleys part" Harry assured still chuckling, quite amused at Andromeda's reaction and the way she jumped straight to the wrong conclusion.

Andromeda sighed before rubbing her forehead. "What did you do?"

"Let's see where to start?" wondered Harry rhetorically. "I used my fortune to get my uncle fired from his drill company. I paid a few of the neighbourhood gossips to spread some rather juicy rumours if I do say so myself about Petunia. Oh and I also got that fat bastar-boy Dudley dumped into military school and various other things." Harry chuckled nervously as he had almost slipped up and sworn in front of his godson.

Andromeda was stunned at Harry's apparent vengeful streak, so much so that she didn't notice Harry's mistake, but it turned out his vengeance didn't end there.

"They say money can't buy happiness, but it can buy revenge" said Harry, chuckling darkly. "I'm still thinking of ways to make them even more miserable."

As Harry said that he was interrupted by Teddy coughing.

"What's with him?" Harry asked in concern as he looked over at the boy who was now sniffling and wiping his runny nose.

"Just a cold. He's only had it for a day or two now," Andromeda explained, still slightly stunned at Harry's revelations.

"Oh ok," said Harry, calming down. He saw the time and quickly got up. "Well, I better go. I was going to talk to Kingsley today about something.

Before he exited, he took one last look at Teddy.

 _'Poor blighter. I wish his cold was gone,'_ Harry thought to himself before letting himself out.

No sooner was Harry gone than did Teddy's sniffles suddenly stop and his nose cleared up. Andromeda was stunned at this and cooed at her grandsons' quick recovery, not making any connection between Teddy's recovery and Harry's presence. She simply believed it to be a nice coincidence.

 **( - )**

Next up for a visit from your friendly neighbourhood Harry was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister for Magic and currently renowned as the architect of Magical Britain's golden age. Luckily though, he was still able to make time in his schedule for a meeting with Harry.

"Harry Potter," Kingsley greeted cheerfully in his booming voice as he stood up from behind his desk and took Harry's hand in a firm hand shake. "How are you? What can I help you with?"

"I've actually come here with sort of bad news," said Harry regretfully an uncomfortable look on his face. "I'm sorry Kingsley, but I am actually here to tender my resignation from the Aurors, effective immediately."

"WHAT?!" Kingsley yelled in shock as he heard Harry's shocking news. So much so that he quickly had to sit down to regain his composure. "Please tell me this is a joke."

"Sorry but no," said Harry sadly, genuinely feeling guilty for what he was doing. "It's just... I've done some thinking and I'm planning on traveling a bit you know. I've never even been outside of Britain, and I've always wanted to see the world, like go to America or Japan. I have more than enough money between the Black and Potter accounts so I thought, why not? The Department is more than ready to stand on its own and I don't need the extra money and could do with having some time for myself."

Kingsley looked like he understood but he still had to try and change his mind. "Isn't there anything I can do to make you stay? Permanent Floo connection between here and your place, perhaps?"

"Thank you Kingsley but no thanks," Harry replied easily his green eyes lightening a bit at Kingsley's response, before he turned the offer down. "Plus, the Department is clean now and we managed to get rid of all the corrupt ones. I recommend Susan Bones to take over my position. She's already in line for it; she has the experience and has a good head for that sort of stuff. She'd be great just like her Aunt Amelia. Maybe even better than me."

Kingsley sighed at that but nodded all the same. "I understand. I hope you find happiness Harry, truly I do. And if there's ever anything you need and it's within my power then I'll be more than happy to give it to you."

"So how are things anyway?" Harry asked curiously. "Is the Wizengamot giving you any trouble?"

Kingsleys face seemed to brighten a bit at that. "Surprisingly no" Kingsley replied cheerfulness entering his tone once more. "Ever since Voldemort's defeat, I've been able to eject all of his supporters from all the important positions in the ministry. Those that do remain are too afraid to speak out for fear of being branded Death Eater supporters. That's a double edged sword that I'll have to keep an eye on though."

"Indeed, the last thing we need is a witch hunt," agreed Harry. "No pun intended"

Kingsley simply chuckled and began drinking some butterbeer. "Thanks to their silent agreement though, many good things have happened. Anti-werewolf legislation gone, Pro-pureblood laws abolished, Dementor use at Azkaban banned, Muggleborn registration act torn up and forbidden from ever returning," Kingsley listed off the various things he'd managed to accomplish. "Corruption in the ministry is at an all-time low for once, but much as we'd like we'll never truly root all of the corruption out. We don't live in a perfect world unfortunately, but much good has been accomplished and it's all thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything major," Harry said humbly, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the praise. "I just did what anyone would have done."

"Yes, nothing major," Was Kingsley's sarcastic response. "You only defeated the darkest wizard of our age, endorsed me going for taking up office, became an Auror and helped round up the death eaters, and generally became an all-around hero. You know, just a bit of small stuff like that."

"I told you before I'm not a-"

"Whether you like it or not you're a hero Harry," Kingsley cut across Harry. "Not just to me or to your friends, but to everyone. Be they man, woman or child in the magical world of all origins. Hell, some people are already calling you the new Dumbledore."

That soured Harry's mood. "I'm not Dumbledore," Harry snapped.

"But you are still a hero, whether you like it or not," Kingsley retorted. "And Britain, no, all the world owes its continued freedom to you after all who knows what damage Voldemort could have done if he had taken over Britain and you can't change that. No magic can."

Harry simply sighed and brushed his hair back unconsciously. "Well whatever, I'll see you around then, Kingsley."

Kingsley sighed and as he watched the reluctant saviour walk out of his door. He prepared to get back to work and looked to his stack of paperwork groaning. One of the downsides of being in charge was all the paper work he had to do, day in and day out. Kingsley took a form off the stack to do, only to find it fully filled in. He checked it over with his wand and found no signs of magic whatsoever.

Kingsley searched all through the stack and cheered as his paperwork for the entire week was completed leaving him with a lot of time free from his secretary's nagging for him to get his paperwork done. Now instead he could get his flirt on with said Secretary.

 **( - )**

Harry's second to last visit for the day was to Neville, who was at this time currently visiting his mentally damaged parents in St Mungo's.

Harry stood with Neville watching over the latter's parents. They were sleeping safe and sound. It seemed that Voldemort had not cared much for people in St Mungo's and thus had left it almost totally unmolested. The major job that needed doing was undoing all of the pro-pureblood crap that had been spewed by Voldemort's lackeys all over the magical hospital.

"I like to think that they feel a bit better now that the one who did this to them is gone for good," said Neville, breaking the silence. Neville hadn't really changed much from when they were kids, still with short brown hair and sad brown eyes, though he was a lot taller.

"And she's never coming back," Harry stated firmly as he looked up at the slightly taller Neville. "She's where she belongs. Dead and rotting, in a place where no one will ever miss her or mourn her."

The silence returned but Neville broke it again.

"What did they do with the bodies of Voldemort's army?" asked Neville curiously. Voldemorts name was no longer a taboo, not that it would have had any effect even if it was still under that spell. The very few of Voldemort's army that had survived were now imprisoned in Azkaban, never to leave.

Amongst them were Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Despite their defection near the very end, they still had committed crimes too great to ignore. As such they had been trialled, sentenced and imprisoned receiving a life sentence apiece like the rest of the very few Death Eaters that survived.

Despite her actions in helping Harry in the Forbidden Forest, he couldn't bring himself to speak out to help her. She and her husband had committed various crimes in their service to Voldemort and one good act does not undo a lifetime of evil.

"Last I heard they just piled the dead up out in the Forbidden Forest and burned them all," Harry replied easily. "I heard the centaurs were planning on putting wards around the site to keep the evil spirits of the dead trapped there."

"Good riddance to them all, especially to that bitch Bellatrix" Neville said coldly.

"Indeed," said Harry agreeably, completely unbothered about talking bad of the dead, when the dead they were talking about were Death Eaters.

"But it won't fix what she did to them," Neville whispered, dissolving into sobs.

Harry put his hand onto Neville's shoulder before seeing the time and deciding it was time to leave. Saying his goodbyes to Neville and his parents, he turned to leave the ward. As he did he brushed his hands across the Longbottom's' faces.

After Harry had gone Neville was snapped out of his sorrow by the echoing of a loud thunderclap and a bright flash throughout the room.

"N-Neville?" a voice croaked.

Neville looked up and saw that his mother had spoken. "Yes mum it's me" Neville replied not expecting any answer. This had happened before, moments of lucidity that passed as quickly as they came.

"Neville my son," she said again, shocking Neville as she stood up, weak but with the light of sanity in her eyes. "You've grown so big and strong"

Neville was stunned; taking another look he saw that his parents' usual demented looks were gone. His father similarly had returned to his normal state of mind. With that, the Longbottom family hugged each other tightly, they were re-united at last.

 **( - )**

Last but certainly not least on his list to visit had been Hermione Granger, soon to be Hermione Weasley.

Harry sat on a desk opposite Hermione's, watching her work with a bemused smile. The Department of Magical Advancement was a recently created part of the Department of Mysteries that focused on advancing magical Britain culturally, magically and technologically. With Hermione in one of the lead positions they had made some significant strides including allowing items like mobile phones and some computers to run off of magic thus allowing them to work in heavily magical areas like Hogwarts and the Ministry.

Currently, the bushy brown haired witch was fiddling with a muggle laptop. She had made sure Harry kept up with things in the muggle world, nagging him that it was even more important with him potentially dating muggles now. Harry had to agree and anyway, it seemed like a smart thing to do. Now Muggle studies had not only been updated in Hogwarts but it was a mandatory subject for all years. Wizards and witches would now be able to blend in better when they were going through the muggle world. Of course the subject Magical World Studies had also been included, in order to keep things fair and to appease some of the more traditional witches and wizards.

"The strides we've made recently have been amazing, we already have a power source that can provide free clean energy ready for if the time comes when we rescind the statute of secrecy, " Hermione explained excitedly as she worked.

Harry was almost sad to have to ruin her good mood. He had noticed the lack of ring on her fingers and assumed the worst.

"So, how are things with Ron?" Harry asked the inevitable question. "I heard he had proposed recently?"

As Harry predicted, Hermione's mood soured significantly.

"We didn't work out," Hermione explained bitterly "I spent some time after he proposed just doing some thinking and found out that we're two completely different people. I like books and runes and getting things done. Ron, Ron likes sleeping and eating and just lazing about doing nothing. He has the emotional range of a teaspoon and we're just not meant to be. I'll tell him tomorrow morning, no matter what he or anyone says we're over and I don't think anything can or will change that, magical or otherwise."

Harry simply nodded as Hermione let out a cry of frustration.

"What's the problem?" Harry asked his friend, hoping to keep the conversation going.

"This Merlin-damned laptop is the latest model and I can't figure out the problem its having. It keeps rejecting the magic that is sent through its circuitry which keeps causing the mana regulator to fry itself," Hermione explained with a grunt.

Harry was lost, but Hermione was ultimately in her own world now so Harry decided that it was probably the time to leave. He tapped the laptop twice with his hand. "Well, I know you'll figure it out eventually. Besides I need to go now, but don't worry I'll talk to you more tomorrow."

Hermione simply grunted in response, but after Harry had left the room she was broken out of her frustration by a whirring sound. She opened her eyes and saw that the laptop had turned on and was working fine.

Hermione took a look and saw that her problem was not only fixed but when she looked at her notes she saw the answer to the problem written down, in her own handwriting. Despite not remembering writing it down at any time.

She was skilled enough Occlumens to be able to block out memory charms. Hermione then thought as the news of Neville's parent's miraculously regaining their regular state of mind, Teddy's cold simply vanishing according to Andromeda and according to some reports the cloudy night sky in Scotland had simply cleared up without any wind at all.

Hermione thought hard and her eyes widened in realization. She panicked and rapidly began writing things down, she had to work fast.

 **( - )**

Meanwhile, whilst all this was happening two winged beings, one a handsome looking man with six pairs of golden wings and the other and beautiful woman with five pairs of white wings, stood in an elegant and bright chamber made of pure white marble, looked down at Britain through a viewing globe.

"Did you feel it Gabriel?" the man asked looking happy and excited, his previously sad green eyes now alight with joy.

"Yes I did," replied the now-named Gabriel happily a brilliant smile lighting up her inhumanly beautiful face. "So it's really him; the time has finally come Michael."

"We should go find him fast," stated Michael quickly. "With all that's been happening the other factions will have to realize that something's going on soon."

"If they get their hands on him first it could be disastrous," Gabriel said worriedly. "It could very well spell the end of Angels and Heaven itself."

"Then let's go" Michael said as a bright white portal appeared in front of him and Gabriel.

With that the two Archangels vanished leaving the room empty. The globe continued to show a young man walking down the street; he had emerald green eyes and completely wild black hair and glasses.

 **( - )**

Something seemed to dart around in the shadows unnoticed by the young man as he walked down the road. The globe then cut off just as something began approaching the young man.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what do you think, not hugely different to the original for the first chapter, just a few additions and edits here and there but nothing major. The main changes will happen later, I have some interesting ideas for how this could go, but like always I am open to suggestions.**

 **For those who are interested Harry is currently 24 years old in this. And although he will be powerful, he won't be immediately all powerful. That being said power doesn't really matter as you can win a fight without it, but anyway.**

 **I will be updating this in conjunction with a few of my other stories, I will try to update them all at last once a month, though with starting a new job it may take me some time to get into a rhyme. Therefore for the moment there is a poll on my page which I am using as a way to priories my stories, the highest voted for option is my priority unless I have a sudden inspirations for my other stories.**

 **Now I have got some rather interesting things planned for this story, which some may love and other may disagree with, but which I think is interesting and not done before either way. This story will have a lot of humour in like the original, but it will also have some serious moments and epic moments and some romantic moments.**

 **But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Please Review I do read and appreciate them.**

 **Seagate out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: There has been a good response so far which I appreciate, I have also taken on board some of the comments and suggestions made and have decided to give Sona more of a role than she had in the original.**

 **The story will be quite expansive with both the Greek and Norse Pantheons being included. The Norse will follow the theme of a mixture between Marvel and Highschool DxD and the Greek Pantheon will be mostly based off of Percy Jackson with bits and pieces of Highschool DxD included, why because I think it will be a good fit and wit will help with the world building I am hoping to do in this so that it doesn't just focus on the biblical factions like many Highschool DxD crossovers do. so yeah I have some interesting things planned so keep on reading, and keep on sending me ideas if you think they would be good to incorporate into the story, as I am open to suggestions.**

 **Anyway I have made some additions to the original with this chapter, some may surprise you.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2**

It was late evening and Harry was walking down a quiet road in the cool summer's night air. It was surprisingly cold for a summer night. The weather most summer days and nights for Britain had recently been on the warmer side of things so the fact that it was cold right now was rather strange. Suddenly, Harry's casual walk came to a stop as his instincts suddenly screamed at him to move. Acting on his instincts Harry jumped backwards, just in time it appeared as a blackish red orb exploded right in front of him.

"Aw I missed," A feminine voice suddenly spoke out in disappointment. Harry turned as he heard the voice, but as he looked for the source he could only see a dark silhouette standing in the shadows of a nearby building. "No matter. Humans are always tastier when they're alive and squirming anyways."

"Who are you?" Harry demanded a frown on his face as he prepared himself for a fight, whilst at the same time trying not to show how unnerved he was by her words. Was she a vampire? But he'd never seen a vampire use the magic she had just used...

The owner of the voice slowly came into view and Harry's eyes widened as he took in the sight. Her upper body was human, and obviously female, with large breasts uncovered by any upper body wear. The one strange thing on her upper half were her two solid red eyes that both unnerved, and internally enraged him, more than even Voldemort's eyes ever had. However, her lower half was anything but human, looking almost spider-like and grotesque, as well as also looking very disproportionate compared with the rest of her body.

"Oh forgive my manners," The foul creature before her giggled. "My name is Lanis. Not that it will mean much to you. After all, the dead have very little worries."

"What are you and why are you after me?" Harry asked seriously as he slowly backed up, being careful to make no sudden moves which might cause the creature before him to attack. Hopefully, his questions would let him have an idea as to who had sent her as well as also giving him space to draw his wand. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Oh why nothing of course," Lanis said with a deranged giggle. "You see, even though I'm a mid-class stray devil, I'm still hunted. This is why I need more power so I can survive if any of my hunters catch up with me. I felt your power all the way in the south of France as I was munching on some stupid humans and came here as soon as I could. After all with your power I could defeat even the Four Great Satans and best of all you haven't even awakened it yet." As she said this her crimson eyes glowed and she smiled a deranged smile her teeth sharpening into fangs. "Now hold still while I eat you little human!"

With that explanation Lanis opened her mouth extremely wide and approached Harry, who cursed as he couldn't find his wand. He probably left it at home, too lost in his thoughts to notice. As she got closer Harry began to panic slightly, desperately trying to think of a way to fight back.

As if in answer, he felt a warm feeling welling up inside of his chest. The feeling grew larger and hotter as Lanis got closer until it felt like his insides were on fire. All of a sudden a large booming sound resounded through the area even as a bright light filled Harry's vision, blinding him temporarily.

Suddenly, he realized that Lanis was screaming.

"NO, WHAT IS THIS LIGHT?!" The agony as she screamed was clear in her voice and he could hear a strange sound in the background. "NO, WAIT, STOP! HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE NOOO!"

The light cleared away and in Lanis place stood a greyish statue of her. It took Harry only a second to realize what had happened. He had somehow turned her to stone. Accidental magic, maybe?

Suddenly, the wind blew and the statue started to crack, before it quickly crumbled away revealing that she was not turned to stone like he had first thought, but instead to ash. The light had turned that Lanis creature that had attacked him into ash.

A few years back Harry would probably be upset that he had killed someone, but the reality of the war with Voldemort followed by hunting his supporters afterwards had dulled him to the shock that came with killing someone. It happened and while he would prefer another way, he wouldn't risk one of his friend's dying just because it made him queasy. He'd already lost enough as it was.

And considering this Lanis thing was trying to kill/eat him, he wasn't sorry to see her gone. A steady clapping cut through Harry's disbelief at what had happened. Harry turned to see a lean, dark haired man dressed in shorts and strangely enough a Hawaiian t-shirt?

"Now that was an impressive light show," the man whistled mockingly. "But I take it that's your first time doing something like that, am I right? Don't feel too bad, she was only a stray devil. She's killed hundreds before you she was basically no better than a monster."

"Alright, so who are you then?" Harry asked rapidly looking for an escape route. For some reason, he sensed that whoever this was, he was not friendly and Harry once again cursed himself leaving his wand behind like a fool.

"Ah my apologies, my name is Rahab," The man introduced himself with a bow the man's long dark hair falling into his eyes as he said so. "I am a Fallen Angel."

With those words said a pair of feathery black wings erupted out of his back in a burst of dark feathers and dim looking red spear made of what appeared to be pure light appeared in his hands.

"Now this is nothing personal, but a power like that could be a serious threat to us Fallen Angels so… well you are going to have to die," The man said casually as he walked toward Harry with a slight strut, summoning another spear of red light in his other hand as he did so. "So don't take this personally if you want to blame someone. Blame the god who gave this powe-AAGH!"

Rahab had been interrupted by something; to be specific, several something's which happened to be a half dozen bright spears which were made of white light that suddenly struck the Fallen Angel, and were left protruding through his chest.

A woman with luxurious curly blonde hair and an incredibly sexy and voluptuous figure wearing modest robes of purest white and the most glorious silver wings that Harry had ever seen. She had in all five sets of wings compared to the man's single set and somehow Harry knew that that made her much more powerful than the man in the Hawaiian shirt before him. She was the most beautiful female Harry had ever seen and Harry couldn't help having a certain 'reaction' while looking at her he was a man after all. She was floating above Harry and to his right, giving Harry a good look up her dress, causing him to blush and look away.

"You have no idea how ironic that statement is," The beautiful blond woman deadpanned as she looked at the other man like he less than a cockroach, the look of distain on her face not taking away from her unnatural allure.

"What the hell?" Rahab gasped through blood that was pour out of his mouth caused by the spears of light that had punctured his lungs. "The Archangel Gabriel, what the fuck do you want with a filthy human like him?"

"Don't forget me." Another voice spoke up.

As he heard the soft melodious voice Harry turned toward its source and saw a handsome yet slightly effeminate looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes standing not far behind the Fallen Angel. Unlike the woman beside him, he had twelve glowing golden coloured wings growing from his back and spread out behind him.

"Damn it, Michael too," Rahab gasped through wheezing breaths as he collapsed to his knee. "What could be so special about him that you two would come for him personally?"

"Just die, Fallen Angel scum," Gabriel responded coldly.

With that Rahab dropped downwards onto his chest as Gabriel's spears vanished, his body disintegrating into nothing just as it hit the ground. After the rapid defeat of Rahab, the two other Angels landed in front of Harry gently and approached him cautiously. Harry tensed as they approached but the man named Michael held his hands up in a peaceful manner.

"Now I know you're not exactly trusting at the moment after having nearly been killed twice but please trust me when I say that we wish to help you," Michael said in a soothing tone, his hands held up in a peaceful and placating manner.

"Yes please," Gabriel interjected with a hint of desperation in her tone as she gazed at Harry almost pleadingly. "Let us help you, you're in terrible danger as long as you remain like this and by letting us help you, you'll be helping us as well."

With the night Harry had had so far he knew this was a bad idea. But something in the back of his mind told him that he could trust the two people in front of him implicitly. Harry had always followed his instincts and this was going to be no different.

"How can I help you?" Harry asked warily he might somewhat trust these people, but he was still preparing to bolt just in case these two individuals before him proved hostile. "Because from what I can see you seem to be doing pretty well by yourselves."

"Well, the thing is you're kind of sort of well…um…,"Michael trailed off, seemingly unsure how to explain what he wanted to say.

"You're God's successor" Gabriel said bluntly with a slightly exasperated sigh, after seeing that Michael wasn't going to say anything anytime soon.

As Harry heard that he froze for a moment before speaking. "God's... successor?"

"Well I suppose technically speaking, you're God or more like God's reincarnation," explained Michael hurriedly hoping to explain the situation before Harry jumped to the wrong conclusion. "For you see, He foresaw his own death, He knew he was going to die so He created a fall-back. His plan was that He would reincarnate himself as a normal human and regain His memories once three certain objects he created were reunited. A wand, a stone and-"

"A cloak," finished Harry blankly. His mind racing as he tried to counter their arguments but couldn't find any, despite how absurd the story sounded as he thought back on what had been happening to him recently. It was obvious now that he thought about it he did vaguely recall from his days in Sunday school bits about the bible, so he knew that the two beings in front of him were not only Angels but were most probably two of the most famous Angels in Christianity.

Though the fact the fact that Gabriel, the second most famous Angel after Michael, was really a woman was amusing for some reason, when he had heard the stories in the bible he had always assumed Gabriel was a man, turns out he was wrong.

Moreover, something deep inside Harry told him that they weren't lying. It was as if a question he had long wanted answered was finally... well, answered. A question he didn't even know he had.

But still...

"So... I'm God," Harry said blankly running his hand through his messy black hair as he did so. At his words they both nodded hesitantly. "The Big Man, you know the whole 'parting the red sea and killing the firstborn son of every Egyptian' that God?"

Again both Angels nodded and Harry smiled before speaking with a slight chuckle. "I see." He said nodding sagely before almost comically falling backwards as he fainted.

"Hmm, I have to say he took the news much better than I had expected him to," said Michael with a nervous laugh as he looked down at his reincarnated Father as he lay face up on the ground.

"Indeed I thought he would either attack us or try to run or something," Gabriel agreed happily all of hr previous frostiness having disappeared with the death of the Fallen Angel who had threatened Harry, before she suddenly let out a slight squeal. "Oh, I'm just so happy! Dad's back!"

Michael rolled his eyes but also smiled happily his eyes twinkling slightly in joy. "Well come on then, let's take him back home," Michael ordered quickly. "We want to get him somewhere safe were no-one else can listen in or interrupt as he gets his memories back and accustomed to his new form."

Nodding joyfully Gabriel lifted the human God off of the ground and opened up a swirling golden portal, bordered on its edge by intricate gold script. She waited for a second looking at the person in her arms before she went inside the portal with her precious cargo.

Michael stayed behind and narrowed his eyes at the seemingly empty street. Nodding to himself as he saw that there had been no witnesses; he turned around and entered the portal. The portal hovered for a second before closing, leaving no trace of the three having ever occupied the street, other than the quickly dispersing ash that had once been a Fallen Angel and a Stray Devil.

 **( - )**

 **(The Throne Room of God, Heaven)**

 **One hour later**

Harry awoke to find himself in a comfortable sitting position. Now Harry didn't really make it a habit to sleep while sitting up straight, or to sleep while sitting at all for that matter, therefore he knew that something was off. He did after all have many talents but this unfortunately was not one of them, and yet here he was awakening from a heavy sleep while sitting up straight.

As Harry woke up he blinked and cleared his eyes of sleep, only to find himself sat on a beautiful and intricately crafted golden throne with some sort of white fire burning near the back. Harry widened his eyes as he took this in and leapt off of the throne and onto the marble dais it was sat on, the moment he did this however he instantly felt weaker for some reason. Turning back to the throne he studied it before remembering what the two Angels he had met had told him and what that meant this throne was.

"This is so not happening," Harry denied, even as he reached a hand out and touched the throne feeling the warmth it seemed to emanate, confirming its existence. "This cannot be happening, all of that was just a dream, yeah just a dream and I'll wake up any second now, any second." He continued as he let go of the throne and closed his eyes, hoping that he would just wake up back in Potter Manor.

"This isn't a dream." A familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

Turning quickly Harry looked around to see both Michael and Gabriel standing there several metres behind him with sad smiles on their faces. "Neither of you could possibly be real," Harry continued to deny, not wanting to accept the truth despite it being literally stood in front of him now.

"I'm afraid it is," Michael replied sadly, his compassionate side seemingly understanding Harry's plight. "We are Archangels of Heaven and you are God, and yes before you ask as in God from the Bible."

"That's absurd and impossible," Harry denied again even as he felt the truth of Michael's words resonate in his soul. "If you are one of George's pranks then very funny, you can stop this all now."

"We can prove that this is real," Gabriel assured with confidence even as she took a tentative step towards him.

"How?" Harry asked cautiously, still desperately trying to convince himself that this was some sort of joke.

"Just sit on the throne, focus and listen," Gabriel instructed gently a soft smile on her face. "You'll be able to hear their prayers if you do."

With a slight frown Harry reluctantly complied, sitting on the throne and closing his eyes. After focusing for a few seconds, he could suddenly hear them, he could hear millions if not billions of voices whispering in his mind, all asking and requesting various things all across the world. Their voices were never ending, echoing loudly in his head, getting his attention and proving once and for all that what the Angels told him was true. Harry clutched his head in pain hoping the voices would stop and suddenly they did. He knew they were still there, somewhere in the background of his mind but it was like he put them on mute for the moment.

'There are this many people who pray to god?' Harry wondered to himself in awe. 'There are so many... and yet so many ask for such petty things. It's pathetic. I just wish I could hear at least one person, one person who truly deserves help.'

Suddenly, as if in answer to Harry's unspoken wish the voices vanished, all except for one.

"Thank you God for everything you have given me and I know that this is just a test of my faith. But I promise that I will be faithful and perhaps someday you will forgive me of my sins. Amen." A young female voice echoed with a mix of sadness and yet utmost devotion.

"Who was that?" Harry asked out loud, getting the two Angels' attention. "I wish I could see what she looked like."

Again as if by magic Harry's powers responded to his wishes creating a misty white portal which showed the image young a girl around fifteen or sixteen years of age with long golden blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single golden strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. Her main attire consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents; a white veil was worn on her head, the veil half covering her face, a brown satchel was also slung on her right hip, and she also wore brown boots with black straps shaped in an X-shaped pattern. And finally to finish her ensemble off she wore a simple silver crucifix around her neck.

Michael shifted nervously as he saw the image and Harry's reaction to her prayer.

"So who is she?" Harry asked once more having noted Michael's slight nervousness. It somewhat reminded him of Ron whenever he got caught doing something he shouldn't have by Hermione.

"That's Asia Argento, my lord. She wields the Sacred Gear known as Twilight Healing," Gabriel explained promptly once she saw Michael was not going to answer. "She was a faithful nun but was expelled from the church after she healed a devil with her sacred Gear."

"Wait, first, three things." Harry interjected with a frown. "First, you said I was God's reincarnation and I'm getting my powers and memories back thanks to the Deathly Hallows, right? What would have happened if I never united them? Second, what's a Sacred Gear? Third, why did she heal a devil? Was she defecting or something?"

"For your first question," Michael said calmly. "The Hallows would have found their way to you one way or another. You were born into Ignotus' line, assuring that you would eventually get the cloak. You were purposefully born into his line because the cloak would keep you alive long enough to receive the others. The Hallows themselves are a part of you and would have found their ways to you one way or another. Even if you hadn't known what they were."

"But what if someone else had united them before me?" Harry asked insistently. Maybe this was all a mistake and someone else was God?

"Then nothing would have happened," Gabriel said, crushing his hopes. "The Hallows gave some power, which was diluted as time passed, but only in your hands would they have reacted as they were meant. If you weren't God then sitting in that chair would kill you instantly."

Harry sighed at that. He had hoped that it had been a mistake and someone else was really God but it seemed like a fool's hope. Though that last part made him eye the throne a bit warily, he decided to continue on with her questioning. "Right, so what are Sacred Gears then?"

"Well, Sacred Gears are part of your system to enact miracles on Earth," Michael continued. "They each have unique abilities and come in different types and categories, only humans or human hybrids are born with Sacred Gears. Angels and Devils can obtain them though by resurrecting a human or human hybrid as one of their own." Gabriel paused in thought before continuing. "Though I have heard that the Fallen Angels have devised their own ceremony that can extract Sacred Gears, though it is apparently at the cost of the owners' life."

"As for Asia," Michael started nervously. "Well no she wasn't defecting. Far from it, she's extremely devoted to God, well to you," Michael gulped as he saw Harry raise an eyebrow at him, as if sensing where this was going. "But we had to expel her. We didn't want news of what she had done to compromise people's faith, so I was forced to expel her in order to keep the people's faith."

Harry grit his teeth at that and glared at Michael with a steely, causing said Angel to quail slightly. "We're going to have a talk about this later." Harry said with a frown feeling a welling sense of natural authority and power welling in him as he spoke, which caused Michael to gulp before Harry turned to Gabriel. "So if I'm God, what now? Cause I really would like to get to help this Asia girl."

The two Archangels looked at each other and nodded.

"Well first close your eyes and brace yourself," Gabriel instructed. "We'll release the memories into you, after that Gods power should sort itself out."

A few seconds ticked by and suddenly Harry was suddenly seized by a massive headache: thoughts, concepts all flowed into his mind; Sacred Gears, Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Youkai, Dragon Gods, Pantheons and many other things kept coming.

It was a strange feeling, knowing what or rather who he was now. He was Harry Potter but at the same time he was God, he was one of the original existences. He was brought into being at the very beginning of creation, alongside three other primordial entities. The Great Red who took the form of a great red dragon and was the primordial god of Fate and Time. As well as Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon and the primordial god of Infinity and the Void, who usually took the form of a large black serpentine dragon. And also Trihexa also known the Apocalyptic Beast, the primordial god of Chaos and Destruction who took the form of a large beast made up of numerous different animals a true abomination. And then finally him Harry, or Yahweh as he had been known as the primordial god of Creation and Existence, the youngest and weakest of the four original existences, and the one who had taken the form of what is now known as a phoenix.

Alongside these world shaking memories, many others flowed into him of a life he had and at the same time had not lived. It got really confusing as his short human life merged with his long former life, merging the two together as the power an knowledge of a being beyond human comprehension merged with his human counterpart, beginning to overwhelm him. The pain was such that he almost gave in.

But the will that led Harry through darkness and back into the light still burned within him. He steeled his will and gritted his teeth taking the pain, unwilling to succumb. He was Harry Potter as well as Yahweh, he was no either one he was both, and he was not about to bend to some memories from hundreds of years ago and let it erase his life as Harry Potter. If the memories of the war against Voldemort didn't break him then this wouldn't either.

Once the headache passed, Harry took a deep breath as he focused back on the matter at hand. He could sense that Asia the girl who had just preyed to him was in danger and he needed to get to her soon.

"Alright so, how do I do stuff?" Harry asked impatiently as his head continued to throb painfully and his body burned. "Those memories didn't exactly come with a 'How To' guide."

"Well in theory you just need to focus on what you want to do and you should be able to do it," Gabriel explained unsurely. "There are limitations, of course, because if every God out there was omnipotent then there probably wouldn't be a universe around right about now. But be careful or you could end up hurting people unintentionally." Gabriel continued as she explained what little she knew of God and his power and his limits, knowing that he was not like most divine beings.

"Alright so, just focus on what I want to do, but also watch my limits because I'm extremely powerful but not all-powerful, but be careful so I don't hurt anyone, got it," Harry responded before he focused for moment on what he wanted.

There was suddenly a bright flash of golden light which was quickly followed by a loud cashing sound as Michael was smacked on the head by a large grand piano.

"Ouch," exclaimed Michael, rubbing his head.

"Before you say anything I meant to do that, consider that part of your punishment for Asia." An amused Harry explained before he fixed Michael with a glare which silenced any complaints he might have had about the odd punishment. "Also, looking back on Go- _my_ memories, I think I need to revamp the System. We're going to institute a three strikes system before Angels can fall and they can only earn a strike if do something really bad, like Murder or something along those lines otherwise they get a lesser punishment." Harry ordered thoughtfully as the two Angels nodded, thinking back on some of Go-his previous rules and thinking them a bit too harsh. "Oh and do away with that stupid purification ritual thing. It's voyeuristic and creepy as hell. Also, as long the Angels get married beforehand then they can have sex with their husband or wife with no punishment, I mean damn I was such a dick for making that rule. So yeah, make it so."

With those last orders Harry vanished in a golden flash of light to save one of his faithful.

….. god, that was weird to even think about.

 **( - )**

 **(Abandoned church** , **Kuoh Town)**

Harry arrived in Japan almost instantly in a flash of light. The second he appeared he instantly hid his power signature, not wanting to attract the attention of the devils here just yet. Even with the memories of God helping, he was nowhere near as strong as God was before his death, and God was incredibly powerful. He needed to practice and sort of get back into the groove of things, he was sure wielding infinite power would be like riding a bike.

Turning his mind back on his wayward lamb, he decided that he'd better find Asia fast before something bad happened to her. He wandered about the city for a little while asking people if they had seen Asia. He even conjured up a picture of her using his new powers. So far he'd unfortunately been met with little success.

Ever since he arrived he had kept practicing with his newfound powers and he had found that wizard magic was like a simple parlour trick to him now. He could even change his appearance, regardless of the fact that he was never a Metamorphmagus before, but he supposed that came with the territory of being God.

Realizing that he was getting attention, Harry decided to put his new ability to good use. He walked into an alleyway and turned into an eighteen year old version of himself only without glasses and dressed in a smart white shirt, black suit trousers and a black waistcoat. People were less likely to question a teen walking around town than they were an adult for some reason. Whatever the reason, it helped him right now and so he continued his search.

Eventually he got feeling tugging him towards an old abandoned church and ran toward it as quickly as he could. As he ran he decided to randomly create a magic shotgun in his hands in the hopes of keeping a low profile, though he did hope he wasn't going to be too late. Damn his saving people thing.

 **( - )**

The Fallen Angels and Exorcists were in the abandoned Church, and all of them were gathered around the ritual circle that would remove the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, from the excommunicated nun Asia. Raynare simply grinned in anticipation as she waited for the ritual to take place, looking up at she did with only a slight twinge of guilt as she looked at the nun who was tied to a crucifix, but she was quickly shaken from her thoughts by...gunshots?

Suddenly, the room shook from what sounded like a thunderclap or an explosion. The Exorcists were losing their cool and even the tied up Asia was wondering what was going on.

Suddenly the door exploded off of its hinges after being kicked in by a black haired, green eyed westerner who was holding a...shotgun of all things? "You know how they say a Church is a house of God?" the westerner asked with a British accent. "Well I have just one thing to say to all of you."

He promptly cocked the shotgun as he stopped hiding his power signature, letting the sole Fallen Angel in the room instantly know who he was.

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" Harry yelled as he began to shoot the Stray Exorcists, blasts of golden light erupting from the muzzle of his shotgun as he fired, turning the Exorcists it hit to dust.

Raynare was frightened; hell, most of Exorcists were crapping themselves in terror as they felt the power rolling off of the man before them. She knew who she was staring down and knew she didn't have a prayer of a chance against him. The aura of sheer power and holiness he was putting out was unmistakable. The last time she'd felt it had been before her Fall, when she had been in the presence of the Holy Father. She'd never forget that feeling.

To their credit not all of the Exorcists ran away in fear, some had attempted to fight but had been blown away by the shotgun which fired bursts of golden light instead of bullets. Not that this made it any less lethal to anyone unlucky enough to be caught in the way as they were atomised by the heat and intensity of the light. Raynare remained paralyzed with fear as all this was happening, hoping beyond hope that He was feeling merciful as she fell to her knees.

Freed Sellzen a white haired, red eyed Exorcist had decided to simply abscond the moment the man arrived. He may be crazy but he wasn't stupid enough to fight such a clearly overwhelmingly powerful enemy, so with that in mind he had decided to run as far as he could and as fast as he could. Whoever it was clearly outmatched everyone here, tossing them around like rag dolls. This guy had to be either a really powerful Exorcist with a Sacred Gear or maybe a really high ranking Angel. Either way, Freed was not sticking around to find out and he promptly jumped through a window, smashing it in the process.

When all of her Exorcist subordinates having been dealt with either being killed or having fled, along with her fellow Fallen Angels having also flown off after they had felt Harry's power. Harry approached the kneeling Raynare, who looked as if she almost ready to wet herself in fear. She could not move nor run away, Raynare's own fear preventing it.

As for Harry, he was about to kill her as well when he paused as he met her eyes. Memories from his pervious life as God entering his mind, memories of creating this very woman out of love and the pain her Fall caused him. Looking into her mind now, Harry saw that she had Fallen out of love. Love for a man that would never love her back. He could sense the regret in her spirit and the small part of her that longed to embrace him, her Father, again.

Could he really condemn her for simply making the mistake of loving the wrong person? Sure, she had done terrible things but then so had people like Severus Snape and he'd been absolved in the end, hadn't he?

The part of him that was still Harry felt pity for the little girl before him and so he changed his mind about killing her, if only in memory of whom she once was and what she could once more be.

Still, she needed to be punished to drive the lesson home.

"Now as for you," Harry declared in a booming voice as he projected. "I strip you of your wings; I punish you to live as one of the humans you've tormented until such time as I deem you worthy of your regaining your wings once more."

With that declaration a burst of pain exploded from Raynare's back as she looked back and saw as her precious wings vanished into nothingness. She quickly found herself forced back into her Yuuma Amano disguise once more as the divine light of God was ripped from her body.

Her Fallen Angel powers were gone as well; no light spears, no super human strength, no nothing. She was nothing more than a normal human girl now. And yet... a part of her felt relieved for some reason. At least this way maybe she can regain redemption?

After dealing with and punishing Raynare, Harry turned to the tied up Asia who was looking at him with wonder and tears in her eyes. "Is it really you, Father? Have you come to answer my prayers?"

Harry's eyes softened as he looked upon the girl who, over all the people in the world, did not deserve to suffer as she had and yet never lost her faith. If everyone in the world were as pure as she was, maybe people like Voldemort would never exist and maybe there wouldn't be any hate and war in the world.

"Indeed it is, my daughter," and wasn't it weird to call a girl who was technically maybe ten years younger than him his daughter! "Despite all you have suffered, all you have gone through, you have never lost faith. For that alone, you deserve my personal presence in your rescue."

Asia had been quickly untied and was kneeling before him, looking down humbly. "I-I did only as any good believer would do, Father. I'm nothing special and I-I," tears came to Asia' eyes as she remembered her excommunication from the Church. "I sinned in healing that Devil."

"No," Harry said firmly as he heard her self-condemnation. "Go- _MY_ faith is based upon _salvation_ and _mercy_. To _all_ and not just those who are Christian. In truth, _you_ are perhaps one of my truest and most faithful followers, maybe even above some of my Angels."

Asia was shocked at his words and tried to humbly deny it. "F-Father..."

"And for that," Harry gently kneeled till he was at Asia's level, "I bless you as one of my True Holy Maidens as I haven't done since Holy Maria herself. May all those who gaze upon you know you walk with my grace and my favour. One of the few humans who can stand as an equal to one of my Archangels."

With that, Harry laid a gentle kiss on her brow, infusing her with his holy energies and doing as he said. Now Asia would be capable of miracles beyond just her Sacred Gear as long as she maintained her faith. Her prayers would heavily damage Devils even if they weren't made for them specifically and she would be shielded from everything but the most Dark or powerful of attacks by the Holy Spirit itself.

As for Asia, she felt like crying in joy as she felt her God's Favour descend upon her. It was everything the priests at the church said it was and so much more. She could feel his Love and Mercy cover her like a veil and she knew now that she could walk into Hell itself and He would still be with her.

Harry froze as he felt three Devil signatures approaching and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Three Devils approach for some reason. It seems as if my rescue of you has not gone undetected and they wish to take advantage."

Asia looked up in confusion before an idea came to her. "Can you tell me who it is that approaches, my Lord?"

Harry wanted to tell her just to call him Harry but decided that would be for another day, besides it was expected of him to have some formality now. "Their names are Kiba Yuuto, Koneko and Issei Hyoudou."

Asia's eyes widened at the name of her sort of friend and she looked up at God in supplication. "My Lord, I know I shouldn't ask but please spare them! Issei is was kind to me. I know he came only to rescue me and not for anything evil. He may be a Devil but he's still a good man!"

Harry looked down at Asia for a moment before sighing and smiling down at her naivety. "Very well, Asia. I shall spare them and they shall not be harmed today. However, I will send you somewhere safe while I speak to them. I shall come to you once I'm done." He turned and narrowed his eyes at the shaking form of Raynare. "As for you my fallen daughter. You shall go with her and protect her with your life. Though she does not need it since she is protected by the Holy Spirit, consider this part of your repentance. Understand?"

Raynare nodded her head quickly; terrified he might change his mind and wipe her from existence. Raynare quickly walked and stood beside Asia, knowing that not obeying would mean her imminent destruction.

With that done, Harry waved his hand and a golden circle appeared beneath them, which quickly whisked Asia and Raynare in a flash of light, leaving the church empty of everyone save him. Sensing the Devils approaching, a mischievous smile crossed his face.

"I may not be able to hurt them but I never said I have a bit of fun with them. Time to let the inner Marauder out I think."

 **( - )**

He promptly set to work, first by morphing his clothes from his shirt and waistcoat combination into something a bit more clerical. This included a traditional British reverends garb, including a black shirt and trousers, with a black cassock and a white clerical collar. A leather bound bible held firmly in his hands and a simple silver crucifix hanging around his neck.

Issei burst into the church hoping he wasn't too late to rescue Asia. However, any thought of rescue was stopped when he felt his body become wracked with pain. Distantly, he heard a voice with a British accent echo from the front of the church.

"And when He thus had spoken, He cried with a loud voice, 'Lazarus, come forth!' And he that was dead came forth, bound hand and foot with grave clothes, and his face was bound about with a napkin. Jesus said unto them, 'Loose him, and let him go.'" The powerful British voice finished as it read the bible passage.

The moment he stopped speaking, the pain stopped and Issei looked up to see the owner of the voice.

The owner of the voice was a slightly older foreigner around Buchou's age with black hair and emerald green eyes wearing a black cassock with a strange white collar where a tie would usually be and a silver cross hanging down from his neck.

"Oh hello there my children," The man greeted cheerfully seemingly only noticing the three devils now. "Are you here for a blessing or to confess your sins perhaps? I'm afraid this church is still undergoing renovations so if you've come for mass you'll have to come back at a later time."

The priest gestured with his arms in a sweeping motion around the church which had pieces of scaffolding in places. "So congregation won't be starting for a week or two yet. But please come then and I'll be glad to serve all of your spiritual needs."

As he heard that Issei stood up and glared at the priest. "Who are you and where is Asia?" he demanded angrily and obnoxiously. "What have you done with her?"

"Ah forgive me my child. The name that I go by is the Reverend Harry Black, but you may call me Father Black," the priest said as he introduced him with a slight bow and an annoyingly calm and soothing voice. "As for Asia was it? Ah yes there was a young lady of that name here but she has since been…'re-located'."

"Where did you take her you bastard?" Issei demanded again as he took a threatening step towards the priest in front of him.

"Now, now there's no need for such language my boy," Harry admonished with a disappointed tone his eyes twinkling in a very Dumbledorian way as he did so. "Especially in a House of God."

Issei lost his cool at that and charged at the annoying and sanctimonious priest. "Hand her over right now!" Issei screamed out gratingly with his fist raised as he closed in on the priest.

"Issei wait," Kiba a lean good looking young man with blond hair called out hoping Issei would heed him.

"Idiot," Koneko said simply, running after him her short white hair streaming behind her as she did so.

In response to Issei's attack however the priest merely flipped through his bible nonchalantly, apparently not concerned with Issei at all. Eventually, the pawn closed in on Harry and his fist traveled on its path to his face and…missed the priest completely.

Issei was stunned, it seemed as though the priest had not moved at all and yet Issei had missed. His fist was still extended past the priest's shoulder.

Harry simply gained a dark smirk and put his hand in front of Issei's face. Using his thumb as a base he moved his middle finger back and flicked Issei in the forehead. But this was no normal flick and Issei was sent speeding into the wall next to Koneko.

The priest then in response resumed flicking through his bible, whistling hymn to himself as he did so.

"Issei," Kiba called out to his downed comrade, before he summoned a demonic sword of his own creation. "HOLY ERASER"

With that Kiba charged the priest with Koneko reluctantly at his side. But yet again the Reverend Black remained entirely unconcerned.

"In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. He was with God in the beginning. Through him all things were made; without him nothing was made that has been made. In him was life, and that life was the light of all mankind. The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not overcome it," Harry in priest mode said as he continued to read the bible passage.

Kiba and Koneko collapsed in pain upon hearing the holy verse, skidding into a heap on to the smooth stone floor of the church. Even as the priest stopped reading the verse a holy aura began flooding the church. It was unmistakable, Angels were coming and lots of them.

"Koneko do you feel that?" asked Kiba, getting a pained nod from the girl who was sprawled out on the floor beside him. "Grab Issei and let's get out of here."

Koneko nodded and retreated to the entrance dragging the dazed Issei by the ankle and dragging him along the floor as she did so. As they were retreating the holy presence was getting stronger by the second, and they would soon be neck deep in Angels if they didn't leave now. Kiba ran backwards keeping his eyes on the softly smiling priest as he did so, his sword raised before him in case of any sudden attack from the priest who had not moved an inch during the entire fight.

"Can you not feel it?" Harry 'Black' asked loudly as they fled. "The presence of God is all around us, he never truly leaves the side of those us that are truly faithful."

Koneko deciding to speed up suddenly flung the now protesting Issei over her shoulder in a fireman's lift as she ran out of the church with him.

"No, let me go! What about Asia?!" Issei demanded angrily flailing in the girl's arms as he tried to escape her grip.

"I'm sorry Issei, but we can't fight Angels, especially not with how many are coming," Kiba explained as he to now turned and fled the church running alongside Koneko as he did so.

"Do come again if you feel like confessing your sins my children," came the priests mocking voice as it trailed after them. "The House of God is open to all sinners and saints alike."

 **( - )**

As he watched the Devils retreat Harry couldn't stop laughing. Watching that boy try and charge him then flicking him away was priceless, especially since the little shit was making demands of him without any forethought at all. The priest outfit worked to as it made them underestimate him from the very beginning, so much so he might keep the guise going, at least for the moment.

Harry eventually brought his laughter under control and summoned a few more Angels who immediately answered his summons.

"Yes Lord, what is it you require of us?" one of them asked, the Angel in question wearing shining silver armour and having two pairs of white wings.

"I need a few of you to hold down the fort and get repairs on this church underway, and make sure the Church is notified that this place is to have a priest attending to it," Harry clearly ordered. "The Devils have been allowed to run free for too long they have even begun encroaching on the human world and it's time to bring them to heel. For now, shore up all of our territories and make sure everything is secure. I have some other business to attend to."

With those orders given Harry opened up another golden portal left through it, though not before he noticed another devil presence leaving, one that he almost missed due to the fact they were masking their power so well. Diodara Astaroth, his name was all Harry could get out of the devil before he teleported off, but it was enough for Harry to look into.

 **( - )**

 **(Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Clubroom)**

Rias Gremory the heiress to the Noble Underworld House of Gremory was not pleased. Her newest Pawn Issei Hyoudou along with her Knight and Rook had gone off to the church to rescue a nun that Issei had befriended, which was not what bothered her as it was her plan to begin with. She had even been preparing for herself and Akeno to sweep in and clear out the remaining Fallen Angels and reincarnate the Sacred Gear wielding Nun who they had 'unfortunately' not been in time to save. Only for her plan to secure her territory and gain a new piece for her peerage to fail before it even began.

Apparently they had gone in expecting Fallen Angels but had instead been met with a priest or Exorcist of some kind. Either way whoever it was had completely wiped her pawn out with only a flick of his finger if what she was told was accurate.

Koneko and Kiba were not even able to get that close as the priest or Exorcist or whatever he was had begun reading bible verses which had caused them both too much pain for them to get close enough to attack. On top of that, Angels had been preparing to enter the church and slay the intruding devils.

Luckily for her though, her Peerage had the sense of mind to retreat and thankfully, weren't pursued otherwise they would have all been killed and she would never get out of her engagement to Riser Phenex. But still the fact that Heaven would send such forces into 'her' territory was troubling. She would have to speak with Sona about it in the morning.

Rias had of course reprimanded the three and sent them home. Issei's face had seemed heartbroken which was unfortunate but now, more than ever, they could do nothing. With the forces that were now probably arrayed at the church, she doubted even Sona and her own peerages combined would be able to come out victorious against such odds.

"Are you worried about Heavens forces occupying that church?" Her Queen, Akeno Himejima asked, the beautiful long lack haired girl, with violet eyes and a voluptuous figure as sharp as ever.

"Yes, why would they bother to make such a daring move into our territory like this?" Rias wondered aloud, completely oblivious to the fact that the human world belonged to the God's and Youkai of that world and not to Devils. "They haven't been this audacious in centuries so why now?"

"Heaven's finally on the move after all this time huh?" Akeno replied with a touch of worry. "Seems to me like something has happened to make them bold."

"I wonder what that could be though." asked Rias as she looked out of the window "I bet that priest thinks he's really clever."

"You mean Father Black?" Akeno wondered in curiosity. "Is there something that bothers you about him?"

"Yes, where did he come from, someone like that should have been picked up if they were moving to the area." Rias replied in irritation, as the report she received from the Underworld usually highlighted any dangerous individuals in the area, which is how she knew where Stray Devils in her territory were and that Fallen Angels had set up a temporary base. "I have never heard of the name, and why would he be sent here into Devil territory, and why Heaven would be willing to send Angels to protect him is he really that important? And if so why send him here? It doesn't make sense."

"Well it has always been said that the best hiding place is in plain sight" pointed out Akeno hesitantly. "And this could be Heaven's way of saying 'We've put our people in near your territory, what are you going to do about it'?"

"No, that last theory doesn't much make sense to me. Big Brother always said that Heaven wouldn't want another war but he never did say why," Rias replied shooting the theory down as she swept some of her crimson red hair out of her face and looked pensively out of the window.

"Well what else could it be?" Akeno asked in confusion, her violet eyes narrowed slightly.

"I don't know, but I want you and the others to be on guard and watch for their next move" Rias ordered sternly. "I'll inform Sona if she doesn't already know."

"Of course president," Akeno said dutifully bowing her head slightly as she did so.

"Oh and Akeno."

"Yes Rias?"

"Watch yourself." Rias warned. "There were many Fallen Angels and stray Exorcists in that church before Heaven occupied it and whoever or whatever Heaven sent made them all run like they'd seen the Ouroboros Dragon coming for them in a foul mood."

"So you think the infinite dragon god is behind this little fiasco?" Akeno inquired with an amused smile on her face.

"Of course not," Rias stated in exasperation. "If it was Ouroboros Dragon then Issei, Kiba and Koneko would have been vaporized before they could even get close, no we are certainly dealing with something powerful but nowhere near that powerful."

With that the conversation ended and Akeno left the room to carry out her orders leaving Rias staring up at the full moon thinking to herself about the current situation, and how if possible it could be turned to her advantage.

 **(Kuoh Academy, Student Council Room)**

"Lady Sona, we have a situation." Momo Hanakai a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and one of Sona Sitri's Bishops said as she approached her King, who was currently sat behind her desk in the School Council Room. Momo was a young girl with long white hair and pretty green eyes.

"If it is about the disturbance at the abandoned church, then I am aware." Sona replied still concentrating on the report in front of her. "I turns out Rias has lost control of the situation."

"My Lady?" Momo replied curiously

"Rias asked for a favour from me, she asked that I leave the abandoned church and the resident Fallen Angels in it to her, I of course agreed in return for a favour." Sona replied still not looking up, her short dark hair hanging slightly downwards as she looked down at the report. "But it appears Rias has failed in containing the situation, so much so that Heaven has become involved and are establishing their own base in Kuoh. The embarrassment from this if it gets out will be great, Kuoh is the beginnings of the first devil colony on the human world, and was put under our management for just such a reason. Rias and I are the younger sisters of two of the Maou and are heiresses to two of the most important pillar clans in the Underworld."

"What will you do then My Lady?" Momo asked, slightly taken a back as she heard what Sona's duty here was.

"It's simple, I will do nothing." Sona replied simply, finally looking up as she said so.

Momo almost face planted at that before replying, "What do you mean nothing My Lady?"

"The fault for our current situation is not mine it is Rias's, therefore any backlash will fall on her and her House, which is what I will make clear in my report to my sister and the Elder Council. Rias and I might be allies, but I will not allow my and my House's name to be dragged through the mud due to her mistake." Sona replied tonelessly, regretting that she had to do this but knowing at the same time she had no choice.

"So that's it we will do nothing?" Momo asked still incredulous but not surprised by how ruthless her King could be sometimes.

"No we will monitor the situation to make sure it doesn't get any worse, which is where Tsubaki is now, keeping an eye on the church and its new occupants. But we will not directly intervene unless we ourselves are threatened." Sona continued as she met Momo's gaze with a resolute one of her own, her amethyst eyes flashing in warning behind her glasses.

"Yes my Lady," the white haired girl said nodding her head.

"Good, now we will just see what comes of this whole fiasco." Sona finished as she turned back to her report.

 **( - )**

 **AN: Right so I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I enjoyed writing it, I am sure there are some who may dislike what it seems like I am doing but meh, can't please everyone.**

 **To those who were interested I was thinking of adding in bits and pieces from the Egyptian Pantheon, not as much as the Norse, Biblical and Greek but a bit. The devils, angels and fallen will still be getting a good showing though.**

 **Also some have asked me about Issei being paired with Asia, to them I say it is doubtful, as in this story Issei didn't save Asia, nor was she made a devil which left her feeling vulnerable and needy, something which I personally think Issei took advantage of in canon, but that's just my thoughts on the matter. Some may also think I am making Sona to OOC, but I would disagree as from what I could see Rias and Sona well good friends who had drifted apart by the time they got to Kuoh Academy, and were instead rivals. And well I just can't see Sona throwing her dream, her families reputation and her own away because of a mistake Rias did. But again that is just my personal opinion.**

 **Also another not, some people have asked whether or not I would cross this story over with my Ten Tailed Wolf story. I have to say I found the idea intriguing but have decided against it, as if I do it wrong it could just ruin both stories. But I may do a one-shot or a bit more if people are interested of what a meeting between Behemoth Naruto and God Harry would be like and the fight they may have.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Seagate out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Have to say I appreciate all the kind and supportive reviews I have received they have really made adopting and rewriting this story a pleasure. I have added several things to this chapter that differentiate from the original, somethings which I think some may enjoy.**

 **I have received some review which asked me about not forgetting about the Harry Potter side of things. To those I assure you I have not forgotten and quite a few of them will turn up during the course of the story in one way or another.**

 **I also want to tell you I have decided to limit the inclusion of the Egyptian Pantheon as I do not want to make the story to complicated or spread the plat to thin.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Highschool D x D, I wish I did though, because then I would be loaded haha.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Ministry of Magic)**

Hermione Granger was not having a good day. Just yesterday, she'd figured out that her best friend, one Harry Potter, had gained some sort of power from the Deathly Hallows. Now he'd vanished and no owls could find him for some reason no matter how many she sent out looking for him. She had looked through all sorts of books, many of which were still opened on her desk, and had found absolutely nothing as to what it could be. The Deathly Hallows artefacts were shrouded in mystery as were their creation, though she had sound a few references to reincarnation and the aspect of Death.

Either way, she needed to get a hold of him fast. Everyone had heard how the rain the day before yesterday had suddenly stopped and become sunny around London, or around Diagon Alley to be more specific. The problem was that everyone agreed to seeing Harry there at the time, which in its self was not that suspicious.

But the strange happenings didn't just stop there, last night the clouds in Scotland had rapidly cleared up for no apparent reason allowing the starry sky to be seen unobscured. The problem was that it had happened only in Scotland and there had been no justification for it, there hadn't even been any strong winds reported at the time. And again there were reports that Harry was present visiting Hogwarts at the time.

Then, Andromeda had told her that Teddy's cold had simply vanished as if the boy had never had it in the first place. It had happened while Harry was visiting and she swore she saw Harry look at him before Teddy lost his cold.

After that Harry visited the minister and when he left all of Kingsley's paperwork was done. Kingsley hadn't even used magic or any special quills either and Kingsley despite being a great minster hardly ever got his paperwork done.

And of course, who could forget Neville's parents suddenly regaining their sanity after more than two decades without any improvement in their condition? But despite that and the fact that experts had tried and failed to do the same thing, they had gotten up as if nothing had happened, all sign of Cruciatus damage gone. People were saying it was a miracle and the same experts remained baffled. But once again her distant friend had been present at the time.

And how could she forget his visit to her, where he tapped the laptop she was working on, on his way out of her office only for her problem to be suddenly fixed. The laptop now ran perfectly and to top it all off Hermione knew how to avoid the problem in the future. It had taken a while for Hermione to connect the dots but she eventually came to the conclusion that Harry clearly had a strange power of some sort.

She had to warn him to leave for his own good before people decided to try and capture him to study his powers. Hermione could only stall for so long before someone else with a few brain cells put two and two together and figured it out. But she was frustrated. Nothing she did could find her wayward best friend and the less said about Ron the better.

"Oh god," screamed Hermione in frustration as she only just refrained from slamming her head into something hard.

Harry suddenly appeared next to her. "Yes?"

Within a second of Harry's arrival, Hermione reasonably enough let out what could be called the world's loudest scream of surprise, which inevitably led to Harry being on the receiving end of the physical aspect of Hermione's shock.

*SLAP*

Harry rubbed his right cheek which now sported a red handprint on it. Whilst Hermione had her hands to her chest in an attempt to slow down her now racing heart.

"You know," Harry began slowly as he rubbed his slightly red cheek. "I don't think I deserved that."

"You surprised me," Hermione shrieked before slapping him on the arm again. "What the hell were you thinking you idiot? You're lucky I didn't curse your balls off."

"Well you're the one who called me remember?" Harry replied in complaint before gaining a slight smirk on his face as he waited for Hermione's reaction.

"No, I didn't. I said 'Oh God'," Hermione said slowly with a bit of confusion on her face, afraid her friend was drunk or had finally gone round the bend.

"Yes hello," Harry replied cheerily waving mockingly. "Here I am."

"Harry I am not in the mood for jokes," Hermione growled frustration leaking into her voice as Harry just waltzed in speaking nonsense, especially after she had attempted to send so many owls and messages to him. "Do you know how long I've been trying to get a hold of you?"

"It's no joke and I've kind of been pretty far away." It wasn't technically a lie first he was in Heaven for a while, and then he was in Japan.

"Harry I will say this once more ok?" Hermione said her hand on her hip and her other pointed at Harry commandingly as she took a lecturing pose, before she said in her best lecturing voice. "You Are Not God"

"No I am," Harry insisted with an even bigger smile on his face as he was no doubt about to baffle and annoy her. "Trust me it's a long and complicated story involving the Three Deathly Hallows which were actually weaker than they were when they were created especially after use by humans, and me being the reincarnation of God but at the same time I'm still the original God, like you know the one from the Bible. Ten Commandments, parted the Red Sea, Ten Plagues of Egypt God yadda yadda, you know who I mean."

"Did George slip you something?" Hermione asked in response an unamused expression on her face really not in the mood for games.

"No I can prove it watch this," Harry waved his hand and a bronze statue of Hermione reading a book appeared right in front of her.

Hermione simply gave him a look of annoyance. "I can do that too genius, it's called magic," Hermione took her wand waved it and a statue of Harry holding a sword appeared next to Harry's statue of her.

"Alright how about this then," With a wave of his hand a small glass of a clear goldish liquid appeared on the desk.

Hermione dipped her finger in it and put it into her mouth tasting it. Her face still had annoyance on it. "Champagne, again I can do that too." Hermione waved her wand and again a glass of champagne appeared and Hermione remained unimpressed.

Harry scratched his head struggled to think of something before a word in one of Hermione books caught his eye. 'Gamp's Law of elemental Transfiguration' Harry widened his eyes and smacked himself on the forehead.

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed excitedly

"What's it?" Hermione replied, beginning to get both bored. "You've decided to give up?"

"Nope try doing this with magic," challenged Harry and suddenly a large slice of a chocolate cake appeared on the desk.

Hermione's eyes instantly locked onto the cake, a glint entered her eyes and she licked her lips. Quick as a viper she grabbed the cake and bit into it chewing a large chunk while glaring at Harry.

"Harry James Potter," She growled after swallowing the piece of cake in her mouth. "You know I have a sugar weakness."

"Do you believe me now?" Harry asked smugly.

"You could have performed some sort of alternate summoning method to get this or maybe it was disillusioned the whole time," Hermione replied, attempting to rationalize the blatant disregard for the laws of elemental transfiguration.

Harry sighed to himself it was time to bring out the big guns. "Alright try to explain this." Harry snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, Hermione found herself sitting on something metal and hard.

She opened her eyes without knowing she'd even closed them and saw the Earth below her. She was sitting on a satellite, orbiting the Earth. She did the only thing a rational person would do in her position.

"WHAT HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" She screamed despite there being a lack of air in space for the sound to travel. "HOW ARE WE UP HERE!?"

"Do you believe me now?" Harry replied with mirth in his eyes as he watched Hermione flail around.

"YES YES NOW PUT ME BACK, PUT ME BACK RIGHT NOW!" Hermione demanded thumping Harry's chest.

Harry complied and snapped his fingers and both of them were back in Hermione's office with Harry casually sat on Hermione's seat behind her desk while she was stood in front of said desk.

"Alright," Hermione said after catching her breath. "So let's say for a moment that I believe your God. Don't you realize what this means?"

"I can throw a party at the Vatican and no one can stop me?" Harry joked cheerfully.

Hermione gave Harry a flat look before grabbing hold of a book that was about forty centimetre's thick. She promptly slammed it on to his head before he could defend himself.

Harry rubbed his head. Despite being God that had hurt a lot. He saw the unamused look on Hermione's face and decided to get serious…for now.

"No, do you know how much good you can do with this power?" Hermione asked rhetorically. "But never mind that you have to leave the country."

"Why?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Listen Harry despite the popular belief of some, the Wizarding World is in fact not comprised of entirely morons," Hermione explained calmly, ignoring her friend's look of disbelief. "All these strange things that you've been doing are getting attention and eventually someone will start putting two and two together and when they do, they won't get fish, understand?"

"Right up until fish and then you lost me completely," Harry replied seriously.

"Honestly, listen people will figure out that you have powers and if they find out that you're God, they'll start demanding things from you. Even if you give them what they want, word will spread and society will spiral into chaos and you'll never get a moments peace," Hermione explained with aggravation clear in her voice.

"Oh, well that is bad," Harry realized.

"Gee you think?" responded Hermione sarcastically.

"Ok, but before I go I did have a reason for being here other than to annoy you," Harry said as he decided to be a bit more serious.

"Really?" Hermione replied suspiciously.

"Yeah, I am here to offer you the chance to be an Angel?" Harry said bluntly, not even trying to lighten the blow of his offer.

"What!" Hermione gasped out in shock her eyes wide as she stared at Harry.

"You heard me; I want you to become one of my Angels. The why is simple, you are both a good person and are quite intelligent. And like you said before I can do much good with my power, and this offer is the start, I would like you to become an Angel and work with several others in research and development. Just think by doing it not only will you be able to make an impact and help improve the world as a whole, but you will also bring some human perspective to table." Harry offered, as he explained his reasoning to Hermione.

"Wha-but what?" Was Hermione's articulate response, before she pulled herself together. "What would the cost be, all power has a cost?"

"Hmm, the cost is simple. I will reincarnate you as an Angel and you will come to live in Heaven, you will still be able to come to the Human world whenever you want. But will also be immortal." Harry replied, before an amusing thought occurred to him. "In fact the only real price is that you will have to call me Big Daddy because you know I will technically be your father."

"No." Hermione replied immediately.

"Is that no to being an Angel or no to calling me Big Daddy?" Harry replied with a casual easy going smile.

"Yes to being an Angel, and no to calling you Big Daddy."

"What about Papa H?"

"No!"

"Lord Father?"

"NO!"

"Sugar Daddy?"

"NO!" Hermione replied even louder as she reached over and slapped Harry on the arm.

"Fair enough just Harry then." Harry replied whilst laughing heartily. "I will give you some time to sort you affairs out and have a longer think before I turn you into an Angel, say I will come back tonight?."

"Sounds good." Hermione replied with an exasperated laugh. "Now go, before someone sees you!"

"Oh alright I'll get going, I have something to do in Japan anyways," Harry stated chuckling as his friend attempted to get rid of him God. "But one last thing, what are the laws like on summoning Devils?"

"In the wizarding world it's highly illegal and can earn you the death sentence," Hermione replied easily calming down slightly from the shock of the last half an hour. "It's been that way for centuries because muggles started saying we got our powers from deals with Devils, so it was made illegal everywhere to put a stop those misconceptions. Every ICW country complies with that law even the ones that aren't in ICW have that law and there's only very few countries that aren't ICW. In fact you can count them on one hand."

"Got it Hermione and thanks," Harry said cheerfully before handing Hermione a note. "Goodbye and I will see you in a bit the process is pretty quick, because you know I'm God and all that. But anyway this is the town I'm staying in just in case you want to visit for whatever reason. Just go to the church and ask for Father Harry Black."

Hermione took the piece of paper that Harry had given her and thrust it into her pocket.

"Father…" Hermione paused before glaring "Have you been impersonating a Vicar?"

"….no?" Harry said unconvincingly. It probably would have been more convincing if he'd changed out of his reverends outfit before coming.

"Harry Potter," Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Why are you impersonating a priest?"

"It's a great cover. No one will suspect a thing," Harry defended. "And besides technically I am God so I am infallible. Meaning I am incapable of erring."

"You can't just say your infallible and do whatever you want," Hermione shrieked. She loved him but she swore she lost a year of her life every time they spoke.

"Well I can because you know, I'm infallible." Harry explained with a grin.

"Oh Harry!," Hermione said with a sigh before she slapped her forehead. "You're going to keep using this as an excuse aren't you?"

"Yep." Harry replied cheerfully.

"You're just the worst." Hermione sighed at him.

"Heretic," Harry accused, pointing a finger at her.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Hermione chucked the book she still had in her hand at him.

Harry vanished, causing the book to slam onto the ground with a heavy thud.

"Idiot," She sighed with a smile on her lips.

With her greatest concern out of the way she began clearing her books and notes about Harry away. Already making plans for how she could help humanity when Harry turned her into an Angel."

 **( - )**

 **(Andromeda's House)**

"Wow Harry I am surprised, two visits in a week. If you keep this up I may think you are trying to smother me." Andromeda said as she led Harry into her sitting room.

"Oh Andy you know you love me." Harry replied with a chuckle before he sat down on the sofa.

"So you claim," Andromeda chuckled. "So what's the reason for your visit?"

"Well some big things have happened recently." Harry began, before he gave Andromeda a quick summary of what had gone on in the last few days, and about him being God. Fortunately she was much more open to the idea than Hermione, though that might have been because he led with transporting her into space and back.

"So… you're God?" Andromeda said blankly as she stared at Harry.

"Yeah." Harry responded with a smile. "And I have an offer for you?"

"An offer?" Andromeda asked curiously.

"How would you like to be an Angel?" Harry asked with a smile.

"What? Why would you offer me this?" The brown haired women replied questioningly.

"Because you are good and deserve it." Harry said, "Oh and also because I am God and can turn whoever I want to into an Angel."

"What would being an Angel mean?" Andromeda replied.

"Erm being an immortal being, with awesome wings who watches over humanity and Heaven." Harry said.

"But what about Teddy?" Andy asked.

"As long as he remains a nice kid like he is at the moment, I will make him the same offer when he comes of age. As for the moment, you can still live in the Wizarding World for as long as you want, you will of course need to keep an eye out for danger and make sure the wizards don't endanger themselves or the rest of the world. But other than that you can do what you want." Harry explained to Andy as she still looked at him stunned.

"I am not sure." Andromeda began as she considered Harry's offer.

"Well just think about it Andy, I will say this though. If you do become an Angel then you can visit Heaven whenever you want, meaning you can visit the human souls who go to Heaven. Which would include Ted and Nymphadora. Don't think this is me trying to manipulate you though, if I could I would take you to visit them now, but mortals can't visit Heaven. Well they can, but it is a one way trip, once they go to Heaven and enter the Pool of Eternity they can never leave. Oh yeah the Pool of Eternity is the place where the souls of the good go and where they have a tailor made world just for them." Harry finished, smiling as he saw the look of shock and wonder on Andromeda's face.

"I-I can see them again?" Andy whispered, her eyes tearing up as she spoke.

"Yes Andy you can." Harry replied smiling.

"And Teddy will be given the same offer?" Andromeda asked just to confirm.

"I give you my word; as long as he remains a decent person I will give him the offer." Harry assured.

"Then yes," Andromeda said as she smiled her eyes watering as she did so.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked just to be sure.

"Yes Harry I am sure."

 **( - )**

 **(Abandoned Church, Kuoh)**

Harry appeared in the church with a small flash of light, as he did so he saw that the people from the Church had arrived. They were currently scurrying around being directed by the Angels clad in silver armour as they began fixing up the place, though it did look like it wouldn't be long till it was all fixed up. Even now the stained glass in the windows were being replaced and the stone columns were being repaired.

As he appeared in the church Harry was sure to maintain his Father Harry Black disguise as one of them approached him. A man in a black suit and white shirt with a simple black tie, with the only thing giving away his connection to the Church being the Vatican symbol on the breast pocket of his suit jacket.

"Ah you are Harry Black correct?" asked the men as he separated from the rest of his group.

"Yes that is the name that I choose to go by," Harry replied cheerfully.

"So may I ask what your mission is here that warrants re-opening and renovating an abandoned church?" The man asked curiously.

"I am going to attend the local academy as a student in order to assess the situation and keep an eye on the Devil heiresses and their peerages that attend the academy," Harry replied with a friendly smile.

"And you don't need backup?" The man inquired in confusion as he heard Harry's mission. "What if you get into trouble?"

"If I get into trouble then our Lord God is all the backup I need," Harry replied in a false pious tone, barely hiding a smirk.

The man was lost for words. He tried to say something but eventually sighed and walked away. When he was out of sight, Harry went into a back room and changed into the Kuoh Academy male's uniform which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, short-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar (which was a ridiculous replacement for a tie in Harry's opinion), matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Well time to meet my new classmates," Harry stated cheerfully. "I'd better walk, I don't want to expose myself on the first day after all."

With that in mind Harry left the back room and began making his way to the front door but paused just as he was about to open the large double doors.

"Oh that reminds me be sure to prepare a room for two females both close to each other," Harry ordered seriously. "Asia Argento and Yuma Amano will be staying with me and attending Kuoh Academy with me in a couple of days. Just as soon as I make sure it's safe for them."

"Asia Argento?" One of the other men fixing up the church asked in confusion. "You mean the wi-"

The man was cut off by long rapier-like sword embedding itself into the wall next to his head. He had not even seen the young man move. Everyone had stopped working to look at the scene in shock. They were all stunned except for the Angels who were unsurprised, and instead looked amused by their 'fathers' actions.

"If you ever call her that word again," Harry said with venom dripping in voice. "It will be the last thing you ever say as an employee of our Lord God, am I clear?"

"Y-y-yes sir," stuttered the man fearfully.

"Good, now back to work everyone," Harry said cheerfully as the smile returned to his face. He began whistling a cheerful tune as he left the church a skip in his step as he walked.

The man in question dropped to floor still in shock. The long rapier remained embedded several inches into the newly reinforced stone wall, the blade still shaking slightly from the that force it was thrown at. A warning and testament to the young man's strength.

 **( - )**

As Harry arrived, he saw the large school building. It was impressive but Hogwarts was better in his opinion. He had made sure to create fake records and to arrange everything for his 'transfer' to the academy as a new student in the same class as those Issei and Kiba boy's homeroom. He had made sure that when he changed his clothes that he kept his silver cross out for all to see. It was sure to bother the Devils and grab their attention.

Harry wanted the Devils to know he was there and if they didn't approach him then he had a plan to get their identities during lunch time. He had only stepped onto the campus and had already begun attracting attention from the students as he approached the main gate.

"Who's that guy?"

"Is he foreigner?"

"I didn't know we had a foreign exchange program."

"He's sort of handsome in an exotic way."

"I know way better than the perverted trio."

"Yeah but anyone's better than those three."

"True that's a given."

The mutterings continued even as Harry walked into the new school building.

Harry walked up to the principal's secretary and spoke in perfect Japanese, because well he's God.

"Excuse me I am Harry, Harry Black," Harry said suavely introducing himself in a very James Bond like way. "I am new and transferring in as a student in my second year. Do you happen to know where my class is?"

"Yes you are in this class," the young looking secretary pointed out with a slight hint of pink on her cheeks. "Class 2-F."

"Class 2-F, thank you milady" Harry said with a charming smile and a slight bow, before he turned on his heel and then proceeded to make his way up the stairs nearby, heading up to the next floor passing several students as he did so. Including one blond haired boy called Kiba Yuuto who glared at him hatefully as he passed.

Harry simply gave him a taunting smirk in reply. It looked like Kiba was doing his best to restrain himself from lashing out at Harry as he entered the room and stood by the blackboard as told by the teacher.

The bell finally rang as everyone went to their seats, some students looked at him with curiosity, some mostly boys including Issei and Kiba glared at him. Harry simply smiled at them which caused some of the female students to blush, what could Harry say, he's one sexy God.

"Now class we have a new student here with us and I want you all to make him feel welcome," the teacher ordered. "He's just transferred from England so he could easily help those of you struggling in English. Now please introduce yourself to the class."

"Hello, my name is Harry Black," Harry said introducing himself to the class with a slight bow, "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we get along splendidly."

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard priest?!" Issei demanded obnoxiously, standing up and slamming his hands on his desk as he did so with an ugly look on his face, a bald boy standing up beside him.

"I resent that. I'll have you know that my parents were happily married when I was born," Harry retorted playfully unbothered by the enmity he was receiving from the waste of a human in front of him. "Perhaps you should get your facts straight before making such accusations, Mr Pervert."

Kiba face-palmed at Issei's foolishness. More than a few members of the class laughed at Issei's stupid remark while Issei himself seemed to realize his mistake and blushed.

"Yeah well, we don't need any more pretty boys stealing all the women so go die asshole," demanded the bald boy as he spat insults at Harry. He was a regular human and not even a threat so Harry ignored him.

"Matsuda, Issei shut up," roared the teacher angrily.

She had decided enough was enough and tossed her eraser which smacked both perverts on the head, bouncing on one after the other and causing them to fall back into their seats before it somehow flew back to her hand.

Harry was impressed; he had nothing to do with that. Apparently the teacher was very skilled with that eraser which was impressive for a normal human.

"Now Mr Black please go sit by Mr. Yuuto," the teacher pointing toward said boy. Harry nodded his understanding and walked down the aisle toward his assigned seat.

Harry took his seat and smiled charmingly at Kiba, who simply glared at him more darkly. Having had enough of aggravating Kiba, Harry focused on the lesson which had now begun.

 **( - )**

It wasn't long before lunch time rolled around and Harry found himself sitting in the cafeteria. He was currently sitting in a place where he had a decent view of everyone else. So far he had only seen Issei, Kiba and Koneko. Some inquiries had informed him that they were all part of the Occult Research Club, which seemed to be very exclusive in who it let be members regardless of the rule which said that no club may deny people from joining without a very good reason.

So a plan formed Harry's head to identify the other Devils in the academy. He smirked and clasped his hands together, invoked his powers and prayed.

"Oh Lord bless this food that you gifted all of us. Amen," Harry prayed with a sly smirk as he kept an eye out on the surrounding students.

The reaction was instantaneous. He had just blessed all the food in the cafeteria and he watched as several people reacted badly, like they were eating spicy food that had just burned their mouths.

Harry laughed internally. So the Devils were apprently the entire student council, Rias Gremory, then again that was fairly obvious considering she was a Devil heiress, and Akeno Himejima, the vice president of the Occult Research Club. Harry made note of all of the Devils who seemed to try to sneak glares in his direction.

Harry simply replied with a smile which seemed to irritate them even more. With his task accomplished Harry finished his food and put his tray away. But not before he was confronted by Kiba Yuuto who was still sporting a dark glare.

"Ah Mr. Yuuto have you come to confess some sins?" Harry asked in a mock sanctimonious voice, receiving an even darker glare in return.

"Rias Gremory would like to meet with you. Now if you please," Kiba growled attempting to keep his anger in but couldn't help putting a hand on Harry's shoulder to enforce the order.

Now that ruined his mood. Harry had been ordered around a lot in his life as Harry Potter and now that he had become God, a mere Devil dared to give him orders? He didn't like that, not one bit.

"I do not take orders from you or your President," Harry growled in return as Kiba quickly withdrew his hand which had been burnt as if it has been dipped in holy water. "So you may inform her that I will meet with her when school has ended and not a second sooner, understand?"

Kiba gulped. Normally he would be more confrontational, because as far his senses told him, Harry Black was a normal human. Therefore he was not much of a threat to a Devil like Kiba. Yet his instincts were screaming at him to leave, to be anywhere but here. It made no sense to him which was why it was so confusing to him.

So he decided that now would be a good time to inform Rias about Harry. So he decided to run fast to the Occult Research Club room.

 **( - )**

Harry had gone into a bathroom and changed his clothing after school had ended and everyone was going home. Now he was wearing a red long overcoat with a charcoal suit and black riding boots, a bit flashy yeah but he was God so….

With this in place, Harry proceeded to leave the bathroom and found his way out of the main school building. A student was kind enough to direct him to the old school building, which was where the Occult Research club was based.

He opened the main door and walked into a luxurious room. All of the Occult Research Club members were present. Akeno was standing by Rias who was sitting in an armchair, Issei was sitting next to Kiba on the couch and both were glaring at him like petulant children. Meanwhile, Koneko gave him a look that was clearly trying to assess him.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation," Rias said with forced politeness though there was a clear undertone of irritation of being forced to wait so long. "Now can I ask what the Church is doing in my territory?"

"You may," Harry replied with a mocking smirk as he sat in the empty armchair and leaned back, completely unconcerned. He could tell his seeming unconcern despite being surrounded unnerved them and he smirked wider.

There was a beat of silence before Rias sighed. "What is the Church doing in my territory?"

"Well first off, your territory really?" Harry responded mockingly. "Yeah no. Kuoh does not belong to you, nowhere on the human world does, it all belongs to humans, youkais and gods."

As Harry said that Rias seemed to swell in outrage a scowl on her face as she heard Harry's comment. Before she could say anything about it though Harry continued speaking.

"And secondly." Harry responded easily. "None of your business,"

"Oh and why not?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow still annoyed by Harry's previous comment.

"Because it's simply not the business of Devils what we in the service of the lord do on a world that is ours to begin with," Harry retorted easily.

"It takes some nerve to speak like that to me," Rias replied arrogantly and with an annoyed tone. "Don't you know what family I am from?"

"I do," Harry countered in a bored tone. "I simply don't care, because neither you nor your peerage is any threat to me whatsoever."

"That's a very bold statement to make." Rias said narrowing her eyes as she took in his relaxed uncaring demeanour. "Perhaps you don't know who you're dealing with."

"Again I could care less about Devils or how you rank yourselves," Harry said sharply. "To be perfectly honest with you, I suggest you simply stay out my business. I am here to assess the situation. After all, do you honestly think that our side would let the Red Dragon Emperor go to your side without keeping an eye on him?"

"I see, so you're here because your side is worried," Rias said smugly jumping to the wrong conclusion upon hearing Harry's words.

"Worried? You're funny, Rias Gremory," Harry chuckled condescendingly. "Not one of you in this room even rates a major threat right now, if ever. If we wanted we could simply assassinate your pawn and track down the Boosted Gears next host and take them to our side. It's that simple, though judgig from how pathetic he seems, it will probably not be necessary."

The atmosphere in the room became far more tense at the threat. Kiba looked ready to leap into action. And Issei looked like he was a minute away from another over the top and dramatic outburst.

"Is that a threat against a member of my peerage?" Rias said her eyes glowing faintly with destruction magic as she spoke.

"No, it's a simple fact," Harry replied in boredom. "Our side is in a much stronger position now, and frankly you would be wise to not underestimate us. We've already found a way to begin bolstering our numbers. I take it you've heard about Gods instruments the so called Deathly Hallows correct?"

"Of course every Devil worth their salt has," Rias replied warily. "The wand that God used enabled him to cast his miracles effortlessly, was said to bolster ones power by an order huge magnitude. Legend has it that a Low Class Devil could become as powerful as an Ultimate Class Devil with it. We've sought after it for centuries but it along with the cloak and stone that was said to be able to call back the souls of the deceased no matter where they were, were all said to be lost in the human world and had their power weakened by human use."

"That is correct," Harry said calmly. "Except all three are now in our possession and they are back to their original strength."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Rias asked with a glare as she tried not to show how shook up the news made her. "What does your side possibly gain by showing your hand to us like this?"

"Who can say?" Harry replied with a casual shrug. "Maybe it's simply the will of God. Well this has been fascinating, let's talk again shall we."

With that Harry stood up to leave, not even bothering to look back at them. He had met them and got an initial estimation of them, and he was not impressed. The girl Rias seemed strong enough for her age but not noteworthy, her peerage was average at best, they had potential but were not using it. The boy Kiba was so blinded by rage and anger he was stagnant in his development. The Nekoshou Koneko was denying her true self and power; something which if she didn't get over it soon would lead to her development as a fighter and person stagnating. The same could be said for the human and Fallen Angel hybrid Akeno Himejima; she too was denying an important part of herself and would never reach her full potential until she got over it. The less said about the Boosted Gear wielder the better. So over all he was unimpressed, Rias Gremory may be strong enough for her age and pedigree, but she was pretty useless at managing her peerage. Though she was still young and immature so that could be explained away.

 **( - )**

As Harry left the old school building and headed along the forest path which led to the main school building. As he was walking he sensed the presence of several people approaching him. At first he thought it might be one of Rias's peerage, that thought was quickly banished as the person entered his field of view.

"I'm surprised to see you here Mr Black." As he heard the voice Harry turned towards it and saw that the voice belonged to one of the other Devils he had identified at Kuoh Academy and Student Council President, Sona Sitri or Sona Shitori as she was calling herself whilst in the human world. She had black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes which she hid behind a pair of red glasses. She was beautiful and intelligent, and was according to the school gossip the third most popular girl in Kuoh Academy under Rias and Akeno.

"I should be the one saying that Sona Sitri, or should that be Shitori," Harry grinned at her as he looked her up and down, before his eyes looked behind her and saw a two other girls, one with long white hair and green eyes and the other being a tall busty dark haired girl with glasses, and long hair that reached her knees. "After all as the Student Council President, you have a lot of responsibilities correct?"

"It's Shitori, whilst at school Mr Black." Sona replied seemingly unconcerned by his knowledge of her true identity. "As for my presence here, it is my duty as Student Council President to welcome new students to the school."

"As you wish milady," Harry replied with a flamboyant bow, "though I do applaud you on coming out and meeting me in a neutral setting like this, and not summoning me to your lair like the Gremory heiress has just done."

"Ahh Rias, she has good intentions but she unfortunately doesn't think things through very much, nor does she have much forward planning." Sona replied blandly. "Now if I may ask, why are you in Kuoh town? What is your purpose here?"

"Why to come to school of course, education is very important after all." Harry replied blithely.

"Indeed." Sona replied with a slight frown, before continuing blandly. "I am sure after all that it is completely normal for a powerful and mysterious British agent of the Church to attend a Japanese high school."

"I don't know what you are insinuating Miss Shitori." Harry replied with a smirk as he saw the calculating intelligence in Sona's eyes as she tried to figure him out.

"I insinuate nothing I am merely engaging a new student in polite conversation." Sona replied. "But I will ask that you avoid pulling stunts like you did in the cafeteria, as this is a very liberal school which encourages many religions and cultures, but would prefer you do such things in private just in case you offend others."

"If that is your wish I will of course try to oblige." Harry responded with a smile.

"Good, well I will not hold you up. So I will simply say welcome to Kuoh Academy Mr Black, I hope you behave whilst you are present here." Sona replied before she started to walk past Harry heading in the direction of the Occult Research Club.

"Thank you Miss Shitori, it was god to speak to you." Harry replied with a smile as Sona passed him, enjoying the look on her face as she passed and heard his cringeworthy pun.

 **AN: So there have been a few changes in this one, the changes will be expanded up on as the story progressed.**

 **I just want to tell you though I am not bashing anyone, I am just writing things how I see them. That is just to assure people that there will be no over the top bashing. Everything I write about how useless and pathetic Issei is, is because that is just how I see him and I think many other do.**

 **Also I am sorry that I took out some of the fate/ stay night humour, I just thought some of it felt a little forced. It is funny if it happens every now and then but it kind of loses it shine if it is pulled out several times every chapter. That being said I will keep some of it in where I see appropriate and add its of my own humour as i want this story to have a miss of humour, romance, adventure and etc.**

 **And for those bothered about turning people into angels chill out, he is not going to the everyone he meets into an angel, but he is going to the s the ones he thinks should be into angels, Andromeda and teddy are dear to him is it selfish yeah but he is god so get over it. Hermione she is smart and loyal so why wouldn't Harry do it? He's god with a human perspective so he is not going to be inhuman he is going to be selfish sometimes.**

 **Also some might wonder about why he is acting immature instead of like an ancient and wise biblical god... have you seen ophis, Azazel, Sirzechs etc. All the old and powerful characters in Highschool DxD act strange and slightly unhinged and Harry is no different. That being said he will probably mellow out the more his two identities as God and Harry merge and will start acting wiser and less impulsive. After all the massive life change he has gone through is a justifiable reason for acting a bit crazy.**

 **Also there is a justifiable reason for him being at Kuoh which has been mentioned several time in the story so far.**

 **And for those wondering why he did just memory wipe the whole of wizarding Britain, remember there are other gods and factions out there that would notice which would draw to much attention to Harry when he is trying to keep a low profile. That and all though in his full powered state he could easily kick all the Celtic gods asses, as he is at the moment he won't be taking on entire Pantheons anytime soon.**

 **So anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed working on it,**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Seagate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: New chapter hope you enjoy, had some really good ideas from people that I have included. Just want to say though that the Harry Potter world will not be completely ignored in favour of the Highschool DxD world.**

 **Anyway I have not read through this to many times yet so I might have missed a few mistakes, so I tell me if you see any.**

 **Some may like this story some may not. If you don't like it fair enough, but I would rather you weren't nasty about it as I am doing this for fun and because I enjoy it. But anyway I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own any of the things I am writing about in this story.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Not so Abandoned Church)**

A week had passed since Harry's short meeting with Rias Gremory and her peerage and his coincidental meeting with Sona Sitri or as she is called in school Sone Shitori. Since then, Rias's group had become very wary of him and for good reason. Harry hadn't exactly been sensitive to the feelings of that pawn Issei. Normally he would have just told Issei that Asia was safe. Instead he had been purposely cryptic and generally a bit of a dick and while he did think pretending to be a priest was fun, perhaps he should cool it down a bit as his personality and memories were still merging. Luckily though Harry's relationship with Sona and her group was still good, this probably has to do with him not deliberately antagonising her.

To make things worse, in the meeting he'd threatened to simply have Issei assassinated. This was completely out of character for him, which led to him beginning to realize that something was wrong. So he used his powers and search inside himself.

It didn't take long before he realized the problem: God's emotions.

Well, technically his past life's emotions. When God died at the end of the Great War, he'd had a lot of resentment towards Devils and Fallen Angels and it was still very strong. Now those emotions had returned along with his memories and were beginning to bleed into Harry's current actions, hence his earlier threats and his rather dark sense of humour.

Therefore, Harry sought to solve the problem as best he could. He couldn't just rid himself of his emotions like flipping a switch. They were a part of him and trying to do so would only make him more unbalanced.

Luckily, Harry had already dealt with something similar after the war against Voldemort. He had gone to a Squib psychologist to help him deal with his emotions from the war and had even learned Occlumency to help compartmentalise his emotions and to sort it all out. He employed Occlumency now to help him deal with the emotions from his previous life by understanding the reasons behind it, Occlumency might be a wizarding skill but it was still useful for him.

He started to understand that the reason that God hated the Devils so much was not because of what they were but because of the effect that they had on humans. They encouraged vice, hatred and desire, uncaring as to the effect it had on humanity as a whole. Harry absently wondered how many psychopaths or serial killers were created by Devils fulfilling people's desires again and again until the person felt entitled to whatever they wanted.

The Fallen Angels were similar if to a lesser degree, after all they gave humanity knowledge of things before they were ready for it, messing with humanity's natural growth. Worse yet was that by giving them such knowledge too early, war and death were the inevitable result. A good example was when Azazel gave them knowledge of weapons of war to aid in their hunting. He meant well but by giving them knowledge without the _wisdom_ to use it, he unintentionally damaged their growth.

Even today, humans tended to rush forward, learning things without really thinking of the consequences or repercussions of what they learned. The atomic theory is a very good example; after all it led to the creation of the atom bomb. A devastating weapon that was created and used before the creators were wise enough to understand the dangers of using the weapon, and the damage that could be caused by the technology spreading.

God or as he was going by now Harry had gone to war with them for this very reason. If they hadn't insisted on continuing to interfere in humanity's development, he would have left them alone, probably. Yet they had and eventually, he could no longer stand aside and let it happen.

And in his absence, things had become even worse. Not only were the new Four Great Satans even stronger than the originals, but they had even created the Evil Piece System, an abomination that was even worse than simply fulfilling contracts. They turned normal humans into Devils, which was bad enough especially if they did it without that human's consent. However, what made it worse was that they tended to hunt down Sacred Gear holders to turn to their side.

Sacred Gears had been his creations made out of a portion of his own essence. He had created them after seeing the devastation the War was causing and had thus decided to create something for humanity to defend itself in case the worse happened. The Sacred Gear holders were meant to not only defend humanity from the deprivations of supernatural beings (gods included) but also to help guide humanity to a better future, to allow humanity to reach their full potential.

Yet here were the Devils, poaching the Sacred Gear holders for no better reason than to satisfy their vanity and pride. They could easily repopulate their species with any old human off the street, heck even beautiful men and women, but that was not enough for their pride. No, they had to pick the best of humanity for their own selfish gain.

However, Harry knew he and Heaven were in a bad position at the moment. Even with the System giving the Angels the upper hand, this was easily negated by the existence of Fallen Angels. And with Devils in possession of Sacred Gear holders, much less Longinus users like the Boosted Gear, they had a good chance of actually hurting him if it came to it, maybe even killing him if he remained in his weakened state.

No, he would have to tip the scales further in his and Heaven's favour. He didn't want another War and sincerely wished for peace, especially since he had seen that the Devils had begun to change in the intervening years since his death. Maybe it was the inclusion of former humans in their ranks or maybe it was going to happen anyway, but Devils had become more, dare he say it, humane in the past two centuries.

Regardless of this, if peace was going to occur, it would be on his terms. Heaven could not be the weaker Faction but instead the one calling the shots. Both Harry and God had their pride and neither would bend to the whims of anyone, much less Devils who are clearly in the wrong. He had already taken certain steps to ensure they would be in a much stronger position.

Telling Rias and consequently through her, her brother Sirzechs Lucifer, about the Deathly Hallows was meant as a way to distract them as to what he was truly doing. The first thing he did was close the Gates of Heaven forbidding any of his Angel's from going down to Earth or even communicating with Earth until he said so. This was to stop any rumours of his return from leaking while he built up their forces and their powerbase. After which he created ten thousand new Angels.

It had taken a lot out of him and he'd had to miss school that day but it was worth it. They were even now being trained by their brethren in their powers and being given an education. During the War, new Angels were basically thrown to the wolves like cannon fodder, much to his shame, without any instruction or training. Raynare had been one such Angel and would have died if Azazel his Fallen son, of all people, hadn't saved her. It was probably that that caused her to fall in unrequited love with him and to later Fall.

Unfortunately, none of the new Angels were above six wings in power at the moment, much less Seraph or Archangel Level. Andromeda and Hermione had both joined the ranks of the new Angels as Angels with only one set of wings. He had managed to empower his Seraph even further after assuring their loyalty and they were now all twelve-winged much like Michael. With Michael himself being much stronger as their leader but now any of them could defeat or at least fight on a par with a Satan and Michael could probably go toe to toe with a superdevil if necessary.

However, that was just the beginning. Harry had then changed the System to account for the existence of the Evil Piece System. Now, any Sacred Gear or Holy Sword wielder that was resurrected as a Devil lost their Sacred Gear/Holy Sword. In the latter's case especially, he did not want them in the hands of Devils. The Holy Swords were his own personal creations to help human exorcists stand a chance against more powerful Devils. They had no place in the hands of Devils. And for the Sacred Gears already in the hands of the Devil's he had a plan, the Devil magic that the Evil Pieces gave to Sacred Gears users interfered with his influence over them and thus stopped him from extracting them from reincarnated Devils without doing so personally which would kill said reincarnated Devil.

That was not to say he had no power to influence them though, as he had, now had changed the system which removed Sacred Gears potential to Balance Break and also linked their overall power to the users faith in him God/Harry. Which kind of fucked reincarnated Devils over as they blasphemous and were unable to pray to God without feeling immense pain, meaning that the Sacred Gears in the possession of the Devils would slowly lose their power over time and would eventually become dud as his essence stopped giving them their power.

He was also thinking of creating more Sacred Gears and Holy Swords based on some anime and films he had seen during his time as Harry Potter. It would be awesome to create Holy Swords and weapons like the ones from Fate Stay/Night.

Those were thoughts for another time but for now, Harry was sure that no more Sacred Gear holders would fall into Devil hands and the ones they already possessed would slowly become useless. It was bad enough that Boosted Gear wielder, one of the few Gears capable of killing him at his current level, was now a Devil while Divine Dividing, it's opposite and counterpart, was in line with the Fallen. He might have begun to weaken them but the process would take a while as his power had to compete with the Devil Sacred Gear Wielders latent power. He didn't even know where the other Longinus were, which set him on edge.

Rias had been right in a way. The fact that so many Sacred Gears capable of killing him were unaccounted for did worry him. Harry may not like the fact that he's now God and therefore responsible for billions of people even those who did not prey to him as he was the Primordial God of Creation and Existence, but he didn't want to die. And as he was now, he was very vulnerable for the moment, at least until he regained his full power and his formally mortal body adapted to his true level of power, because as it was at the moment, his physical form would disintegrate if he released even a quarter of his true power.

He may have the memories of being God, but not the skills or the muscle memory. He was trying to fix that by sparring with his Seraph but while he was learning quickly, he had still to beat even Gabriel, the most non-aggressive of his Seraph in physical combat. Still, he should be up to his previous skill within the month if he continued to relearn everything at his current rate. By then, his plans should have taken root and he would reveal his return to the world.

All of this would be unneeded if he could access all 100% of his power. A god's power usually came from their believers and the more followers, the more powerful said god was. Harry himself though was not just the god of Christianity, Judaism, and all their various branches and denominations but he was also first and foremost one of the original four existences and the creator of humanity and the majority of beings on earth. In total, Harry called on the belief of almost 95% of the world's religions and people both natural and supernatural, empowering him far more than any other pantheon.

God of Gods.

That was the title the other pantheons had given him and rightly so. At his prime, only Great Red and Trihexa of 666 as he is sometimes called surpassed him and that only because their power was limitless while Harry's was not. He had been powerful enough to even seal away Trihexa alone, albeit using thousands upon thousands of forbidden seals to defeat his sort of older brother. Yet his power had caused the other pantheons who did not know the truth of him and his origin to fear, especially when he released his people from the Egyptians so easily, the dominating religion of the region at the time. Their fear had reached such a level that they threatened to sponsor the Devils and Fallen Angels against him out of fear.

The reason he couldn't create Archangels just yet was because he was still not at 100%. Before the War, he'd had to seal Trihexa away using thousands upon thousands of forbidden seals. The effort had drained him of the majority of his power. Worse yet, the other Pantheons saw his weakness and looked to take advantage of it (with the exception of Asgard and the Olympians). To prevent this, he signed a treaty with the other Pantheons that bound him at his current level of power, about equal to twice a normal godly king. This eventually led to his death at the hands of the Four Great Satans due to his exhausted state though he at least took them down with him.

The energy he'd used never returned thanks to him signing the treaty with the other Pantheons soon after sealing away Trihexa. To prevent them from joining the Devils and Fallen Angels to kill him in his weakened state, he'd signed the treaty binding him to his current level of power at the time unless certain conditions were met. In return, the Pantheons were bound to not interfere with his "territory" and all those who fell under his religion if not his true domain.

It had been a hard decision but in the end, he would rather have died against the Satans knowing humanity would no longer fall under the cruel rule of people like the Egyptian gods or Aztec gods than risk the other Pantheons interfering and bringing even more devastation due to the war between them. His best friend, Odin, and his girlfriend at the time now ex-girlfriend, Demeter, would have no doubt aided him but that would only have brought war to their people with both the Greek/Roman and Norse Pantheons getting involved. Something he did not wish at all.

It had been soon after the treaties signing that the Great War had broken out, Lucifer and the Satans believing they could win now that he was weakened. Of course, they had been wrong and Heaven would have won the war in the end. After all, how can one win against a never ending army that had the elemental advantage? However, he had gotten cocky and faced all Four Satans at once, wanting to finish it. His arrogance became his undoing and he would have died for good if he hadn't created his reincarnation and Hallows plan as a fall back before the War had fully started.

If Harry had his full power as the God of Gods, then he wouldn't need all this subterfuge to maintain Heaven's superiority. Heck, if he had his full power then not even all the Longinus, Fallen Angels and Ultimate-class Devils combined could give him so much as a bruise, much less kill him.

But he didn't and so he was forced to do all this to boost Heaven's position. By the time any of the other Factions found out what he was doing then Heaven would be in the strongest position instead of the Underworld.

Either way, Harry was very busy as he took his responsibilities seriously. His office in the back of the church was cluttered with thousands of papers filled with ideas strewn about. One wall had a large board with papers attached with the more viable ideas with lines interconnecting a few where some ideas overlapped.

However, by far the worst time-consumer of all was the laptop. Harry had gotten the idea from the movie "Bruce Almighty", where he'd connected the incoming prayers to an e-mail's inbox. Every single night after school, since he didn't need to sleep, he would sit down and read and answer all the prayers. There were never less than a few million at a time and more incoming every second. Luckily, most prayers were either giving thanks or asking for something stupid so he could either skip them or ignore them. However, once in a while he got a prayer from someone in need of real help and he either sent an Angel to help indirectly or went himself, more the former than the latter.

Harry never really understood how much worse other people had it compared to him but he must have been alerted to over a thousand incidences of child abuse in the first night alone. Luckily, all he had to do in most cases was have police get a 'hunch' and investigate to help the child in question. Police had mysteriously gotten much more competent in the last week and justice had gotten a lot harsher, that was for sure.

Harry was currently using the time before going to school to create another Sacred Gear. He was concentrating on the final phase which was giving it physical form when the doors opened and Raynare walked in followed by a happily bouncing and excited Asia. Today both of them would be going to school with him after some asking (read, begging) on Asia's part. He also saw it as a way for Raynare to begin to redeem herself by not only learning to be a normal person by going to school but also protecting Asia.

Both girls paused and their eyes widened at the sight before them.

Between Harry's hands a globe of pulsing yellow light similar to lightning was taking form. The globe seemed to have the consistency of jelly as Harry moulded it for his purposes. There was a flash of golden light and in Harry's hands was a small golden bracelet with a lightning symbol engraved on it. Harry inspected his work for a moment before nodding and placing it in his Treasure Room. He had made his Treasure Room to hold all his newly-created Sacred Gears and Holy Swords until he was ready to release them into the world when he revealed himself. In honour of one of his favourite anime characters, he made it so it appeared behind him much like the Gate of Babylon, with ripples of gold appearing whenever he tossed something in or took something out.

He felt like such a badass. Maybe he should look into making a set of armour similar to Gilgamesh to complete the look? He could even start calling people mongrels and everything! But that would probably get awkward and tacky. Or instead maybe could create his own sword similar to Ea? Every other chieftain god had some weapon to symbolize there domain and authority. Heck, even his best friend Odin had his spear, Gungnir. And don't get him started on the Greeks and their obsession with symbols of power; He wanted something too, dammit! Though instead of Ea he might use the Sword of Gryffindor and enhance it with his divine energy to create it into the ultimate symbol of his power.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of something dropping. He looked up to see it had been Raynare who had dropped her book bag in shock while beside her; Asia was on her knees, praying in reverence for some reason.

"Y-You're really Him," Raynare whispered in shock as she gazed at him in wonder. "I had my doubts but you're really my fa- I mean, God."

Harry felt the longing in Raynare as she accepted that he was indeed her father and he smiled at her. "Yep, I'm your daddy." Harry put on a puppy dog look and stretched out his hands to her. "Aren't you going to give old Papa H a big hug?"

Raynare flushed bright red and scowled at his words even as Harry felt her joy at them. "S-Shut up! Don't say such embarrassing things!"

Harry's bottom lip quivered as he pretended to be about to cry. "But I want to hug my cute little Ray-Ray. I never got to pamper you before because of the War and I want to do it now!"

Raynare blushed even further and visibly fought from doing what she secretly wanted and getting a hug from her father. "S-Shut up! You're embarrassing! Plus, I'm a Fallen! How can you love me after that!?"

"So?" Harry shrugged easily, dropping the over-dramatics. "Just because you all Fell doesn't mean I stopped loving you. In fact, my love for you made the betrayal hurt all the more which is why I was so aggressive against you. You hurt me and I lashed out but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you. Each and every one of you were my children and meant the world to me. Even you, my precious sweet little cutey Ray-Ray."

Raynare blushed and fought back a smile at his words. A warmth had filled her chest at hearing that from her father, the first time she'd ever heard such loving words from anyone, really. The fact it came from her father, someone so powerful, wise and important to her, made it all the better.

Wanting to change the subject, Raynare turned to what she and Asia had seen when they entered. "A-Anyway, what was that you made when we entered? It looked and felt sort of like a Sacred Gear."

"That's because it was," Harry confirmed easily as he stretched out lazily. "I've noticed that Devils have been basically poaching the Sacred Gear holders by turning them into Devils so I've been making more. I've also changed the System so that if someone with a Sacred Gear is turned into a Devil then they would lose said Sacred Gear and the ones who already possess Sacred Gears would slowly weaken. I can't do much more about the ones they currently have, not without killing them anyway, but they'll no longer gain any more Sacred Gear holders."

"Aren't you worried about the ones they have?" Raynare asked in worry. "You told me that that idiot Issei has the Boosted Gear which is supposedly capable of killing you. Even if you do use the System to weaken the Boosted Gear he may still be able to use it to kill you?"

"I-Issei," Asia said meekly. "I met Issei before he wouldn't do that. He seems like a nice person. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you, Father."

Harry smiled softly at Asia after sending Raynare a warning look when he saw her about to say something scathing. "Maybe but either way, I've taken steps to make sure it doesn't happen. Anyway." Harry clapped his hands and used his powers to change his clothing to the Kuoh Academy clothing in a flash of golden light. "Time for school. But first..."

Harry walked toward Raynare and laid a hand on her head. Raynare felt a rush of energy and a pair of large grey wings erupted from her back. Raynare marvelled at them for a few seconds before turning to Harry with a look of confusion.

"Consider yourself on probation," Harry said seriously. "I'm giving you these powers so you can defend Asia in case anything happens with the Devils. If you prove yourself then they'll not only become permanent but even white if you so desire."

Raynare's eyes widened at his words and she looked down, conflicted. "I..."

Seeing her hesitancy Harry laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Think about it and remember that no matter what, I'll always love you, my daughter."

Raynare blushed and quickly changed the subject once more. "Anyway! What are your plans now that you're being active again?"

"I plan to make peace between the three factions," Harry replied, feeling the power he used to create the Sacred Gear returning. "But first I need to get Heaven back to full strength and then I'll deal with the other two factions. I'm pretty sure none of them wants war and with the war mongers pretty much gone, peace is quite viable. It just requires someone to make the first step."

"Even with it viable that doesn't mean that the Devils or Fallen Angels are going to agree to peace for nothing," Raynare pointed out cynically. "Devils especially are very selfish and are going to want something in return."

"Don't worry," Harry replied. "I have a feeling that a great opportunity will present itself to take care of the Devils soon enough. Azazel, if I'm right, should be easy enough to deal with. According to my memories, besides being a pervert, he always was the inquisitive type, so I'm pretty sure there's something I can offer that will placate him and he's pretty peaceful too so that helps."

"If you say so," Raynare responded with a sigh. "But the Devils have been on top for over a century now. I doubt they'll agree to a peace where they don't end up with the superior position."

"Well, their superiority has come to an end," Harry said firmly his face darkening as old feelings of anger and resentment rose up within him. "By the time I'm done it'll be Heaven who'll hold the superior position. I won't allow them to do as they please any longer. It's time to bring them to heel."

Both Asia and Raynare felt bolstered by his words, not only because of the strength behind them but because of the conviction. Perhaps things would change for the better now.

"Oh and don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you," Harry warned seriously even as he pushed down the emotions his godly memories gave him. "I truly wish to welcome you back home but if you abuse this chance then you won't get another." Harry's eyes shone white for a second. "And I'll punish you... _personally._ "

"I understand perfectly," Raynare assured with a gulp of fear.

"Good, I've prepared Asia's records for school. I just need an alias for you," Harry stated as he summoned the papers into his hands.

"Put me down as Yuuma Amano," Raynare said with a slight sigh. She was not looking forward to seeing that pervert Issei again, especially considering their last encounter. "It's the name I always use whenever I enter the human world."

"Don't worry," Harry said reassuringly as he saw her worry about meeting the Devils again. "The Devils won't try anything during the day and they don't have the balls to attack this place. So you're going to be fine"

"I'm not so sure of that," Raynare mumbled, mostly to herself.

"I said you'll be fine," Harry said firmly. "You're under my protection so if they try anything then they'll have to go through me." He smiled and winked at her. "I won't let anyone hurt my cute little Ray-Ray."

Raynare blushed at that and pushed him away, desperately trying to hide her red cheeks. "W-Whatever, stupid! Let's just go!"

Harry snickered as he confirmed his hypothesis. His cute little Raynare was a tsundere! Oh, he was going to have so much fun with her.

Turning to a confused Asia, Harry smiled. "Let's go to school then, Asia. I'm sure you'll love it."

As they left and Harry made Raynare's transfer papers, he couldn't help but be excited for the shenanigans to come.

 **( - )**

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

The group had made good time and Harry, or Harry Black as he was known at school, was standing outside the gate with Raynare also known as Yuma Amano and Asia Argento all in their respective uniforms.

"So this is school. It's so big," Asia remarked as she looked around her emerald green eyes sparkling in wonder, having never so much as seen a school before.

"Meh, it's ok, I suppose," Raynare said with a sigh having seen much grander and more impressive than this during her years alive. "I just wish I didn't have to come back to school... _again_."

"You had to go to school a lot before?" Harry asked in amusement feeling her boredom.

"You have no idea," Raynare mumbled lowly. "Though this would be the first time I go to a school where Devils who want to kill me attend."

"Oh relax," Harry said cheerfully a brilliant smile on his face. "Nothing will happen to you. None of the Devils will dare attack you in public with so many witnesses."

"Maybe not the others but I don't think Issei will care much for consequences when he sees me with Asia," Raynare responded with dry amusement in her voice. "He'll probably attack first and ask questions never."

"Look you're a hot girl right?" Harry said with a sigh. "Use that to your advantage and make sure you and Asia stay with the crowds. You'll be fine."

"And what will you be doing?" Raynare inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I will be causing mischief, annoying Rias and who knows maybe earning something." Harry explained with a laugh.

"Mischief?" Raynare asked in confusion. "Why on earth would you even...with Devils…You know what?" Raynare shook her head as if shaking an image from her head. "I don't even want to know. Just please don't get me involved in this."

The bell rang signalling everyone to get to class.

"Come on, its class time and you two are in the same class as me," Harry said with a big grin to the two girls under her protection.

"And just how do you know-?" Raynare was cut off as a thought came into her head and she mentally face palmed. "Oh, God, right," deadpanned Raynare dryly. "You know everything."

"That and I just read the teachers' minds," explained Harry easily before turning serious. "Oh and remember both of you, no revealing my true identity. I am the Reverend Harry Black as far as everyone here is concerned, even the Devils have no idea of my true identity and let's keep it that way for now, understood?"

"Yes sir," Asia and Raynare said in stereo although Raynare sounded less enthusiastic than Asia did.

 **( - )**

As expected Issei was not happy to see his ex-girlfriend Raynare or Yuuma as she was going by, the girl that only he and his Devil companions remembered. While he was happy to know that Asia was safe and sound, he was not happy that she was hanging around his murderous sort of ex-girlfriend. So to try and keep her safe, he was quick to confront the two at lunch time.

"What do you think you're doing with Asia?" Issei demanded obnoxiously of the Fallen Angel turned bodyguard as he marched up to the two girls a thunderous expression on his face.

"Hello to you too darling," Raynare greeted sarcastically. "How have you been sweety? Missed me?"

"Do you two know each other?" Asia asked in confusion as she looked between Issei the boy she had met only once before and Raynare her now literal Guardian Angel.

"Yeah she's the reason I became a Devil in the first place," Issei explained his face contorted in anger as the memory of the night Raynare killed him came through his mind.

"Well that's all in the past now dear," Raynare said condescendingly with a grin now emulating Yuuma's voice. "I've been told to keep this nun safe so that's what I'm going to do." Raynare narrowed her hands at her "not really ex-boyfriend". "So hands off, pervert."

"I won't let you hurt her, you evil bitch," Issei said with a growl, taking a step towards Raynare the fingers on his right hand twitching almost as if he was desperately trying not to summon his Sacred Gear.

"Not so fast darling," Raynare warned seriously. "If you take one more step I swear I'll scream rape and you'll find yourself neck deep in sexual harassment and assault charges." She smiled evilly at her ex. "When that happens you'll be sent to prison where I'm sure you'll lose your virginity... though probably not the virginity you were aiming for."

Turning pale white at the mental image, Issei quickly denied it. "But I haven't even-"

"That's right you haven't yet," Raynare agreed easily. "And even if you don't, who do you think this crowd of people will be more inclined to believe: me, the sweet, innocent new girl, or you, the well-known and deeply despised pervert?"

Issei froze and looked around. Several girls in the crowd and even some guys were giving him unhappy looks. Some of the guys looked ready to pounce; even some of the kendo club had their shinai ready should he make a wrong move. One or two of them also seemed to be taking practice swings as if they were preparing themselves.

"That my darling is what we in the business call checkmate," Raynare said smugly folding her arms under her generous bust pushing it up as she did so.

This was when Asia had had enough.

"Come on, stop it," yelled Asia with surprising assertiveness. "I don't know what happened but Yuuma is my friend and without her you and I wouldn't have even met Issei. She called me here originally and gave me a place to live. So can't you at least accept her as my friend? I'm not asking you to be friends with her but are you going to let something that happened and wound up giving you a new life make you abandon our friendship?"

Issei thought for a few seconds. On one hand Raynare had killed him and the memory of that night still haunted him sometimes. On the other, Asia was right. Without Raynare he and Asia would never have met and become friends. So after thinking it through, he came to a conclusion.

"Alright Asia," Issei said slowly. "I'm not going to forgive Yuuma, but I won't let her come between our friendship ok?"

"I'm glad," Asia said happily "I knew you'd see it my way you are a good friend."

Issei noted that for moment Raynare looked slightly unhappy but the expression was gone as quick as it came. So knowing that Asia was safe he walked away to find Kiba and tell him the 'good?' news.

 **( - )**

Meanwhile, Harry or Harry Black as he was currently calling himself walked down the school corridor with a slight skip in his step. As he walked Harry paused slightly as he heard voices coming from the student council room. He swore he heard the name Harry mentioned so he withdrew his invisibility cloak from his pocket. One of the perks with being God was that his pockets were bigger on the inside without having to use magic, which could be detected.

He then put the cloak over himself and felt the world change around him. At full power, the cloak had the ability to phase the user out of the current dimension making them unable to be detected by the five main senses, magic and even allowing them to pass through solid objects. But years of use by humans weakened this to mere invisibility.

Harry, however, had taken the time to re-charge the power of the cloak restoring it to its full glory. Maybe now that the Hallows had served their purpose he could turn them into pseudo-Sacred Gears? After all, he didn't need the cloak to do what he was currently doing although doing it himself would attract attention due to the power he would let out. He'd think about it later.

For now, he phased through the wall and entered the student council room where Sona seemed to be speaking with her peerage. Standing near the back to get a good view on everyone, he listened in on Sona Sitri and her peerage. Unsurprisingly, he was the topic of discussion.

"About Harry Black, have we discovered anything more about him besides what we have already found out?" asked Sona seriously. "I find it hard to believe that the Church would make such a bold step only to send a normal human like Harry, therefore there must be something unusual about him."

"No ma'am," Saji Genshirou a skinny blonde boy and a newly reincarnated pawn himself said as he bowed slightly submissively before Sona. "We've been so far unable to discover anything other than that he lives at the previously abandoned church along with the Fallen Angel Yuma Amano a.k.a Raynare and the stray nun Asia Argento who wields the Sacred gear Twilight Healing."

"So a Fallen Angel and a heretic nun," mused Sona thoughtfully. "Any possibility that he's affiliated with the Fallen Angels and not the Church?"

"No president." It was Tsubaki that spoke up this time. "When Harry first came to town he was seen storming the church by some of our familiars with only a shotgun. Shortly afterwards, the stray exorcists in the church were seen fleeing. Among them was one Freed Sellzen, who is well known for his capacity for violence no matter what the odds. It would take something very powerful to make him flee."

"And yet all of our senses say that Harry is nothing more than a mere human," replied Sona with a confused look.

"Maybe his wields a powerful Holy Sword?" Tsubaki replied questioningly.

"Hmm that is a strong possibility." Sona relied jumping on Tsubaki's suggestion. "Maybe we should have a closer look at the Church and find out their numbers."

"I thought you wanted a hands off approach when dealing with Harry Black and the new situation in the Church." Saji spoke up.

"We are, but we also need a projection of their potential numbers for my report to my sister." Sona replied primly. "Tsubaki you and Momo will send your Familiars to investigate, do not get caught."

'Hmm this could be problematic' Harry thought to himself as he heard her plan. Before he raised his hand and gently placed it on the door handle, before placing a massively overpowered and overly complex locking charm on the door. It maybe petty but they were trying to spy on him, with that said he pulled one of Weasley Wizard Wheezes portable swamps out of his pocket and unleashed it.

Hearing the cries of surprise and seeing several members falling into the rapidly expanding and badly smelling swamp Harry stealthily left the room and went down the corridor before taking the cloak off and stuffing it in his pocket. He laughed to himself as he did so before checking the clock, happy about his petty revenge on Sona for planning to spy on him.

"Hmm its home time," Harry observed calmly before heading towards the entrance. As he walked though he felt a surge of unfamiliar Devil power coming from the direction of the Occult Research Clubroom. Heading in the direction of the room Harry suddenly blurred from existence momentarily before appearing outside the Clubroom. Slinging the invisibility cloak over his shoulder Harry quickly phased into the room only to see a blonde haired Devil emitting massive amounts of heat and fire who was wearing a red blazer ad ruffled white shirt.

Riser looked with a superior look on his face. "Riser has - Bulla blah, bulla blabity bulla bla!"

Everyone in the rooms eyes widened as the distinguished pure blood Devil in front of them suddenly started uttering gibberish. Riser didn't look pleased either if the look of fury on his face said anything while Harry simply held in snickers as he continued to mess with Riser. Having recognised him almost instantly as a Phenex by his power and arrogance, some of the Devil he despised the most for them having the sheer temerity to claim dependency from Phoenix's one of his most important and revered creations.

"Blabity blab bulla blah," Riser said unable to get anything understandable out as he continued to try and speak, his arrogant expression turning into one of shock and fury. "Kaa kaa poo poo. PEE PEE!"

The rest of the Devils in the room didn't know what to make of it and most didn't even try to keep grins off of their faces as they watch Riser struggle. Not even Riser's peerage were able to hold in their giggles and laughter as they watched Riser struggle, though his queen Yubelluna and his sister Ravel seemed to be trying not to laugh for Riser's sake.

"Ahem," Riser cleared his throat before glaring at the room in general, daring anyone to say anything before trying to ignore what just happened and continue. "As I was saying the marriage will go ahead."

The Devil's in the room quickly lost their levity as they heard Riser's statement, with Rias drawing herself up to retort.

"So the wedding will be in a-" Riser spoke out, only to be cut off once again as Harry placed his hand under his armpit and began doing armpit farts which came from Riser in the form of real ones. Patently copying the film Bruce Almighty as he did so, serves the Phenex right anyway.

"Ffffppbbttbbbt." Riser went red unable to hide his embarrassment as he staggered slightly and leant against the couch to remain standing. "prrrt! prrrrrrrvt! THPPTPHTPHPHHPH!

The last one ripping the fabric of his trousers as he shit himself. Causing all the Devil's in the room even Grayfia to burst out laughing at the arrogant Phenex's rage and embarrassment, with those closest to him cringing away as a foual smell struck their senses.

"I think he shit himself." Koneko suddenly spoke up tonelessly.

With the Phenex poser sufficiently embarrassed, Harry stealthily left the room taking the cloak off and stuffing it in his pocket. Laughing to himself as he did so, it may be harsh but he was a Devil with a full peerage of all girls.

 **( - )**

"That was priceless," Raynare said through bouts of laughter as she walked besides Harry as they left the school grounds. "Did you see the look on that shitty stuck up Devils face?"

"Yep that was priceless," Harry agreed happily as the two left the schools grounds. "Oh by the way did you record it?"

"Got it all right here," Raynare held up a phone with a recording of the prank in HD. "Uploading and done, pretty soon the entire underworld will know of Riser Phenex's humiliation."

Secretly, Harry was glad that Riser was gone. They guy was an asshole he only needed to see him once to see it, plus he was a Phenex attempting to force a young Devil girl into marriage, which was ironic considering marriage was a holy union between to people and was usually done in the presence of a religious deity or figure. The two eventually saw Asia waving at them from the gates.

"Hi guys, where were you two?" Asia greeted cheerfully as they approached. "I've been waiting all this time."

"Oh we were just delivering joy and laughter to the world godly style," Harry explained with a smirk.

"Yeah I don't think everyone was too happy though," Raynare said, also smirking.

"Oh and why do you think that?" Asia asked with concern.

"Because his feathers were all ruffled by the end of our 'delivery'," Harry said, fighting back his mad laughter. "And he smelled awful too. Almost like he shit himself."

Raynare couldn't hold it anymore and she along with Harry cackled madly which only added to Asia's confusion as they continued on ahead.

"H-Hey guys!" yelled Asia in panic as she saw them walking away. "Wait for me!"

So the healing nun ran to catch up with the former fallen angel and the wizard turned god.

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed it some will notice how I didn't do anything cruel to Sona like in the original, as I kind of thought it was a bit unwarranted in the original, funny but not really deserved. Riser though, he deserves everything he gets and more, because he is kind of the bitch of Highschoo fanfiction.**

 **I have just started a new job so my update schedule may be a bit messed up, but I will hopefully update soon, this story is currently a priority as it is in the lead in my poll.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it,**

 **Seagate out.**


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.****

 **AN: Hello all Seagate here with the next chapter of Harry Potter: Gods and Angels. The next chapter is done hope you all enjoy it. I may add bit more to this chapter. But anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5

 **(Heaven)**

Harry had soon returned to Heaven after his rather immature stunt with Riser. As much as he wanted to know what the deal with that bastard was, he had duties to attend to in Heaven, that and he didn't want to remain in the area he did have a sensitive sense of smell after all. Upon leaving Kuoh he had left Raynare behind to watch over Asia while he was away, that was not to say he had not made other provisions. Before he had left he had also placed a powerful holy barrier around the church and the surrounding area just in case. Not even the devils' familiars will be able to come within one hundred feet of the church's grounds, which is good considering that devil's mostly used there familiars as spies and scouts.

When Harry had finally returned to the serene and peaceful realm of Heaven, he called for a meeting of his Seraphs his most powerful children, known to the mortals of ancient times ironically as the 'Burning Ones'. They are the Angelic Elite, the mighty guardians of the Throne of Heaven bedecked in there ornate golden armour and wielding holy blades and the power of light, they were basically his bad-ass personal guards. They were also the ones who maintained the system set forth by him Harry/God after he had 'died', the few who remained having shouldered a mighty burden.

But now that Harry/God was back in the driver's seat, there burden was no longer necessary. The remaining members of the Seraphs were the Archangel Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel, who were also sometimes known as the 'Four Great Seraphs', equal in power to the Four Great Satan's of the Devils. The other six Seraphs were Metatron also known as the 'Voice of God' who apparently was currently living as a ninja in the human world due to his fascination with the profession, Sandalphon who was Metatron's somewhat more normal twin and Raguel, Raziel, Sariel as well as Remiel.

Things in Heaven had changed ever since Harry's decree about the three strikes before falling system and the abolishment for the need for that creepy and over the top purification ritual. Some of the angels were not as uptight as they used to be, now they were more carefree, prone to joy and laughter as they reveled in emotions that they had previously and so desperately tried to control. That's not to say all of them had changed overnight, after all that would of just been absurd Angels were a long lived race and as such were slow to change. Some of the mid and lower ranked angels still walked around like they had a spear of light firmly up their ass's, Harry had decided to give the more uptight of his children a few years to unwind and get use to the new system before he took any drastic actions.

The real kicker came from re-production; apparently one of the many couples had become pregnant. This was thanks to Harry/God's return, because apparently God was needed in order for Angels to re-produce the normal way.

Certainly Angels could do 'it' without God but even if they did, then nothing would come of it no matter how hard they tried, so that made the act kind of pointless. Especially when you take into account that Angels who were supposed to be benevolent, pure beings who didn't or weren't supposed to in anyway, act selfishly or needlessly and who were supposed to carry out the will of God. Doing the act for pleasure would just cause them to Fall. Something that was prevented at all costs before his return. However Harry was currently in two minds about the whole thing, after all they were his children and they were sleeping together, and although Angel's were celestial beings with no genetics. Harry was still being influenced by his prudish human side and so was a bit uncomfortable about the whole thing.

All in all though everything looked much better, Angels could finally re-produce normally and with his 'Stone of Resurrection' Harry could change any human he wished into an Angel. Of course it would defeat the purpose if he changed people that had no wish to be angels. An unwilling soldier was generally useless in battle, and Heaven didn't need cannon fodder it needed good useful troops. Luckily though he had already found willing humans, Andromeda and Hermione. Both of them were now Angels and were really settling into their new states of being. Hermione had already found her niche in Harry's kingdom, she had become one of his muse's an Angel of inspiration. Andromeda though was still currently on earth looking after Teddy and keeping an eye on the wizarding world for Harry.

Either way both of the humans turned Angels were doing well, which was actually the reason behind his current meeting with the Seraphs.

"I have been thinking about our current position in terms of combat troops," said Harry quietly. "Even with the many Angels I have created and the more I plan to create, we simply don't have the ability to match the Underworld in our current state."

The Seraph looked concerned and Uriel spoke. "Why do you think this, my Lord? Our numbers thanks to your efforts far outnumber the current amount of devils, even including the ones they've forcibly conscripted to their side."

"Because what they lack in numbers," said Harry with a sigh. "They make up in quality. While the number of devils is still below what they used to be, the percentage of those with Ultimate-class strength is large. Almost 30% of their current forces have Ultimate-class strength and of those, at least 50% equal a Satan. Compared to the great war where only the Four Satans had Satan-level strength and there were maybe two dozen Ultimate-class Devils, they are much stronger than before."

"Then what do we do?" Remiel asked worriedly.

"Luckily, I've recreated an option to make up for this," Harry said reassuringly. He then waved his hand and ten packs of cards appeared before each Seraph. "These are the Angelic equivalent of the Devil's Evil Piece System. I call them the Brave Saints. Instead of chess, I used playing cards as a basis for it, not sure why it just seemed like a good idea at the time. But anyway this system unlike the devils who boost their reincarnated devils depending on the chess piece, the reincarnated angels won't receive a boost per se. Rather, by working together with other reincarnated Angels to create a 'hand', they will receive a certain boost in power depending on the hand."

The Seraphs reached out and took their 'suit', inspecting them curiously.

"For now, only you Seraph will have a Brave Saints deck," said Harry seriously. "Later on, if everything works out, then I'll allow it to filter down to lower ranks. I'll probably make it a requirement to have at least six wings to become a King of your own suit though. The reason being this gift I am giving you is very powerful and although I trust all of my Angel's I am still being cautious. As can be seen by the Devil's flagrant use of their Evil Piece system the power can be abused and I refuse to allow that to happen with my Brave Saint's system."

"Are there any requirements for those we can reincarnate?" Michael asked in curiosity idly flicking through his little deck of cards as he did so.

"I'm glad you asked," Harry said with a sigh before leaning back in the Throne. "As you saw, I've changed the System since I've returned. I made it so anyone reincarnated into a devil loses their Sacred Gear to make sure the devils can no longer get their hands on them. I have also manipulated the laws that govern the Sacred Gears Reincarnated Devil's who already possess them without doing so in person which will also kill the user and reveal my existence and start a war, so not a great option. But anyway the power of a Sacred Gear is now dependent on the faith of the user, the more they believe in my ideals the stronger their connection and control over their Sacred Gear will become, and the less faith they have in my ideals weaker their control and connections to my Sacred Gears will become. Also I should say that the humans reborn as Angels will also lose their Sacred Gears, but with a few differences."

Harry leaned forward as he continued to explain. "They will lose the Sacred Gear itself but will gain an Angelic equivalent to their Sacred Gear's power. For example, a Twice Critical holder will gain the ability to double their power for a limited time much like what their Twice Critical allowed them to do. This ability will be a permanent part of them not limited to a Sacred Gear, allowing more freedom than they normally would. The downside would be that they would have train themselves to reach a level of power with it equivalent to what they had before."

"Other than that," finished Harry calmly. "My only requirement would be that they be good people, whether or not they are Christian, Jewish or any other of my religions. Obviously, I would prefer they _not_ Fall after we go out of our way to reincarnate as Angels so I suggest you give them some sort of test to prove they won't fall into temptation before reincarnating them."

"Very well, my Lord," chorused the Seraph.

"One more thing," said Harry before they can leave. "I have my own suit to reincarnate Angels. While I could easily do it without help and have already done so to two humans I met during my mortal life who I believe deserved th chance to ascend, my own suit of Brave Saint cards is special."

"How so, my Lord?" asked Gabriel innocently her green eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"The twelve I plan to reincarnate will be reincarnated not as ordinary Angel but as Archangels," Harry said, surprising them greatly. "As you remember, before the War there were several Archangels, each in charge of their own aspect of Heaven. I will be returning this system to reduce the weight on Michael's shoulders. Michael," said Archangel stood at attention. "Once I reincarnate all the Archangels, you will be in charge of them. In terms of hierarchy they will answer only to me or you but will not be able to order anyone not in their area of domain. You Seraph will return to your previous positions as well and like before, only I will be able to order any of you but you will be above all others. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord," chorused the Seraph, some looking very relieved. With all the deaths from the Great War, they'd had to take up the jobs of the fallen to keep Heaven running. It had been meant as a stopgap gesture but with God's death, it had become permanent since they had no other way to increase their numbers and refill the empty positions.

Now, however, with God/Harry's return, that looked to change.

"There is one final thing to do before this meeting is over. Michael," Harry gulped and steeled his nerves for his choice. "Prepare God's Thunder for immediate use at a moment's notice."

The Seraphim all froze and gasped and began muttering amongst themselves again in terror.

"God's Thunder?" gasped Michael in shock. "B-but My Lord! That hasn't been used since the start of the Great War. The other factions might see it as an act of aggression and another war could start."

"You don't mean to reignite the War, right Father?" asked Gabriel in fear.

"NO!" yelled Harry in denial before sighing and speaking more quietly. "No. The God's Thunder is not meant for the Devils or Fallen but rather for another potential threat to the Heavens. I'm sure you're all aware of Ophis, correct?"

The Seraph's eyes widened and they all took a step back in shock. "The Ouroborus Dragon?! You wish to use it on her?!"

Harry grimaced as he heard the fear in his children's voice when they mentioned the name of their aunt, Harry's older sister Ophis. "Yes and no. It has recently been come to my attention that

Ophis has created her own Faction, so to speak. I don't know the name but I do know that three of my Longinus' holders can be found amongst the group, one of them being none other than the True Longinus." Harry nodded grimly at their looks of fear. "Exactly. I don't know what she plans to do with this group but it cannot be for anything good. I fear we may even have traitors among our ranks so she could already be aware of my survival. If necessary, I want the God's Thunder ready for use in case her intentions towards us are hostile."

Michael looked troubled but nodded. "As you command, my Lord. It will be ready for your order as soon as possible."

"Thank you," said Harry gratefully. "You are dismissed."

With that the Seraphim left to carry out Gods orders.

Once they left, Harry agonized over his decision. God's Thunder was nothing short of an Apocalypse-level device. He had unleashed it in the beginning of the Great War on the Underworld to signal the start of the War. It had completely devastated the Underworld and it was the reason there were no bodies of water in the Underworld anymore.

God's Thunder had evaporated them all to the point that even now, none had returned.

He had meant to destroy the Devils in one fell swoop but enough had survived by escaping to Earth to continue the War later. Either way, the effects had been so horrible that he had sworn never to use it again. Yet here he was preparing it for use once more.

He only hoped it would become unnecessary.

Deciding that he needed a break, he decided to pay a visit to his favourite devil brats, after all he was a student again and as a good pupil he should go to school.

 **( - )**

 **(The mountains near Kuoh)**

It was cold where they currently were up high in the mountains near Kuoh. Rias Gremory and her peerage the Occult Research Club had come up the mountain to stay in a large country estate that had recently been purchased by the Gremory family. They were in the midst of training for Rias upcoming Rating Game, an event that was shaping up to be the most important of her young life, for the results of the upcoming Rating Game would decide whether or not Rias would marry Riser Phenex. Currently Rias and her peerage were gathered around in an open clearing on the side of the mountain, all of them looking expectantly at the newest member of the peerage Issei Hyoudou.

Issei was currently looking very uncomfortable as he stood slightly separate from the others, all of them looking expectantly at him. The reason being was that he was finally allowed to activate his Sacred Gear, which he had initially been forbidden from using since he got to the mountains. Issei was allowed to use it now but what was he supposed to do with it?

"Your opponent will be Kiba," Rias said calmly ignoring Issei's discomfort and confusion.

"Yes." Issei said shakily as he got ready raising his fists as Kiba leisurely approached him a confident look on his face.

Kiba soon started closing in on Issei after Rias ordered him to do so, no long trying to psyche the boy out. Kiba soon stood directly in front of Issei who was looking slightly alarmed that he would have to soon fight the blonde swordsman. Kiba had been a devil for far longer than him and so would obviously be much stronger and much more experienced. How can he be expect to beat him, not that he wouldn't mind doing so, as knocking Kiba around a bit was the dream of many of the male members of Kuoh Academy.

"Issei, activate your Sacred Gear before the spar. We'll start the fight two minutes after you activate your Sacred Gear." Rias instructed imperiously as she looked over both of her servants with a critical eye.

"Y...yes." Issei agreed nervously as he shifted around uncomfortably on the spot. Issei closed his eyes before he raised his fist, concentrating hard as he tried to bring forth his Sacred Gear. He stood in this pose for a few seconds, which soon turned into minutes as he tried to activate the Boosted Gear, trickles of sweat running down his face as he did so.

Eventually after a few minutes he felt a throb of power I his arm, looking at it he saw the red gauntlet appear on his arm, though it did look a bit different, the green gem mounted on the gauntlet seemed dimmer than before, almost diminished. Shaking his head and ignoring the slight peculiarity Issei instead focused on the fact that he had made his Boosted Gear appear on his left arm just like Rias ordered him to. Taking a deep breath Issei activated it. "Boost!"

[BOOST]

The Sacred Gear made a sound after his words, and then he felt power coursing through his body. With this, Issei felt his power expand slightly not as much as the last time but of course, considering his already pathetic level of power, the way he saw it any boost in power was a good one.

Then after waiting twenty seconds, slightly long than he remembered but he rationalised that, that was probably down to his lack of experience.

[BOOST]

Issei's power soon increased again. He felt the Sacred Gear channeling more power to his body. While it was okay that his power was getting increased, there were things that he needed to keep in mind when he used his "Boosted Gear".

Initially, he'd thought that there were no limits to his powers, but that was not the case. Once, Issei activated his Boosted Gear to see how far he could increase his power but after a few minutes he'd fainted. The reason for this was simple. Issei's body couldn't handle the power when it increased beyond a certain level.

When Issei asked Rias why this was, she explained as best she could.

"For example think that you are a truck," Rias had explained calmly. "If you carry more material than the truck can carry what would happen? It won't be able to move right? The same thing applies here: too much power and you'll pass out, unable to move at all."

The 'material' in question was his power. If the quantity of power keeps on doubling, then the 'truck' (his body) would decrease in speed (lose stamina) and by the end, it won't move (pass out). So in other words if the power gets too much, then it puts stress on his body. That's why he had fainted the last time he used his Sacred Gear a couple of weeks ago.

Issei's body is a vessel which couldn't withstand the increased power. That's what happened when Issei activated it for a few minutes the first time. Even if there are no limits to the Sacred Gear, the user does have limits. That was the Sacred Gear's weakness.

Well, it's more like his weakness. It's not the Sacred Gear's fault. Issei was the one that made the 20th power up after the president ordered him to power up. At that, Rias ordered him to stop his Sacred Gear.

"Let's go Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted as he faced off against Kiba, his body shaking slightly as power flowed through him, the Sacred Gear on his arm flickering on and off ominously as he did so.

[Explosion]

This sound represented the stop of the power up and acted as a sort of stopper so the Sacred Gear would stop boosting. Once the power up stops, he could fight with that power for a certain amount of time. The length of time he could use it however depended on his actions during the power up. The more he moved, and the more he attacked, then the less amount of time he had.

This also affected Issei's stamina, and if he was in a tired state, then the time he could use the power would also be shorter. One of the ways to use the Sacred Gear would be to make sure he didn't receive any damage. So right now, when he had no damage and was at full stamina, was the best time to use the Gear.

Issei's power was growing while it was getting a boost, but it was still unstable compared to the time when he stopped the boost to use the power up for a limited time. If Issei moved around too much, there were risks that it might change him back to his normal self. So it was better to stop the boost then to continue to use the power up.

It would also be wise to run and hide while getting a boost. Now, his body was in an unthinkable state because of the two minutes boost. The power that he felt within his body wasn't normal and his body was instinctively rejecting it. This would pass as he used the power more often but for now, it was yet another weakness.

"Issei, I want you to fight Yuuto in that state," Rias said firmly as she looked curiously at the power emanating from Issei, the power was large and intense but not as much as she thought it would be. "Yuuto, I will leave you to be his opponent. Push him hard, make him use his Gear to its fullest potential."

The two faced each other. Kiba had a determined look on his face and held his wooden sword in a ready stance while Issei, who was slightly nervous put up his own fists and prepared to fight.

"I won't go easy on you," Kiba said firmly as he twirled his wooden sword around in his hand.

"Good," Issei replied just as firmly. "I wouldn't get stronger if you did."

With that signal, Kiba seemed to vanish, his sheer speed astounding Issei as he remembered that Kiba was the Knight and that gave him a serious speed advantage. He appeared just above Issei who managed to only just block Kiba's strike with the Boosted Gear. The Knight remained in place just long enough for Issei to kick him away.

"Ok, try using it all on him now," Rias ordered from where she stood watching over the fight.

Issei opened the hand of the Boosted Gear and small red orb the size of rice ball appeared. "Gah that's all I have?" complained Issei as he saw the small red orb.

Kiba began charging for a second attack, getting Issei's attention.

"Trust yourself," said Rias forcefully. "Now go for it!"

Issei went for it and punched the orb which suddenly turned into a large red beam. Kiba's eyes widened as he tried to get out of the way. He mostly made it but was clipped on the shoulder and flung away like a rag doll. The beam didn't stop and kept going until it tore a large chunk out of a nearby mountain.

"Looks like it worked," said Akeno with a chuckle.

"You broke the mountain," deadpanned Koneko with her usual blank face.

"There is something wrong?" Rias said as she looked at the damage Issei had done. "Issei's power though impressive is not as powerful as I thought it would be?"

As he heard what Rias said Issei sent her a look of exhaustion before collapsing to his knees.

"Maybe he just needs more training in the use of the Gear." Rias hypothesized before she turned back to her peerage. "Do it again, Koneko you will now fight Issei."

Nodding in understanding Koneko put a pair of pink fighting gloves on and got into position facing Issei.

"Good now again!" Rias said as Issei staggered to his the Boosted Gear on his arm still present.

 **( - )**

 **(Council Chamber Room)**

"Enter," Sona Sitri's voice called from inside her office as she heard a knock on door.

Harry opened the door upon hearing her call entering the room as he did so, Harry was now wearing a Kuoh School uniform in order to better fit in with the other students and to draw less attention. Sona was currently sitting behind her desk within her rather stately office. Lining the room were more desks with other students currently either working or talking amongst each other, the students were mostly girls save for one blonde haired guy who was feverishly working on his paper work. To Harry, they were likely Sona's peerage and fellow Council Members. Tsubaki the girl sitting at the desk right next to Sona was holding a clip board and seemed in the middle of giving Sona a report, although now she was simply watching him both curiously and cautiously.

"Ah, hello Father Black, or can I just call you Harry?" Sona asked as she sat back in her chair fixing him with a neutral look. "I trust your enjoying your first few weeks at Kuoh?"

"Please just call me Harry" The dark haired god said with a slight smile. "As for how I am liking Kuoh... well it is school so it is alright I suppose."

"So you have not been causing any trouble?" Sona said her lips quirking slightly in amusement.

"Why me? As if I would ever cause trouble." Harry said as he leisurely strode through the room and threw himself in the chair opposite Sona.

"Tell me Harry have you ever played chess?" Sona asked as she gave Harry an evaluating look.

"Of course," Harry nodded having played chess when it was first invented.

"Good." Sona said before turning to her vice-president. "Tsubaki, if you could set up the chess board it would be appreciated.

"Of course Kaichou," the young woman nodded as she got up and retrieved an ornate marble chess board which she laid on the desk between Sona and Harry, before she started to set up the black and white pieces.

"I always find the fastest way to get to know someone is through competition." Sona said as she fixed Harry with a challenging look "Would you be adverse to my fellow council members watching?"

"Not at all," Harry smiled as he shifted his chair closer to the desk. "Shall we begin?"

"Indeed," Sona replied. "You have the first move."

Harry nodded and moved the king's pawn forward two spaces, beginning the game. It started out much like any Chess game did, both players using their opening moves.

"Tell me Harry what's your purpose here?" Sona said as she played her own move.

"Do I really need a purpose to come to school? Education is a right you know." Harry replied casually as he moved his bishop across the board.

"I would of thought you would have been educated in the Church? It is quite strange for you to come to Devil territory for an education." Sona shot back at him quickly, even as she moved her own knight to challenge Harry's bishop.

"Your territory? This is not your territory nor is it the Gremory girls. This territory along with the rest of the earth belongs to Youkai and humans, the native species. Your being here is wrong." Was Harry's frosty response even as he used his bishop to take Sona's knight and put her on the defensive.

"That's rather hypocritical you know, the Church and the other Religions have all had territory on earth for millennia. But the moment the Devil's try to take some territory you call it wrong. One would almost think you were being racist against our species." Sona commented calmly her expression and voice showing none of the venom her words held.

"The human's established our territory's and then invited us there is a difference." Harry idly replied. "Though you have caught onto the main reason I am here, to keep an eye on you Devils."

"You are being rather upfront about all of this." Sona said finally taking her eyes off the game.

"Honesty is always the best policy." Harry responded with a serene smile.

"Bullshit!" Sona replied sharply, her language catching the members of her peerage by surprise. "You tell half truth's at best."

"If you say so, now Sona. What is you plan for Kuoh?" Harry said completely unaffected by Sona's accusation.

"The plan is to live in peace." Sona replied honestly.

"So this isn't what it looks like, an attempt at invasion and expansion." Harry said moving his attention back to the game.

"Do you really think so low of Devil's to think we would act to upset the truce with such a blatant action." Sona said in amusement upon hearing Harry's theory.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Harry replied with a smirk.

"You're not as dumb as you look Harry." Sona replied before her face hardened. "But in all seriousness this is not an attempt at expansion or invasion. This is an attempt by the Maou to broker a true peace with the other Biblical faction. For to long have the Devil's been separate, that isolation caused mistrust which lead to suspicion, which led to fear which finally led to war. This is the Maou's attempt at reducing that isolation and the associated problems."

Upon hearing her explanation Harry stopped to think, he was brought out of his thought process however by Sona speaking once more.

"Your I check by the way."

"So I am." Harry said looking down, "But just wait and see what happens next."

 **AN: So I hope you all enjoyed it, not much action I know but the action is coming. Just going to say Hermione and Andromeda will be seen again in the story as will a few other HP characters.**

 **Also I am open to any suggestions as to who Harry should turn into an Angel.**

 **Also the pairing is still up in the air, so I am taking suggestions on that to. I have ideas of who I want and of how, when and why the relationship will start, but I am still open to suggestions as the story as it is, is still quite fluid.**

 **The next chapter will be quite interesting as there will be a few surprise appearances in it. It will also start getting more into the story and canon. The Riser arc will be over soon, though not much will be seen as I think Harry walking into the Underworld to watch would be just ridiculous.**

 **Standard chapter length will be between 5000-8000 words.**

 **But anyway I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Will try and get the next chapter out soon.**

 **Seagate out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: OK here is the next chapter sorry it is a bit late but I was feeling the Fairy Tail vibe and had my creative juices flowing. This chapter has got quite a few hints in it for what is to come so read it carefully.**

 **Sorry it has been a while I have been distracted lately with a new idea I have had for a Percy Jackson/ Harry Potter crossover which I have started drafting. Whether it comes to anything though I am not sure it will just depend on how I feel about it at the time.**

 **Also the next of my stories that will be getting updated is the Road to Hell as I think I have left that one a bit to long and I want to get back to it, also because I kind of feel like a dick for leaving people hanging.**

 **On a more relevant note it is with this chapter that we start to move away from the original story so I hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or Highschoo or any of the other influences from movies and anime etc. you may see in here.**

 **(Chapter 6)**

 **( - )**

 **(Bifrost Bridge, Asgard within the Nine Realms)**

In a realm connected yet separate from Earth stood a magnificent golden city that shone with an inhuman splendor and glory. Connected to this city was a large rainbow bridge a dozen metres wide that led out toward a dome shaped station of sorts which stood on the periphery of the massive city. It was from this station the residents of this realm, the divine realm of Asgard the kingdom of the Norse Gods, could traverse all Nine Realms of their mythology with impunity, their rule almost unchallenged.

Within the domed shaped station, made of heavy pale coloured stone and inlaid with artistic murals to the Norse Gods stood a black-skinned man wearing intricate yet deadly bronze armour and a large ornate helmet. His eyes misty eyes seemed to glow like stars iin the night sky, endless in their depth and knowledge. Truly, the wielder of such eyes must be of unfathomable knowledge and maturity.

"Arghh! I'm bored!" The man in the bronze armour Heimdall said with an exaggerated sigh as he slumped over his two handed great sword which he was casually leaning on as he kept his eternal watch.

Or maybe not…..

Heimdall for that was his name had stood in this waystation between realms as the eternal Guardian of the rainbow bridge, the Bifrost for over five thousand years. His power was to be able to see everything that was happening in all Nine Realms at once. He could look across time and space and was able to detect the approach of most beings within hundreds of miles. Heimdall could sense the life force of Asgardian gods throughout the Nine Realms and could willingly focus his senses on certain sensory information and selectively block the rest of it from his consciousness. Otherwise, he would be mentally and physically overwhelmed by the extraordinary amount of input generated by his extremely acute senses. This for all intents and purpose meant that absolutely nothing in his domain escaped his ever watching sight.

It was due to this innate power that he possessed that he was chosen as the Guardian of the Bifrost a duty that he for the most part took seriously, him having pledged that he would stand there for as long as needed. With his sight, he could see any attack coming from a thousand miles away and could keep an eye on the foolish enemies of Asgard.

"Hel yeah! An orgy!" Heimdall exclaimed his eyes twinkling as he let lose a whistle as he looked at the sight before him, before grimacing slightly as he got a closer look. "  
Actually cancel that it is a devil's three-way, two guy's one girl boo!. Still though look at the tits on her. Bow-chika-bow-wow!"

….. And like the majority of ancient male gods given such a power, just like his Olympian and Norse brethren used it to peep on people.

To be fair you shouldn't judge him! He'd been stuck on this damn bridge for _five thousand years_! Peeping was his only stimulation since no chick with any sense of self-respect would have sex with a guy where anyone could interrupt them. Therefore, he had to get relief _somehow_.

Heimdall was brought out of his perving by the sound of something approaching. Heimdall's grip on his large two-handed greatsword tightened as he straightened up his feet automatically shifting into a defensive stance as a large flying object approached. Heimdall studied the approaching object using all his senses to get the most amount of information he could, his gaze taking in every minute detail he could about the incoming object.

The approaching object was a shining gold and black object that was similar in appearance to a shooting star as it shot through the sky. Even from here Heimdall could feel the intense divine energy radiating from the object, which was so intense to Heimdall's enhanced sight that it felt like he was looking into the sun. Strangely enough the powerful shining object seemed to slow down, as it did so the glow around it diminished enough for Heimdall to make out the flickering golden fire that surrounded the object and gave of the intense light, When Heimdall had first seen it, it had moved so fast that it surpassed the laws of physics, traveling at the speed of thought. Now though as it slowed down Heimdall was a able to get a better look at the thing that was able to approach Asgard without using the Bifrost. Even as he continued watching he made out more detail as beneath the golden flames he was able to see something that resembled giant golden wings which were covered in metallic looking feathers.

The flying golden object began to gently slow down as it approached where Heimdall was standing, his bronze great sword raised in a position which would allow for him to quickly attack whatever it was that was coming for him if it turned hostile. As it approached the glow dimmed even more as great feathered golden wings unfolded fully spreading momentarily to an impressive twenty six foot wing span before disappearing with a flash of light, as this was happening the owner of the wings fell a few feet, landing on the waystation platform without a sound. The first thing that struck Heimdall about this stranger was the colossal amount of power it seemed to possess, the power was so intense that for Heimdall whose enhanced sight allowed him to see energy in its rawest form, with the being standing so close it was like momentarily looking into the sun.

As his eyes adjusted Heimdall was able to get a better view of whoever it was, the first thing he saw was ornate golden armor that was forged in a distinct style. It did not take Heimdall long to recognise the flamboyant and over the top armour nor the feel of the power that was being exuded. Heimdall almost instantly recognised the approaching figure despite him having a new face and what almost felt like a taint of humanity within his divine form.

"God of the Bible," Heimdall said evenly using the title the the being before him was referred to by the most in the modern age.

Harry for it was Harry merely gave Heimdall a cheeky smirk as he drew the divine energy he had naturally released when using his true form's wings back into his body, his stance and expression showing that he was completely relaxed and utterly unperturbed by the sword wielding man before him. "Heimdall."

There was a beat of silence before Heimdall lowered his sword and let out a booming laugh, taking several steps forward as he did so and pulling Harry into a one armed embrace as he did so, an embrace which Harry returned unbothered by Heimdall's armour.

"I should have known," Heimdall barked out with a smirk on his face as the as two men broke apart. "The God of the Bible is dead, my ass. I swear you're like a bad rash, we can never be rid of you."

"I take offense to that," Harry replied as he took a step away from Hiemdall a look of mock outrage on his face as he did so. "I'm more like a cool breeze on a hot day, impossible to harm but always there and always welcome."

Heimdall just shook his head and gave Harry a punch on the shoulder a rueful smile spreading across his face as he did so. "Still completely up your own arse I see, glad to see something's don't change. So where have you been lurking all this time, you do know you are late don't you? I mean I expected you to return at least a century ago!"

Harry just gave him a cheeky wink before replying. "A god is never late old boy, nor is he early, instead he arrives precisely when he means to. Besides you know me I was just chilling, and you know, watching over millions of faithful followers, trying to maintain the peace, reincarnating as a human without my memories this past generation..."

It took Heimdall a few seconds to process what Harry had just said, but when he did the expression on his usually stoic face turned to a look of surprise before he began nodding slowly in a sagely manner. "That must be why I couldn't track you with my sight since the end of the War. You've been passing off as human; it also explains the slight taint of humanity I sensed in you, your body has still not fully adapted to your divine form?"

"Yes and no," Harry said with a shrug. "I wanted to know how it felt to be human so I reincarnated as a human but without my powers or memories. I was born Harry James Potter. It was pretty eye-opening, in a way. But I'm back now and apparently I got a lot of work backed up and people to catch up with. As for the 'taint of humanity' in me, which by the way is a little harsh, I am slowly adapting but it is taking longer than I thought but I am almost at full strength."

What he had just said though was not the entire truth but Harry was going to stick with it to hide the fact he had actually died and been reborn and that he was still heavily restricted in what he could do as, if he exerted his fully strength it would rip his body to pieces and leave him formless He'd probably tell his friend, Odin, since he knew Odin could be trusted but no one else. Except maybe Poseidon though he could be notoriously loose lipped when bedding Naiad's, so it might be best if he didn't tell him quite yet. After all if it got out he'd been killed and was still vulnerable it would galvanize his enemies since that meant he could be killed again, this time permanently.

Harry gave Heimdall a sly look. "So how have things been? Still an eternal virgin or you did you finally get laid?"

The expression Harry received from Heimdall almost made him burst out laugh, it consisted of a mix of embarrassment and irritation. "I see that you're time among the humans has not changed you as much as I wished it had."

"Haha, you know I am joking with you, I mean really you need to get a sense of humour. Or you know get laid." Harry replied his eyes twinkling slightly with his merriment.

"I have stood watch here on the Bifrost for over five thousand years, it hardly gives me the chance to go out and meet new people." Heimdall replied somewhat defensively as Harry kept giving him an unnerving grin.

"Poor Heimdall," Harry replied his voice laced with sarcasm. "Here you are stuck on this little old poor bridge with what amounts to free porn as you peep on the world. However can the universe be so cruel?"

Heimdall shrugged and blinked his all seeing eyes 'innocently' even as a slight smile form on his face. "I regret nothing. It's not like there's anything else to do up here. Being able to see all of time and space is not what it's cracked up to be. Heck, a lot of the time it's boring. Their wars are boring. Their sex is boring. You know, the repetition."

"Sex is boring?" Harry teased with a laugh. "Only if you watch old boy."

"I am not a virgin so stop implying I am," Heimdall protested somewhat too much. "  
I've had sex like lots of times."

"Oh yeah like who?" Harry questioned once again, a smirk on his face as he made the usual stoic guardian act more and more erratic.

"You wouldn't know them they are from different realms." Heimdall responded avoiding eye contact as he did so.

"Oh really which realms?" Harry asked as he continued to give Heimdall a knowing grin.

"I would tell you but it looks like we are about to have company." Heimdall replied his lips twitching slight like he was trying not to smile.

"Hey now you are not getting out of it tha….." Harry began before he was interrupted by a loud shout.

"DAAAAAADDDYYYYY!"

Hearing the shout Harry let out a slight sigh before turning, just in time to catch an armful of a gorgeous, voluptuous blond-haired female Seraph. "Oof!" said Harry as the air in his lungs left him. "Dammit, Gabriel, you're not as light as you used to be. You can't keep doing that."

Gabriel looked up from her father's arms with narrowed eyes. "Is Daddy saying I'm fat?"

Harry paled as a dark aura started to surround his daughter, powered by rightful feminine fury. Wanting to calm her before she unleashed it on him, Harry quickly spoke. "Of course not! You're the perfect weight! Anyway, didn't I leave you to watch over Raynare and Asia-chan?"

Gabriel pouted as her aura dissipated. "I left Raphael to do that when I heard you were leaving Heaven again. You can't go on your own, Daddy! What if something happened to you?!"

Harry sighed at his pseudo-daughter's protectiveness even if a part of him was touched. "I was just visiting Odin like I always did before. I'll be fine."

Gabriel just pouted further and hugged him tighter, telling him that she didn't believe him and was not letting him out of her sight. Out of all the Angels, Gabriel had been hit by his death the most, having been inconsolable for a century afterwards. Therefore, it was understandable that after his return, she was extra clingy, wanting to make sure he was okay and that the reincarnation didn't have any problems.

Sighing and giving it up as a bad job, Harry turned to a smirking Heimdall who was eying Gabriel up and down like a well-done steak. "Hey, babe," said Heimdall in what he probably thought was a suave toe, as he decided to try and prove Harry wrong. "Want me to show some stars?"

Gabriel blinked in confusion at the male god before pointing over his shoulder. "But I see some stars right over there, why would I want to go somewhere else to see them?"

Heimdall stuttered as Harry broke down laughing at his daughter's innocent response. Despite being millennia old and knowing what a pervert was, Gabriel still didn't understand when people were hitting on her. It was endearing in a way and Harry felt no rush to fix it. That way, he never had to worry about her bringing home a boy even now that Angels were allowed to marry, after all he was trying to increase Heaven's population not smite all male angels in existence for hitting on his first and favourite child.

"Ha! fail," Harry replied sending Heimdall a triumphant look. "I'm going to go see that old goat Odin. I'll talk to you later, Heimdall and I want to hear some names next time!"

"Before you go," Heimdall replied ignoring Harry's other comments just like he ignored most of the amusing insults the God like to throw at him, instead getting his attention as he turned serious for a moment his guard effectively back up. "There is something you should know."

Harry frowned at Heimdall's tone, a stoic Heimdall was normal but a serious one, a serious Heimdall however that was worrying. "What is it?"

"I've been keeping a close eye on certain things like your older brother and sister Ophis and Great Red," Heimdall one of the few in the know about Harry's true origins said solemnly. "I'm sure you know about your bitch of a sister Ophis' little group, right?"

Harry frowned heavily not at the insult to his sister because that was true but at what Heimdall had said. "Yeah, but they're clouded by her power so I can't see them. Why, can you?"

"Yes and no," Heimdall said cryptically. "I can't see the group as a whole but if I know a certain member of the group then I can find that person. But since I don't know many members, it doesn't help much and the ones I do know don't really interact with the rest. However, one person I do know is a member is someone you should know: Arthur Pendragon, King Arthur's descendant and the current wielder of Excalibur Ruler."

Harry frowned at the information. He'd been annoyed when he found out one of the Excalibur fragments was missing, meaning he couldn't unite the fragments and regain Excalibur again, he was thinking about gifting it to Neville Longbottom if he passed a number of Harry's tests. He knew that the one who wielded it had left the Church about two years ago but never got a name and he could never sense him for some reason. If he was in league with that bitch Ophis, it would explain why he was clouded, she like Trihexa and Great Red were his older and more powerful siblings and so could hide things from him quite easily. But if what Heimdall said was true, then maybe he could regain the final fragment after all.

"Thanks for the info Heimdall," Harry said gratefully. "Is there anything else?"

Heimdall seemed to hesitate before sighing. "There's one other thing. It might just be me being paranoid but... lately there's been people and books going missing. I wouldn't have cared except... all these people and books reference your older Trihexa in some way. I think... someone might be trying to find Trihexa's Cage."

At that, Harry froze completely, his mind going a million miles an hour. Trihexa was the third oldest of the original four beings and was the most dangerous, not because of his power as that was only just greater than Harry's but because of his nature. Each of the original four primordial's represented certain domains, Great Red the eldest and most powerful represented Time and Fate, Ophis the second oldest represented Space, Darkness and the Void, Harry the youngest of the four represented Creation, Light and Existence. Trihexa however the third eldest, he represented Chaos. So powerful and unstable was Trihexa's domain that he ended up going mad and forming four aspects of himself to rule the domain of chaos, it was this madness and power that truly made him the deadliest of the four. So much so that it took all of Harry's considerable power and thousands of forbidden seals just to trap him.

There was therefore very little reason for someone to want to find Trihexa's Cage. He had sealed Trihexa using thousands of seals and even then, he barely managed it. Any destabilization in the seals could cause it to fail completely. So innocent study was out of the question. That left only one reason...

"Someone wants to release Trihexa, to release the untamed tide of chaos on universe," Harry said real fear in his voice as he thought of his brother being released. "Are they _insane_?!"

Heimdall grimaced. "I'm thinking yes. However, when I tried to search out for who it was trying to release Trihexa, they were... clouded."

Harry's widened further and he felt like he was about to have a panic attack. Beside him, Gabriel looked alarmed at the look on her father's face, she like Michael knew of his origins, but she had never heard him talk in detail about his siblings. " _Clouded_?" asked Harry in fear. "As in... _Ophis' group_ clouded?"

Heimdall grimaced and nodded.

"Son of a bitch!" Harry yelled in frustration. "Are you telling me that that stuck up bitch Ophis is the one trying to release Trihexa?!"

"Possibly," Heimdall said grimly. "She does have motivation. She wants to get Great Red out of her realm the Dimensional Gap and Trihexa is the only one who would be able to match if not overwhelm the Great Red. She might want to release Trihexa in order to kill Great Red and achieve _silence_."

"Silence, she wouldn't get silence all she would achieve would be war unending as Trihexa's power runs rampant and corrupts the entire of existence." Harry spat angrily. "Ophis hasn't changed at all. A stupid, ignorant child with more power than sense."

Ophis. Harry/God had never liked her or the rest of his siblings. She was ignorant, petulant and selfish in a way only a child could be.

To tell the truth, his enmity with Ophis went deeper than just that. Ophis had been Samael's mother. There had been a time back millennia ago before humanity when Harry had fallen for his sister, who back then he saw as the naïve Infinite Dragon God and from that union, Samael had been born. However, Ophis had found Samael uninteresting and been a bad mother to say the least. It became worse when his poison's ability was discovered, where she became outright hostile against him. Samael, desperate for his mother's love attention, had been influenced to eat the Fruit of Knowledge from his Garden.

As punishment, Harry, in a rage, had sealed him in the deepest part of the Underworld, Cocytus. What destroyed any friendliness between Ophis and him, was that the former's actual approval of the act, not because of Samael's actions, but because his curse poison was a threat to her existence.

This infuriated Harry, who, despite having been the one to seal him away, had truly loved Samael. Ophis seeming disregard sparked an argument between them which led to a fight.

A fight he won decisively, she maybe more powerful but he Harry was more skilled.

Ophis never forgave him for defeating her so soundly. Her pride such that she hated everything stronger than her, which was only exasperated by the fact that it was he Harry the youngest of the four that defeat her. Since then, any meeting between them had never been positive or ended on a good note. Since then, Harry had hated dragons and snakes with a passion, including Great Red who was almost as much of a colossal dick as Ophis was an absolute bitch.

But the question was: would Ophis truly release the one being that would bring about the end of the world just to obtain her "silence"?

Harry sighed to himself. Who was he kidding? Of course she would. The little snake didn't care two whits about his world as long as she got what she wanted. The reason she never destroyed the world for her precious "silence" was because she knew Harry would interfere. However it appeared that threat was waning, Ophis most probably knew that he was still alive but appeared that fact he was defeated gave her renewed confidence. Unfortunately the confidence was somewhat justified because as he was Harry doubted he would be able to defeat Ophis. His body had not fully adapted to his divinity, any excessive use of his power would rip his body to pieces and leave him formless. Which for gods was bad as it would mean he would either fade or become one with his domain, which would mean he would no longer be able to properly interact with the world and instead he would become just an omnipotent presence no longer able to take physical form.

So yes, Harry could see Ophis being behind the plot to release Trihexa. He could very easily see it.

"Light damn it," Harry groaned in frustration. "I should never have left. Things went to hell in my absence." Harry looked up and focused on Heimdall. "Heimdall, I need you to do me a favor. Can you tell me where my Holy Relics are located, I have accounted for some but many of my Longinus's are hidden from my sight, I have altered the way they function but I have only so much influence over them whilst they are hidden from me?"

Heimdall seemed to pause before speaking. "The one holding the True Longinus is clouded, meaning he's probably allied with Ophis. The Holy Cross isn't clouded but without a name, it will take me time to find it. As for the Holy Grail..." He paused and his eyes narrowed, as if trying to concentrate on something only he could see. "I can't tell who wields it but I can tell that whoever it is a vampire of some kind, probably a dhampir. They're located in the Land of Vampires."

Harry nodded seriously. "Thank you, Heimdall. Can you alert me if any of them appear in your sight?"

"Of course, my friend," said Heimdall seriously and he was serious despite all Harry's jokes he was one of Heimdall's few true friends.

Harry sighed. "Thank you. Looks like this visit to Odin is going to be more serious than I'd hoped."

Harry's attention was brought to Gabriel when she tugged on his cloak, looking at him in worry. "Daddy? Everything's going to be okay, right?"

Harry's eyes softened and he patted his daughter on the head. "Everything will be fine, sweetheart. Trust me."

Gabriel seemed to take heart at his words and smiled brightly. Turning back to Heimdall, Harry nodded at him in thanks. "Thank you for the warning and information. I'll have to talk to Odin about this. Hopefully, between the two of us we'll be able to avert a disaster. The only problem now is Ophis."

The problem was that as childish as Ophis acted, she was still smart. She knew he was alive and had no doubt hypothesized that he was hiding due to his weakened state. He needed an ace, something to make Ophis wary of facing him...

Harry grimaced as he realized there was only one or two things in the world that would make Ophis back off short of him regaining his full power. It appeared that after visiting Odin he would need to see Poseidon.

"Well, there's no hope for it," Harry said with a sigh. He nodded at Heimdall who seemed to know what he was thinking if the grim look in his eyes was any indication. "Thanks again, Heimdall. See you later."

After exchanging goodbyes with the Guardian of the Bifrost, Harry and Gabriel walked across the rainbow and into Asgard proper, to meet with an old friend.

 **( - )**

 **(With Raynare and Asia in Kuoh)**

Raynare sighed in boredom as she left yet another class with her charge, Asia. Beside her, Asia was happily chatting away about some inane thing she found fascinating. Raynare was only half paying attention, her mind on recent events.

Meeting her Holy Father after so many centuries had been shocking to say the least. Not only had she never expected it to happen, but it ended far differently than she thought it would. Sure, he had punished her, those days as a normal human had been extremely uncomfortable and eye-opening, but not as badly as she'd thought. He'd even given her a second chance to prove herself, returning her powers to her and even offering to return her to Heaven and His service if she so desired.

To tell the truth, the offer was tempting. The only reason she'd Fallen was out of love for Azazel and it had become abundantly clear that he cared nothing for her beyond what he cared for any other of his kin. She'd tried so hard to gain his affection to no avail. After so long, she had become bitter and angry, hating anyone who was happy when she wasn't and taking it out on them. An example had been her sort of kind of ex-boyfriend Issei. She hadn't really needed to be so cruel to him but in a way, she had wanted him to suffer like she'd suffered with Azazel, being basically strung along only to have his heart broken in the end.

Losing God's Love and Light for a man who didn't even care for her turned her into a bitter, angry harpy. She'd lashed out at everyone, coming to believe that if she'd been stronger, then it would have been him who was trailing after her and not the other way around. That was the reason why she'd been so cruel to Issei on their date and why she'd wanted to take Asia's Sacred Gear. A mix of bitterness and disdain at their naivety and jealousy at their happiness. They hadn't deserved it and that was something she had learned in her time around her father.

She should probably apologize to the idiot boy at some point even if he was obnoxious and a Devil. He hadn't deserved what she had done to him and the date he had taken her on hadn't been... _terrible_ , per se. He wasn't her type at all (or the type of any self-respecting woman to tell the truth) but he was at least a halfway decent person if you took away his sexual frustration and grating personality. He had to be fair tried his best to make their date nice and memorable despite how obviously inept and inexperienced he was. It was almost endearing in a way and she was sure that one day he would make a deaf, dumb and blind girl very happy. Of course, that was only if he got rid of his blatant perversity, his lack of other women's privacy and lack of any other redeeming qualities beyond being an honest person. So she was sure that one day he would be fine if he was neutered.

Raynare followed Asia as they went outside for lunch. She almost smiled at the way Asia's face fell when she didn't see God anywhere despite having been told he would be gone. It was unbearably cute, like a kitten who'd been denied her favorite ball of yarn.

The time she'd spent around Asia had had an effect on her as well. Rayanre found herself being less sarcastic and mean as time passed, at first because she didn't want Asia (and through her God) to be mad at her and then because she genuinely didn't want to. All this time in this peaceful environment had helped a lot in making her forget her painful past. It was hard to stay bitter and angry when she saw how Asia strived forward despite all the pain and rejection in her life she still continued forward. The end result was that Raynare was much calmer and genuinely nicer than she had been before.

Asia led the two into the shade of a tree to have their lunch. Their Father always hand-made their lunches, no matter how busy he was. It always made Raynare happy inside every time he gave her, her lunch telling her as he did so that he made her sandwich without edges just the way she liked it. It was little things like that that really made Raynare love her Father.

 _'L-l-l-love?'_ thought Raynare with a blush. _'Like I would care what that stupid man thinks. S-stupid dog! That's what he is! A stupid dog humping everything he sees! Stupid dogfather! Tsun!'_

Her internal tsundere moment having passed, Raynare turned to Asia who looked down. Sighing to herself, Raynare turned to the girl. "Now what's got you down in the dumps, Asia?"

Asia tried to smile and wave it off with little success. "N-nothing, Yuuma! I'm just worried about the exam next week!"

Raynare gave her a deadpanned look. "The test is on Italian and unless you've suddenly developed amnesia, I'm pretty sure you'll pass." Here, Raynare blushed. "Plus, F-father said he was going to give us tutoring sessions if we have any problems."

It had been equal parts mortifying as it was heart-warming when the first time she'd come home with a C on a test, he'd taken them both aside and started helping them in the subjects they had trouble with. She had expected him to punish her for failing or something but instead he had taken her aside and helped her understand the complicated subject known as Calculus. He had been patient and hadn't mocked her for not understanding it right away, simply telling her that everyone had their strengths and weaknesses and they shouldn't be ashamed of it.

Raynare felt her heart warm and a happy 'daddy's girl' smile cross her face as she thought about her recent 'Daddy time'. He had been telling the truth when he said he wanted to pamper her and while he had limits, he was usually willing to do anything she asked, within reason. She still remembered when he'd acquiesced to her shy demand that he take her to the roof of the church and watch the stars with her, holding her like a father would his daughter while they did.

Father always had a warm and loving aura. Before now, she had only felt it once and that was when she was created. Since then she had only felt it twice more before her Fall and then once after. The time after her Fall had been the most memorable: his aura radiated anger, pain and hurt at her Fall, despite her having been nothing but a grunt angel at most, he had felt as if her Fall had been just as painful as a Seraph's would be.

Since His return into her life, she had felt it every time he was in the area and found herself basking in it. Her wings symbolized her slow return to the Light as they looked lighter with every passing day. She found herself less inclined to cause pain and suffering and more wanting to just enjoy these peaceful days.

"I-I know," said Asia bashfully, no doubt also embarrassed at being tutored by the Lord Himself. "It's... it's Issei. I haven't seen him or the others in almost a week and I'm worried. Do you think something happened?"

Rayanre bit back her automatic retort of they could only hope and decided to be kinder in her response. "I doubt it. The world isn't so lucky."

Hey, she said she would be nic _er,_ not that she would nice.

Asia gave her a reproachful look. "Yuuma!"

Raynare sighed. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry. I'm sure they're fine. Father said that he had heard from Sona that they're training for some big event or something so they're probably somewhere remote doing that. Devils training tends to destroy the landscape a bit so they probably went somewhere it wouldn't draw as much attention, but I doubt they are that far from Kuoh. After all even if she is the sister of Sirzechs Lucifer there are many dangerous things outside of Kuoh, many of which would be more than willing to incite Lucifer's wrath by killing his sister to settle old grudges."

Asia seemed to relax slightly when she heard they were close by and safe, she may not know them particularly well but they had gone out of their way to help her when she was in trouble so she did still care for them. As she relac Asia turned and sent Raynare a sunny smile in thanks for her words. "I see. Thanks, Yuuma!"

Raynare blushed at the sincerity in her tone, her aura only making it clear that she truly meant what she said.

Asia's aura felt similar to her father's, though to a much lesser extent. As His Holy Maiden, she held a part of His power and radiated it at all times. She had noticed that with the exception of the Highclass Devils Rias and Sona the other devils looked uncomfortable around her, as if her very presence caused them some minor pain. It was worse when she prayed, causing them all to fall to their knees in pain if they were close enough to hear it. However, to her, Asia felt warm and full of light. The Angel in her was drawn to it and she felt the corruption that caused her Fall lessen every day she was with the girl.

She didn't know if it was because she was the Holy Maiden or her own innocence and naivety being transferred into her aura but it even affected the people around them. It made them kinder and more willing to help her if she needed it. Raynare herself had taken advantage of it sometimes to get boys to do stuff for them, though less so as time passed. To tell the truth, Asia's aura reminded Raynare of home.

Home.

Most Fallen Angels didn't like to think about their former home. Most said they didn't have a home, making a place for themselves either here on Earth or in the Underworld or else moving from place to place like lost nomads. It was painful to think about their former home, especially as it caused them to remember what they'd lost.

Raynare still remembered. She remembered the warmth of Heaven's Light. She remembered flying amongst the clouds with a smile on her face, sometimes racing with her brothers and sisters in good fun. She even remembered their Father sometimes joining his Angel's games, flying with giant wings of burnished gold.

She remembered the feeling of belonging and of being loved by her Father.

Then she remembered having all that stripped from her with her Fall. She remembered having her home's Gates barred to her, no longer being welcome. She remembered brothers and sisters she used to playfully race hunt her.

But overall, she remembered the loss of purpose and love she'd had as her Father's angel.

She had transferred all that to Azazel, hoping he could fill the void with his love for her.

But he didn't. No matter what she did, she still felt the emptiness and loss she felt the day she first Fell. An aching hole in the heart that couldn't be filled by anything else.

"How does it feel?" Asia turned to Raynare who was looking at Asia with a look of longing on her face. "How does it feel to feel Father's love all the time? It's been so long since I last felt it, I..."

Asia's face turned sympathetic before a bright smile filled her face. "It feels... as if I'm never alone. As if no matter where I go, He'll be with me and love me. As if... before, my life was seen through a gray film and now everything has color and texture." Asia turned to Raynare and gave her the most perfect, beautiful smile she'd every given anyone. "It feels... like home."

Raynare looked down as she tried to hide her tears.

Home.

She wanted that. Oh, did she ever.

In her heart of hearts... Raynare, the Fallen Angel, just wanted to go home again.

She wanted to feel what Asia feels. She wanted to be surrounded by brothers and sisters and feel her Father's love again. She wanted to feel that sense of purpose and righteousness she had felt before her Fall. She wanted it all back. Everything she'd lost.

Raynare wondered if it was this way for all Fallen Angels and the reason so many went crazy was because they realized there _was_ no going back. That they realized they would never feel that same clarity of purpose and peace they had before. That they would always feel confusion and loss, trying to lose themselves in their Sin to sooth the ache of loss.

And here Raynare was, with a chance to get it all back.

And by the Heavens, she _wanted_ it. If she had to crawl through a field of razors and apologize to every single person she'd ever wronged, she'd do it. She'd do it for only the slightest promise of being able to go back home. Of being able to no longer have to look over her shoulder for an exorcist or devil wanting to kill her. She would promise to never harm another soul if she could have that again.

Raynare froze and her eyebrow twitched as she heard whispers coming from a nearby bush. The owners of said whispers were obviously ogling them as she could feel their nasty, perverted gaze on her body, specifically her chest and bum.

Her usual gentle smile turned forced as she felt the two other resident perverts openly ogle both her and her friend, uncaring about their privacy even when they were trying to eat.

Raynare saw the kendo club passing by and an idea entered her mind.

"Murayama! Katase!" called Raynare. Said girls turned at her call and walked over with a smile on their faces. Both girls had become friends with her and Asia due to the simple fact that Raynare loved to torment Issei, who both girls loathed for his perversity. Asia, they constantly tried to convince as to Issei's bad qualities with only very limited success.

"Hey, Yuuma, Asia," said Murayama happily. "How are you guys doing?"

"Hello, Murayama, Katase," said Asia and Raynare happily, Raynare not actually faking the happiness. She genuinely got along with both girls, being similar to her. Neither being shy about using physical violence to get their point across, especially when it came to the resident perverts. "We're just having lunch. Do you want to join us?"

Both girls agreed and were about to sit before Raynare stopped them.

"I would love for you guys to join us but first," Raynare got a wicked look on her face. "We have a pair of peeping toms here." The ones in the bush froze, as if trying to hide their presence now would make any difference. "They've been watching Asia and me for a while and to tell the truth I'm feeling kind uncomfortable. I don't want to leave this spot since it's so nice so how about you help me teach the perverts a lesson?"

Murayama and Katase smiled along with her while Asia looked worried. "Um ….I don't mind moving if you guys feel uncomfortable..." said Asia innocently.

That seemed to only galvanize the two girls. The idea of naïve, innocent Asia being forced to leave just because of these two peepers enraging them. "Don't worry yourself, Asia," said Katase as she drew her shinai which was mirrored by Murayama. "This won't take more than a second."

Raynare smiled as the perverts tried to run only to be caught by the two girls who were empowered by righteous feminine fury. The sounds of the perverts screams made her more relaxed than she'd felt since her Father had stopped coming to class due to work.

Hey, she may want to redeem herself and return home but until then, there was nothing wrong with having a little fun on some perverts' expense. She was even doing them some good by helping them learn that peeping was wrong. It could be considered a civil service.

As Asia looked worried at the two boys' screams of pain, Raynare just continued to eat her lunch with a wide smile on her face, the food tasting much better now for some reason.

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry in Asgard)**

Harry watched as Odin paced bank and forth stroking his beard as he did so, he been doing so ever since Harry had given him the news the Heimdall had passed on to him.

Odin had certainly changed over the years. Once an old, but still fit and muscular old man, Odin was now looked like a simple elderly man with long, gray hair and a matching beard. He wore an eyepatch over his missing left eye and where he once wore heavy and ornate armour similar to what Harry was wearing, he now instead wore simple clothing which consisted of a grey robe, a simple plain white shirt and black trousers. Oh, Harry still felt the power he held and his mind was still as sharp as ever but his power was less than it was at his prime. Still powerful but no longer with the same edge it used to have. But then that might just be because the last time he had seen Odin was in war time, when the Norse god's truly came alive.

Odin when he had reunited with Harry had been understandably overjoyed at seeing him again, the two having been close friends before his 'death'. Odin had been surprised when Harry revealed the truth of him having died and been reborn but had simply said he was glad he was back and left it as is.

Then, the happy reunion had turned sour when Harry passed what Heimdall had told him and their conclusion on it.

Since then, Odin had been pacing, a frown on his face. Harry was sitting in an armchair with Gabriel hovering behind his right shoulder while Odin's own bodyguard, a pretty silver-haired Valkyrie named Rossweisse, was standing behind the chair Odin had been sitting in before he started pacing. Both bodyguards looked worried at the tense atmosphere but not because they were afraid it would dissolve into violence like most meetings between gods but because anything that worried the two arguably strongest chieftain gods was obviously something to be terrified about.

"Are you sure, my friend?" Odin asked sounding resigned. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Not one hundred percent, but if what Heimdall told me was correct then the signs are there," Harry said seriously, in 'God' mode at the moment all of the previous cheer he had shown when first having come to Asgard having evaporated. There was time for fun and games later. Right now, they needed to focus on the matter on hand. "Ophis is obsessed with getting rid of Great Red and isn't picky on how to do it. You know how she is better almost better than anyone. She doesn't care about anything but her precious "silence". As long as she has got it, then the world could burn for all she cares."

Odin frowned but conceded the point. "True. Ophis has always been a problem for all the Pantheons. It's bad enough she could destroy most of us singlehandedly with only you as a viable counter to her power, but her complete disregard for anything makes it worse. It would be better if she was just evil, at least that way we could expect something like this. This... _selfish disinterest_ of hers could actually be worse." Odin turned to Harry with a serious look on his face. "What can we do?"

Feeling hopeful that he said 'we' instead of 'you', Harry leaned forward. "I sealed Trihexa away in a place that can only be reached in certain ways. There are 66 paths to Trihexa but only 6 of those are true. The rest are dead ends. Of those 6 paths, five are constantly changing, so that if you take one path then no one can take the same path again. The path used will shift to another that used to be a dead end and the path you used will turn into a dead end. There's only one _true_ path to Trihexa that can be used again and again. I'm guessing that Ophis, if she's trying to release Trihexa, is trying to find this path."

"Can't she just use one of the other five paths?" asked Odin curiously and if he was honest slightly confused Yahweh or Harry as he was now called was always an odd one, and this prison of his seemed to reflect that.

Harry shook his head. "No. Those paths lead you to Trihexa but won't allow the person to affect anything in the place where Trihexa is sealed. You can only observe the place, not interact with it. If they plan to release Trihexa, then they need to find that true path."

"And how can they do that?" asked Odin as he sat back down, a focused look in his sole eye.

"You can't just _search_ for the path," said Harry firmly. "It's not a real physical path but more like your Bifrost. A sort of interconnecting gateway between here and there. The other paths let you send your spirit there but not your physical body. And that path is invisible to even Heimdall's eyes. No, the only ones who can find the path... are those that no longer live in the physical plane."

To his credit, Odin quickly understood. "The dead? How will she get the dead to find it for her, I thought existence was your thing hers is only Space and the Void?"

"She can't," Harry replied simply. "But one of my Longinus, one of my Holy Relics can, specifically the Holy Grail. If she finds the possessor and retrieves the Holy Grail, she can use it to connect with the dead of the other worlds and use them to find Trihexa's Cage."

"So we need to find the Holy Grail before she can," said Odin thoughtfully. He grimaced before frowning at him. "You know, I never liked your idea of Sacred Gears. That power, especially the Longinus, where we can't control them is dangerous. Humans have never been fond of us gods after all, and they could easily decide to side with Ophis of their own free will."

Harry grimaced at the blunt statement. "True but I really never planned for this. I made them to protect humanity from gods like Zeus, Hades and Loki, who you know would love to subjugate them. I never really thought about them turning on us and besides I have changed the system slightly though that was more to stop the Devil's from using them than humans."

Odin harrumphed. "You always were an optimist." Odin sighed. "But I guess there's nothing for it now but to stop Ophis' plans." Odin grimaced as he looked at his old and weakened hands. "I'll help you but I'm not what I used to be. I am a lot weaker than I was in my prime right now. Even that upstart boy Sirzechs could give me trouble right now which is all kinds of embarrassing."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "What if I let you access my follower's prayers and belief? Would that bring you back to full strength?"

Odin looked surprised at his words before speaking cautiously. "It should... but are you sure it's okay? I would be taking some of your own power to do it, wouldn't you need that to bolster your own so you can match your older siblings? I mean without the boost in power your followers gave you, Trihexa would have probably beaten you!"

"You would only be taking from the power that I in my current state can't use," Harry said dryly. "This body it has not fully adapted yet and I don't know when it will fully. The reincarnation trick I did is not a simple piece of magic, not even I know everything about it. Besides unless I want my body to be ripped apart any power you take won't affect my current power level as I am now."

Odin grimaced as he heard that before replying. "Anyway we can speed up your bodies transition. If Ophis turns out to be hostile to us, then you're the only one that can stop her. She could decide to destroy you while you're weak before we can unseal your power and if that happens, we're screwed. The Great Red Arsehole is too up himself to care about anything but his own desires and our safety isn't among them."

"As I said this realm of magic is new to me and to many others to I am sure," Harry said dryly. "I could ask the Olympian's as they loved to take human form and play with the humans but that was more shape shifting than anything else and I know enough about that. And besides I doubt that old windbag Zeus or most of the other gods in this world will care to help me much, stuck up old fossils."

"Can you blame them?" Odin asked dryly. "You basically run roughshod over them whenever you wanted, especially the Egyptians. They never did forgive you for basically destroying their pharaoh dynasty with your plagues."

Harry sniffed with great dignity. "I left my people with them for protection while I dealt with the intruders on their promised lands and when I get back, they've been enslaved. I asked them nicely and they ignored me and told me to get new followers. So I decided to take matters into my own hands." Harry put on a false look of innocence. "Is it my fault all it took to defeat their best was one man?"

Odin just chuckled. "Whatever you say, old friend. Well, at least we have some semblance of a plan and we've been forewarned with time. It gives us some wiggle room to get things ready. Though I have to ask... what are you planning to do with those Devils and Fallen Angels? I have heard"

Harry grimaced before speaking. "I was... actually planning on making peace with them."

Odin just gave him a blank look before turning to the grey suit wearing Rossweisse. "Can you give us some privacy, please? It will only be for a few minutes."

Despite it being said like a question, it was obviously an order and Rossweisse quickly complied. Gabriel did the same, though much more reluctantly, once Harry asked sending her Father a searching look as she did so.

Once they were alone, Odin gave Harry a piercing look. "Out with it."

Harry merely whistled as he looked away refusing to meet his best friend's eye. "Out with what?"

"I've known you for over five millennia, _Harry_ ," Odin said smirking as he said God's new name. "Despite how often your followers preached about forgiveness, you were a hypocrite and always slow to forgive. So... out with it."

Harry sighed before speaking. "I… I have changed, when I was reborn as a human it gave me new perspective. Before I was a primordial god of infinite power I was ancient and was therefore slow to change and somewhat stuck in my ways. But my time as a human it has altered me, made me better almost. Human existence is just a flicker in our eyes they shine brightly but quickly fade, as such they are full of the potential with their lives being so short they need to live life to the fullest while they can. For a while I felt that, in fact I still feel it and with that came the realisation that if I want to bring peace to the faction's steps there would need to be compromise."

"Oh sweet Bifrost," Odin groaned in slight exasperation completely ignoring Harry's little monologue in favour of his own conclusion. "Don't tell me one of those female devils has seduced you."

"Really! I dig deep and share my thoughts and that is where your mind goes to. Like you're one to talk anyway," Harry retorted somewhat petulantly as Odin did to him what he had just done to Heimdall, though his tone was softened with the slight smile that was on his face. "It never took a woman more than a wink to seduce you in the old days."

Odin coughed in an attempt to hide his embarrassed blush at the reminder of his youthful escapades. "That may be... but that was when I was young. You're my older than me despite how you look and I doubt you're being controlled by your hormones so you can't use that as an excuse."

Odin looked at his old friend for a second before sighing and leaning back in his chair. "Do you remember my wife Frigga?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Is this a trick question? How can I possibly forget the only woman in the world who managed to tame the playboy Odin? You were so infatuated with the chick that you swore off all other women. It was end of our bachelor days since doing it on my own was just no fun."

Odin smiled in remembrance of his youthful adventures with the man before him. "Yes. Well, did you know that Frigga used to be one of the Vanir, who we went to war with and almost wiped out except for a few?"

At this Harry looked surprised. "Really? I didn't know that. But if you wiped out her people, how did you end up together."

"Because Frigga was far more forgiving than she had any right to be," said Odin with a fond smile. "But the thing is that when we announced our relationship, it had only been a few years since the war against the Vanir. Naturally, the people were against it. They thought it wrong that one of their enemies became their Queen. An insult to everything they fought against."

"So what happened?" asked Harry quietly. "How did you end up together?"

"Well at first," continued Odin in remembrance. "I was much like you. I didn't want to 'rock the boat' as they say and believed that our having been enemies would ruin any relationship we might have. But..." Here Odin smiled a smile that Harry remembered he reserved only for his wife. By the Light, Odin truly loved that woman. "... as time passed, we could no longer deny our feelings. I loved her, my friend. I loved her enough that I would have pulled the stars from the sky to make her a necklace if only for one of her smiles. It was rough... at first. But we persevered. Our _love_ persevered. And she gave me... four boys who I loved dearly and helped me raise another, who despite our current enmity, I loved just as much."

Odin's voice became low and heartbreaking. "She's gone now. Dead these past three centuries. I have tried to fill the void she left behind with other women or wine or food but to no avail. The void she left behind will be my burden to bear for the rest of my days."

"Yet despite that," said Odin with a fierce tone. "I do not regret a single moment. Not a single day. I would not trade a single moment spent with her for all the power, gold and knowledge in the universe."

Harry looked at Odin for a second a gentle smile on his face before he decided to reply, "That's sweet Odin it really is…. But there really is no girl this time."

"Wait what… there's no girl. So I just said all that and…" Odin replied blankly before continuing, "And it turns out it wasn't a cool reason like for a girl, but instead because you became a pussy?"

"Oh fuck you! Or are you going to start singing a ballad about me next?" Harry replied with a bark of laughter.

"Haha nope!" Odin replied standing up straight up straight with a grin on his face as he did so. "Now if you'll excuse me, the Valkyries are having a wet t-shirt contest and I've, with great reluctance on my part, have been chosen as judge. I have to go. It would look bad if I was late, wouldn't it?"

Harry watched him go with a deadpan look. _'Glad to see somethings don't change.'_

Harry sighed, thinking about what to do. He stayed still, conflicting thoughts coursing through his head before seemingly coming to a decision.

 _'Screw this I am going to go meet up with Poseidon!' Harry muttered as he sent an amused grin in the direction Odin left as he heard a number of screams and enraged shouts, best to disappear before Odin drags him into his Harry twirled on his foot as if he were about to_ _apparate before vanishing from where he stood with a flash of gold light and a loud crack._

 **( - )**

 **(A few seconds later with Harry)**

"Argh!" Harry gasped as he collapsed to his knees on a hard rocky surface, his travel to earth having been suddenly stopped. Letting out a slight retching sound Harry pushed himself into a standing position before looking up at what ha stopped him.

"Hello little brother." A smooth silky voice spoke out from just in front of Harry.

Looking up Harry saw the source of the voice, stood before him was a tall man with long flaming red hair, he was wearing red plate armour and a thick arm less trenchcoat made out of some white coloured leather. But the most distinctive thing about him were his eyes which were completely gold and seemed to swim with colossal amounts of power.

The minute he saw him Harry knew who he was, "Hello Red been a long time!"

 **( - )**

 **(At the same time with Ophis)**

On a cold windswept island in the North Sea a cute young looking girl wearing a Gothic Lolita maid outfit, and who had long black hair that went down to her hips and steely gray eyes looked up at the sky in curiosity. She had just felt something which she had not felt for many centuries. She had felt the power of Yahweh her youngest and most tolerable brother. It had only been for a moment but she had felt it, it was almost like something had momentarily disrupted whatever protective magic he was using allowing her to sense him.

'Hmm, this makes things more difficult.' Ophis thought to herself as she continued to look up, she had known he was still alive but had been counting on the fact that he would remain inactive.

"Is there anything wrong milady?" A rich deep voice asked as a large blond man who was wearing a dark suit and glasses approached her. On his back the man carried a large sword which seemed to radiate with holy energy.

"No, nothing at all." Ophis replied in a soft toneless voice before she continued forward heading in the direction of a towering stone building situated on the island they were on. "Come I want to be finished in Azkaban as soon as possible, things are changing, forces long thought dead are stirring, this era is coming to a close."

 **AN: So a lot happened at the end sure raised a lot of questions for people.**

 **But anyway I hope you all enjoyed it, I have some big ideas for what Harry will be doing in Olympus and what Ophis and Great Red are up to.**

 **Also I have not forgotten about Rias and that lot I have some ideas for that to so they will be turning up soon.**

 **So please read and review yadda yadda ya, any way I hope you all enjoyed the story.**

 **See ya next time.**

 **Seagate out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Right the next chapter is done, and I hope you enjoy it. I would just like to forewarn people that there are some references from a game I used to play. I would just like to acknowledge that I am borrowing some of the stuff from this game and that I have changed things about them so they would better fit into the Highschool DxD and Harry Potter Universes. A bit cryptic I know but I don't want to give away any spoilers. Just know that the way I use them will be unexpected.**

 **The story is going to start taking a few twists and turns from this point so be prepared for some surprises. So anyway without further a do I hope you enjoy the chapter and like the twists I have done to the Highschool DxD universe and the additions of new facets which I hope will work out.**

 **Please enjoy chapter 7.**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **(Last Time)**_

 _"Haha nope!" Odin replied standing up straight up straight with a grin on his face as he did so. "Now if you'll excuse me, the Valkyries are having a wet t-shirt contest and I've, with great reluctance on my part, have been chosen as judge. I have to go. It would look bad if I was late, wouldn't it?"_

 _Harry watched him go with a deadpan look._ _'Glad to see somethings don't change.'_

 _Harry sighed, thinking about what to do. He stayed still, conflicting thoughts coursing through his head before seemingly coming to a decision._

 _'Screw this I am going to go meet up with Poseidon!' Harry muttered as he sent an amused grin in the direction Odin left as he heard a number of screams and enraged shouts, best to disappear before Odin drags him into his Harry twirled on his foot as if he were about to apparate before vanishing from where he stood with a flash of gold light and a loud crack._

 ** _( - )_**

 ** _(A few seconds later with Harry)_**

 _"Argh!" Harry gasped as he collapsed to his knees on a hard rocky surface, his travel to earth having been suddenly stopped. Letting out a slight retching sound Harry pushed himself into a standing position before looking up at what ha stopped him._

 _"Hello little brother." A smooth silky voice spoke out from just in front of Harry._

 _Looking up Harry saw the source of the voice, stood before him was a tall man with long flaming red hair, he was wearing red plate armour and a thick arm less trenchcoat made out of some white coloured leather. But the most distinctive thing about him were his eyes which were completely gold and seemed to swim with colossal amounts of power._

 _The minute he saw him Harry knew who he was, "Hello Red been a long time!"_

 ** _( - )_**

 ** _(At the same time with Ophis)_**

 _On a cold windswept island in the North Sea a cute young looking girl wearing a Gothic Lolita maid outfit, and who had long black hair that went down to her hips and steely gray eyes looked up at the sky in curiosity. She had just felt something which she had not felt for many centuries. She had felt the power of Yahweh her youngest and most tolerable brother. It had only been for a moment but she had felt it, it was almost like something had momentarily disrupted whatever protective magic he was using allowing her to sense him._

 _'Hmm, this makes things more difficult.' Ophis thought to herself as she continued to look up, she had known he was still alive but had been counting on the fact that he would remain inactive._

 _"Is there anything wrong milady?" A rich deep voice asked as a large blond man who was wearing a dark suit and glasses approached her. On his back the man carried a large sword which seemed to radiate with holy energy._

 _"No, nothing at all." Ophis replied in a soft toneless voice before she continued forward heading in the direction of a towering stone building situated on the island they were on. "Come I want to be finished in Azkaban as soon as possible, things are changing, forces long thought dead are stirring, this era is coming to a close."_

 **(Now)**

 **(With Harry)**

"So to what do I owe the honour brother?" Harry asked as he finally pushed himself to his feet taking a look at his brother the Great Red in his humanoid form.

"What can I not just see my recently reincarnated brother, do I really need a reason?" Great Red asked as his voice seemed to echo around the rocky area he had dragged them to.

"You never just do things on a whim! So I will ask again what do you want!?" Harry asked again somewhat harsher this time as he pushed himself to his feet and started to glare at his older and stronger brother.

"Ooo, I like the new you, much feistier than before." Red said his tone mocking as he looked down on his younger brother, his gleaming red eyes taking in the short black hair and glowing green eyes of his brother's new form. "Though I have to admit I do find your fascination with these humans somewhat disturbing. And the fact that you would optionally choose to be one, even if for only a short time disgusting!" Red finished with a sneer.

"Don't you think that is a bit hypocritical seeing as you're standing before me in a human form of your own?" Harry replied through gritted teeth as he tried to keep his temper, something which was especially difficult when facing his older siblings all of whom seemed to have a natural ability to piss him off.

"A human form don't make me laugh, these forms were ours long before you created those putrid sacks of flesh you call humanity. You modeled them after our forms after all." Red replied his voice filled with distain.

"Then what is your problem with them?" Harry asked a frown on his face as he saw his older brother's distain.

"It is what they represent, they represent chaos! They are ever changing and ever moving. They commit acts of unspeakable evil and great good at random. They are the very antithesis of order! They are a blight on everything we stand for and on existence itself, something that is constantly trying to drag everything down to their level." Red said his eyes glowing a fiery crimson as he spoke with power rolling off him in waves.

Wiping away a trickle of sweat Harry faced down his brothers irritation, with his own anger and irritation. "And again you show your lack of understanding, for one who governs the domains of fate and time you truly are shortsighted!"

"Be careful brother, even at the height of your power you were no match for me. As you are now I could crush you with ease. Like one of your precious humans might crush an ant…" Red replied the power coming from his body disappearing as he easily regained control of his anger.

"You know Trihexa made a similar claim once, and you know what happened to him don't you?" Harry said with a tight smile, his hands clenching into fists as he prepared himself for anything. As for all of his brother's talk about order he was many times more unpredictable than humans, all of his siblings were, the first four beings himself included were all capricious.

"Yes indeed I do and what a surprise that was, you alone managed to defeat Trihexa. Though the energy and effort you had to put into defeating Trihexa did leave you so weak that you ended up getting killed by those pathetic devil vermin." Red said throwing a backhanded comment Harry's way as he turned away from his brother and instead looked out to the distance before speaking again. "But did you truly think you were entirely successful in defeat Trihexa?"

"He's defeated! I may not have had the power or the inclination to kill him but he is defeated all the same!" Harry replied hotly disliking the way this topic was going, especially with the recent news he had received about how Ophis and her group were trying to free him.

"Defeated yes but not vanquished, not entirely." Red continued cryptically a smirk making its way across his face as he turned to face Harry once more.

"I sealed him away using thousands of the most forbidden seals that have ever been created! He is gone and he won't return, never!" Harry replied his voice becoming louder as he continued to deny that his insane and unstable brother Trihexa may return.

"Yes you did seal him, but not all of him. After all little brother you should know, Trihexa's domain of Chaos was so powerful and so vast that he became unstable and insane from trying to control it. And that instability led to the creation of Trihexa's four aspects, four separate forms that made up a whole." Red said as his feet lifted off the ground and he began to encircle Harry like a shark would its prey, a vicious smile on his face as he looked down on his annoying little brother.

"Yes yes I know all that, individually Trihexa's aspects were not as powerful as when they were combined together into one being. What's your point!?" Harry demanded irritably as he continued turning his head so he could keep his brother in his vision at all times even as he circled him, his body hovering several feet of the ground.

"Yes and you also know his aspects each had their own personality based on which part of his domain they represented. We had Khorne the Chaos God of Anger, Violence and Hate. Then there was Tzeentch the Chaos God of Power and Change. Next of course was Nurgle the Chaos God of Disease, Decay and Destruction. And finally perhaps the worst of a bad a lot there was Slannesh the Chaos God of Lust, Greed, Excess, Pain, Pleasure, Perfection and Hedonism. Each of them are incredibly powerful in their own right, more than a match for your little friends Odin and Poseidon. But together when they became one being, Trihexa the Primordial God of Chaos their power was almost on a par with my own." Red continued with his history lesson, the smirk on his face growing as he saw Harry's rising frustration as Red purposefully stalled and led him on.

"Yes and again I know all this. I have met his aspects and I did defeat them, after all you are not even that much older than me." Harry said once again his temper rising as he heard Red talk down to him, making it seem like he Harry was a child and he Red was his patient teacher.

"Old enough to know better. After all, although it is true that you did defeat Trihexa and did successfully seal him away. You didn't seal all of him. A part of him escaped, one of his aspects slipped away unseen by you, and for all of these centuries it has been waiting, gathering its power and spreading its influence." Red replied his face almost split apart by the shit eating grin he was now sporting. "I did tell you that your humans were chaotic didn't I, and this is the reason. You failed, and in your absence you have allowed the rot of Chaos to grow like a cancer within the world of man."

As he heard that Harry's face began to pale rapidly, even as his mind raced with thoughts on what he had heard. 'This is impossible; I would have felt Trihexa's influence at work. This is just Red lying and trying to cause trouble. But Red is able to see everything that is, was or can be, so maybe he is telling the truth? No, since when has he ever shared information on what he has seen, he does not care enough about anything to do that. So why tell me this now? Maybe to just cause trouble? Or maybe because he is trying to trick me into some action that could bring about one of the futures he has seen.'

"You know I can almost hear the wheels in your mind turning little brother." Red said mockingly as he came to a stop in front of Harry, his feet once again touching the ground as he towered over Harry's smaller form. "But did you think that maybe I am only telling you this now because I know that no matter what you do it won't matter?"

"Shut up!" Harry said his face darkening as he turned to his brother, his features sharpening and taking on a distinctly avian appearance as a ferocious scowl crossed his face.

"And there I was thinking you were all about happy clappy, peace and love between all." Red said a mocking smile still on his face as he looked down on Harry, both literally and figuratively. "Or maybe this is the real you, all about anger and wrath? Maybe all it took to bring out your true self was to tell you of your failure!"

Upon hearing that Harry finally lost his temper and thrust his arm forward at his brother, as he did so he sent a massive beam of pure holy light flying straight towards the Great Red. He soon followed it up by charging his brother hoping to catch him off guard, summoning the Holy Sword Ascalon into his hands as he ran and with a slight pulse of his power unleashing the swords full power, even as he propelled himself forward so fast he passed the sound barrier. As he shot towards his brother his sword thrust forward in a lunge, the blade travelling so fast that to a normal person it would have been invisible.

The attack failed, Red had upon seeing the beam of light coming at him batted the attack away with his left hand, a contemptuous look on his face, like Harry's attack was nothing. The redirected beam exploded away from the two combatants vaporizing a mountain in the distance and destroying everything within ten miles of where it had struck.

Red then with barely a thought summoned a large golden scythe out of nothing but his own energy before he swung it downwards, the blade of the scythe easily shattering his brother's Holy sword into fragments, fragments that quickly corroded and rusted after having come in contact with the Great Red's scythe. He had then followed up with a counterattack of his own as he slammed his left fist into his brother's gut, giving him a light tap that caused him to go flying backwards, his body flying a hundred metres back, smashing through bed rock before bouncing back into the air as Harry tried to recover.

As Harry flew through the air his chest concaved from the force of his brother's strike, he swiftly healed himself instantly before teleporting away with a flash of golden light. Rapidly appearing behind his brother, his body covered in golden fire, as he appeared he summoned two blades made out of his own divine energy in his hands, the twin golden blades that took form of two elegant looking rapiers which he twirled in his hands before he darted forward to attack his brother once again.

As soon as Harry's feet touched the ground he shot towards his brother his speed so fast he caused the ground below him to shatter, and the air around him to boom. As he did this Red quickly turned to face him a mocking smirk on his face as he easily twirled the scythe he was holding in his right hand.

Ignoring his smirk Harry instead engaged him, his arms becoming blurs as he wielded his rapiers with expert precision, the thin blades striking at the weaknesses in Red's armour. Within ten seconds Harry had managed to deal almost four hundred strikes on his brother, whilst his brother had been unable to get a single hit in, his overwhelming strength and power no match for Harry's speed and agility.

That soon changed however as Red's eyes flashed a bright gold and time around the pair seemed to slow to a crawl. Drawing on more of his divine power and using it to negate the effects of his brothers slowing down of time Harry continued on with the attack, ignoring as he did how the veins beneath his skin had started to glow with golden light and how his skin had started to crack and flake off.

Shooting forward once more Harry went to continue his barrage of lightning fast strikes on his brother, however before he could Red slammed his right foot into the ground and sent out a blast of pure power that destroyed the mountain they were fighting on, and blasted Harry away.

Recovering quickly large golden wings erupted from Harry's back allowing him to ascend into the air, thrusting his hand towards his brother again Harry once more drew on his massive reserves of power. In response to this a roaring sound was heard as half a dozen city sized meteors fell from the sky, the roaring masses of rock completely on fire as they headed in the direction of Great Red.

Instead of looking concerned though the Dragon God merely raised hand before sending out six small beams of light, each of which upon hitting the meteors atomized them.

Turning to look at the flying Harry the Great Red sent him an unimpressed look. "Well that was just sad, were you actually trying with that shit?"

With a flap of his wings Harry descended to the ground landing easily on his feet before his brother as he did so, flinching slightly as his body was racked by sudden pain. Looking down at himself he could see the reason for that pain, his arms had gone blackish grey and large cracks had begun to appear on them, cracks that were leaking golden light, his own divine energy, it looked pretty damn horrific.

His brother seemed to think so to as he looked at Harry's injuries. "Well you look like shit, I was barely going 5% and you struggled. It used to be you could easily handle me going at least 75% before you started struggling. You are a lot worse off than I thought you were."

Instead of replying Harry instead concentrated on healing the damage his use of too much power had caused his body. As he did this the cracks on his arms healed and his skin began to heal up, the tone of the skin returning to how it used to be. Looking up he decided to respond to Red. "Well obviously I didn't do too badly you are bleeding after all."

Looking down Red did indeed see that small spots of golden coloured blood had begun to drip from several points on his armour. The wounds inflicted by Harry when he was twin wielding swords made of his own divine energy. "Oh well would you look at that, maybe you aren't entirely pathetic after all."

Upon saying that the Great Red slammed his foot into Harry's chest knocking him to the ground, and before Harry could get up he slammed his foot on his chest pinning him to the ground. "Your weakened little brother and you know you are, doubt you could even take on your true form as you are now. And you will need to if you want to face the trials ahead, you and your allies need to be prepared or everything you have created will be destroyed when Trihexa returns."

As he gave his final ominous warning the Great Red shot up into the sky, his human form peeling away as he did so. Within a few seconds where once there was a man there was instead a colossal red dragon. Looking down at the tiny spot that was his brother the Great Red pondered whether or not to use his full power something that was only available in this his true form to aid or to hinder him. It was not much of a choice as without another glance back he turned in the sky and soared away across his younger sisters domain 'the dimensional gap' content to remain ever the neutral party as he had been ever since he first came into being.

 **( - )**

 **(God's Throne Room, High Heavens)**

With a flash of golden light Harry teleported into his throne room his feet land noiselessly on the marble floor slabs. With a tried sigh he approached his throne before collapsing into it, his body felt like its every nerve was on fire. He knew it was foolish trying to fight his older brother as even at the heights of his power he would have struggled to even pull out a tie. It had however been useful though as it had shown him that his body was not as adapted to his power as he had first thought. Something that was very annoying as he had been hoping to be close to regaining his full strength.

Still though that certainly did not mean he was weak he had after all managed to draw blood from the strongest being to have ever existed which was still an achievement. After all the two of them had been throwing around so much power that it would make a Super devil like Sirzechs Lucifer jealous. Unfortunately though the consequences of him using that much power before his body was ready was incredibly painful, even now he could feel a dull throbbing pain his arms despite having already healed them.

Looking off into the distance Harry began to think about what he had recently found out, Ophis was causing trouble and was looking to release Trihexa. That was bad but not the end of the world as Harry was already formulating a plan to stop her, it would require him to go to Atlantis but he was planning on doing that already. In fact he had been on the way their when his brother had rudely gotten in his way.

Thinking of that confrontation also reminded him of the nugget of information the Great Red had decided to share. One of Trihexa's aspects was already free and had been for centuries. Even the thought of it drove horror into Harry's heart. But it also confused him, after all Trihexa's aspects all had very dark power, he was sure he or at least someone would have noticed the corruption of Chaos spreading. It was that thought that led Harry to believe that if what he had told was true, the aspect that was free was probably one of the more insidious ones which would rule Slannesh who thrived on excess and Nurgle who embodied destruction out, as their presence he would have already sensed as they were hardly the subtlest of beings. Khorne to could be ruled out as although there had been many wars in the centuries Harry had been absent; those wars had come to an end. If Khorne was still walking the earth there would be constant never ending war, an example of which would be the Great War between the biblical factions. Harry was sure that the corruptive influence of Khorne had been at work in the Underworld during that war. Which only left Tzeentch as the most likely aspect to have escaped, a being who embodied power and change; he was one who could fly under the radar if necessary.

Which only made Harry more concerned as if Tzeentch had escaped being sealed away somehow than he had had centuries to build a powerbase and spread his subtle corruption. And he was in the perfect place for it too as much to Harry's disappointment; humanity always had been prone to greed and corruption. But Trihexa's aspect could wait Harry could if necessary defeat and kill the Chaos God even in his weakened state, though whether he would survive the attempt as he was now was debatable. Ophis however was a more immediate problem, she was stronger than him and her plan had more immediate consequences.

It was while Harry was thinking these dark thoughts that the ever sunny Gabriel burst into the room a bright smile on her beautiful face as she saw him sitting in his throne. "Daddy, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to visit Uncle Poseidon?" Gabriel asked as she approached her father still smiling, though that smile did fade slightly as she saw the heavy bags under his eyes and the pale colour of his skin.

"No I am afraid I ran into a little trouble on the way." Harry replied tiredly before raising a hand to stop her from interrupting him as he continued. "It is nothing for you to worry about my child I am in no danger; just a little tired is all."

Despite his assurances though the look of worry on her face did not leave, instead she asked "Are you injured father do you need me to get anything for you?"

"No all I need is a bit of rest." Harry responded patiently before his face lit up as a thought occurred to him. "Though there is something you could do to put my troubled mind at ease."

"Anything." Gabriel replied imploringly as she approached her Father and fell onto her knees just before his throne, taking his hand as she did so and holding it into her chest as she did so.

"I need you to send out my angels, as many as can be spared. I want them to go through every inch of the Church and all of its holdings looking for even a wisp of corruption." Harry said as he smiled down at his affectionate daughter.

As she heard his command Gabriel looked up at him with big green eyes confusion evident as she heard his request. "Corruption Father?"

"Yes I want them to search for any taint of Chaos that might have affected my followers. And if they find any they are to quarantine anyone involved and find out the source. Tell them they are allowed to use any means necessary." Harry continued his face tightening at the thought of his flock being infected by the ruinous powers of his brother.

"C-chaos?" Gabriel choked out as flickers of fear filled her eyes. "B-but I-I thought that Trihexa was defeated. I thought that the threat from Chaos was ended!"

"He was defeated, but I worry that a part of his madness still lurks in the dark corners of the world." Harry said reaching down and gently caressing Gabriel's face as he tried to calm her with a half truth. "It may just be an old man and his worries. But for my own peace of mind will you do this for me Gabriel?"

"Of course Father, I will gather the purest and most resilient of your angels and lead them myself. I will route out any corruption on the human world." Gabriel said with fierce determination as she looked up at Harry a fire burning in her eyes.

"Thank you Gabriel, just be very careful. The Ruinous Powers of Chaos are insidious; they can affect even the purest of souls." Harry replied as he shakily got to his feet, Gabriel rising with him, her soft hands helping to support him. Leaning forward Harry laid a kiss on her forehead, calling on his divine magic as he did so and blessing his daughter with the most powerful protections he could. Protections so powerful even Ophis would have trouble breaking.

Collapsing tiredly back onto his seat Harry gave Gabriel's hand one last gentle squeeze as she helped him get comfortable again. Then once she was assured that Harry was in a comfortable position she swept from the room her body vibrating with determination and with her Father's protective magic, turning just before she left she was able to see Harry giving her one last thankful and encouraging smile.

 **( - )**

 **(Heaven's Throne Room a few days later)**

As Harry sat in his throne let out a contented sigh, if there was one person who he could rely on above all others it was Gabriel. She would do what he had asked and Harry very much doubted anything would stop her or those she chose from completing it. Which when she did do would put some of Harry's worries at ease, once he was assured that the Church and the other bastions of his power on earth were not compromised he could begin a more comprehensive search for his brother's aspect.

Leaning back in his chair Harry began to absorb the power that ran through his throne, letting it flow through him, easing his aches and healing his body more completely. He had spent the last few days confined to his throne allowing the power to do its work healing his body and speeding up the process of it adapting to his natural power. It was not convenient as he had been stuck on the chair for days which had limited his sphere of influence and his ability to interact with the rest of the world, but it was unfortunately necessary. Luckily he had been able to do a few things, contacting Odin for a discussion over what he had learned being one, suffice to say seeing the old man almost have a heart attack had put Harry in a much better mood about his own condition. The two of them had come up with many plans in regards to the new information and already had begun to plan how to bind their two pantheons closer in an absolute alliance.

Harry had not yet gone to meet with Poseidon yet as he had decided to try and boost his strength a bit more, just in case Zeus had a temper tantrum and Harry had to give him a royal spanking. Already Harry's body was fully fixed, and not only that it had started becoming more divine, even now his skin had taken on a golden colour, and his blood was speckled with spots of gold. Soon the golden blood of immortality would flow through this body and he would be able to take his divine form at whim just like Ophis and Great Red.

Deciding to turn his mind away from his dark thoughts of his fucked up family, Harry instead picked up a large silver sphere from its resting place beside his thrown. Idly he began to play with it as he thought back on his actions of late.

It was indeed true that Harry wanted peace between the Factions, more so after hearing the warnings from both Heimdall and the Great Red. He had understood the reasons behind the Great War and had a plan to nullify them so that another wouldn't occur. He was even willing to allow the Evil Piece System to continue now that he'd assured that Sacred Gear holders and Holy Sword wielders would lose them if they were reincarnated as devils, and that for the ones who were already Devils and possessed Sacred Gears that their power over their gifts would strengthen or weaken depending on their faith in him.

Heck, he'd heard that his Fallen son, Azazel, had even created Artificial Sacred Gears, something that had caused Harry no little pride, after all what father wouldn't be proud of their sons following in their footsteps. Sure, they were inferior to Harry's but they were pretty good for a first attempt. The Fallen could even use their knowledge of Artificial Sacred Gears as a bargaining tool in the (hopefully) upcoming peace treaty, something that was becoming more urgent with the threat of Trihexa growing.

However, Harry's loyalty first and foremost was to Heaven and in making sure it could stand up not only to the other two Factions but to the other Pantheons. He was also a realist and knew that his return might make the other Two Factions less eager for a peace treaty.

Therefore, he'd been making plans to not only arm Heaven to be able to stand up to any of the other Pantheons but to completely subjugate and dominate the other two Factions if necessary. Which if an agreement was not reached soon may indeed be necessary.

In his hands was the result of one of those plans: a light-element version of a nuclear bomb.

The war games that he and Odin had agreed to set up between Heaven and Asgard to help both sides polish their skills for the upcoming conflict had shown him how far Heaven had to go. Angels were so used to their light element giving them the advantage that without it, they were just skilled enough to stand up to the grunts of Asgard's army. It was worse for the newly created Angels, who had no battle experience whatsoever.

Thankfully, Odin, now back to his full strength thanks to Harry, had agreed to help whip them into shape, it was only a pity Odin couldn't take more of Harry's excess power, but just like how Harry's body couldn't take more power than it was ready for, neither could Odin's. Luckily though due to Harry's nature as a Primordial God, he was born with colossal amounts of power, which meant that when his human body finally adapted he would be able to go all out without reservations. Harry smiled as he remembered the complaints of some Angels forced to go through the Asgard training program. Harry felt embarrassed how most of his Angels couldn't even run ten laps without collapsing, much too used to flying wherever they went.

And while his Brave Saints System was a good idea, there was an appalling lack of suitable candidates at the moment. Most exorcists, he was ashamed to say, were little more than grunts relying on the light element's advantage to come out successful in their hunts. Even then, there was an almost thirty per cent fatality rate amongst them during their first few years as exorcists which thankfully lowered as time passed. Precious few actually reached the level previous generations of exorcists were and this was mostly because the Underworld had basically been poaching their best and brightest. The next generation of exorcists had potential, especially now Harry was back, but it would be years before they would reach it.

All this told Harry he needed a more immediate solution to balance out the scales between them and the other Factions; after all he wanted to come from a position of power in any discussions that might be held. That was when he remembered reading about MAD (Mutually Assured Destruction) while still human and thought up his current weapon.

The light-element nuclear bomb was similar to the human one except much more potent. A single one could wipe out the main island of Japan off the map completely. However, while it's power was potent, it was its effects that made it a game-changer against devils and creatures of darkness.

Much like the human nukes bombarded the area with radiation for years to come, the light-element nuke did the same but with, obviously, the light-element. Not only that but the atmosphere around the area the bomb was dropped would imbue the light-element, making the very air toxic to devils and outright killing anything weaker than a upper tier High-class devil and greatly weakening those stronger. It would also have a similar affect on demons born of his brother Trihexa's fell power.

Harry's plan was that if push came to shove, he would open portals to the Underworld and drop thousands of these all over it. Not only would thousands if not millions of devils die from the blasts but the Underworld would become completely uninhabitable for devils for hundreds of years before the light-element dissipated from the atmosphere.

If necessary, he would also introduce the light-element into the atmosphere on Earth, making the Human World uninhabitable for devils and weaker servants of Chaos as well. This would give the devils nowhere to go as well as greatly weaken their strongest devils as even a Satan-class devil would be no stronger than a Mid-class devil in those conditions. It would also limit the corruptive influences of Chaos if their even were any. Either way it would make them easy pickings to wipe them out. But if he did that he would pretty much be declaring war on the world.

Before his reincarnation as Harry Potter, he probably would have been ecstatic at this plan. A way to destroy the devils with minimal expenditure of energy or loss of life and furthermore, would make it so whatever devils did survive would die out slowly from the light-element poisoning. But now having been effected by his humanity he found himself torn, it was strange really when he had been God before his death he had been absolute never wavering never compromising. But after having spent time as a human, a race none for allowing their emotions to rule them both good and bad, he had gained a sense of clarity, a sense of compassion. Which as an ancient all powerful Primordial God looking down on his creations he had lacked.

It wasn't just the changes in his personality brought about by his time as a human, it was also about the young devils he had briefly at Kuoh Academy. The more time he spent with them, the more he saw them as nothing more than slightly strange human teens. It was hard to see them as devils when he saw them laughing with each other or just hanging out like normal teens. Even their "contracts" were more along the lines of doing household chores than anything. No corrupting the innocent, sacrifices or even premarital sex (not that he had a problem with that). The Devils were not as corrupt as he had first thought; clearly the legacy of his son Lucifer was not as tainted by the corruption of Chaos as he himself had been. Harry had theorized that that was due to Trihexa being sealed away and his insidious influence being cut off from the Devil race. However upon hearing of how one of his brothers aspects was still free it led him to believe that maybe the Devil's had overcome the influence of the Ruinous Powers. But at the same time there was a concern that hidden in the darkest corners of the underworld his brother's influence still held power.

So it was with that in mind that Harry was so conflicted over how to deal with the Devils, he wanted peace and he didn't want to wipe them out. But he could not allow them to be overcome by power and dark desires. It was with that in mind that although he really didn't want to destroy them. As much as it pained him, if worse came to worse, he would have to use it. The other Pantheons had tolerated the existence of devils for long enough as it was, and if Ophis succeeded or if his worst fears became realized he would have no choice.

Harry grimaced at that thought. The Pantheons would instantly set aside their differences to wipe out the Devils if they caught word of the threat the Devils could present before Harry could come to a conclusion. Hopefully, the devils would agree to his plan or else nothing he could do would protect them from the Pantheons banding together and wiping them out, as even with his full power the weight of numbers could eventually take him down, and if he fell Heaven would soon follow, and he very much doubted they would go out without a fight. No if that were to happen the supernatural world would never recover and existence would no doubt come to an end.

Harry sighed as the bomb in his hands dissipated into golden particles to be stored in his Treasury. Deciding that he need something to entertain him and to keep his thoughts from becoming to melancholy harry instead summoned a large mirror like disk. Calling on his power he imbued the reflective surface with his will causing multiple different images to flash by, all of which Harry's eyes followed as he tried to find something entertaining on the supernatural media network. 'Gardening with Demeter' Nope. 'Pimp my Chariot' which was presented by Hephaestus, No. 'The Hunger Games' a program run by Hel which was basically her making fun of damned souls, amusing but not today. 'Hmm a Devil's Rating Game how topical' Harry thought as he switched back a few channels going past a particularly disturbing program which involved a Shinto God, a number of large squids and a high security American prison.

Settling back on the Underworld TV channel, Harry settled back with an interested look on his face as he saw a person he knew on the screen. Rias Gremory and her peerage were shown on the screen, the group currently being gathered around a table, discussing strategy for the upcoming Rating Game. It appeared their training time in the mountains was over and her time to fight a Rating Game against her possible husband to be Riser Phenex had come. With all the recent goings on he had kind of forgotten all about it, he had thinking about not actually been to school in a week instead he had been in Asgard for a bit, then in the Dimensional Gap for around an hour and then finally in this throne for the rest of the time. Thinking about it he couldn't help but wince as he thought of the dressing down he was probably going to receive from Sona, a girl who he found himself becoming quite fond of.

As Harry sat upon the throne of Heaven he casually observed Rias' Rating Game against Riser Phenex. It was actually quite tense as at some point she came quite close to winning her freedom from that grilled chicken or at least at the beginning she did soon it just came down to a battle of attrition. As her peerage members were picked off one by one as their injuries got the best of them leading to them being overwhelmed by Riser's peerage. Soon enough it was only Issei and an exhausted Rias left against Riser his Queen and his Bishop. Suffice to say they lost, but it was quite an interesting watch, and the bravery they showed against such overwhelming odds did raise Harry's interest in Rias Gremory and her peerage.

Harry was soon brought out of his thoughts though when the silver haired Rossweisse entered his throne room a calm expression on her face as she crossed the marble floor and approached where he was currently sat.

Harry had taken her as his own personal secretary after seeing how much Odin picked on her despite her incredible skill at being a secretary. He had asked Odin to trade her into his employ and he'd accepted, glad to be rid of the 'cockblocker' as he called her. Though probably Odin was just actually concerned about him, he had not looked as healthy as he was now when Odin had come to Heaven at his request. In fact it had been only a few hours after his fight with Great Red so he probably looked bloody awful. Which was no doubt why Odin had let him have Rossweisse so that she could look after him and not be duty bound to obey his orders like his angels were when he told them he didn't need looking after.

As for Rossweisse herself, while she'd been a little put out at being traded at first, she'd grown to be happy about it. Harry never put her down and praised her hard work. Her skills greatly helped him establish some kind of order to his ideas. The most obvious proof of her skills and usefulness had been her helping him organize and run things from his throne, she was able to act on his behalf and where appropriate take the initiative. He had been acting as a go between, between Harry and his numerous projects. She had been involved mostly in working with Harry's Research and Development team, supply information to Gabriel's team on earth and organizing war games between Heaven and Asgard. It was more work than she had ever had before and she loved it, in her mind working for Harry sure beat working for Odin, as most of what she did for him was send apology notes for his behaviour.

Harry was a grateful beyond words for Rossweisse's presence and never failed to tell her so. The girl, used to being degraded by her previous employer, preened and blushed under the praise, her loyalty to him having already supplanted her loyalty to Odin.

"Ahh Rossweisse any news from Gabriel?" Harry asked as he saw her approach.

"Yes my Lord, she has sent a report back that none of her team have found anything yet, they have gone through most of Europe and have gone through the records at the Vatican. She did however come across an obscure reference to the Holy Sword Project, though much of the records have been destroyed. But from what she has found out a high ranked Cardinal was excommunicated along with a number of Exorcists and Researchers." Rossweisse summarized for Harry before at seeing his frown she continued. "She believes that it will need some investigating but so far it was the first sign of anything that could be potentially Chaotic, she then went on to say she will continue her search and give another update later."

"Hmm, the Holy Sword Project. I feel like I have heard it referenced before by some of the Devil's at Kuoh but I did not here any real information about it." Harry said with a frown on his face as he thought on what this could be, turning his gaze back to Rossweisse he asked. "Was their anything else Gabriel said?"

"Ermm yes my Lord she said… well she said that I should tell her Daddy that his little princess misses him lots and lots and lots." Rossweisse said an amused look passing across her face, as Harry went to say something his face looking pained she continued. "And lots and lots and lots."

Giving her a bland look Harry asked. "Are you finished?"

"Yes my Lord." Rossweisse said a smirk still on her face.

"Is there anything else?" Harry asked.

"Yes my Lord," Rossweisse said politely as she once again gained a serious expression on her face. "I have just received word that we've located the possessor of Excalibur Ruler."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he heard that before he turned serious. "I see. Then I'll go deal with that soon. Thank you, Rossweisse. Do you wish to accompany me in retrieving it? I warn you that the possessor might not be very eager to return my sword to me. It might turn violent."

Rossweisse straightened and set her shoulders. "Of course, my Lord. As your secretary and bodyguard, it is my duty to follow you anywhere and protect you from any danger."

Harry smiled in thanks before nodding. "Alright then. So where did you say Arthur Pendragon was located?"

"The last known location was on the Island of Azkaban in the North Sea. It is some kind of wizarding prison. This from what our reports indicate has recently been invaded by unknown persons, with claims being made that they are part of some radical group called Death Eaters." Rosswiesse continued her eyes widening in alarm as without warning Harry leapt from his throne. His feet creating cracks on the floor as he alighted and his whole form being wreathed in golden energy.

Looking up at the shocked looking Rossweisse Harry gave her a feral smile which caused her cheeks to pink, before stretching his body out, hearing numerous cracks as he stood up for the first time in days. As he finished his stretches the gold light covering him vanished leaving him stood casually before his assistant wearing a smart three piece black suit. As she looked at him she could see that his skin had a slight golden glow to it and that his eyes seemed to glow with almost unfathomable power.

Turning to look at Rossweisse Harry again gave her a smile as he felt the power rush through him, he still wasn't up to full strength but compared to how he was when he first reunited with Odin he was practically on a whole other level.

"So then Rossweisse shall we go?" Harry asked with a smile that hid his concern over what may be going on in magical Britain.

 **( - )**

 **(On the Island of Azkaban)**

The large prison of Azkaban was silent perhaps for the first time since it was built there was no sound, there was no wailing and moaning from prisoners there was just nothing. The reason for that would be obvious if you were to take a step inside the dark forbidding building, because if you did you would see the pale slumped over bodies of prisoners and guards alike. The cold bodies all shared one thing in common, and that was despite their lack of movement and their death like appearance they were all still alive. Or at least alive as one can be without a soul.

In a the main chamber of Azkaban a room that was usually used by the human guards to eat in, which was why it was warmer and could almost be considered cosy compared to the harshness of the rest of the prison. Within that chamber there were a number of beings some of them were human or close to human, an example being of a tall voluptuous dark haired woman who was wearing rather revealing clothes and who had a pair of black cat ears on her head. There were almost fifty of these people most of who were looking around the place they found themselves in with uncomfortable expressions on their faces.

There were however other things lurking in the room, things that were not at all human. These things floated eerily off the floor their forms wrapped up in smoke like black cloaks, strange skeletal hands seemed to poke out of their cloaks grasping in the direction of the humans in the room. The most obvious thing about these creatures however was the aura they were emitting, an aura of cold cruel despair, an aura that to the surrounding humans seemed to suck the hope and happiness from all it touched.

Stood prominently before this eclectic group there was a young girl dressed in a lolita maid outfit. As she looked over the inhabitants of the room the girl's emotionless grey eyes seemed to glow slightly and her lips began to twitch up into something that could almost be mistaken as a smile. "Prepare yourselves for we have been noticed."

 **( - )**

 **AN: And so it looks like things are now starting to hot up. I was tempted to continue this chapter but I decided to cut it off at this point as my mind is not fully made up on which way to take the story. I have two routes planned out from this point and am undecided which one I will be following.**

 **But anyway that's the chapter and I hope people enjoyed it. For those who noticed yes I did take the idea for the chaos gods from warhammer but they will be adapted to fit this story and so much of the lore surrounding them will be altered or removed when explained in this story. Also they will be pretty much the only thing in this story that is not from Harry Potter or Highschool DxD.**

 **But I do hope people like my ideas for trihexa as he is kind of a big bad that is never fully explored. He is kind of like an end level boss you here all the hype about him but it takes forever to get there.**

 **Also I have not forgotten Highschool DxD canon and the Harry Potter world they will still be involved in the story I am just not limiting the story. After all Harry is like badass when it comes to strength so it is only fun if he has some equally badass enemies.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it and leave a review as it does help.**

 **Ps. Check out my new Percy Jackson/ Harry Potter sto** **ry.**

 **Next story I update will probably be either Ten Tailed Wolf or The Power He Knows Not.**

 **Seagate.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey all sorry about this update taking so long. I honestly kind of forgot, I think I might have taken on to many stories. Plus of course, life, a full time job etc. it is all time consuming.**

 **But anyway I will shut up and you can all hopefully enjoy the story. Though I will say to read this carefully, this story is not going to be the straight forward type there are going to be lots of twist and turns etc.**

 **So yeah anyway please enjoy and leave a comment or a review etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Highschool DxD.**

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 8**

 ** _(Last Time)_**

 **_(On the Island of Azkaban)_**

 _The large prison of Azkaban was silent perhaps for the first time since it was built there was no sound, there was no wailing and moaning from prisoners there was just nothing. The reason for that would be obvious if you were to take a step inside the dark forbidding building, because if you did you would see the pale slumped over bodies of prisoners and guards alike. The cold bodies all shared one thing in common, and that was despite their lack of movement and their death like appearance they were all still alive. Or at least alive as one can be without a soul._

 _In a the main chamber of Azkaban a room that was usually used by the human guards to eat in, which was why it was warmer and could almost be considered cosy compared to the harshness of the rest of the prison. Within that chamber there were a number of beings some of them were human or close to human, an example being of a tall voluptuous dark haired woman who was wearing rather revealing clothes and who had a pair of black cat ears on her head. There were almost fifty of these people most of who were looking around the place they found themselves in with uncomfortable expressions on their faces._

 _There were however other things lurking in the room, things that were not at all human. These things floated eerily off the floor their forms wrapped up in smoke like black cloaks, strange skeletal hands seemed to poke out of their cloaks grasping in the direction of the humans in the room. The most obvious thing about these creatures however was the aura they were emitting, an aura of cold cruel despair, an aura that to the surrounding humans seemed to suck the hope and happiness from all it touched._

 _Stood prominently before this eclectic group, there was a young girl dressed in a lolita maid outfit. As she looked over the inhabitants of the room the girl's emotionless grey eyes seemed to glow slightly and her lips began to twitch up into something that could almost be mistaken as a smile. "Prepare yourselves for we have been noticed."_

 _ **(Now)**_

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry)**

With a flash of golden light Harry appeared on the roof of the Wizarding Prison of Azkaban his emerald green eyes narrowed in suspicion as he crouch slightly, his senses extended as he landed. Rossweisse appeared slightly behind him silently, a stern expression on her face as she took in her surroundings.

As Harry stood up, his attire shifted. The tailored black suit melting away to reveal a set of white plate armour with gold engraving running up and down it. Rossweisse to changed her clothing, as her grey business suit vanished, only to be replaced by her elegant Valkyrie armour.

"What is the plan my Lord?" Rossweisse asked as she noticed the pensive expression on Harry's face.

Harry didn't answer as he continued to glare around at his surroundings.

"My Lord?" Rossweisse asked again, her light blue eyes narrowing cautiously.

"Be careful Rossweisse, we are not alone." Harry finally replied as he looked into the surrounding darkness, his eyes flashing slightly as he caught sight of a wispy black cloak and heard a rattling breathe.

With a calm look on his face, Harry willed his energy to take on the form of a large great sword. A blade that Harry carried with incredible ease, as he held it in both hands, the large blade held diagonally in front of him, his eyes shifting left and right.

Rossweisse glanced at Harry at that, before she nodded, her hands lighting p with crackling magic as she too began to take notice of the black cloaked forms of the Dementors of Azkaban as they began to encircle the two of them.

Her breathe began to mist as more of them arrived, and her head began throbbing as she felt the creatures begin to try and invade her mind, they touch cold and cloying even though it was only mental.

"What are they?" She asked quietly, her eyes hardening as she saw that they were becoming more confident, slowly encroaching on them.

Harry glanced over to Rossweisse as she asked that. When he had been just Harry Potter, he would have called the Dementors monster, soul sucking demons. But now he knew better, now he had his full memories back and knew exactly what these creatures were. "They were human once." Harry replied, his tone solemn.

Rossweisse's eyes widened at that, her eyes flickering over to Harry as she dreaded to hear how he would answer her next question. "You say they were human… What are they now?"

"They are the creations of Trihexa. Mortals who in their arrogance thought they could tame the power of chaos. Instead of taming it though, they were consumed by it. They became the very antithesis of life and humanity. They feel no warmth, or joy or happiness; their lives are consumed by pain, hatred and an insatiable hunger. The souls of others can be a balm for their pain, even if only momentarily. But for those few seconds of peace, they would do anything, commit any depravity or sin, so consumed are they by their agonizing pain and insatiable hunger for relief from that agony." Harry replied, his tone grim as he looked at the hundreds of Dementors around him. Unlike Rossweisse though, who could only see Dementors as black cloaked wraith like beings, Harry could see what they truly looked like.

What Harry saw was a twisted and a deformed monstrosity, each one of them looked different, their bodies and limbs twisted and warped, their sin was slimy and covered in boils and sores. One thing they all had though was a large lamprey like mouth, a gaping more filled with rings of small rotting teeth. And those mouths were all open as they continuous shrieked and screamed, their voices eternally filled with agony, as they suffered through life.

"How horrible." Rossweisse replied, her voice thick with emotion as she looked around at the hundreds of cloaked figures.

"Don't pity them Rossweisse, they brought this torture on themselves." Harry replied coldly. "They attempted to interact with forces that should never see the light of day. A force that has been bound for millennia and for good reason, in their arrogance and greed they attempted to unseal a creature that…" Harry didn't get to finish that sentence, as the Dementors had chosen that moment to attack.

The black shrouded figures unable to hold themselves back, despite the danger they could feel rolling off of the two figures, and despite the commands of their new mistress. The hunger was to great, and their pain too consuming.

Lashing out as he saw them coming, Harry swung his sword round, the blade covered in golden fire as he sheared through the three closest Dementors. Harry then followed that up by transfiguring the surrounding prison, massive stone spikes exploding from the walls, creating a forest of deadly stone that spitted and impaled the charging Dementors. Dementors may be immune to physical damage permanently hurting them, but that didn't stop it from temporarily hurting them and stalling them.

Taking a deep Harry then exhaled a massive stream of golden fire from his mouth, an act that was almost draconic in nature as the fire streamed from his mouth before it bathed the shrieking Dementors in fire. Destroying not only their physical form but also their souls as Harry's fire ate away at their very being.

As this was going on, Rossweisse had not been idle, where Harry had acted offensively though. Going straight on the attack, with sword and divine fire, she had instead remained defensive. Creating a large opaque shield that covered Harry's back as he took on the brunt of the Dementors with one hand, as her other hand alternated between throwing bolts of lightning, spears of ice or blast of fire.

Thrusting his hand out, Harry froze all the Dementors, paralyzing them with a powerful telekinetic attack. Slowly Harry began to clench his hands, an action that caused the Dementors to let out louder shrieks as they were slowly compacted.

Raising his other hand, Harry began to summon the frozen Dementors, clumping them together in a big ball of shrieking black cloaked beings.

"Rossweisse get back this is going to be pretty explosive." Harry called out as a small orb of roiling golden fire began to form between his two outstretched hands. The orb slowly began to get bigger and bigger, and as it did so it began to exude more and more heat, so much that the ground beneath where they were standing began to crack and melt.

Within a minute what Harry was creating between his outstretched hands became obvious. He had created a miniature sun, something that had enough power contained and condensed within it to probably destroy Britain entirely.

And Harry threw it.

Rossweisse could only look on her eyes wide, as Harry threw what looked like the sun, at the clump of trapped Dementors, all of them shrieking and struggling to break free of Harry's control.

They failed.

The only sound that could be heard was the shrieking of the Dementors getting louder and louder as the miniature sun first hit them, disintegrating anything it touched as it quickly burrowed its way within the clump of Dementors before suddenly imploding. Dragging the surrounding Dementors into a fiery maelstrom of death, leaving behind nothing but dust and the faint echo of the Dementors last few cries.

Nodding his head in contentment ~Harry then turned to a shocked and awed Rossweisse, the slightest of grins playing at his lips. "Dementors, terribly deadly against mortals and lesser supernaturals, but they were nothing compared to god level beings."

"Forgive me my Lord, but was that not overkill?" The silver haired Valkyrie question as she looked over to Harry.

"It worked didn't it." Harry replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Now come on, these were just the foot soldiers; there are much darker things now in this prison than the Dementors."

With that said Harry began to walk deeper into the dungeons, his great sword resting against this shoulder as he spread his senses out. He could feel the Excalibur shard further in the prison, muted though it was. A part of Harry wanted to believe that the reason for him being able to sense it was due to his own abilities far overwhelming the caster of the cloaking spell. Unfortunately though Harry knew that this wasn't the case, he would recognise the magical signature anywhere. The one cloaking the Excalibur piece was Ophis, and his older sister was far powerful and skilled, so much so that she could easily hide things from Harry or Great Red if she wanted.

This led Harry to the conclusion that he was purposefully being allowed to sense the Excalibur shard, and that he was walking into a trap. What kind of trap he wasn't sure yet, Ophis had always been a capricious primordial. Doing whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, so for all Harry knew, she could be luring him here to kill him, or she could just have an itch that she wants Harry to scratch, so she was luring him here for a good fucking. He honestly didn't know.

"Keep close Rossweisse, we are going to make our way there on foot." Harry said as he looked around him, a part of him wishing that he had recruited some Seraphs to come with him. As he didn't know what things his older sister had been up to in his absence, or who she had manipulated or threatened into fighting for her.

Rossweisse nodded at that, her hands still crackling with magic as she began to follow Harry through the dark and gloomy halls of Azkaban. The both of them staying alert as they stepped over the occasional dead guard or prisoner as they quickly made their way deeper into the depths Azkaban prison.

 **( - )**

 **(With Ophis)**

"My Lady." Cao Cao spoke up; his dark eyes cautious as he gained the attention of the powerful being before him, not at all underestimating her titanic strength or absolute ruthlessness as others had, tricked as they were by her young and innocent appearance. "The two hundred Dementors you had as sentries have been destroyed. Someone powerful has arrived; he killed them all in a matter of minutes."

A very faint smile tugged at Ophis's mouth as she heard this. Her usually impassive face showing the first trace of emotion any of the three dozen members of the Khaos Brigade, a group created by Ophis, had ever seen.

"Yes." Ophis said softly, her voice being heard by all of the men and women in the room. "I knew he would come, all he needed was an invitation and then some confrontation,"

"Who is he?" Cao Cao asked his tone slightly strained as he heard Ophis's vague reply.

"That does not concern you." Ophis replied as her dull grey eyes locked on Cao Cao. "You have a Scared Gear do you not?"

"Yes." Cao Cao replied arrogantly a prideful expression on his face as he continued talking. "I wield the most powerful Scared Gear of all; my spear can kill even gods and can…"

"Then you will return to base." Ophis cut in her tone bland as she looked at Cao Cao, with an unimpressed look. "Everyone with a Scared Gear will return to base." She added to the room as a whole, gaining a number of shocked and befuddled looks from the other members of the Khaos Brigade.

"What do you mean!?" Cao Cao demanded his face contorting in outrage.

"You are currently an asset." Ophis replied as she looked over to Cao Cao, knowing for a fact that if he was to face Harry that he would be stripped of his Sacred Gear and of any use he might have to her. "If you were to face the man that is coming you would be made useless to me."

"You doubt me?" Cao Cao sneered.

"The last time I met this man we fought. It ended in a draw." Ophis replied her tone completely emotionless as she just stated facts. "If you were to fight me, I would destroy you with ease. So to could this man, he would crush you with ease; he would not even consider you a threat."

"With my Sacred Gear he wouldn't…" Cao Cao began, before he was once again cut off mid speech, only this time due to a portal appearing under his feet.

With a cry out outrage Cao Cao vanished from the room, followed by another thirty members of the Khaos Brigade that had accompanied her to Azkaban. Several more portals appeared, dragging in the Dementors and a number of other members.

Within a matter of minutes the chamber was empty of everyone save for Ophis and a tall bespectacled blonde man, who was carrying a large sword.

"Why did you send everyone away my Lady?" Arthur, the blonde man spoke up as he realised that only he and Ophis remained.

"Because they were not necessary for what is to come." Ophis answered, not even looking at Arthur as she instead focused on the entrance to the room.

With a loud crash, the double doors burst open and two people entered.

"Hello Harry Potter." Ophis said her eyes shifting colour momentarily as a green eyed man with wild black hair entered the room, an armoured silver haired woman walking in behind him.

( - )

Entering the chamber through a set of double doors, Harry soon found himself facing a bespectacled blonde man n his early twenties, and a young looking girl in a gothic, lolita maid's outfit.

As he entered the room, sword in hand and Rossweisse dutifully following after him, Harry prepared to speak only to be beaten to the finish line by Ophis, as she spoke up first.

"Hello Harry Potter."

Harry froze at that, not sure how he should react to Ophis knowing the name he had as a human. Taking a second to gather himself, Harry forced a smile on his face as he pretended to lower his guard.

"Ophis, it's been a while how are things?"

"I know why you are here." Ophis replied, her face still blank and expressionless.

"Of course you do, do I really need an excuse to see my dear older sister?" Harry replied, ignoring the hitch in Rossweisse's breath or the sudden widening of the blonde man's eyes as he said that. Instead Harry focused on the long sword that the blonde man was carrying, Excalibur Ruler.

"Did you know I was here?" Ophis questioned blandly.

"Of course I did." Harry replied with a shrug. "Why do you think I came personally, I knew someone was cloaking the Excalibur shard and you were the most likely culprit. The big question here is why the fuck are you here?"

Ophis merely blinked at that, before the very slightest of smiles crept onto her face. "To see you."

"And why would you want to see me. The last I recall we did not get along that well?" Harry questioned as he subtly began to gather his power. Ophis was very unpredictable, and he refused to be caught off guard by her.

"I want you to help me." Ophis stated calmly.

"Help you with what?" Harry questioned cautiously, and why would I help you.

"I want you to help me deal with our brother." She replied.

"Depends really on which brother you're talking about?" Harry questioned as he continued gathering his power. He knew that at the moment if he were to take Ophis on, one on one that he would lose. His body was still not able to fully handle his power, which is not to say that he didn't think he could defeat her if need be. He had a secret weapon after all, he had God's Thunder, not that he was planning on using it anytime soon. Such a thing would destroy Britain and alert every single supernatural in the world of his continued existence, this would be inconvenient for Harry at this stage.

"Our eldest brother, he seems to have decided that he wants to live in the Dimensional Void, in my realm." Ophis replied a flash of irritation crossing her face.

"So fucking what?" Harry asked. "You want to team up and make him go away?"

"Yes… that or kill him." Ophis replied with a shrug.

"And why would you think that I would be stupid enough to help you piss off our brother. You know the most powerful of us, the Lord of Time and Fate, a being that can shatter worlds with just a thought?" Harry replied incredulously as he stared at Ophis as if he was questioning her sanity. He had just had his arse kicked by Great Red not that long ago, he knew for a fact that as he was he didn't stand a chance, even if he did have Ophis's help. He also knew that his older brother was a vengeful fucker who could hold a grudge for millennia.

"If you assist me I will assist you." Ophis replied with a nonchalant shrug. "All I want is him out of my home."

"How would you assist me?" Harry questioned cautiously.

"By giving you what you want." Ophis said.

"And what do I want?" Harry asked deciding to humour his sister for now.

In response Ophis raised her hand into the air, before swiping it sideways.

Rossweisse blinked in confusion as she saw that gesture, a questioning look on her face as she looked to Harry.

Harry though just looked very cautiously at Ophis, before his eyes trailed over to the bespectacled blonde man.

Seeing that Harry was looking at him, the blonde man made to speak. Only for his words to come out as a gurgle, a look of confusion crossing his face as his head fell off his shoulders, his face forever frozen in a look of shock, even as he died right then and there.

With a clatter his sword, Excalibur Ruler fell from his limp hand, the rest of his body following as it collapsed to the ground, like a puppet with its strings cut.

"He was you ally." Harry commented lightly, still surprised by Ophis's actions.

Ophis blinked at that in confusion before replying. "He was an asset. " Then with a flick of her fingers the holy sword rose into the air before it shot at Harry, handle first.

Snapping out his hand Harry caught the blade, a curious look on his face as he examined it, determining it was the real thing before making it disappearing in a flash of golden light as he stored it away.

"Did he really have to die?" Harry questioned.

"He was an asset because of the sword. Without the sword he is nothing." Ophis emotionlessly responded. "You wanted the sword so I gave it to you. I traded a lesser asset for a greater asset."

"You think because you murdered you ally and gave me a sword that was mine to begin with, that I would help you?" Harry asked his voice once again incredulous.

"That was a gift." Ophis replied nonchalantly. "If you assist me you will receive other things you want."

"Such as?" Harry questioned taking a slight step to his side, partially shielding Rossweisse as he did so. This is what he had meant by unpredictable, and he would be damned before he let Rossweisse be hurt by his psychotic sister if he rejected whatever it was she was offering.

"I will give you three Longinus's and twenty nine other Sacred Gears that I have collected, it is equivalent exchange is it not, I sacrifice lesser assets to gain a greater asset." Ophis replied, "As well as the location of a number of other Sacred Gears you have unleashed onto the world."

Harry's eyes widened at that, it appeared his sister hadn't changed a bit. She was more than willing to sell out half of her followers if it meant getting his aid. She was always pragmatic and emotionally desensitized when it came to things like this.

"I will also extend my help in dealing with our other brother." Ophis added on, her grey eyed gaze boring into Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry took a moment to process that, it appeared that Ophis like Great Red knew something he didn't. The deal she offered was a good one, but one that he would still need to think about as one did not simply piss off the Great Red for no reason. "From what I heard you are the one who is looking to release him in the first place?"

Ophis didn't even blink when she heard the accusation in Harry's tone. "And who told you that?"

"I have my sources." Harry replied sharply, his eyes fixed on his emotionless older sister, watching her for even the slightest sign that might tell him what she is up to.

"I want silence. I want to return to the Dimensional Gap, nothing more." Ophis replied in her monotone voice. "What would I gain from awakening Trihexa?"

Harry didn't reply to that, mainly because he didn't know what she was up to. Nor did he know what Great Red was up to. Things were far more complicated than he thought.

"So do we have a deal?" Ophis asked once more, her empty gaze moving from Harry to Rossweisse before slowly moving back to her younger brother.

"And what makes you think that I would accept that. Like you said, the Sacred Gears are mine; I am more than capable of tracking them down myself." Harry said moving onto a topic he was more comfortable with. Trihexa and anything to do with that monster was complicated, especially when it came to deal with his older brother and sister as well.

"Yes you are, unless someone was cloaking them with their magic." Ophis responded sharply not at all bothered by Harry's change of tack, once again a small smile playing across her lips as she spoke.

Harry narrowed his eyes at that. "I will think about it."

"Good." Ophis said her face once again blank. "When you reach a decision, you will tell me Harry Potter."

Harry made to respond in a noncommittal way, before he froze as he once again heard Ophis calling him Harry Potter.

"Tell me Ophis, how do you know the name Harry Potter?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Because that was the name you went by when you were human." Ophis replied with a shrug.

"And how would you know that?" Harry questioned.

"I was one of Harry Potter's friends of course. When I found you I wanted you to assist me in getting Great Red to leave the Dimensional Gap. So I befriended you, and nudged you towards the Deathly Hallows, the way in which you would recover you power." Ophis replied blandly as if she was discussing something as simple as the weather, instead of admitting to have manipulated Harry into finding the Deathly Hallows and regaining his power and his memories.

More than that it was shocking to find out that not only had his sister found him. But she had managed to get close enough to him to manipulate him, all without him knowing. He had always known his sister was devious, but he had never expected this.

"Who were you?" Harry demanded, racking his brain as he tried to think about just who she had pretended to be and how she had manipulated him, knowing Ophis she could have been male or female.

Ophis didn't reply to his demands though, instead she just gave him that same very small smile as a portal appeared beneath her feet. Her grey eyed gaze locked on Harry as she disappeared. "Remember to tell me when you come to a decision."

Within moments she was gone, leaving an armed and armoured Harry and Rossweisse standing alone in an empty chamber. The two of them the only living things on the Island of Azkaban after Ophis's impromptu visit to the island, meeting with Harry and recruitment of the Dementors.

Harry stared silently at the spot where Ophis had disappeared, his eyes narrowed as he tried to comprehend what game she was playing.

"My Lord what should we do?" Rossweisse asked Harry cautiously, her gaze flicking form Harry to the headless body of Arthur, the former wielder of Excalibur Ruler.

"You go back to Heaven." Harry decided having come to a decision. "Gather the pieces of Excalibur I believe it is time for that blade to be re-forged and bestowed upon a new champion. Also keep an eye on Kuoh and the Devil influence there. Also make sure to keep track of Kokabiel, I want to know what he is up to."

As Harry rattled off his order Rossweisse nodded along, committing what he said to memory as she prepared to teleport back to Heaven. Before she did however she paused. "What will you be doing my Lord?"

Harry blinked at that before he looked at the great sword he was still carrying, absentmindedly absorbing the divine energy it was made form as he caused it to dissemble.

"I will be going to Atlantis to meet up with Poseidon. I think I am going to need a symbol of power if I am to stand up to my siblings as I am now, and who better to make me one than the Elder Cyclops, the ones who forged Zeus's Bolt of Lightning and Poseidon's Trident." Harry said his mind whirling as he thought about the information he had just been given. Things were far more complicated than he had thought. Things were slowly spiraling into chaos, and not just with the Biblical Factions, and Harry knew and dreaded what would come from that chaos.

 **( - )**

 **(Somewhere Unknown)**

In a humongous chamber of marble, a figure stirred, a pair of corrosive yellow eyes opened. Shifting slightly in the throne like chair it was seated in, the being looked down at the dozens of robed figures in front of it, each of them kneeling down their heads lowered in reverence.

Eyes gleaming with barely contained malice and glee, the being said. "The time for change has nearly arrived."

 **( - )**

 **AN: So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it took me a couple of hours today so I hope you all like it. Will try to be much better on updating from now on.**

 **So yeah, would also love it if you could comment or review. I read all the reviews and take them into account when I am writing my chapters. Two heads are better than one after all.**

 **So yeah hope you all like it and will see you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So here is the next chapter, sorry it has been a while. Have been on holiday recently and well I was not really in the writing mood. I am back now though and with a big old chunk of story for you.**

 **I am glad people have been so positive about my last few chapters. I really appreciate the comments and a number of them have been very useful for how I tackled this chapter.**

 **One thing I will bring up though is a few people's concerns over how the tone of the story seems to change between being light and humorous and then between dark and serious. I actually did that for a reason. As in my mind life is not entirely light and easy but nor is it entirely dark and difficult. So I kind of did it with that in mind, where there is good there is bad and where there is bad there is good. It is also making it so the story is not to intensely serious that it would put people off nor that it is so slap stick that people would get bored of it. Not sure if that makes sense to people but yeah.**

 **SO anyway on with the story, I hope you like it and leave a comment of a review afterwards!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Highschool D xD**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

" _My Lord what should we do?" Rossweisse asked Harry cautiously, her gaze flicking form Harry to the headless body of Arthur, the former wielder of Excalibur Ruler._

" _You go back to Heaven." Harry decided having come to a decision. "Gather the pieces of Excalibur I believe it is time for that blade to be re-forged and bestowed upon a new champion. Also keep an eye on Kuoh and the Devil influence there. Also make sure to keep track of Kokabiel, I want to know what he is up to."_

 _As Harry rattled off his order Rossweisse nodded along, committing what he said to memory as she prepared to teleport back to Heaven. Before she did however she paused. "What will you be doing my Lord?"_

 _Harry blinked at that before he looked at the greatsword he was still carrying, absentmindedly absorbing the divine energy it was made from as he caused it to dissemble._

" _I will be going to Atlantis to meet up with Poseidon. I think I am going to need a symbol of power if I am to stand up to my siblings as I am now, and who better to make me one than the Elder Cyclops, the ones who forged Zeus's Bolt of Lightning and Poseidon's Trident." Harry said his mind whirling as he thought about the information he had just been given. Things were far more complicated than he had thought. Things were slowly spiraling into chaos, and not just with the Biblical Factions, and Harry knew and dreaded what would come from that chaos._

 _( - )_

 _In a humongous chamber of marble, a figure stirred, a pair of corrosive yellow eyes opened. Shifting slightly in the throne like chair it was seated in, the being looked down at the dozens of robed figures in front of it, each of them kneeling down their heads lowered in reverence._

 _Eyes gleaming with barely contained malice and glee, the being said. "The time for change has nearly arrived."_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 9**

 **(Within the Throne Room of Atlantis)**

Atlantis, some scholars believed that Atlantis was once an island, one that was home to an advanced and mighty civilization before it was deliberately pulled to the bottom of the sea by a jealous god. Those scholars were mostly right; Atlantis was indeed an island that was home to a city that shared the same name. The people of that island were more advanced than the primitive humans of the time, what the scholars either didn't write or did not know was that the original inhabitants of Atlantis gained their strength and power by praying to one of the four Chaos Gods.

They would raid the mainland, capturing and enslaving anyone they came across. These people would then be sacrificed to the dark gods, offerings given in return for the God's favour. Suffice to say their actions were not appreciated by Greek God of the Sea, Poseidon. After all their raids were aimed at coastal villages and settlements, most of which worshipped Poseidon in one form or another, and so he showed them his wrath and dragged their island beneath the waves.

Since then Poseidon had moved into the old city and expanded it as his kingdom grew. Making it his realm beneath the waves, Odin had Asgard; the God of the Bible had Heaven so why shouldn't Poseidon have Atlantis? That was how Poseidon thought anyway, let the other Greek God's squabble over Olympus as far as Poseidon was concerned Atlantis was his realm, his home and he liked it.

Currently Poseidon was sat on his large coral throne, a bemused expression on his face as he watched the latest episode of Magical Girl Sera-tan's adventures on the supernatural television network. What could he say, Serafall Leviathan was hot and he was a guy. Chuckling slightly Poseidon was oblivious to all else as he lounged around in his open Hawaiian shirt and baggy swim shorts. That was of course until he heard someone knocking on his throne room door.

Looking up nervously, he grabbed his trident and transported his television away into one of his pocket dimensions, a useful trick a friend had taught him a while back for storing his things away, in a place where his wife Amphitrite won't find it. Clicking his fingers he transformed his Hawaiian shirt and shorts into scaled ocean green armour before he leant back in his throne striking a noble pose as he did so, his sea green eyes fixed on the entrance to his mighty throne room.

"Enter!" Poseidon commanded in a deep booming voice, as he looked on majestically, the God currently being in his towering twenty foot form, giving him an intimidating and somewhat overwhelming presence. Casting his gaze to the large ornate double doors, Poseidon waited for them to open and for the person who annoyingly interrupted his television programme to enter.

When no one did however he scowled in confusion and irritation.

"So tell me Poseidon old buddy, did I just interrupt you when you were watching porn?" An amused voice suddenly spoke up.

Looking around for the source of the voice Poseidon boomed out. "Who dares speak to the great and mighty Poseidon like that within his own throne room?!"

"The great and mighty Poseidon? You're laying it on a bit thick; don't you think old buddy, old pal of mine?" The voice replied in amusement.

Poseidon twisted around in his seat at that as he once again tried to find out who was speaking, when he couldn't find anyone he turned back around only to see the source standing smugly in front of his throne.

It was a short five foot eleven man, with shaggy black hair and twinkling green eyes. It was also a person Poseidon could not recall ever meeting before.

"Long time no see buddy, how's things?" The green eyed man said as he looked up at Poseidon's towering form with a slight smirk.

Looking down at him it took Poseidon a few moments to realise that he recognised the power that was coming from the man in front of him.

"YOU!" He shouted as he pointed down at the man in surprise.

"Me?" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"You're supposed to be dead." Poseidon accused as he looked Harry up and down noticing the changes in his old friend's human form.

"Am I?" Harry questioned. "Well bugger, no one told me that."

Leaping up from his throne Poseidon quickly shrank down to a more manageable form as he landed in front of Harry, now standing at a mere eight feet tall. Reaching out Poseidon grabbed Harry, pulling his much smaller frame into a hug that would have crushed a lesser being.

Harry though only took it as a challenge, as he squeezed back.

"Okay, okay I give!" Poseidon wheezed as Harry let go, allowing Poseidon to take in a few ragged breaths as he attempt to recover from Harry's return hug.

"It is good to see you again!" Harry said with a smile as he slapped the larger man on the shoulder. "How have the last few centuries been? We definitely need to have a catch up soon, you me and Odin like in the good old days!"

Poseidon chuckled at that. "Things have been boring, occasionally smiting mortals and slapping other factions down if they tried to cause any trouble in my seas. Other than that it has been dull, the wife Amphitrite is still a pain in the arse sometimes and the son Triton can be an arrogant little shit. How about you? I suspected you weren't dead, but was never really sure, you did always say you had a plan, I was just not really sure if you were serious?"

"Well it's been interesting that's for sure. Spent some time as a human called Harry Potter, by the way the name is Harry now. Found my Deathly Hallows and got reborn into my true self again. Other than that just been trying to get back into the swing of things, one of the reasons I came to see you actually."

"Oh really?" Poseidon replied easily as he stepped back from Harry looking him up and down as he did so. A part of him knew that Harry, as he was calling himself now, was not telling him everything. "And there I was thinking it was because of my winning personality."

"Nah there are a much better things I could be getting up to than talking to you fish face." Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Fish face? Really?" Poseidon replied with a loud booming laugh, as he flash Harry a large grin.

"Yeah not my best, but to be fair I am just starting up, give me a decade and I will be back on form." Harry said.

"Okay then you mentioned you came to me for a reason. Might as well get that out of the way before we reminisce about the good old days." Poseidon decided as he clicked his finger, the marble floor responding as two throne like chairs took form, the marble almost like liquid as Poseidon reformed it. Throwing himself into his seat Poseidon looked up at Harry curiously. "Go on then, I am all ears."

Harry took his own seat as he looked curiously over at Poseidon, a thoughtful look on his face as he thought about what he should and should not tell him. He trust Poseidon a lot, but the Sea God was unfortunately a bit of a loud mouth. Meaning he could accidently reveal one of Harry's secrets if he wasn't careful.

"I need your Cyclops' to forge me a Symbol of Power." Harry said bluntly, Poseidon was also a pretty straight forward guy. He didn't care for politics or subtly, the guy wasn't called the God of Sea because he was predictable and subtle.

That was not what Poseidon had been expecting.

"A Symbol of Power?" The God of the Sea asked in confusion, idly scratching his beard with his hand. "Why would you need such a thing, Symbol's of Power focus's a God's power and helps them to control it and with enough skill amplify their power? But you're pretty much the strongest God to have ever existed and one of the oldest, why would you need such a device?"

Once again Harry frowned as he thought on what he should and should not reveal. Nodding he replied. "My transition into a God was not as simple or as easy as I described. I believe I will be involved in a fight soon, one which I need to be prepared for, which is why I think it is time I get me a Symbol of Power."

"Fighting eh?" Poseidon chuckled. "No doubt against those puffed up, pretentious Devils. Gods they have become insufferable since your absence. I take it you are going to use your Symbol of Power as a crutch then, at least until you get you full strength back?"

Harry nodded at that, Poseidon always was a smart God, people were often deceived by his rough and carefree demeanor, but beneath that was a keen intelligence. "So how about it? Fancy doing me a favour?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. What is a Symbol of Power between friends?" Poseidon chuckled. "I will inform the Cyclops to start firing up their forges and getting the materials they will need together."

"How long do you reckon that would take?" Harry questioned, knowing as he did that the process of making a Symbol of Power was very complicated, after all you had to create a vessel that was strong enough to channel a God's full power. This for Harry meant that it had to be monumentally strong. Harry liked to think of it like creating a wand, except times a million. It was also a very specialized process, Harry himself couldn't just snap his fingers and create it after all he didn't have the skill or knowledge how.

No there were only three sets of magical creatures who had the knowledge and skill to make Symbols of Power. The dwarves who were hermits and wouldn't piss on a non dwarf even if they were on fire, the Goblins who would try to extort whoever came to them for a fortune in gold and favours, and then finally the Cyclops who served Poseidon and only Poseidon , meaning you had to have his blessing to have one forged by them.

Poseidon looked thoughtful at that, before he shrugged. "Probably a week to prepare give or take a few days."

"Great." Harry muttered to himself sarcastically.

"Hey now, no need to be a bitch about it. The Cyclops's have not forged a true Symbol of Power in millennia and the materials needed aren't exactly easy to acquire." Poseidon said with a frown on his face.

Harry sighed at that, knowing he shouldn't have let his impatience get the best of him. "Yeah I know, I am just a bit stressed is all. Ophis and the Great Red are up to no good again."

"Ah those two." Poseidon replied in a dark tone and a nod of his head, now understanding why Harry was impatient. He had met the two before, Ophis in his opinion was a frigid bitch who would happily knife her own brother in the back if it suited her purposes and the Great Red was literally or at least in Poseidon's opinion the God of Bellends.

So yeah he wasn't a fan, though of course he wasn't exactly a fan of Harry when he had first met him. He thought he was a bit of a pretentious prat, especially for one so powerful and old. But after getting to know him he had come to like him, though he did find it a bit daunting sometimes. Harry had after all known Poseidon's father Kronos, and his grandfather Ouranos and whoever came before him, this sometimes made Poseidon feel like a child when it came to dealing with Harry. But he had gotten over it mostly.

"So speaking of family how is yours?" Harry asked deciding to move the subject on from his own family.

"Well Zeus is still a dick, and well you have met my family. Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and Demeter are the only decent ones amongst them." Poseidon replied irritably, Harry wasn't the only one who didn't get on with his siblings. "Though there is some good news, I had a kid a couple of years ago. A little Demigod called Perseus; he is a cute little tyke must be almost twelve by now."

"Well I look forward to meeting him." Harry replied with a slight smile on his face, Poseidon for all his bluster was a good man, and Harry knew without a doubt that he loved his newest son just as much as his other ones. "Bet Amphitrite was pissed."

Poseidon let out a bark of laughter at that. "Oh yeah, she went with the old deny me sex routine. It's been eleven years now but I am wearing her down." Poseidon chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well that explains the porn." Harry replied with a grin.

"It wasn't porn." The God of the Sea vehemently denied.

Clicking his fingers, Harry summoned Poseidon's television form his pocket space, after all he was the one who taught him the trick.

"Wait!" Poseidon cried out as he made to stop him.

"Oh Poseidon… for shame…" Harry said as he solemnly shook his head.

All the while Poseidon's Magical Girl television show continued playing.

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry a few days later within God's Throne Room)**

Harry was once more sitting on his throne, the power surging through the throne speeding up his body's transformation from being mortal to being divine. He had a contemplative look on his face as he sat there, his thought going over the information he had received from Poseidon and Ophis as well as going over how his carefully laid plans were progressing.

So far, his plans to strengthen Heaven had born fruit and Heaven was in a much stronger position than it had been previously. With his changes to the System to prevent Devils from gaining Holy Swords or Sacred Gears, as well his manipulation of the Sacred Gears themselves linking their strength to their wielders faith in him, he had taken great steps in weakening the other factions who sought to take advantage of the gifts he had given to humanity.

When this was combined with his creation and training of new Angels, Heaven was more than equal to the Underworld at the moment. Already within barely two months Heaven had nearly returned to the state it was before Harry died, give it a few more years and he knew it would recover to the strength it was before the Great War when it was at its peak.

So yes things were going well, Harry was subtle weakening the positions of the other factions while secretly strengthening his own. If the worst came to be Harry knew that they could probably defeat the Underworld and even the Grigori if it came to war, though not without heavy losses, though that was without counting on the help from they would receive from Asgard and Atlantis if a war were to occur.

Of course, he did not want war; he had seen enough of the horrors of war. He had seen how it impacted on the sides involved and those innocence who were caught up in the middle. But like they say, "When you desire peace, prepare for war."

So yes on that front things were going well.

He had even organized, through using Michael as a proxy for a meeting between the Three Factions in few months time. It had taken a lot of political maneuvering and talks with the Fallen Angels and Devils but it had finally been agreed to be scheduled during the end of summer. A part of Harry didn't like it, after all the Fallen had betrayed him and the Devils… well they were Devils. But he also knew that that kind of archaic old fashioned thinking would just bring about more war and death. Which considering the threat posed by whatever his sister and two brothers were up to was something Harry did not want.

No as far as Harry was concerned, he had a new body so it was time to start acting like a new man.

With that thought in mind, Harry let out a slight sigh as he looked down at his Brave Saints cards, contemplating his latest dilemma.

When he'd thought of creating his own set of Brave Saints cards, ones that would make reincarnated humans into Archangels, he'd only thought of strengthening Heaven. There was supposed to be seven Archangels, including Michael, in the Heavens. The role of the archangels was to act as his Authority on Earth and to enforce his Will. The Seraph were never meant to actually be warriors, having been meant to act more like Executive Directors in charge of their own division here in Heaven.

Basically, while Raguel was the Seraph of Justice and Vengeance, the Archangel of **Justice and Vengeance** was the _embodiment_ of the concept. They were literally empowered by the ideal and dichotomy between Justice and Vengeance and therefore, their power was separate from his own in a way. It was for this reason that Michael and the other remaining Archangels had managed to maintain most of their power after Harry's death. As the Archangel embodiment of **the Prince of Hosts** , his power drew on the faithful's belief in the Heavenly Host, meaning that he could tap into the same power Harry could in order to empower him.

This was good because it meant he had to expend less of his own power to empower his Archangels. However, this also meant that they couldn't Fall.

Falling occurred not when Angels sinned; so much as they defied his Will. The Fall occurred since defying his Will caused him to automatically strip them of his divine and holy power, turning their wings black to symbolize this. However, Archangels didn't draw their power from him but from the concept they embody. Archangels were therefore in a way similar to God's of the other Pantheons, as in they had domains from which they could draw their power. What this meant however was that they had a source out power outside of Harry, meaning that they couldn't truly Fall.

While this may seem like a good thing, Harry now knew that it could be very dangerous. Being an Angel didn't mean you were good, just like being a priest didn't mean one carried out His will. Lucifer was a prime example of this, he had cast his favourite son out of Heaven but despite this he had not Fallen he had retained most of his power, which he went on to use to turn himself and his three companions who fallen with him into the first Devils, the Original Satans.

Harry over the last few months had learned of many of the dirty secrets of the Church, a human establishment created and run by humans in His name. The Holy Sword Project, some of the actions of the Iscariot Order as well as the Burial Agency... the list just went on.

So yes Harry had forgotten one major thing about his followers: their tendency to use him as an excuse for their actions. The biggest example being the so called Holy Wars against the Muslims during the Middle Ages. All to win the city of Jerusalem which they said was on His orders, he never ordered such a thing, it was merely selfish and stupid men of the cloth taking advantage of people's faith in Him for their own gain. Those men were all suffering now for their arrogance and idiocy. Many people thought the crusades were defensive, which was propaganda perpetuated at the time, the land they were fighting over never belonged to any European's in the first place despite people's claims, the real motivation was greed.

This reminded Harry that making someone into a powerful being basically free from persecution, since no matter how evil their act they wouldn't Fall, was very dangerous. If they fell off the wagon, so to speak, the only way to stop them was death. Once again Lucifer was one such Archangel, one who became dark and twisted. Harry had been forced to throw him from Heaven and lock him in what became the Underworld since Harry couldn't bring himself to kill him.

That show of mercy came back to bite him in the ass rather spectacularly as you can imagine.

Anyway, it meant Harry would have to be careful who he reincarnated as an Archangel. To make sure, he had made only six of Brave Saints cards capable of reincarnating someone into an Archangel. The other six would reincarnate them as simple Angels who could work their way up the angelic ladder, so to speak and maybe even rise to the position of Seraph. Two of those he had already used when he had turned Hermione and Andromeda into Angels, a third one he had decided to save for when his godson Teddy grew up, at which point he would make him the same offer he made his grandmother.

Harry looked up as Rossweisse entered the throne room alone. "Where's Asia and Raynare?" asked Harry in confusion.

Rossweisse stopped in front of him before speaking. "Asia is with Gabriel, learning how to improve her manipulation of your Holy power while Raynare is simply wandering around. The latter seems especially happy to be back here again after so many years."

"I would imagine so," Harry said wryly. "It _has_ been around five centuries since she was last here, after all." He smiled widely as he remembered something, a slight chuckle leaving his lips as he did so. "She kind of looked like a kid in a sweet shop when we arrived."

It was true. When they'd arrived, Raynare's eyes had almost sparkled in delight at the sight of her old home. After being assured that she wouldn't be attacked in any way, she'd gone to visit her old haunts and maybe even see some old friends.

Harry turned to Rossweisse with a serious look on his face. "Rossweisse, I need your opinion on an urgent and important matter."

Rossweisse stood straight and at the ready, after all the last time he had given her that look they had traveled to the Island of Azkaban and confronted the Ouroboros Dragon herself. "What is it, my Lord?"

Harry waved his hand and an illusion of a spear and a sword appeared hovering between them. "Should I make my symbolic weapon a sword or a spear?"

It took everything Rossweisse had not to face palm then and there as she heard Harry's question. She was still getting used to Harry eccentric and capricious nature; seriously what was it with incredibly powerful beings and their strange quirks.

When he had first spoken she'd thought he was going to want her opinion on the ongoing issues revolving around the Khaos Brigade, or his plans for his psychotic sister or the relations between the different factions, that or he wanted to bounce some ideas off her on the problem of Archangels being incapable of Falling. It was also possible that he was going to want to discuss the recent thefts of the Excalibur fragments, three of which had been stolen from the Church only hours after Harry had recovered Excalibur Ruler, Rossweisse suspected Ophis had something to do with it. Whether Harry thought the same she didn't know.

What she had not expected was to be discussing the aesthetic qualities of what his Symbol of Power should be and look like, especially when there were other more important things going on. Besides surely Harry knew himself well enough by now to make his own decision on the blasted thing, he had after all had the last few days to think about what he wanted. Besides he had already asked her opinion on it, twelve times already… and that was just today.

"I'd originally had more choices," Harry said with a contemplative look on his face before he smiled as he saw the put upon look on Rossweisse's face. "I'd originally thought of something big and impressive like a mighty warhammer but then as you know I decided against it, after all a warhammer looks like something a barbarian would use instead of a sophisticated and just ruler like myself, besides I fancy something with a blade" Harry said as he looked to Rossweisse with a frown. "Besides Odin's brat Thor has already got a hammer that Mjolnir thing as his Symbol of Power, wouldn't want to be seen copying another God. That would just be embarrassing."

Rossweisse rolled her eyes at that, Harry had already complained about this to her, as well as having complained about how all the good weapons were taken and how he didn't want to be accused of copying any of the other gods.

"I discarded some of my other possible choices like maces and clubs for the same reason, this has left me with a spear or a sword, yes they are not exactly unique weapons but the design of the weapon could be unique. If I am honest I'm probably more partial to the spear," Harry said absently as he enlarged the image of the spear. "It has a longer reach and it can just look so badass in the right hands. I mean just look at the Titans; Hyperion, Atlas and Ipateus they all used spears and trust me they were deadly with them. My original body still had a few scars as proof of that. The problem is, of course, that Odin already has a spear as his Symbol of Power, he has Gugnir and using one would feel like I'm just copying him. Plus he would throw a fit if he thought the one I had made was better than his... which I suppose would be a bit funny…"

"As for the sword," Harry continued, ignoring his secretary's incredulous look at the topic of this 'serious' conversation. "It's an oldie but goodie. It can be incredibly deadly in the right hands and has the right visual effect on others in the right circumstances. But swords are sort of played out nowadays, everyone seems to have a sword. It's why I'm partial to spears, again there are a lot of named spears out there but not as many as swords and the versatility of a spear is much greater than that of a hammer or a mace." Harry looked up at Rossweisse with sincere confusion in his eyes. "So what do you think, what should I pick?"

Rossweisse simply looked at her boss her mouth agape and silently wondered why oh why all powerful gods were this eccentric. Was it the power that turned them a little insane or was it that they were all senile?

"I-I-I...," stuttered Rossweisse before she took a deep breath and regained her composure. "I think you should go with the spear. Angels are already known for using light spears so it would be a show of solidarity amongst you and your children. As you said before the uses of a spear are very versatile, depending on the design you want you could increase this versatility greatly. As for Odin trade marking using a spear... technically every weapon had been trademarked by one god or another so it would be a moot point."

Harry seemed to think about it before nodding with a smile. "Spear it is then. All that's left is the name and I already have one in mind. Solarion, the Spear of Light."

Rossweisse looked confused for a moment before giving Harry a blank look. "Solarion? Isn't that the name of the spear from that game Diablo 3? The one that arrogant Archangel, Imperius I think his name was, used?"

There was a beat of silence as Harry fidgeted in his throne. "No?"

Rossweisse glared at her boss. "Copyright is wrong, not to mention illegal."

Harry crossed his arms and pouted on his throne childishly; delighting in the fact that he could occasionally have these moments of fun and amusement. After all life may not be all fairies and unicorns, but it wasn't always doom and gloom either. Besides he had been feeling a bit stressed recently with his siblings antics and running the Kingdom of Heaven. "I'm God! I'm above such petty things like copyright!"

"No, you're not," Rossweisse said firmly her own lips twitching as she fought to contain a smile. "Aren't you supposed to be fair and just? Stealing another's idea isn't very fair or just, is it?"

"I'm not stealing it," Harry said stubbornly before averting his eyes. "I'm just... giving it adequate praise by naming my spear after it." Harry had played the game before all this had happened, using it as a way to escape his boredom after defeating Voldemort and leaving school, that was of course before he had been reborn and regained his memories. "Besides as God I created humanity so technically I had a hand in creating the idea too…"

It was a tenuous claim they both knew that.

Rossweisse just sighed and shook her head in amusement, already knowing she wouldn't win this argument. "Whatever. But if someone calls you out on it then it's your problem."

Harry smiled like Christmas had come early. "Huzzah! Solarion it is!"

Rossweisse sighed and rubbed her temples, wondering if other people in her position had to go through things like this.

 **( - )**

Somewhere in the Underworld, Grayfia rubbed her forehead at her husband's antics before pinching his cheek and giving him a patented Grayfia Lecture. She inwardly wondered if other secretaries/maids had to put with this.

 **( - )**

Back in Heaven, Rossweisse cleared her throat as she got down to business. "That's... very nice, my Lord. But I wished to talk to you about the recent Excalibur thefts."

At this, Harry became serious and sighed, his face darkening as those precious few moments of light heartedness came to an end. "Yes. It's concerning, especially since I was planning on recombining the fragments into one again upon my return from Atlantis."

"Could there be a spy within the Church, my Lord?" Rossweisse asked half-curious, half-concerned. "The Church has been corrupt since its inception; even you would not be capable of routing out every bit of corruption."

"We could have missed one," Harry admitted slowly. "It…it is possible that it could also be an Angel here in Heaven. The System that causes them to fall still isn't perfect and unless I know how they circumvented it, I won't know how to fix it."

"Have you thought my Lord… have you thought about the possibility that it might be…" Rossweisse spoke up an uncomfortable look on her face as she did so.

"My sister, Ophis?" Harry interrupted a frown on his face as he saw Rossweisse nod. "I have considered it, but somehow I doubt it has anything directly to do with her. She wants my help and knows I would suspect her, so I somehow doubt she would act so rashly and antagonize me, especially since she wants my assistance and had just given me Excalibur Ruler."

Rossweisse nodded at that, understanding the logic behind his words.

"What are you going to do, my Lord?" Rossweisse asked curiously. "We know for sure that the thefts were carried out and that the blades were stolen by Fallen Angels so why haven't we reacted yet?"

Harry smiled as Rossweisse unconsciously said 'we', adding herself to the faction. "We aren't going to do anything yet. I've sent Gabriel to talk to Azazel and he has assured her that he had nothing to do with it. I'm inclined to believe him. Azazel was always more of a scientist than a warrior and definitely not a thief. He's more interested in figuring out how to create his own Sacred Gears than in Holy Swords. He was there at their original creation, after all, and he knows he can't recreate it."

"So if he's not behind it," Rossweisse said in confusion. "That means that there's another faction of Fallen Angels, ones that have rebelled against Azazel?"

"I doubt it is an entire new faction, I would be more inclined to believe that they are just rebels within the Grigori," Harry corrected gently, a contemplative look on his face as he thought on what could be going on. "Azazel, like I said, is more of a scientist than a leader. He has the charm and charisma to lead, but he simply lacks the ruthlessness needed to keep his men in line in times of peace. Oh don't get me wrong, he's a brilliant strategist and tactician in times of war, which is how he survived against me for so long during the war, but his heart isn't made for the tough decisions necessary to keep the peace. I wouldn't be surprised if he passes on the mantle of leader as soon as a true peace between the factions is established."

"So the plans for your peace summit are still going to go ahead?" Rossweisse asked as she made a note.

Harry nodded before sighing, rubbing his forehead as he did so. "Rossweisse a serious question this time... do you think revealing my survival is a good thing?"

Rossweisse looked confused at the question, and so he elaborated. "With my death, a ceasefire happened almost immediately, something that would have probably have been impossible if I survived. Things are tense yet peaceful now and the news of my survival might upset all that and cause war to break out. Wouldn't it maybe be better for Michael to continue to pretend that he's the acting God whilst I stay in the background, at least until I am fully recovered and our position is unassailable?"

Rossweisse sighed before smiling up at her boss. "I can't answer that, my Lord. While it's true that a tentative cease-fire was formed after your death, we cannot say it wouldn't have happened after the original Four Satans deaths'. You told me that by that time you just wanted the war to be over, correct?"

Harry sighed and shrugged. "More or less. The war had gone on for millennia and it had weighed on me heavily. Especially the amount of humans killed in the cross fire. I was so angry and eager for it to be over by the end that it made me reckless. I normally wouldn't have faced all four Satans in my weakened state if I wasn't so eager to end the war. I paid for it and if it wasn't for my planning ahead, I would be permanently dead and Heaven… well Heaven would have slowly faded into obscurity, despite the admirable job Michael has been doing."

Harry had confided in Rossweisse the truth of how he'd died and been reborn, just like how he had told others he trusted like both Odin and Poseidon. She had accepted it and even said it proved his foreknowledge and intelligence since other gods would have been too proud to admit the possibility of death and defeat.

"Then it's possible that the ceasefire would have occurred either way," Rossweisse said confidently, her light blue eyes meeting Harry' s emerald. "I don't doubt that you would have accepted a ceasefire even if you hadn't died."

Harry nodded but privately had doubts. The old Him had been too proud, too stubborn to accept anything but complete victory over those who betrayed him and the Devils he had grown to hate. His second life had tamed him of that but not completely cured it. He still, more often than not, blamed Devils and Fallen Angels for the many things wrong in the world. He was slowly coming to terms that humans most times did evil without any prompting but it was slow going. He was a very ancient being, and like all old things he was very set in his ways. It took him living as a human for a while to change this much, without that he very much doubted he would have become the man he was today.

Harry sighed before getting up and walking to Rossweisse and placing his hands on her shoulders with a smile, causing said Valkyrie to blush heavily. "Thank you Rossweisse. I would be completely lost without you."

Rossweisse felt her heart skip a beat before it began beating like crazy at her Lord's words. This feeling had become more and more common the last few weeks and it didn't take Rossweisse long to realize she was coming to have feelings for the man before her. She'd always thought he was attractive and came to genuinely care for him as her friend and Lord but the increasing amount of time they spent alone working on projects as well as the increasing amount of trust he was placing in her made it hard not to fall for him.

Harry, the God of Gods, the Primordial of Creation and Existence, he was a charismatic, handsome and brave man, one who never asked others to do what he wasn't willing to. He saw the best in people and never looked down on them and not for the first time, Rossweisse wondered how this wonderful man could be best friends with a disdainful and arrogant bastard like Odin. Certainly, she knew Harry wasn't perfect, nor did he profess to be, which considering his siblings was understandable, but it was hard to reconcile the Odin she knew, mocking and ungrateful of her hard work, with Harry who was both kind and thankful in his actions towards her.

She remembered the one time she drank a little alcohol. She knew about her extreme weakness (some might even call it allergy) to the drink but she had wanted to celebrate with her new Lord and his Angels. As expected, she had been sick and vomiting for hours before passing out. She'd awoken to find herself being taken care by Harry himself, who had blamed himself for her condition, saying he shouldn't have invited her to drink. He had then nursed her back to health himself without once mocking her weakness or inability to hold her drink. It was that moment that she first felt the feeling currently in her heart.

To tell the truth, Rossweisse knew she was falling in love with him and it became increasingly hard to hide her feelings. Especially when they were alone like this with no one around. A part of her suspected he knew, after all for all his eccentricities he was very observant.

Harry had indeed noticed, but he had not dissuaded her from having these feelings. Rossweisse was after all a very beautiful woman both inside and out. Her light blue eyes combined with her silver hair made her look almost ethereal. When she channeled magic, it boosted her to goddess-like beauty that Harry could honestly say rivaled the beauty of Aphrodite the Goddess of Love herself, in fact he would go on to say that it outshined Aphrodite for the simple sake that Rossweisse was just being herself, her beauty was natural and effortless unlike Aphrodite who purposefully changed her form to fit in with a person's ideal of beauty.

It wasn't just her looks though that he found beautiful, her personality was also something special. Her strange quirks, the amount of effort she puts into her job even when Harry was acting a bit childish, her loyalty to Harry and her bravery, for he knew she would happily follow him into the depths of Hell if he asked her. So no he had not dissuaded her from developing feelings for him, but nor had he encouraged it. He left the choice in Rossweisse's hands, if she wanted to try and pursue a relationship then great, if she didn't then Harry would accept that too.

Blinking slightly as he realized he had been staring into Rossweisse's eyes for longer than was appropriate, Harry shook himself slightly as he looked away, though a faint smile did remain on his lips all the same. As he did so he missed the disappointed look that momentarily flitted across Rossweisse's face, before she regained her calm and professional demeanor.

"Well anyway, I think I am going to go see how Raynare is getting on," Harry said with a smile before gently placing a kiss on her forehead. "We'll talk later, Rossweisse."

"Y-Yes, my Lord," Rossweisse responded, trying vainly to hide the darkening of her cheeks and the sudden hammering of her heart.

With a smile, Harry left the throne room, leaving a red faced Rossweisse holding her chest with a small yet pleased smile on her face as she watched her Lord leave.

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere in Heaven)**

Raynare sighed as she looked out over Heaven, a happy smile on her face as she gloried in being back here after all these centuries. She had never thought this day would come, she had thought she would die on Earth forever cut off from Heaven's light. A part of her knew she would have died in that Church in Kuoh, looking back on it she knew she had been foolish, baiting the Gremory girl like she had. She knew she had made a mistake by not destroying that Issei boy's body when she had killed him, just as she knew that if not for her Father's intervention it would have come back to bite her in the arse.

How she knew this she couldn't say, call it foresight or premonition, or just hindsight, she didn't know, nor did she really care. It was in the past and she was in the present, standing here in Heaven, a place she never thought she would see again.

It had been centuries since she'd last been here and yet it felt as if she'd never left. Raynare basked in the Light of Heaven, trying in vain to push back the tears as nostalgia hit her.

Closing her eyes and thinking back, she could still remember the feeling of being cut off from Heaven's Light. She could remember the helplessness, the unending sorrow and loss of purpose it caused. She could also remember how she latched had onto Azazel, clinging to the elder Angel as she felt the last motes of Heaven's Light he gave off until even that faded.

Looking back, she hadn't really realised just how many of her actions had been caused by her overwhelming homesickness. She had kept wishing for more power, to become stronger and all out of some vain attempt to fill the hole that had been left behind by her Fall: the feeling of serving a higher power, of righteousness, of being complete. All that she had lost in her Fall and she'd tried to fill it by making Azazel love her and by striving to become as powerful as she could, all so she could feel what it was like to be what she was before she had Fallen.

It was foolish looking back on it, Azazel's love even if she had managed to get it would have paled in comparison to the love her Father had for her. And power, a stolen and corrupted power could never be better than what she had lost when she had Fallen. In the end she knew, even if she had achieved both of her desires she would have still felt hollow and empty, maybe that was the true curse of Falling, that you would never feel content with what you have when compared with what you lost.

But now she was back in Heaven, even if only temporarily and already she felt happier and more content then she had in centuries. And one day, Raynare promised herself, one day she would earn her way back to Heaven permanently, one day she would show Harry that he was right to be proud of her.

Unfurling her wings as she thought that, Raynare looked at them critically. Her wings pervious had been a shade of black just a little lighter than normal black, now though they had taken on a mottled grayish colour, with small patches of white beginning to appear. They weren't how they were before she had Fallen, but they were on the way. When she had first noticed this occurring she had asked her Father what was happening, he had simply smiled before he told her that his presence as well as her redeeming herself in taking care of Asia was the cause of the change. Soon, he had told her, soon they would be pure white once more and she'd be an Angel of Heaven again, and not only that but now that Harry, had returned her Fallen brothers and sisters would get the chance to redeem themselves and return home.

When she had asked him why, he had told her that he was no longer going to stubbornly hold onto grudges and hurt feelings of the past, he had told her that his time as a human had changed him and had shown him that there was a middle ground between condemnation and absolute forgiveness, and that that was the route he was going to use when it came to dealing with his misbehaving children.

But for Raynare however she knew that the reason she was gaining her redemption was not just because of her Father and his new stance on life. But it was also because of the influence Asia was having on her. Raynare smiled at that thought. It was strange to think about it but Asia had probably become her closest friend, she would even go as far as to say Asia had become her best friend. She was closer to Asia than she had been to Kalawarner or Mittelt despite knowing them for centuries. Asia's naivety and innocence had never failed to get Raynare to laugh as she misunderstood certain things that others took for granted. The two had had a great many times since they started attending high school and for the first time, Raynare had actually begun to look forward to going to the mortal school, just so she could spend more time with the girl.

So yes for Raynare things were going well, she was happy then she had been in centuries and she would want to change a things.

Except maybe she would try to tone down just how much her _beloved_ father embarrassed her. Raynare blushed as she remembered how he tended to dote on her in public, both here in Heaven and in Kuoh; often he called her his little Ray-Ray and hugged her all the time. God, it was so embarrassing! Yet at the same she relished her 'Daddy time' as he called it. It felt good... to be loved.

Speaking of the said embarrassing God, he appeared next to her in a flash of golden light, a gentle smile on his face as he sat down beside Raynare, that smile growing to a grin as he saw how he had started the (former?) Fallen Angel.

"Hey, Ray-Ray," Harry said a large grin on his face as he sat down next to one of his children. "Enjoying the view?"

Raynare blushed and fidgeted at having her beloved Father take the time out of his no doubt busy day just to stop round and ay high, soon though her tsundere protocols activated. "Tch! It's... alright, I guess." She replied as she looked away from him with a slight pout.

Instead of being bother by it Harry just laughed, it always delighted him to see how different his children all were, Michael was serious, Azazel was curious, Gabriel was overly affectionate and Raynare… well Raynare was to coin a phrase 'a bit of a tsundere'. "Aw, you're so cute, Ray-Ray!" And Harry knew just how to deal with one of those.

Raynare blushed and didn't hesitate at shooting a glare at her father. "Mo-Moron! Don't say such embarrassing things!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Harry said with a smirk large smirk on his face.

The two stayed silent for a moment before Raynare spoke. "So, why did you bring me here?"

"What?" asked Harry innocently. "Can't I hope to spend some time with my beautiful, adorable little girl?"

Said adorable little girl blushed beet red at his words.

"I mean, it's not like we hang out together that often so I thought a little trip together would be nice," Harry gave Raynare surprisingly cute wide eyed puppy dog look, playing the role of a dorky dad perfectly, "What's wrong, Ray-Ray? Don't you want to spend some quality time with your Papa- YEOWCH!"

Raynare pulled back the foot she used to stomp on her father as she hovered over him. "Sh-shut up! Li-like I would f-feel happy at hearing such s-sweet words from the likes of you! stupid father!" She was yelling so loud that her eyes were closed and the blush reached from her forehead to her chin. "A-A dog's words are worthless! Worthless! Stupid Dog Father! Chihuahua! Shih Tzu! Terrier!"

"Owwww..." despite the force of Raynare's stomps, Harry was unharmed and continued to smile. "You're too mean to your loving father, Ray-Ray..."

"Hm!" Raynare crossed her arms under her bust and looked away, trying in vain to hide her blush. "It's only what my idiot father deserves!"

"But... I love you," Harry whined with a hidden smirk, when he was Harry Potter he had grown up without a family and without love. What this meant for the reborn Harry now that he remembered he had family, probably the largest one in existence, it meant that he was going to go out of his way to shower his children, all his children with affection. It may be a bit late, but it was always worth the effort.

Raynare promptly went so red that she would probably be able work as a stop sign in the middle of the night. "W-What!? L-Love?! I-I-I-I..."

Harry stopped Raynare's stutters by the simple expedient of grabbing her in a hug and sitting her in his lap with her back to his chest. "There. Now be a good girl and let your father pamper you."

Raynare fought to stop a stupid happy smile from crossing her face. "Li-like this would make me happy. You silly old man." Despite her words, Raynare curled up slightly in her father's impossibly warm embrace, basking in his presence as she did so.

All at once, the feeling of completeness returned and Raynare was brought to tears because of it. All the regret and pain of what she'd done hit her and she started to sob.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Raynare suddenly began sobbing as she clung to her father, bawling into his shirt. "I'm so sorry! Please let me come back home! I'm sorry!"

As Raynare continued to bawl into his shirt, Harry smiled sadly and hugged her to him, memories of the past coming to him.

Before his resurrection, he would have never had allowed the Fallen Angels redemption. He would have simply killed them for their sins and considered it a mercy.

Yet as he had told Raynare and some of his other children, his life as Harry Potter had changed that. It had allowed him to see it from a different point of view. He remembered how Mrs. Weasley had pampered her children, almost a bit too much at times, and the way she had welcomed him into her home without a single complaint. He remembered her ferocity in defending her children and the way she had welcomed that prat Percy back despite his betrayal without a word, only telling him how much she loved him.

He remembered her bawling over Fred's body, denying the truth before her eyes and wanting nothing more than to bring her son back. The pain in her tears back then still brought tears to his eyes now. He remembered how even the Malfoys had abandoned their beliefs in favor of their son and how their love for him was enough that they willingly went to Azkaban in his place. Luckily for the little ferret they had been released before Ophis had gone on her rampage.

Harry thought back on his own memories as God. He remembered Azazel's 'birth'. Back then, he didn't create them as adults but let them grow up like normal human children. He remembered the many headaches Azazel gave Harry as he was growing up, always fighting and arguing with Michael and Azrael. He remembered the pride he felt when Baraquiel learned Holy Lightning as well as Shemhazai learning to wield Holy Flames alongside Uriel. He even remembered the love he had had for Lucifer, his little Lightbringer as he constantly went out of his way to make Harry proud.

He loved his children, Fallen or not. The war had turned him into a hard, unforgiving person but in his hearts of hearts, he loved all of them, even the Fallen. Every Fallen death had carved a scar in his heart and it had only been when he was reborn and regained his memories that the scars had healed and he'd remembered how much he'd loved his Fallen children.

As Raynare cried into his chest, he just held her and wondered if he'd ever reconcile with his other lost children the same way someday.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So things are progressing as we move into the stolen Excalibur blades. I have a couple of ideas for this which will take the canon and twist and change it to fit in with my story. There will be some very different things, some surprising things and some nostalgic things.**

 **It also will involve the Kuoh students again, who haven't really been seen this much as Harry is a busy guy and does not have time to go to school with a bunch of kids. That being said I have plans for them to and for the upcoming peace conference between the three factions.**

 **Also could we be approaching the point of Harry's reveal?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Please leave a comment or a review.**

 **See you next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello all here is the next chapter of Harry Potter: Gods and Angels. I am sorry it has been a while, was a bit distracted writing my Harry Potter/ Game of Thrones crossover. I didn't realise I was neglecting my other stories. So I decided to put a pause on that as I update my four top stories.**

 **So yeah I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or High School DxD.**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Before his resurrection, he would have never had allowed the Fallen Angels redemption. He would have simply killed them for their sins and considered it a mercy._

 _Yet as he had told Raynare and some of his other children, his life as Harry Potter had changed that. It had allowed him to see it from a different point of view. He remembered how Mrs. Weasley had pampered her children, almost a bit too much at times, and the way she had welcomed him into her home without a single complaint. He remembered her ferocity in defending her children and the way she had welcomed that prat Percy back despite his betrayal without a word, only telling him how much she loved him._

 _He remembered her bawling over Fred's body, denying the truth before her eyes and wanting nothing more than to bring her son back. The pain in her tears back then still brought tears to his eyes now. He remembered how even the Malfoys had abandoned their beliefs in favor of their son and how their love for him was enough that they willingly went to Azkaban in his place. Luckily for the little ferret they had been released before Ophis had gone on her rampage._

 _Harry thought back on his own memories as God. He remembered Azazel's 'birth'. Back then, he didn't create them as adults but let them grow up like normal human children. He remembered the many headaches Azazel gave Harry as he was growing up, always fighting and arguing with Michael and Azrael. He remembered the pride he felt when Baraquiel learned Holy Lightning as well as Shemhazai learning to wield Holy Flames alongside Uriel. He even remembered the love he had had for Lucifer, his little Lightbringer as he constantly went out of his way to make Harry proud._

 _He loved his children, Fallen or not. The war had turned him into a hard, unforgiving person but in his hearts of hearts, he loved all of them, even the Fallen. Every Fallen death had carved a scar in his heart and it had only been when he was reborn and regained his memories that the scars had healed and he'd remembered how much he'd loved his Fallen children._

 _As Raynare cried into his chest, he just held her and wondered if he'd ever reconcile with his other lost children the same way someday._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 10**

 **( - )**

 **(In Kuoh)**

Harry, Raynare and Rosswiesse appeared in the formerly abandoned church in Kuoh in a flash of golden light. Looking around as he appeared Harry grinned as he saw how the church had been fully restored to near perfect condition in his absence. It appeared the Angels he had left behind had been busy.

"Well this place has certainly changed a lot." Raynare said approvingly as she looked around the church with a smile. A smile that widened when she heard the pitter patter of small footsteps rapidly approaching, without a word Raynare opened her arms to catch the Holy Maiden Asia Argento as she crashed into her.

Hearing the disturbance Harry blinked in surprise as he saw Raynare tackled to the ground by the exuberant nun. Turning to Rossweisse Harry said. "Why don't you ever greet me like that?"

"Father!" Asia said as she untangled herself from Raynare, before she gave Harry a hug to. Not caring that he was her God, as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him as hard as she could.

"Hello Asia, we haven't been gone that long." Harry replied in amusement as he saw how excited Asia was to see them.

"I know, but I missed you all the same." Asia said a smile on her face as Harry ruffled her long blonde hair.

"So has much happened around Kuoh while we were gone?" Harry asked as he shifted his clothes, morphing his finely tailored suit into his priest outfit. He did after all have an assumed identity here in Kuoh, here he was known as Father Harry Black the new administrator of the Church in Kuoh.

"No not really." Asia replied, a thoughtful look on her face as she stuck her tongue out in concentration. "I have just been going to school same as normal. Both Rias and Sona are still there with their peerages, though I did hear that Ms Rias might be leaving the school soon. Apparently she has been betrothed and is set to marry an older man when she turns eighteen."

"Yes Riser Phenex." Harry said with a nod of his head and a frown. "A very odious little Devil and not someone I would want around any of my daughters. But alas the Gremory's drew up the marriage contract and I have no power over their internal politics and no inclination to ruffle any feathers, pun intended."

"Ha! Marriage!?" Rayanre sneered suddenly a disgruntled look on her face as she did. "I never understood why Devils got married, marriage is a sacred thing, surely that it the very antithesis of being a Devil."

Harry looked amused by Raynare's sudden outburst. "Marriage is not the sole domain of any one religion; in fact marriage does not have to be related to religion at all. It is merely a word that signifies the bonding of two people. I personally like the fact that Devils get married, it shows their humanity."

"I think you are grasping at straws there." Raynare replied.

"Probably." Harry admitted with a shrug.

"Oh, but we also have had some visitors!" Asia suddenly spoke up, her face brightening as she said this. "Two Exorcists from the Vatican were here. They wanted to talk to Father Black but left when I told him you weren't here." Asia bit her lip unhappily at that.

Something that Rayanre noticed as she asked. "What's the matter Asia, you seem upset?"

"Oh it's nothing." Asia said flapping her hands as she tried to brush aside Raynare's worry. "Though the Exorcists did say that if they couldn't meet with you then they were going to go and meet with the next highest power in the area?"

"Probably means they had gone to talk with the Sitri and Gremory heiress's." Harry guessed before he frowned as he noticed that Asia still seemed upset. "Did those two Exorcists say something to upset you?"

Asia looked up at him in surprise as he asked that, her green eyes wide. "Did you read my mind with your godly powers?" She asked in awe.

"Ermm no, just a guess." Harry replied with a chuckle, before his face got a bit more serious. "So what happened?"

"Nothing really…" Asia replied uncomfortably.

Raynare raised an eyebrow and met Asia's gaze.

Asia caved in at that and told. "It was nothing really. They just question why I was allowed back into the Church and then told me that I was still a witch. It was just a little upsetting is all."

"Bastards." Raynare growled her eyes flashing with anger.

"Language." Harry said mildly, his lips quirking as he saw the incredulous look both Rossweisse and Raynare gave him at reprimanding Raynare for swearing when he could put a foul mouthed sailor to shame. "I wouldn't worry about it Asia. I'll make sure they apologize the next time you see them."

Asia nodded at that.

"Alright I think it is time we are off, Asia we will be back in a little while, but for now I want you to stay in the church, with things moving as fast as they are we don't know what else is lurking around Kuoh and it's better to be safe than sorry." Harry said, getting a nod from Asia in response. "Raynare, I want you to come with me and Rossweisse. We have a little meeting to crash in Kuoh Academy and I think your input will be useful." Harry said his lips quirking as he did so.

"As you say my Lord." Rossweisse replied with a nod of her head, her hands absently smooth any wrinkles that might have formed in her smart grey business suit as she prepared herself for whatever mischief Harry was going to get into this time.

Raynare threw a concerned look over at Asia before she nodded her head. "Ok, if that is what you want."

"Good." Harry said with a grin as he started to leave the Church, with Rossweisse and Raynare following after him. "I always knew you were daddy's little girl, Princess."

Asia giggled to herself as she heard that, she was still faintly able to here Raynare shouting at Harry in embarrassment from the other side of the doors.

 **( - )**

 **(In the Occult Research Clubroom)**

The members of the Gremory group were all currently gathered in the club room to greet their two new "guests". The two Exorcists' had contacted them through Sona for a meeting with both of the Devil heiresses who were in charge of overseeing Kuoh. After having been contacted the meeting was agreed to, and both Sona and Rias brought their peerages to the Occult Research Clubroom where they would meet their guests.

Currently a slightly awkward silence covered the room as Sona and Rias sat on a couch facing their two guests.

The two girls currently sitting before them were dressed in white cloaks that covered their entire form but currently had their hoods down. The one on the left had blue hair with a green fringe and dark yellow eyes, her unique appearance gave the girl a distinctly exotic look. The one on the right was more normal, with long brown hair tied in pigtails but the normality was broken by her exotic violet eyes. The two Exorcists' were like night and day with the one on the left, who had introduced herself as Xenovia, being outwardly calm and confident, while the brunette, named Irina was cheerful and seemingly naïve to the fact that they were I hostile territory both surrounded and outnumbered by Devils.

However, what had the group of devils on edge was the feeling they were getting from the two girls. Or rather, from something the two were carrying. These two girls were Holy Sword users and the natural aura they gave off warned the Devils that they were dangerous, even though the full power of their swords was being masked. The Devil's found their skin crawling from just being in proximity to the muted power of Holy Swords these girls carried; it was not a pleasant feeling for the Devils and had all of them somewhat on edge as they prepared to speak with the envoys from the Church.

However the one that was giving off the most dangerous aura in the room wasn't the Exorcists but rather Kiba himself. Last night the Gremory Knight had abandoned his group after an almost disastrous Stray Devil hunt, having been reminded of his past when he saw a picture of the Holy Sword Irina's family held in Issei's old photo album. He had showed up at the clubroom not three minutes ago when the Exorcists' arrived and had been glaring at them ever since. His attitude didn't help ease the tension that had filled the room; these two girls represented the second Church group that had come to Kuoh in recent months. Which was concerning considering Kuoh was the first Underworld colony that had been set up on earth.

The first one to arrive was the new priest at the formerly abandoned church, Harry Black. Though where the priest had been of late neither Sona nor Rias knew. Previously the man had been poking his nose around the Devil's business in Kuoh, but in recent weeks he had disappeared. His disappearance had Rias on edge, as to had the sudden arrival of Exorcists, warriors of the Church in Kuoh. Sona however was more patient and less temperamental than Rias; she had interacted with Harry more than Rias and believed herself to be a good judge of character. She did not believe that Harry would try anything underhanded, and for the most part she found herself trusting him, or trusting him as much as a Devil can trust a priest.

Rias and Sona were currently sitting on the couch across from the two Exorcists with their respective Queens, Akeno and Tsubaki standing dutifully behind them. The rest of their peerages were lined up against the wall, far enough away that they could not be seen as a blatant threat to the two Church envoys, but close enough that they could rush to their respective King's defense if necessary.

Rias after a brief discussion with Sona had decided to take the lead in the discussion, it was decided that Rias's somewhat more personable personality would be better when dealing with relative unknowns. Outwardly she appeared calm and confident, inwardly however she was worried. The arrival of these two girls was yet another example of how Heaven was becoming more active.

When she had been in the Underworld visiting her brother, once more trying to get him to use his influence to stop her betrothal to Riser Phenex going forward. He had decided to try and distract her by relaying his own concerns about what was happening.

Apparently more Angels were descending to earth than had been seen since the time of the Great War. These Angels weren't doing anything hostile however; they were simply watching over the humans and protecting them from the supernatural. This wasn't suspicious in and of its self, what was apparently concerning however was the numbers that were descending, it made it clear to Sirzechs and the others in the know, that the forces of Heaven were not quite as diminished as they had believed. When these occurrences were linked with the interference of the Church in the newly established Underworld colony in Kuoh, well it brought up major concerns for Sirzechs and the other Maou's.

Pushing aside her concerns for now, Rias decided to start the meeting.

"First, let me welcome you to Kuoh town," Rias began her tone both polite and welcoming as she decided to start things off on the right foot. "I have to admit your presence in Kuoh is certainly surprising. Would your arrival have anything to do with Harry Black, the new overseer of Church activities in Kuoh."

Xenovia frowned as she heard Rias's words. "Our presence has not got anything directly to do with Father Harry Black. We did try to speak with him before this meeting however, in the hopes of getting his assessment of things in Kuoh. However we were unable to meet with him."

"So does that mean he is no longer in Kuoh then?" Son asked up, her violet eyes fixed curiously on Xenovia as she waited for her response. Sona's own peerage had not been able to ascertain his location and that rankled with her, as when playing chess it was always good to keep an eye on all of your opponents' pieces, so for Harry Black to suddenly go missing, well it was concerning.

Xenovia and Irina shared a glance at that, before they turned to face Sona. "We are unsure of Father Black's whereabouts," said Xenovia calmly. "We arrived at the church yesterday and asked to meet with him, but we were told that he was not present. The Holy Maiden, Asia Argento," there was a tone of disbelief as Xenovia said this which caused the Devils to gain looks of confusion, as they spoke of one of their own, a servant of the Church in such a manner, "welcomed us but he was not there, nor was she able to tell us where he was. We later received word that a stray Exorcist by the name of Freed Sellzen may be in the area and considering his past, we believe Father Black may have been killed by Freed."

Xenovia was divided as to what to think of the former witch, Asia Argento. On one hand, she couldn't believe that she was not only forgiven but raised back to the status of Holy Maiden. It seemed like an elaborate hoax more than anything and Xenovia was determined to see it revealed.

Yet at the same time, Asia's status as Holy Maiden had been confirmed by not only the Archbishop but the Archangel Michael and Seraph Gabriel themselves. A week ago, the entire Seraph group as well as God himself apparently had appeared before the highest authorities of the Church to discuss current affairs. It was there that Asia's status as the Holy Maiden was confirmed as well as the slow redemption of former Fallen Angel Raynare.

That was another thing that bothered Xenovia. Redeeming Fallen Angels? Why now of all times? If it could have been done before, why bring it up now? While it would be great if they could redeem the Fallen since it would not only take away an enemy Faction but also boost their own Faction's strength, Xenovia couldn't help but feel it was unfair. The Fallen had done terrible things, even the grunts. Why should they be offered salvation?

Across from the pensive Xenovia, Rias had her own thoughts about what she had heard so far. She couldn't really say she cared much for Harry Black, and although Asia Argento seemed a sweet girl, Rias had not had much interaction with her. Still what she had heard so far was definitely interesting, it showed that there were divisions in the Church, which was in contrast to the apparent growing strength of Heaven. It also told her she might have found a pair of tools, with which she could expunge this fallen Exorcist, Freed Sellzen, from her territory.

"I ran into Freed Sellzen last night," Kiba spoke up suddenly, gaining the attention of the room on him as he did so. "After I left you guys. He did mention something about hunting priests but I don't know who he was talking about."

Rias frowned at that, slightly annoyed that Kiba was only choosing to reveal this now and not before. Looking over at Sona she could see the irritation on her fellow King's face as well. No doubt Sona like her would have preferred to have known this before hand, so that they could have be better prepared for the upcoming meeting.

Xenovia nodded solemnly while beside her, Irina looked sad. "I guess that confirms what happened," Xenovia said simply her tone slightly somber as she showed her belated respect to the priest she had never met. "He must have been ambushed by Freed on the way to the church and killed. It is unfortunate but-"

" _Or_ ," A familiar voice suddenly spoke up, grabbing the attention of the Devils and Exorcists in the room. "I could have been reporting to the Vatican and simply didn't have time to send word beforehand. You people really think the worst."

Everyone turned as one, as 'Father Harry Black' unexpectedly entered the clubroom a large smile on his face as he purposefully chose the perfect moment to make a dramatic entrance. Both Rossweisse and Raynare followed behind the nonchalant Harry, the both of them slightly tense as they entered a room full of Devils, even if they knew these children wouldn't last a second if they were to turn on them. It was always best to be safe than sorry after all.

The two Exorcists looked surprised at his survival but while Irina smiled happily glad that he wasn't dead, even though she had never met him, Xenovia looked at him with suspicion since he entered with a known if supposedly redeemed Fallen Angel. Either way considering their current problem with the Fallen, it didn't paint him in the best light; especially since it was rumored this Fallen Angel was formerly in league with Kokabiel, who was a known warmonger and blasphemer.

"Hello Harry" Sona said her lips quirking in amusement; she had strong suspicions that he had purposefully chosen that moment to introduce himself. Looking past him her eyes took note of Raynare, the Fallen Angel now standing straighter and more confident than she had before. Next her eyes went to the unfamiliar silver hair woman accompanying Harry. The woman was not a normal human, maybe not a human at all, Sona could tell that from just a glance. She looked to flawless to be human and radiated a sense of power that no normal human could, yet she did not radiate with light like Angels did. A Sacred Gear wielding human? Or perhaps something else?

Rias too took note of the new arrivals; she dismissed Raynare easily, barely glancing at the woman as she instead focused in on the other woman with him. She like Sona was able to tell there was something different about her, for Rias though her mind instantly jumped to the woman being a wielder of a Sacred Gear. Once again it was a surprising show of strength from the Church.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Harry said with a smile on his face and a cheeky wink as he saw the knowing look on Sona's face. Walking around the couch Harry soon took his seat on Irina's left, happily greeting the cheerful girl with a smile and a nod. He did the same with Xenovia who responded more stoically before turning to everyone else. "By the way although I can't say I have ever met the guy personally, I have heard mention of a Fallen Priest called Freed Sellzen, I have also heard mention of his boss, who if I were to guess is also here somewhere."

Rossweisse coughed into her hands.

"Oh yeah, by the way this is Rossweisse, she is my new secretary." Harry said before he noted the incredulous look on the faces of the Devils. "Hey it is a difficult job running a church you know! I mean you both just pseudo run a school and you both have an entire cohort of minions to do your bidding."

"No offence." Harry added in when he heard a few dissatisfied huffs and puffs from said minions.

"Actually I was just going to inform you that Freed Sellzen's 'boss' as you call him is indeed already in Kuoh." Rossweisse said, not amused by Harry's inference that she was his minion but deciding to take the high road… for now. "I received confirmation of it on our way here."

"Hmm, that was quick." Harry said blandly, always surprised by how on point Rossweisse was.

"His boss?" Xenovia asked sharply before anyone else could speak, her eyes focusing in on Rossweisse as she did so. "He is here already?"

Harry nodded as he took a cup of tea from Akeno with a smile of thanks. "Apparently so, though I have to say, I am surprised I didn't expect him to arrive until later. However, it seems as if he came earlier than expected."

Rossweisse nodded her confirmation to what Harry had said. "After conversations with a contact we came suspect he was involved in the thefts and have been tracking him down in order to resolve the issue. Until recently he has been quite difficult to pin down that is until he stopped moving when he arrived in Kuoh."

"Who's Freed's boss?" Rias asked in frustration as she realized she was losing control of the meeting. Harry's sudden arrival had thrown her off. Now he and his 'secretary' were talking to the Exorcists and she couldn't help but feel like a bystander as they spoke of things she knew nothing about.

"Ah," Harry said as he looked over at the Devils, a bemused look on his face as he thought just how odd it was that he was sat here drinking tea with Devils, him God. It was like the start to a bad joke, even so though, if he wanted peace then it was probably better to play nice, starting with sharing some inconsequential information in the hopes of getting what the Devils had managed to gather in return. "Sorry. I'll tell you but first let us give you some back-story and explain why these two lovely ladies are here."

"Recently the Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarters; the Vatican, the Protestant Church, and the Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen," Harry explained with a serious look on his face, losing the humour and playfulness. He had not predicted this happening and it had thrown him for a loop, it was a daring and sudden move and not one he had seen coming. After all, for all his abilities he was not as omnipotent as people liked to believe.

"But how can Excalibur be stolen from multiple places?" Issei, the Gremory s pawn and the wielder of the Boosted Gear wondered aloud, drawing the attention of the room onto himself. "It's only one sword right?"

"The original Excalibur itself doesn't exist anymore," Rias explained to the boy patiently before turning to the Church group. "I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a Devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

They all nodded at the club president's request, seeing no harm in it.

"Issei," Rias continued patiently. "Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago. Afterwards, the seven fragments were turned into their own separate swords using alchemy."

At this, Irina spoke up. "Now they look like this." She touched the bracelet on her upper arm and it wiggled slightly before transforming into a long katana. "This is Excalibur."

Xenovia pulled her weapon which was covered in cloth from where it was attached to her back and revealed it to the Devils. What appeared was a two-handed sword with a cross in the pommel, a grip long enough that it looked like it could be held with three hands, an axe-like guard, a second grip with a chain-like form and a long blade that ended with three points.

"This also is Excalibur," Xenovia said calmly. "Excalibur Destruction."

The moment he looked at the two Holy swords, Issei felt as if something really cold was running through his body. Fear. Terror. Awe. He became very scared just from looking upon the two swords and Issei could feel the danger radiating from them. Even he somehow understood that a Devil like him would die instantly just a cut from either of these two blades!

The tension in the room spiked as both of the Exorcists held their revealed blades before them. The Devil's were all on edge, not at all comfortable around something that dangerous to them.

Noting the atmosphere Xenovia rested Excalibur Destruction on her knees as she continued the explanation. "Excalibur was shattered into a number of pieces during the Great War a long time ago like Miss Gremory said. The fragments however were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. The pieces of the original Excalibur were re-forged into seven swords and these are two of them."

 _'So Excalibur was broken up into seven magic swords and for some reason two of them were given to these girls? Is this really my life now?'_ Issei thought to himself as he tried to get his head around what he was hearing. Looking up he caught Black looking at him with an amused smile, as if he knew what was going through his head.

"The Excalibur I hold is called 'Excalibur Destruction'," Xenovia explained patiently, deciding to give a brief overview in order to avoid some of the Devils interrupting and asking questions later. She would only tell them the basics though, things that are common knowledge in the supernatural world. "It's one of the seven holy swords that were created from the shards of the original. The Catholic Church was in control of it until it was given to me to wield."

The blue-haired woman put her sword away after saying that, wrapping it up in cloth. If one looked carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth meant to seal away the sword's incredible destructive power. The tension in the room decreased slightly as she did this, the Devil's calming down slightly now the most powerful and volatile of the two swords was once again covered up and no longer radiating as much holy power.

"Mine is called 'Excalibur Mimic'," Irina said happily, demonstrating the sword's power by changing its shape once again so it now looked like a particularly ornate hand and half sword. "I can change mine's shape into anything I want, so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each 'Excalibur' has its own unique ability. This one was in the possession of the Protestant Church before it was given to me."

"Irina…," Xenovia said sternly. "There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Oh my Xenovia. Even if they are Devils, we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them, isn't that why we are meeting them like this in the first place? Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind any of the Devils here," Irina said confidently not at all concerned about how she was in a room full of Devils.

"Ha! As if we would ever trust any of the dogs of the Church!" Kiba said harshly, his eyes narrowing hatefully as they flickered from each of the representatives of the Church. He wouldn't trust any of them; he had seen how corrupt the Church was, he had witnessed firsthand and been a victim of their malice and cruelty.

"Kiba!" Rias said sternly as she gave the boy yet another warning glare, once again she was feeling this meeting slipping out of her control as her Knight gave in to his anger. "I apologize for my Knight's words; they were spoken from a place of anger. But they do hold a certain note of truth in them, the Church has never tried to create a trustworthy relationship with us before, in fact the Church has spent most of this last millennia condemning and hating us?"

"Well, I hope that changes since recent information means we'll have to work together," Harry spoke up, inwardly though he just felt as if he had been kicked in the balls. Never did he think he would ever have to say those words to a Devil. But times change, and Harry had changed along with them, no longer was he the same being as he was before.

Everyone save Rossweisse and Raynare looked surprised at his words, none more so than the two female Exorcists. "Father, what do you mean?" asked Irina in confusion.

"Raynare, if you'll explain," Harry said patiently as he looked over at his daughter.

Nodding her head, Raynare stepped forward and addressed the group as a whole. "As you know, a couple of months ago, I came to Kuoh with the intention of killing Issei and stealing Asia's Sacred Gear." Seeing everyone frown at the reminder of her actions, she continued. "What you didn't know was that I had done that under orders of the Cadre Kokabiel."

At that, everyone sans Issei reacted with surprise.

"Kokabiel?" Xenovia asked seriously. "The same Kokabiel who is Freed Sellzen's master?"

"Freed's boss?" Rias interrupted her eyes wide with surprise.

"Kokabiel from memory is a high ranked Fallen Angel. Does that mean he was working under orders from Azazel or has he gone rogue?" Sona spoke up curiously, her sharp mind already trying to analyse the information she had been given.

"Contact has been made with Azazel and he has stated quite categorically that Kokabiel has gone rogue." Harry replied. "Azazel even went so far as to offer the Church assistance in tracking him down."

Sona nodded at that, noting as she did that the relationship between the Grigori and the Church was not as hostile or as corrosive as it was between the Church and the Underworld.

"Kokabiel ordered me to take Asia here and rip out her Sacred Gear," Raynare continued calmly, uncaring of the interruptions as she confessed her former crimes. "At the time, I thought it was because it was simply a close enough place to where we could both kill Issei and take Twilight Healing without problem. Now, however... I believe he was trying to force a reaction from you, Rias, in order to kick off another Great War."

At that, everyone fell silent in shock, trying to absorb the enormity of what she just revealed.

"Ara," Akeno said hesitantly. "Are you sure? I know Kokabiel is a warmonger but..."

"We're sure," Harry said with a sigh, both disappointed that his son Kokabiel was capable and willing to do this, and yet also suspicious as the Kokabiel he had known had always been cautious and honourable, this didn't seem like something Kokabiel would do. "The original plan was for Raynare and her group to kill either Rias or Sona when they came to attack them for entering their 'territory'. Issei being killed by Raynare and turned into a Pawn had already been taken into account in Kokabiel's plan. If Issei was to have survived Raynare's attack then Kokabiel knew he wouldn't be able to stop from trying to save Asia and when Raynare killed him, Rias would react. He banked on either Raynare killing her or at least a few of her peerage which would no doubt kick start a War. My... _interference_ was unexpected and slowed down his plans."

Everyone looked thoughtful, Rias especially. She knew that if her cute little servants had been killed then she would have reacted negatively much like what Harry said she would have. She would have been reckless in her need for vengeance and there was a good chance that Raynare could have gotten in a lucky hit. Doubtful she thought to herself, but possible. Rage made even the best of fighters sloppy, after all. Her death would have kick-started another War and it if it hadn't been for Black's interference, then it would have happened. That knowledge chilled Rias down to her soul.

She knew for a fact that her brother Sirzechs would have been overcome with rage and grief if she had died, she also knew that he would not rest until she had been avenged. Her death at the hands of a Fallen Angel could very well have led to the resurgence of the Great War.

Irina looked at Harry with stars in her eyes. "Your interference must have been God's work then, Father. He must have known Kokabiel's plans and sent you to stop them."

"Probably," Harry had to hold back a laugh as he heard the irony in that statement, but he didn't instead with a grin he said. "But the important thing is we know Kokabiel wants to start a war. He stole the Excalibur fragments to get the Church involved and then came here, to the place where two relatives of the Four Satans were located. No doubt he plans to kill not only us but Rias and Sona as well. When he does... another Great War is inevitable."

Everyone looked disturbed at that. No one there except Harry, Rossweisse and Raynare, knew what war looked like but that didn't mean any of them wanted it. The peace now may be tenuous but it was better than the alternative. This was one of the reasons why Harry was hoping to establish a future peace between the factions. Another war would be devastating, Harry had no doubts that he and Heaven would prevail but he knew that their losses would be significant. More than that he also knew the other Pantheons and more worryingly his siblings might take advantage of that. Yes, peace was the best and most logical option for the moment.

"Very well," Sona said calmly, her analytical mind working over what she had heard so far, weighing the likelihood of Kokabiel's plans succeeding and the probability of successfully stopping those plans from advancing. "With this knowledge then we have to work together to end this threat. Kokabiel is one of the Cadre and we won't be able to kill him by ourselves. We only stand a chance by working together. How does a temporary alliance sound?"

"While I find it disquieting to ally ourselves with Devils," Xenovia said slowly. "Under the circumstances, I would have to agree. Our orders are to stop another Great War breaking out at all costs. Even if that means allying with you Devils. Very well, from now until Kokabiel is neutralized, we can consider ourselves allied."

Irina looked disturbed by what was happening but Harry's comforting hand and warm smile made her doubts disappear. For her faith and to preserve the lives of the innocent, she would ally herself with the Devils. To do the greatest good she would suffer through the necessary evil of allying with Devils. Their orders were clear after all, they were to recover the Excalibur Pieces and stop another Great War from starting. To do that they were to use any tool available to them. They were also told that Father Black would be assisting them in any way he can, so it was not like they were alone in this.

Everyone else seemed content with the arrangement for now. Both Sona and Rias wanted to deal with this issue themselves, as they knew if they informed their siblings of what was happening, then they would be taken back to safety in the Underworld and would lose their territory and hard fought independence. Some may think them selfish for risking so much for so little, but Devil's were selfish creatures by nature and both Sona and Rias wanted to be seen standing on their own feet, especially with having such influential siblings and families.

Rias though also had another reason; she knew that if she was pulled out of school and taken back to the Underworld then she would be forced to marry Riser, as the current agreement was that they would not marry until Rias was eighteen and had left school.

However, one person was not happy with the arrangement.

It was Kiba. He was glaring at the Excaliburs and the two Excalibur wielders with a cruel and hateful look on his face that no one had ever seen before. It was like he was wishing to cause the two Exorcists to spontaneously combust right there and then.

As for Kiba, he never thought that he would encounter the Excaliburs here. He'd thought he would have to go and search for them and now two of them were right there in front of him and a further three of them were here in Kuoh, it was something he had never even dreamed of. Already he could feel the burning desire in him to go on a rampage and destroy the damn things.

But now! The president was even talking about allying herself with them! If Kiba jumped in now, then there was a good chance he would be classified a Stray Devil. The worst case would be the start of a battle. There's no way that there would be no casualties against the Excaliburs.

Yet Kiba couldn't just let them go! His dead friends demanded vengeance and the subject of it was standing not ten feet from him!

Harry sensed Kiba turmoil and decided that unless he interfered, something bad would happen. Kiba needed an outlet for his rage otherwise he would blow this whole thing, so he would provide one.

"How about a spar?" Harry asked calmly, getting everyone's attention. "Kiba seems eager for a fight and this way we can see each side's capabilities."

Rias looked at her Knight and saw that Harry was right. It was best for him to get it out of his system before he did something stupid. "What did you have in mind?"

Harry shrugged. "How about Kiba fights against Xenovia here? They'll spar and we'll see the capabilities of both our groups."

"I wanna fight too!" Irina pouted childishly. "I wanna show off my faith!"

"Then I'll be your opponent!" Issei said determinedly. "You all insulted Buchou when you arrived and I'm not going to take it laying down!"

"Then it's settled," Harry said easily ignoring Issei's inflammatory comments, no doubt the boy was just hoping to impress the Gremory heiress. Plus Harry was curious about how both of these Devils will fare, after all he had among other alterations linked the strength of Sacred Gears to their wielders faith in him, a much easier solution to the problem then individually ripping the Sacred Gears from every Devil and starting a war. "Xenovia vs. Kiba and Irina vs. Issei. Let's take this outside then."

 **( - )**

The group were gathered outside to watch the match, Harry standing beside Rossweise and Raynare, slightly away from the watching Devils. He had already had a quick word with both Xenovia and Irina, warning his two subordinates not to injure the devils too badly. Harry wanted the two groups to work together, and thus didn't want a proper fight to break out, as that would hamper what he had planned.

Harry listened as the four combatants paired off. Xenovia and Kiba were silent as they prepared themselves for the spar while Issei had a perverted grin on his face as he took in both female exorcists' battle outfit. Harry couldn't blame the boy. They were certainly skintight and showed off that Harry had blessed both girls with figures that matched even the most beautiful of Devils.

Harry frowned as Irina started talking about this being a trial from Him to prove her faith and love. Yeah it wasn't, he was just doing this as he thought it would make the two groups work better together, plus he thought watching them fight would be entertaining. What was it with humans constantly trying to attribute significant meaning to his actions; sometimes he just did things because he wanted to do them.

Pushing aside those thoughts for now, instead he decided to watched as Xenovia brandish her Excalibur Destruction while Kiba activated his Sacred Gear, 'Sword Birth'. Harry's face, Kiba's Sacred Gear allowed him to summon any demonic sword he could imagine as long as he had the power to. Harry was very interested to see whether that was still the case, as somehow Harry had doubts that Kiba had all that much faith in him.

Dashing forward Xenovia made the first move, with Excalibur Destruction in hand she swung for Kiba. Irina soon followed after, darting forward, much faster on her feet than Xenvoia she to closed in on Issei, not giving the boy a chance to boost himself as she sought to engage him in close combat.

Kiba seeing the oncoming Xenovia, formed two demonic swords in his hand. One sword, his 'Flame Sword' was enshrouded in fire, which basically burns anything it touches. The other blade he summoned was his 'Holy Eraser', a demonic sword with a dark blade that devours holy energy and other sources of light, the sword can also create multiple appendages that stretch out to absorb light from a long range.

Dancing to the side, Kiba used his enhanced speed, courtesy of being a Knight piece to avoid Xenovia's first swing. Darting in when he saw the girl's sword sing wide, Kiba lunge forward his Flame Blade held out to impale the blue haired girl, with his Holy Eraser held back, ready to swing out and knock Excalibur Destruction from her grasp.

Yellow eyes flickered up and sharpened as Kiba closed in on her. As the boy lunged for her, she felt her Holy Blade grow warm in her hand, holy energy streaming into her body from the blade, enhancing reflexes and strength. Twisting her body to the side Xenovia easily avoided Kiba's flaming sword, kicking out her leg her foot connected with Kiba's knee, the force of it casuign his leg to buckle.

Swing her sword around; Xenovia's blade met Kiba's Holy Eraser. Normally Xenovia would be using Excalibur Destructions ability, which was to basically unleash pure, destructive power that could easily shatter anything it comes into contact with and was powerful enough to create huge craters with ease. But with her blade connecting with Kiba's so close to her body, she was not foolish enough to use this full power, such an action would kill one or both of them.

Even so though, Excalibur Destruction shattered Kiba's Holy Eraser as the connected.

Kiba's face went slack as he saw one of his most powerful swords being broken so easily. This was not the first time this had happened, in the rating game against Riser Phenex, his blades had been more brittle than ever before, and they hadn't seemed to contain the power they used to. Swinging around his Flame Blade, Kiba reacted quickly as he tried to land a blow.

Xenovia, however still enhanced by the holy energy radiating off of her Holy Sword, ducked under Kiba's wild swing even as she swung her Excalibur Destruction around, the blade hilt striking Kiba's blade as she made to knock the blade away, leaving Kiba open for a counterattack.

What she had not expected was for Kiba's blade to once again shatter. Hiding her surprise and scorn for the Devil's inferior blades, Xenovia struck out with her leg, knocking the surprised Kiba off his feet and onto the ground. Swinging her blade up and over, Xenovia stopped it merely inches from Kiba's chest, quickly ending the duel.

Kiba's breathed heavily as he looked up and saw the deadly blade hovering over him. This was impossible, the duel had barely gone on for three minutes and he was already defeated. He had waited years for this moment and yet he wasn't even able to land a blow on his opponent. What was wrong with him? Why were his swords failing him like this?

Issei was doing no better than Kiba. The minute Irina had closed in on him he had tried to back away, giving himself time to boost. He found that he needed to wait at least thirty seconds to boost himself, and that amount of time in a fight was deadly. Already he was covered in half a dozen light cuts.

Irina had obviously been holding back on her strikes, but even so she had drawn blood. The girl was like a blur, easily moving as fast as Kiba, yet somehow she was more fluid. She seemed to dance around him, her blade constantly shifting shape. What minute it would be a katana, which Issei would barely be able to block with his Boosted Gear Gauntlet. The next moment she would dance away, and Excalibur Mimic would turn into some kind of serrated whip.

Issei was constantly moving, or fleeing would be a better term.

" **Boost."**

Finally he had managed to boost himself, doubling his power. Feeling the energy burning through him he shot towards Irina, trying to take her by surprise by this sudden change in tactics.

The pig tailed girl however wasn't surprised as she easily dodged Issei's strike. Ducking under his extended arm, she slashed out with her blade, now in the shape of a broadsword. The blade slashed Issei's side create a half an inch deep cut in his chest. The boy let out a howl of pain as he felt the swords holy energy burn him, it was painful but not deadly, a part of Issei knew that the only reason he wasn't dead was because Irina was purposefully holding back.

Stumbling forward and away from the blade wielding woman, Issei didn't make it far before his legs were knocked out from under him. Turning his head as he was sprawled on the floor, Issei's eyes widened as he saw that Irina was now wielding a six foot spear, the blade of which was leaf shaped and a foot long.

Twirling the blade in her hands, Irina darted forwards again, only to come to a stop the tip of her spear centimeters from Issei's heavily sweating face.

"Aww Issei I was hoping you would put up more of a fight. I was really looking forward to a good work out." Irina said with genuine disappointment as she changed the shape of Excailbur Mimic, once again making it take the shape of an arm band. Pouting Irina looked over to Xenoiva, only to see her spar had finished to, as a very upset looking Kiba got to his feet.

Watching from a far, Harry took note of the frown on the Devils faces as they saw just how outmatched two of their number, were by the Holy Sword users. It seemed his interference was already growing fruit. Harry smiled pleasantly as he congratulated both of the girls on their wins.

Turning to Rias and Sona Harry spoke up. "Well although this spar has been enlightening I think it is time we get going. I need to talk to Irina and Xenovia and give them a brief update on things in Kuoh. I am hoping we can meet this evening to get started on searching out the locations of the Excaliburs?"

"That sounds reasonable to me." Sona replied, taking over for Rias when she noticed that her red haired counterpart was fussing over both Kiba and Issei. "I am sure by joining our numbers to your skill we will be able to bring this matter to a swift resolution." Sona continued unashamedly.

Harry nodded at that, a genuine smile on his face as he saw how matter-of-factly Sona dealt with things. "Agreed, for now though we will head back to the church. Give my regards to Rias, and I hope her 'pieces' make a swift recovery." Harry replied, his tone changing noticeably as he referred to Kiba and Issei as pieces.

Sona nodded at that, before exchanging curt goodbyes with the two Exorcists and Harry's companions.

Leaving the Kuoh Academy campus, Harry began to lead his group back in the direction of the church by foot.

"So where too now father?" Irina asked cheerfully as she looked at her surroundings with nostalgic interest, her eyes wide with glee as she recognised things from her youth, just as she saw new things that had sprung up in her absence.

"Back to the church," replied Harry with a smile of his own, the girl's cheerfulness was infectious. "We can begin our investigation tonight after darkness has fallen. Till then you can get some rest. After all, you won't be able to fight properly if you're not at your best."

"Right," said the two Holy Sword users in unison though both with different tones.

Xenovia was not as trusting of the priest as her partner Irina was. All the Holy Church had told her was that Father Black was their own age, could be trusted and was very strong. But seeing him in the company of the Fallen Angel, even though she was redeemed and seeing him on somewhat friendly terms with the Sitri heiress made Xenovia think that he might be going behind the churches back. She knew better than to jump to conclusions but still it couldn't hurt to keep a wary eye on the mysterious priest.

She'd report his activities to the Vatican just in case he turned out to be a spy or something equally dangerous. The Church didn't need such scum in its holy midst. For now, she and Irina would separate and do their own investigation just in case he was a spy for the enemy. Xenovia decided to relax her thoughts as they approached the church where they were to stay for the duration of the investigation.

 **( - )**

 **(Later with Harry)**

Harry looked out with a frown over the town of Kuoh, it was night and the dark clouds gathered above the town cast the entire place in shadow. Currently he was stood on the roof of the church, Rossweisse standing just behind and to the side of him. Things were moving fast, faster than he had thought, what was happening here in this small innocuous little town was enough proof of that. But something about it though just didn't sit right with him, what Kokabiel was doing was not his usual modus operandi.

"My Lord?" Rossweisse said, getting Harry's attention as he broke his gaze from looking over the peaceful town and instead looked over to his secretary.

"What is it Rossweisse?" Harry asked calmly a smile on his face as he began to lose himself in her pale blue eyes.

"Why are we taking this approach?" Rossweisse asked bluntly, her cheeks darkening as she saw the way Harry looked at her.

Harry blinked at that, before he looked away from the Valkyrie and instead once again looked out over the peaceful town. "You are asking why I don't just go in powers blazing, find Kokabiel give him a good spanking and return the Excaliburs to the Church?" Harry asked an amused smile on his face as he thought about what people reactions would be to him literally giving Kokabiel a disciplinary spanking.

Rossweisse laughed softly at that before replying. "To put it simply yes."

She had a nice laugh Harry mused to himself before he replied. "Three reason really. First I do not want to reveal my presence to my enemies, not yet. Second something about this just doesn't sit right with me, it is all too coincidental, and it feels like a trap."

"And third?" Rossweisse asked curiously as she went over his first two reasons, accepting that he did have a point.

"The third reason is because I want it to be a joint effort. " Harry replied, sensing the silver haired woman's confusion he explained. "If I want this peace to come to fruition I need to provide proof that the three Factions can work together. By having the Devils, join the Church and a redeemed Fallen Angel in reclaiming the missing Excaliburs, I think that will be a good example of how we can work together."

"But what if things go wrong?" Rossweisse questioned, fully accepting his reasoning, but asking the pertinent question that sometimes need to be asked.

"If things go wrong." Harry said carefully. "Then I will take matters into my own hands."

Thunder could be heard ringing out across the dark skies as he said that, even as forked lighting exploded across the dark skies.

 **AN: So there we have it, we can already see some of the impacts from Harry's actions and we have been introduced to Irina and Xenovia. I have a few interesting ideas for this arc, but I am going to need to be careful as my other DxD story, Ten Tailed Wolf has reached this arc to. I have separate ideas for both I just need to be careful I don't mix them up.**

 **Speaking of which someone suggested an amusing idea of a brief one shot between my DxD Harry and my DxD Naruto. Can't say I have any plans for it yet, but it could be quite funny so I will think about it.**

 **My next update will probably be either Ten Tailed Wolf or Dead Man Walking. After which it all depends on which way my muse is going.**

 **I would love it if you could all leave a comment or a review as it really does help us amateur writers when it comes to writing our chapters. So please do comment.**

 **I will see you all next time. Hopefully I will have a quick update.**

 **See ya.**

 **Seagate.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So here is the next chapter I know it is a bit late but what are you going to do, I now have a few stories I am juggling. This is why I have created a poll on my bio page to help me manage what limited free time I have for writing, so feel free to check that out if you want to.**

 **As for this chapter I started it a few weeks ago but lost interest as I found Game of Thrones, summer barbecues and holidays taking up my attention, the series has finished though and summer is now over so I now have an hour or two a night to work on my stories after work.**

 **So with that said I give you the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it as I quite enjoyed playing around with this chapter when I was writing it today.**

 **Also bit of excitement this is now the second ranked HP/DxD crossover, so thank you all for your support and comments I really appreciate them and hope you continue to enjoy my work.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or High School DxD**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

" _My Lord?" Rossweisse said, getting Harry's attention as he broke his gaze from looking over the peaceful town and instead looked over to his secretary._

" _What is it Rossweisse?" Harry asked calmly a smile on his face as he began to lose himself in her pale blue eyes._

" _Why are we taking this approach?" Rossweisse asked bluntly, her cheeks darkening as she saw the way Harry looked at her._

 _Harry blinked at that, before he looked away from the Valkyrie and instead once again looked out over the peaceful town. "You are asking why I don't just go in powers blazing, find Kokabiel give him a good spanking and return the Excaliburs to the Church?" Harry asked an amused smile on his face as he thought about what people reactions would be to him literally giving Kokabiel a disciplinary spanking._

 _Rossweisse laughed softly at that before replying. "To put it simply… yes."_

 _She had a nice laugh Harry mused to himself before he replied. "Three reasons really. First I do not want to reveal my presence to my enemies, not yet. Second something about this just doesn't sit right with me, it is all too coincidental, and it feels like a trap."_

" _And third?" Rossweisse asked curiously as she went over his first two reasons, accepting that he did have a point._

" _The third reason is because I want it to be a joint effort. " Harry replied, sensing the silver haired woman's confusion he explained. "If I want this peace to come to fruition I need to provide proof that the three Factions can work together. By having the Devils, join the Church and a redeemed Fallen Angel in reclaiming the missing Excaliburs, I think that will be a good example of how we can work together."_

" _But what if things go wrong?" Rossweisse questioned, fully accepting his reasoning, but asking the pertinent question that sometimes need to be asked._

" _If things go wrong." Harry said carefully. "Then I will take matters into my own hands."_

 _Thunder could be heard ringing out across the dark skies as he said that, even as forked lighting exploded across the dark skies._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 11**

 **( - )**

 **(In Kuoh)**

It was late in evening, just touching o nighttime and the streets of Kuoh were already quite dark, the sun had begun to fall below the horizon, the large sphere of golden light having just a few minutes ago dipped beyond sight.

Walking through the rapidly darkening and quiet streets of the small Japanese town was a blonde haired seventeen years old, a slender young man who proudly wore the Kuoh School Uniform as he walked by himself through this quiet part of town, his eyes narrowed as he looked for any sign of movement.

This young man was Kiba Yuuto, a Knight in Rias Gremory's Peerage. Not that his King, Rias, knew he was out and about, in fact she had ordered that he remain with the rest of the Peerage, waiting with them till later in the evening, when they would meet up with Sona's Peerage and the Church Representatives so that they could hunt down the stolen Excalibur pieces, and stop the Great War from potentially starting again.

Kiba though had not listened; he had decided that he could not wait around like a good little Knight whilst a raving man, murderous Fallen Exorcist roamed around Kuoh, especially if that Fallen Exorcist was wielding one of the Excalibur Fragments. In fact it was because he was wielding one of those accursed blades that Kiba had disobeyed his King and left the safety of Rias's mansion and the rest of his Peerage. Instead he had braved the streets so that he could hunt down the Holy blades and destroy them, something he knew he wouldn't be able to do if he were with the Church Representatives.

As he walked alone through the streets, Kiba could admit that he was angry, angry that Rias had even agreed to speak to those two Holy Sword users when she should have just told them to leave or killed them. But more than that though, she hadn't just spoken with them, she had also agreed to assist them in recovering the three stolen Excalibur Fragments. That was why Kiba was searching for Freed Sellzen now, he couldn't stand what Rias she was doing, especially not since she knew of his intense and justified hatred for the Holy Swords and the Church in general. This is why he had decided to take matters into his own hands, he would track down Freed and destroy his sword, and then he would torture the locations of the other stolen Excalibur Fragments out of Freed so he could destroy them as well.

Wandering through the back streets of Kuoh, Kiba's eyes narrowed as he noticed how empty they were, it was not surprising really considering the number of murders that had taken place since Freed arrived, an undercurrent of fear had begun to grip Kuoh and it had everyone not in the know spooked. A curfew had already been put in place by the local police force as they tried to get to the bottom of this rash of murders.

Not that the human police would have much luck at trying to stop the killer. Mortals didn't stand much of a chance when it came to dealing with the Supernatural.

Continuing on down the street, Kiba's eyes narrowed even further as he saw how little light the poorly lit street lights gave off. Summoning his Holy Eraser sword into his hand and gripping it tightly, Kiba cautiously continued on down the road, his eyes darting from the darkened bushes on one side of the street to the wall of fences on the other side. He could sense someone nearby, his sharp ears could pick up the muffled sound of someone's feet approaching, he could smell the scent of freshly spilled blood on whoever it was, and suddenly he could hear more movement… it was behind him.

Spinning around a snarl on his face, he used his enhanced speed to block the incoming attack from above, his Holy Eraser held above him in a guard position as he looked into a pair of gleaming red eyes that bore into him from behind a mop of greasy, lank, white hair.

He could feel his Holy Eraser strain, the metal creaking audibly as it clashed against the elegant looking, curved blade that Freed wielded, one which radiated Holy energy on a par with the two Excalibur Blades he had seen early today. He didn't recognize which one of the Holy Swords it was, but he could guess that this was one of the Excalibur Blades that had been stolen. This meant….

Snarling as he put more weight behind his blade, Kiba physically forced the wielder of the powerful Holy Sword to back off. Lashing out with his own, unholy sword, Kiba attempted to gut the wielder where he stood. His opponent however merely laughed insanely as he danced back, his movements swift and surefooted, his Holy Sword twirling in his hand as he did, those cruel, crimson eyes of his flashing madly.

"Freed Sellzen!" Kiba growled his blue eyes narrowing with disgust, his grip on his blade tightening, even as he forced himself to calm down. His opponent was wielding a Holy Sword, a blade that was deadly to Devils like Kiba. Plus as a Fallen Exorcist Freed had been heavily trained in dealing with Devils and other Supernatural entities, underestimating this man would be foolish, especially as Kiba had crossed blades with him before.

"Hahahahaha!" Freed cackled gleefully, his tongue lolling about madly as he looked at Kiba with a mixture of hatred and delight on his face.

Yep, it was definitely Freed Sellzen, gaunt looking, Fallen Exorcist that Kiba had fought with before. The man looked just as insane and out of control as he had before, his tongue lolling madly in his mouth, his crimson eyes glittering with insanity as he came to a stop a half dozen feet from Kiba.

"Well, hello, you little, shitty, not very witty Devil dog! To think I would run into a walking, talking piece of shit like you again bitch boy!" Freed cackled, the vicious grin on his face widening as he idly rested his Holy Sword on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Freed?!" Kiba growled his eyes flinty and his grip on his sword tightening, as he prepared to create and summon another blade at a moment's notice, with an opponent as erratic and unstable as this one was, you couldn't even begin to guess what he would do next. Though you could at least be assured it would be violent.

Freed grinned maniacally at him in response, slowly beginning to prowl forward, his movements slow and smooth as he began to circle Kiba. Forcing the young Devil to constantly shift his position as he kept his eyes on Freed, not allowing the man to sneak into his blind spot or flank him.

"Oh you know… I was doing what I do best, I was killing sinners and torturing blasphemers… you know the usual FUN! But the pickings have been a bit slim… I heard there was a new priest in the area… young Father Black… but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet, though I suppose I have that to look forward too. I have to admit though, I was getting bored. I mean here I am with a new toy to play with and yet I have got nothing to use it on… but now I have found you… how lucky of me!" Freed ranted his Holy sword once again in hand as he took a few practice swings with it, his eyes fixed on Kiba as he looked for any weakness in his stance.

"Then you made a mistake Freed, you should never of challenged me, not now and not with that sword!" Kiba replied his eyes fixed on Freed's blade; this is what he had wanted. He had come out tonight hoping to get a chance at destroying one of the Excalibur blades, if not more than one.

"Well aren't you confident little heretic." Freed mocked, his grip on his sword tightening a she saw the way Kiba looked at it. "But I have heard a fun little fact on the old Supernatural grapevine recently… I have heard that you traitorous, blaspheming, Scared Gear using Devil scum have begun to lose your power…. I am kind of excited to see if it's true!"

Kiba's eyes narrowed at that, even as he glanced down at his Holy Eraser. He too had heard that rumour, Rias had let slip that a number of reincarnated Devils were finding that their Sacred Gears were weakening or malfunctioning, or just not working like they used too. Normally Kiba would have shrugged this off as an exaggeration, or as a problem others had not him, but then he had found that the swords his own Sacred Gear, 'Sword Birth', created were becoming weaker and weaker. More than that though, his blades took more and more energy to create, but still seemed to become weaker and more brittle with every day that passed. It was worrying, especially since it appeared their enemies had heard of this growing problem, already Issei was having some of the same issues. Kiba didn't doubt that Sona's own Peerage had a similar problem.

Tightening his hands on his Holy Eraser, Kiba channeled some of his magic into the blade. The blade took on a reddish glow as Kiba's magic began to strengthen it. Hopefully the enhancements his Devil magic gave the blade would allow it to stand up to Freed's Holy Sword, at least long enough for Kiba to kill the man.

Freed gave no warning when he finally did decide to attack, one moment he was causally circling Kiba, a confident and mocking look on his face as he continued to goad and insult the young man. The next instant he blurred forward, his Holy Blade glowing with a soft white light as Freed drew on the blades magic. As he charged, the Fallen Exorcist had begun moving so fast that even Kiba's sharp eyes, enhanced due to benefits he gained from both being a Devil and from being a Knight in the service of House Gremory, had trouble keeping up with him.

Swinging his own unholy blade Kiba attempted to block the series of strikes Freed sent at him, relying completely on his instincts and his natural ability and kill with a sword.

A bead of sweat began to run down Kiba's face as he realised that this may have been a mistake. Maybe it was just him, but it felt like Freed had become even faster than the last time they fought, and was becoming faster still with every second that passed, already Kiba was struggling to keep up. Perhaps going out alone looking for trouble was not one of Kiba's brightest ideas? Perhaps going out in a larger group was a much wiser idea; this wasn't some weak, rogue, Stray Devil he was facing after all.

 _The sound of clashing steel rang out as Kiba and Freed's swords met, the blades creating sparks as they clashed, the Holy power of Freed's sword against the unholy power of Kiba's. The duel at first went back and forth, before Kiba began to lose ground, constantly on the defensive as Freed slowly overwhelmed him_ with a multitude of rapid strikes and slashes.

Kiba quickly backpedaled as Freed slashed away at him with a mad series of blurring strikes, several of which sliced through Kiba's clothes, making small cuts and grazing his skin, already Kiba could feel a burning sensation from the affected areas as Holy Energy began to burn his corrupted flesh, eating away at his own magic as it tried to heal him.

"Come on you shitty, little Devil, I haven't even broken a sweat yet! Please don't say this is all your pussy self is capable of!" Freed shouted loudly, a note of anger could now be heard in his voice, as he easily blocked a number of hasty counter strikes from Kiba.

The blade Freed was wielding was Excalibur Rapidly, one of the Seven Excalibur Blades, and one which had the rather nifty ability of enhancing the wielder's speed to insane levels. Freed wasn't even using the blade as much as he could, but even with the boost he had gotten, he was running circles around the Devil.

The blonde boy's every move seemed painfully slow to Freed as the sword's ability had not just enhanced the speed of his movements, but the speed of his reflexes, his mind, everything really. As such Freed was rapidly growing tired of this farce; he had challenged the boy to a fair duel because the blonde had been a strong fighter the last time he had fought. Now though he was just a shadow of his former self, it appeared the rumours he had heard about the Sacred Gear users in the Devil's possession was true.

"Don't… underestimate me!" Kiba gasped as he created another blade in his left hand, this was his Defiler Blade, a blade that caused the wounds it made to rapidly fester. It was not the most honourable of swords, and certainly not one to be used in a spar, but he wasn't in a spar. He was in a fight to the death, and he was losing.

The Defiler Blade was a four foot long, black, bastard sword, with a bat winged guard and a twinkling green jewel as the pommel. The blade was giving off small wisps of toxic green energy as Kiba held it tightly in his left hand, his other hand holding his battered looking Holy Eraser, which he pointed at Freed challengingly.

Narrowing his eyes as he looked at Freed, Kiba used his Knight's given speed to its fullest as he dashed forward. His body low to the ground and his teeth gritted as he leapt forward, his steps eating up the distances between him and Freed, Kiba's body began to blur in and out of view as he used his abilities to their max.

"Now that's more like it!" Freed crowed as he lunged forward, his body once again blurring as he drew on the abilities' of his sword.

The two combatants met in a flurry of clashing blades, each of them moving so fast that they would be a blur to a normal person. But for those two their movements felt natural as they fought backwards and forwards, dancing around each other as Kiba used his two sword style to lure Freed in only to lash out with rapid lunges and slashes when he saw an opening when Freed took Kiba's bait.

Neither of the two managed to land a hit though, as although Kiba's swordsmanship and style of fighting might be slightly superior to Freed's, Freed's speed was far superior to Kiba's, unfortunately for Freed though, he was not quite used to wielding his newfound speed. Their stalemate quickly ended though, as Freed's Holy Sword shattered both of Kiba's blades as the young Devil attempted to block a particularly vicious slash. Excalibur Rapidly cleaving through Kiba's two blades, the Holy Sword, breaking the unholy blades with a sound like shattering glass.

Kiba stared at the sword hilts in his hands, his eyes wide, as the blades he had created, the blades he had put his trust in, failed him. For pretty much all of Kiba's time as a Devil he had relied on using his Sacred Gear, he had in fact been encouraged to use his gift to its fullest.

As such he had not learned how to use magic in combat like Akeno, or how to fight with just his fists like Koneko, instead he had only ever practiced his swordsmanship and his creation of blades, specializing in those two things. After all those two things were all he had really needed, but now, now that reliance on his Sacred Gear was coming back to bite him.

It was sheer arrogance really, for the Devil's to think they could steal the Sacred Gears that God had gifted to humanity, to think they could safely use a power that was not their own. It was because of that arrogance that so many Devils had gone hunting for Sacred Gear users like Kiba, poaching down the best and brightest of humanity so they could use them in their Rating Games, playing with them like a child would a particularly rare Pokémon Card.

But as with all things, nothing good ever lasts and now, now the Sacred Gears that Devils had long coveted, collected and became reliant on were weakening and failing. It could spell the beginning of the end.

Grinning viciously to himself as he saw the shattered remains of Kiba's blades fall to the ground, and the look of shock spreading across the boy's face. Freed lunged forward, a sneer on his face as he took advantage of the boy's shock, Excalibur Rabidly held tightly in his hands as he swung it back, preparing to bisect the boy with a single strike.

Kiba's eyes widened as he attempted to create another sword, back stepping as he did, even though he knew the gesture was futile as he saw Freed was already almost on him, his speed now greater than even Kiba's own when he was fully using his Knight's speed.

"Hyah!" Freed shouted as he lashed out, his sword moving so fast it was just a silver blur as he aim to decapitate Kiba.

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry and Rossweisse a few minutes before)**

Harry looked over the duel between the young Kiba Yuuto and Freed Sellzen with Rossweisse at his side. His secretary/ friend/ something more maybe… looking the battle over with a critical eye, easily following both of the fighter's movements as they dueled back and forth, not particularly impressed as she had seen far better from the warriors of Asgard.

"Aren't we going to interfere, my Lord?" Rossweisse asked as she glanced over at Harry, not surprised to see that he was also following the fight a look of interest on his face as he saw how Excalibur Rapidly, even in the hands of the weak and corrupt Freed Sellzen was still overwhelming Kiba's Sword Birth.

Harry cocked an eyebrow as he saw Kiba create another sword; narrowing his eyes he quickly analyzed it, his expression darkening as he saw that it was a sword which made wounds fester, a particularly vile item all things considered.

Harry continued to study the battle as the pace increased, not really sure who he was routing for, as on one side there was Freed, a murderous, blasphemous, vile man who was both damaged and damaging. Whilst on the other side there was Kiba Yuuto, a young man who was haunted by terrible memories, but who was still a Devil…, one who used one of Harry's Sacred Gears to assist the creatures of the Underworld…. It was really hard to decide. A part of Harry wanted to let them kill each other, and then he could swoop in and get Excalibur Rapidly.

But another part knew that the main reason why Kiba became a Devil and turned his back on humanity was because of the "Holy Sword Project", a project run and funded by a sect of the Church.

"I am not sure," Harry said, in the past he would have just killed them both and have done with it, but that was before he experienced what it was like to be human.

Harry had done some looking into Kiba's past, apparently he was originally a nameless orphan that had been taken in by the Church and was chosen to be a part of a project called "The Holy Sword Project". The project was supervised by Valper Galilei, the so-called Genocide Archbishop, which led to the deaths of all of his friends and other participants when Valper decided the project was a failure and that it was best to eliminate them, to get rid of the evidence. Through the sacrifice of his friends, Kiba had successfully managed to escape the facility.

Humans made mistakes, Harry Potter knew that better than most, but sometimes though they only made those mistakes because they had no other choice. Kiba when he was turned into a Devil, he had had a choice, he could have either died cold and alone, letting down his friends, or he could have become a Devil and lived. Those were his choices, they may not be pleasant but he still chose to become a Devil, due in part to circumstances caused by the Church. It really was a tricky one for Harry to judge, but as pretty much the world's ultimate judge he had too.

"He is still a child…" Rossweisse said softly as she looked over at Harry, her words cutting through Harry's thoughts and getting his attention.

Harry winced as he heard that, knowing Rossweisse was right. Kiba was only seventeen; he was still a child, one who had not even started to live. He had been even younger when he had first become a Devil. If Harry could forgive Raynare and others, could he not extend his forgiveness to the boy? Even if he was a Devil…?

"Fine." Harry said with a nod of his head, looking back at the fight, smirking slightly as he saw Freed shatter both of Kiba's blades with Excalibur Rapidly.

Rossweisse smiled, as Harry not only listened to what she said, but he also acted on it. He was a much better boss than Odin… that geriatric arsehole.

 **( - )**

 **(With Freed and Kiba)**

Freed's expression became gleeful as he saw the resignation passing across Kiba's face, closing his eyes so he could savour that expression, Freed finished his swing, knowing as he did that he was moving so fast Kiba wouldn't stand a chance at blocking or dodging his strike.

Before he could though Freed found his blade suddenly stopped mid swing. Opening his eyes in surprise, Freed found himself facing a green eyed man, with messy black hair, who looked to be in his late teens to early twenties. That same man was currently stopping Freed's Holy Sword, easily holding the edge of the blade between his thumb and forefinger as he gave Freed and unimpressed look. There was not even a trace of strain on his face as he stopped a strike that could have decapitated an elephant with just his thumb and forefinger.

"Black?!" Kiba said in shock behind the dark haired man.

"Sleep." Harry replied as he clicked the fingers on his other hand, a flash of red light left his hand at that, striking Kiba, easily overpowering the low-class Devils meager strength as it forced him to pass out, the boy falling backwards, dead to the world, as he landed in an inelegant, sprawled mess on the street. Another flick of Harry hand sent the unconscious boy's body hurtling down the street, bouncing off painfully off the ground as it rolled to a stop about sixty metres away.

"Who the fuck are you, you bastard!?" Freed shouted as he tried to pull his sword out of Harry's hand. "Why the fuck are you interfering you shitty priest!" Freed added in as he noticed the man in front of him was wearing the garments of a priest.

"Who am I?" Harry said in amusement, releasing a pulse of magic that created a large bubble like ward around him, covering a fifty metre area with a very powerful ward of concealment, completely shielding that area from the rest of the world, he doubted even Great Red would know what was happening within his potent protections, even if the overgrown salamander was pressing his ugly face against the wall of the ward.

"What did you just do?!" Freed shouted as he felt the magic around him, his eyes bulging as he felt the sheer potency of it.

Harry released his grip on Excalibur Rapidly, letting Freed clumsily fall back a few steps.

An amused smirk spread across Harry's face as he saw Freed getting gradually angrier and angrier as Harry ignored his questions.

"I said who the fuck are you!" Freed shouted the blade held tightly in his hands as he pointed it at Harry.

"Who me? Who am I?" Harry said as he gestured at himself in surprise. "Why I am God of course… My Child…."

Freed took a few steps back his mouth moving up and down as he tried to speak, only to find he couldn't. Taking a deep breath Freed suddenly burst out laughing, raucously throwing his head back and laughing to the sky, his eyes watering slightly as he howled with over the top laughter.

"Oh you are a funny one priest, I will give you that." Freed said mockingly, as he tried to contain his amusement. "But unfortunately for you, I know the truth. God is dead! Kokabiel told me! Tell me does that shatter your world, does it break your spirit? You know, hearing that God is dead and has been for centuries, that everything you have devoted your life to is based on a lie?!"

Freed continued his laughing after saying that, barely even paying attention to the amused look on Harry's own face.

"Ok, I will admit, that was funny." Freed continued, still snickering to himself as he swung his sword to face Harry. "And because it was so funny, I think I will give you a swift death."

"How kind." Harry replied dryly, his lips quirking in amusement as he saw the other man's posturing.

"It is, isn't it?" Freed said agreeably, before he shot forward, his blade pulled back as he went to kill Harry.

He made it about two steps, before he had to stop as Harry appeared in front of him, his hand clasping Freed's skull as he raided the man's memories, pulling out everything he knew about the Excaliburs and about Kokabiel's plans in an instant, uncaring of the damage he was doing, as a moment later he released Freed's head and took on his true form, trusting in his wards to conceal this little display of power.

Harry's form the exploded with golden light, a sudden beautiful song erupting into the air around him, as colossal feathered golden wings began to be forming from within the blindingly bright light.

Staggering back Freed found himself falling to his knees as an oppressive power fell upon him, his eyes wide as he felt Excalibur fall from his hands, unable to look away from the golden light. Even as he felt the sheer potency of it, burning away his mortal flesh, turning his bones to ash, his eyes melting in his skull as he looked upon what he knew to be the divine form of God. He didn't even get to look upon Harry's true form for more than a moment, before his body turned to dust. Such was the power of Harry's true form that no mortal could look upon it without being disintegrated.

Drawing his divine power back in, Harry once more took on his much less impressive human form, his expression still dry as he looked at the pile of dusty clothes, and the Excalibur blade that had once been Freed.

"A bit over the top wouldn't you say?" Rossweisse, an immortal Valkyrie said as she appeared next to Harry with a flash of magic, not even she had been able to see Harry's true form, she had had to look away as even as an immortal being Harry's power was to intense, you would have to be Ultimate Class and over to even get a proper glimpse of it.

A look of distaste spread across Rossweisse's face, covering up her awe as she approached Freed's dusty remains and picked up Excalibur Rapidly, shaking off any dust that clung onto it as she did so. "And messy…"

Harry shrugged in response, taking the blade from Rossweisse as she handed it over. Giving it a cursory glance, judging it as an inferior copy of the original, Harry then made it disappear in a flash of golden light, sending it to the pocket dimension where he kept his other crap. Once he collected the rest of the fragments he would re-forge the blade stronger than ever, then he would give it to whoever he thought was worthy… maybe that loveable House elf Creature…. He did after all turn his life around… he was sure he would think of something cool to do with the sword once he re-forged it.

"Well I thought it would be interesting, you know because he didn't believe who I was, I thought he should of at least died knowing the truth, knowing that he had been wrong about my continued existence, knowing that if I still existed then so too did the hell he was going to." Harry replied with a shrug, not telling her the other reason was that it had been easy and convenient.

"It was a bit of an anticlimactic reveal don't you think." Rossweisse said uncertainly, as she looked around at the dome of magic around her, the potent ward Harry had created, noting that it would likely have concealed Harry's power. "For a dress rehearsal…?"

"Well he wasn't particularly important, so I thought I would save my theatrics for a better audience." Harry replied as he removed the ward, watching curiously as a sudden gust of wind caught the dust that had once been Freed and sent it floating into the air.

"Did you at least get the location of the other stolen Excalibur's?" Rossweisse asked as she followed Harry's gaze.

"Did I get the location?" Harry said, clutching his chest with mock hurt. "Of course I got the location, they are being held in the town's old Cathedral, I will pass it on when we meet up with the others later."

Rossweisse nodded her head at that, knowing they were supposed to be meeting Xenoiva, Irina, Rias and her Peerage, and Sona and her Peerage at Kuoh Academy later. All so they could go and recover the now two missing Excalibur Blades and stop a potential war from breaking out, plus set the foundations for a peace deal, a bit of a win win siltation for Harry.

"So what about the boy?" Rossweisse said as she looked over at where Kiba's bruised and battered body lay, just outside of where Harry's ward reached, this was probably the only reason he hadn't been disintegrated when Harry unsealed a fraction of his true form.

"Oh yeah!" Harry said as he summoned Kiba's limp and unconscious body over with a thought, allowing him to painfully crash onto the floor at Harry's feet.

Rossweisse raised an eyebrow at that.

"What? I might have saved him, but he is still a Devil." Harry replied sheepishly.

"So are you just going to wipe his memory of your presence here and then leave him?" Rossweisse asked, not at all surprised by how childish Harry could sometimes be, she had been his secretary for a while now, she had gotten used to his eccentricities, it was something all powerful beings seemed to develop.

"Yeah." Harry replied with a nod as he leant down and placed a finger on Kiba's brow, the boy's eyes opened in an instant, the two orbs completely white as Harry quickly rifled through his memories, nipping and tucking the boy's memories to suit his needs, not changing so much it would be noticed but changing a few details here and there that would go unnoticed dif the boy's memories were to be inspected. Once he had finished Kiba's eyes once again closed, a peaceful expression spreading across his face as he once again slumped unconscious on the asphalt road.

Looking down at the boy, a sudden thought came to Harry. The boy might have been a child when he chose to be a Devil, a child who had been dealt a bad hand in life, but he still chose to become a Devil, and in doing so he turned his back on Harry and had given one of Harry's Sacred Gears to the Devils. Harry might not want to eviscerate the boy, as the Church was at fault in putting the boy in the grasp of the Devils. But that didn't mean Harry would let Kiba's slight, however unintentional or intentional it was, slide. Once again a bit of pettiness was something he also learned from being human, what he had learned wasn't all good after all.

Reaching down Harry placed his hand on the boy's chest. Ignoring the clammy feeling of the boy's unholy magic, Harry instead focused on the familiar feeling of his own power that resided within the boy's soul. Drawing on that Harry began to extract the Sacred Gear, Sword Birth, from Kiba, keeping the boy alive as he did so.

"What are you doing now?" Rossweisse asked suspiciously as Harry crouched over Kiba, his hand glowing golden.

Harry didn't answer for a few minutes as he began to unweave the tendrils of demonic magic clinging to the Sacred Gear, as he unbound it from Kiba's soul and pulled it out of his body, the Sacred Gear taking the form of a small, glowing, golden anvil.

"I am taking his Sacred Gear of course." Harry said as he stood up, the small, glowing, golden anvil floating over Harry's open palm as he showed it to the curious Rossweisse.

Rossweisse's eyes widened at that, before she looked down at the boy, seeing the slight rise and fall of his chest she could see that he was still alive, if unconscious.

"Why?" The Valkyrie asked as her light blue eyes fixed on Harry.

"Because I gave these gifts to humanity, not to Devils, and although it might be impractical for me to do this to every Sacred Gear user, especially if I don't want to start another war. I am not, not going to do it if I have the opportunity." Harry said as he turned away from the unconscious boy, "I am sure the Devils are already noticing the effects of my intervention on the Sacred Gears, I am sure they will just link Kiba's loss to that."

"It will cause a lot of fear in the Underworld you know that right, it will also cause a lot of uncertainty and chaos." Rossweisse said as she looked at the Sacred Gear curiously.

"Another subtle and positive side effect of my actions then, one that can't be linked to us…." Harry said with a shrug, before another thought crossed his mind. "So tell me Rossweisse, how would you like a Scared Gear?"

Rossweisse blinked in surprise at that, "But I am not human, how can I have a Sacred Gear…?"

"Because I am God and can do what I want with the things I create." Harry replied blandly, completely unconcerned about how arrogant that might sound to some, he was after all an all powerful God and sacred Gears were his creations, it was foolish for people to think he didn't have the right to decide what he wanted to do with them. Besides as a Valkyrie, Rossweisse had once been human...

Rossweisse opened her mouth to object, before she closed it as she found she couldn't really refute that statement.

"So how about it, do you fancy a Sacred Gear?" Harry asked with a large smile as he saw the Valkyrie's reaction.

"B-but… why would you offer to give me one?" Rossweisse said in confusion.

Harry grinned at her as he heard that. "Because I like you of course."

Rossweisse's face took on a sudden scarlet hue, as she began to stutter in coherently.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Harry said as he idly began tossing Sword Birth from hand to hand.

"I… that is… if you think me worthy…." Rossweisse said, struggling to speak as she fought down her rising embarrassment.

"Of course I do." Harry replied with a winning smile, as he took a step forward and brought Sword Birth to rest on Rossweisse's chest.

"W-what h-happens now?" Rossweisse asked her face still red as she saw where Harry's hand was.

"Oh it is quite simple, I now just bind it to your soul and then it is yours, you just need to learn how to use it." Harry replied, before with another smile to the pink faced Rossweisse, he pushed Sword Birth into her chest. Her entire body glowing as Harry's magic quickly began the work of binding Sword Birth to Rossweisse's soul.

Rossweisse's eyes also started to glow as she felt unfamiliar power rushing through her veins.

"And done." Harry said a few minutes later, catching Rossweisse as she passed out.

Looking around the street and seeing that the only one present was the still unconscious Kiba, Harry shrugged once more before he vanished in a flash of golden light. Transporting both himself and Rossweisse back to Heaven, so he could put her in bed. After which he would need to come back to Kuoh, after all he had to meet up with the others so he could give his son Kokabiel a good spanking.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you think I hope you all liked it. Originally I was going to have Harry meeting up with the others and going to the cathedral, but I had fun with this chapter and I ended up writing more than I thought. Even so I hope you all like it; also I saw some comments about how the romance is a bit slow, to be fair I can see that but at the same time I have never believed in love at first sight and have always believed that strong relationships build up over time, gradually blossoming into something beautiful. That being said I will show a bit more progression on the coming chapter, but I won't rush it.**

 **I also saw a few complaints about how Rias and the main cast have been relegated to side characters. To that I can only say I am sorry, but this story doesn't centralize around just Kuoh nor does it centralize around Issei like in canon. It centralizes around Harry, who has more important things to do than go to school and hang around with teenagers. That being said Kuoh is an important supernatural area as I said before in the story, it represents the first entirely Devil territory/ colony on Earth. This is why Harry does go there when he does.**

 **Also to answer another common comment, I do not dislike Rias, I think she is a flawed character as most characters are, but I don't dislike her. Issei I would say I dislike as much as a person can dislike an anime character, but I wouldn't say I hate him, hence why he is in the story and hasn't accidently been run over or something…**

 **As for why Harry took the Sacred Gear and then gave it away, I would have thought it was obvious. Sacred Gears were created to protect humanity and then changed to only work properly for those faithful to Harry, Kiba became a Devil the predator of humanity and hated Harry, Rossweisse however is faithful to Harry and a protector of humanity. I would have thought the reasoning was simple, if a little on the spur.**

 **So with that said I hope you all liked the chapter and leave a comment or a review, every one is helpful when it comes to writing the next chapter, as it helps me with my plan and direction.**

 **So yeah I will see you all next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So here is the next chapter sorry it is out a bit later than expected, been having a lot of ideas coming to me that I have wanted to write down so I wouldn't forget, plus I also had other stories to work on. Plus I recently watch an anime called Toradora which I kind of binge watched over the course of a week, seriously it is an awesome anime, much better than the crap on television.**

 **But here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it and the next chapter after this one should be out soon.**

 **Would like to thank everyone for their support and I hope you all leave a comment or a review as they are helpful when it comes to writing my stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Highschool DxD.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Rossweisse opened her mouth to object, before she closed it as she found she couldn't really refute that statement._

" _So how about it, do you fancy a Sacred Gear?" Harry asked with a large smile as he saw the Valkyrie's reaction._

" _B-but… why would you offer to give me one?" Rossweisse said in confusion._

 _Harry grinned at her as he heard that. "Because I like you of course."_

 _Rossweisse's face took on a sudden scarlet hue, as she began to stutter in coherently._

" _So is that a yes or a no?" Harry said as he idly began tossing Sword Birth from hand to hand._

" _I… that is… if you think me worthy…." Rossweisse said, struggling to speak as she fought down her rising embarrassment._

" _Of course I do." Harry replied with a winning smile, as he took a step forward and brought Sword Birth to rest on Rossweisse's chest._

" _W-what h-happens now?" Rossweisse asked her face still red as she saw where Harry's hand was._

" _Oh it is quite simple, I now just bind it to your soul and then it is yours, you just need to learn how to use it." Harry replied, before with another smile to the pink faced Rossweisse, he pushed Sword Birth into her chest. Her entire body glowing as Harry's magic quickly began the work of binding Sword Birth to Rossweisse's soul._

 _Rossweisse's eyes also started to glow as she felt unfamiliar power rushing through her veins._

" _And done." Harry said a few minutes later, catching Rossweisse as she passed out._

 _Looking around the street and seeing that the only one present was the still unconscious Kiba, Harry shrugged once more before he vanished in a flash of golden light. Transporting both himself and Rossweisse back to Heaven, so he could put her in bed. After which he would need to come back to Kuoh, after all he had to meet up with the others so he could give his son Kokabiel a good spanking._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 12**

 **( - )**

 **(In Kuoh)**

It was later that evening and both Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, along with both of their respective Peerages were waiting at the gates of Kuoh Academy for the Church representatives to arrive.

"Where are they?" Sona asked irritably, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group of assembled Devils, as she looked down at her watch before once again scanning the surrounding street. They had waiting here, in front of the locked school gates for nearly twenty minutes now and yet there was still no sign of Harry Black and the Exorcists, the Church Representatives that were supposed to be joining them tonight.

Suffice to say Sona was a bit pissed off, she was meticulous when it came to both her life and her duties as one of the administrators of Kuoh, as she such she made sure that she was always exactly on time. After all when you say you are going to meet someone at a certain time then it is expected that you do so, just as it is expected that others do so as well, it was called manners. Yet here she was impatiently waiting for Harry and his associates to arrive.

Looking back at the group with her Sona's violet eyed gaze swept over them, her Peerage was fully turned out all of them wearing the finely made lightweight armour she had had made for them. With those who used weapons having their weapons on them ready for immediate use. Whilst those who relied on their magic had a number of vials of restorative potion she had had ordered to her house from the Underworld earlier today for this very mission. They were completely prepared for the task ahead, ready to leap into action at her word.

Making eye contact with Tsubaki the Queen of her Peerage, Sona gave her a nod, acknowledging the effort she had gone to making sure the rest of the Peerage was fully turned out and prepared for what was to come. Tsubaki seeing the gesture gave Sona a nod and a slight smile in return, this in turn caused Sona to smile slightly, pushing away her impatience with the Church delegation for just a moment. She truly was proud of the Peerage she had assembled.

Looking away from her Peerage Sona instead looked over at Rias and hers, a slight frown coming to her face when she once again noticed someone missing from the group. Issei was present, the little pervert could be seen impatiently shifting from foot to foot as he waited, occasionally trying to engage one of his fellow Peerage members in idle chatter. Akeno was also present, Rias's Queen was halfheartedly trying to tease the calm and emotionless Koneko, who was Rias's Rook and was stood just off to the side from the others her eyes scanning her surroundings as if she was looking for someone. Rias herself was stood just in front of the rest of her group, a look of concern on her face as she too looked around her surroundings. There was an air of heightened tension and concern coming from the Gremory group, and had been since they had first arrived around ten minutes ago.

Kiba Yuuto, Rias's Knight was the one who was missing, the boy had apparently disobeyed his King and had gone out alone. Since then though they had not seen or heard anything from him. Both Rias and Sona had tried to find him using their magic and Rias had sent her bat familiar to search the town for him. Unfortunately though they had found nothing of him and had been unable to contact him, they did know he was still alive though. He was after all Rias's Knight and as such the Gremory Heiress had a connection to him which allowed her to know whether he was living or dead, which was probably the only thing that was stopping Rias from leading her Peerage into the town right now to search for him.

Still though Rias was clearly concerned and Sona wasn't surprised, if it had been one of her pieces she would have been just as worried. Fortunately though she had managed to talk Rias out of leading her Peerage into the town alone to search for her errant Knight. The threat from Kokabiel was too great, as was the threat of a madman wielding a Holy Sword. It was best that they stick together and deal with this on mass.

Looking down at her watch once again Sona's lip curled upwards in annoyance as she noticed that Harry was now twenty three minutes late, she was really starting to get pissed off. "Where is he?!"

"Hey Sona!" A voice called out in response, instantly getting the attention of all the Devil's present.

"Harry…" Sona replied irritably as she watched him approach, a cheerful expression clearly present on his face. "You're late!"

Harry casually walked towards the group of assembled Devils, a pleasant smile on his face as he ignored the irritation in Sona's tone. He had decided to change up his kit from before, replacing his priestly robes with a more appropriate set of heavenly, rune enhanced garment. Including a pair of black, dragon hide combat trousers, a red dragon hide cuirass, as well as a set of intricately carved, angelic steel pauldrons, gauntlets and greaves, with a large, heavy, white coat worn comfortably over the top.

It was a bit of a change but Harry was trying something new. In the days of old, when Harry had been at the height of his power he had gone into battle wearing an intricately crafted set of golden armour, forged from the heart of a dying star, suffice to say it had been badass. But times had changed and he thought wearing godly battle armour would not be fitting in with the twenty first century, or at least not for a skirmish like this. This was why he was going to try out a new look, plus since his elder brother mostly took the form of a red dragon, like the cuirass he was wearing and his elder sister took the form of a black dragon, like the black dragon hide he was using to cover his crotch. It was kind of a very passive aggressive middle finger to his arseholes siblings.

Walking behind Harry was both Xenovia and Irina, the two Exorcists were still wearing their skin tight battle outfits and heavy white cloaks. He had offered them an upgrade of their kit but Xenovia had refused him for the both of them, it seems the blue haired Exorcist didn't quite trust him. Walking next to Harry was Raynare, who had insisted on coming with him, both to redeem herself for her past connections with Kokabiel and also to guard Harry's back since Rossweisse was still recovering from Harry's implantation of a Sacred Gear.

Unlike Harry, Raynare had decided to don a set of finely crafted angelic armour, made up of golden, rune enhanced plate armour for the chest, shoulder, arms and legs and silver scale mail for the rest. As she followed alongside Harry, she proudly displayed the three pairs of solid grey wings she now bore, a clearly sign of her redemption and of her growth she had gone through since her father had first taken her under his wing.

"Yes and you're sexy." Harry replied to Sona's comment, a crooked grin on his face as he noticed that she herself had dressed up for the occasion, replacing her rather fetching school uniform with a set of tailor made light armour from the Underworld, the same outfit she had dressed her minions in to it seemed.

Sona let out an impatient huffing sound at that. "You're not funny, now hurry up. You are already late and the sooner we start hunting down Freed and Kokabiel the better!"

"Mind your tongue Devil!" Raynare suddenly snapped out, making Issei noticeably flinch as he heard the tone of her voice, it seems the boy still hadn't gotten over the fact that she had killed him. The rest of the group reacted better, though a few of them did raise an eyebrow in surprise at the vehemence in which she fiercely came to Harry's defense.

In contrast to the others Harry did not look too bothered, as he simply reached out and put a reassuring hand on Raynare's shoulder, giving her a smile a she did so, which only made her face burn a bright red as she looked away. He thought it was sweet that she was so protective of him, but sometimes she was just a bit overprotective, especially when it came to dealing with the Devils.

Looking away from his daughter Harry instead gave Sona another smile before saying. "Sorry about that Sona, we would have turned up earlier but we were held up. I like the outfit though… very nice. Not sure about yours though Rias, don't get me wrong you still look pretty damn sexy, I just think it might have been better to wear something a bit more durable than a school uniform when going into a fight."

Rias frowned as she heard that, glancing around at her Peerage she noticed that they were all still in their school uniforms. She hadn't really thought about it before, but now she looked at the others and how prepared they were for what was to come, it did seem a bit odd for her and her Peerage to be going into a life and death situation just wearing their school uniform instead of armour or something more protective.

"Something to consider for next time." Rias acknowledged as she gave him an amiable nod.

Sona however once again ignored Harry's comments as she instead focused on the other thing he had said. "What do you mean you were held up?"

"Oh right yeah." Harry said absentmindedly before he stuck his hands in his pocket and pulled out an unconscious mouse…

"Sorry just need to do a spot of human transfiguration…" Harry replied as he whipped out a long thin wand before flicking it at the mouse, transforming the tiny creature into the unconscious Kiba. He could have done so wandlessly of course, but at the moment he was still cautious about revealing too much until he had a clear idea of what he wanted to do, and using his wand for a spot of human/Devil transfiguration was easier to explain away than some of his other tricks.

At the moment he was tempted to wait until the upcoming Peace Summit in a few weeks, a Peace Summit he was preparing to extend to include more than just the Abrahamic Factions. He was planning on revealing himself so he could make more of an impact, but at the same time he was also considering that an earlier reveal which could be more favourable in terms of building peace and not putting the Devils on their guard. Either way he knew he would have to reveal himself soon, as the sooner he showed the world he was alive the quicker he could establish peace and ward off the encroaching pagan religions.

"Kiba!" Rias shouted out her eyes wide as she rushed over to the unconscious Kiba, her Peerage following closely behind her. Ignoring Harry for the moment Rias quickly pulled Kiba's head onto her lap, her fingers at his neck as she felt for a pulse. He was still alive and didn't seem to be badly hurt, but still there was something wrong with him, something about him felt slightly different, diminished somehow. The instant she made contact with him she could tell that much, something in Kiba had changed, and it felt wrong.

"He's fine, a bit beaten up and exhausted but otherwise ok." Harry said as he glanced down at Rias, surprised by the amount of care she was showing for one of her Evil Pieces. "I would have tried to heal him, but I don't think holy magic and unholy being would mix well. Trying to heal him with holy magic would probably have made him explode or something."

"What happened to him?" Rias demanded her eyes snapping up to look at Harry, relieved that he was alive, but concerned over the condition he was in.

"Not entirely sure, when we found him he muttered something about sword and freed. Which sounds a bit saucy if you ask me, but which probably makes me think he had a run in with Freed Sellzen. Luckily though he is alive, even if he is a bit beaten up." Harry replied with a shrug, before he looked up to find Sona giving him a hard look. "Problem Sona?"

"You're a wizard Harry…" Sona said her eyes narrowed.

"I'm a what?" Harry replied his lips quirking upwards as he did so. "B-but I'm just Harry…"

"I am being serious, why did you not tell us you were from the magical society, the British one I am guessing?" Sona said with narrowed eyes. The wand wielding wizards and witches were a prickly bunch, there were barely four hundred thousand of them worldwide, and they mainly keeping to themselves. Hiding their entire society behind their wards. It wasn't often you came across one, but when you did they were more often than not dismissive to any other nonhuman being, including Devils.

More than a few Devils had attempted to recruit one of the wand wizards or witches into their Peerages over the years, after all their magic was powerful and versatile and they would make a perfect Bishops piece. Unfortunately though their society was a lot more organized and militant than the Youkai one for example. Any attempt at recruiting a member of their race as a Devil had ended with a team from the ICW, the International Confederation of Wizards, basically the magical version of the UN, being sent out to recover the wizard or witch and terminate the Devil. They had probably only been able to get away with this, because the Devil was in the wrong for poaching one of their kind and the magicals had somehow managed to gain the protection of both the Asgardians and Greco-Roman Pantheons, which made dealing with them quite tricky.

That Harry Black was one of them, and that he was affiliated with the Church was a surprise. The wand wizards more often than not tried to stay out of anything that did not directly concern them, and hated to change the status quo. So basically they were a xenophobic, isolationist society of bad tempered magicals who were mainly based around Europe.

"Well I didn't tell you what I had for breakfast this morning, nor did I tell you what kind of underwear I am wearing today. Mainly because it does not concern you and we were not allied by a common goal at the time." Harry replied with a shrug. "Plus I didn't think it would be a big deal, I mean you already know I can use magic, is it really that much of a surprise that I am a wizard and can use more than one type of magic?"

Before Sona could reply they were distracted by Rias looking up at them. "He isn't waking up?!"

"Just nip back to your mansion and leave him there, he will be protected by your wards. The kid probably just needs to recover." Harry replied with a dismissive shrug before he turned back to Sona. "So do you want to get on with hunting down the Excalibur Fragments and stopping Kokabiel?"

Sona narrowed her eyes as she heard. "We'll talk about your being a wizard later."

"Do what you want." Harry responded nonchalantly before he glanced back at Irina and Xenovia. "You two ready?"

Xenovia nodded her head firmly. "The sooner we start the sooner we can finish."

"Yeah it would be good to get this over with, I really need a bath." Irina added in as she stretched, displaying her prominent chest to those around her.

"Well you heard them, let's get on with it." Harry said with a smile as he turned back to Sona.

"Fine." Sona said with a nod, before she looked over at Rias. "Rias why don't you have Akeno take Kiba back to your mansion to rest, then we can come up with a plan and get on with the task ahead."

Rias nodded as she heard that, looking over to Akeno who nodded, her mouth set in a firm line as she carefully picked up Kiba's unconscious body. "I will put him in the master bed and return as soon as I can."

"We'll wait for you before we set off." Rias replied before she stood up, watching as Akeno used a magical circle to teleport herself and Kiba back to Rias's mansion. A few seconds later she turned to look at the others, a firm and grim expression on her face. "Let's hunt these bastards down!"

 **( - )**

 **(A Half Hour Later)**

It didn't take long for them to reach their intended destination, the plan they had come up with was quite a simple one. Harry, Raynare and the Church members would lead the way, with Irina and Xenovia wielding Holy Swords, and Raynare and Harry being able to wield light magic it made sense for them to lead the way, especially since the enemies they'd be facing would be Fallen Angels or would be wielding an assortment of light based weaponry, and would have the fragments of Excalibur as well.

Rias and her Peerage would be acting in support of Harry's group. They would stay back for the most part, shielding the Church group from long ranged attacks and acting as reinforcements. Their job along with Harry's group was to draw the enemies attention to them, leaving them open for Sona and her Peerage to flank them or ambush. The plan was simple but that was because they were unsure of the enemies full strength, as such they kept the plan simple incase issues arose and it needed to suddenly change. Fallen Angels could after all create portals, so it was unknown how many of them could be lying in wait.

Harry for the most part just went along with what they said, after all he knew if he cut loose he would be able to crush Kokabiel and his minions if he wanted too. But at the moment he was not set on that yet, it had been many centuries since he had last seen his son, Kokabiel, and he was not quite certain he could not be redeemed. After all Raynare had shown herself worthy of redemption, and until he saw his son and looked into his eyes and saw his soul he would be unsure whether Kokabiel was also worthy.

The group continued to quietly make their way through the empty streets of Kuoh, Harry was in the lead with Raynare following just behind him. Both Xenovia and Irina had taken up positions on the left and right of him, their blades drawn and their eyes narrowed as they constantly surveyed their surroundings looking for even the slightest hint of a threat.

Rias and her group were a bit less cautious as they followed along quietly behind them, only Koneko and Akeno bothering to check their surroundings as they continued on after the Church group. Rias didn't bother as she knew her Peerage would and so didn't see the need to, instead she focused on the bubbling anger within her as she mentally prepared for the upcoming conflict. Issei didn't as he was the most inexperienced of the group and didn't know any better, thankfully though he had grasped the mood of the group and stayed mostly silent.

The combined Devil and Church group soon found themselves approaching a large structure which loomed out of the gloom before them. It was an imposing gothic cathedral, with large spires protruding from the top like spears pointing to the heavens. The cathedrals large windows were made of stained glass, each one depicting a scene from the bible.

Looking at the scenes as he approached, Harry frowned, some of the things on the windows did happen even if they were heavily embellished, some of them though did not. The bible like with all thing created by humanity was flawed, it missed out some of his philosophy and misconstrued others, the words within it could also be interpreted in many different ways, some priests and worshippers saw what was written within as absolute law, completely infallible and something which must always be adhered to. Harry however saw them as a more as guideline, the book basically said; ok here are some ways you can be a decent person, here are some things you should avoid doing unless you want to be a dick, and here are some things that are simply commonsense, such as killing your neighbor is wrong, or the fact that fornicating with an animal wasn't the best idea….

Pushing those thoughts away for now Harry instead focused in on the condition of the cathedral, like the church he was now 'watching over', this building was also abandoned, it having lost funding and the former Church men having been driven out when the Devils first colonized Kuoh a few years back. It was already showing the effects of the years of neglect, already a few of the windows were broken, and the walls had graffiti on them. Seeing the sad condition of the building, Harry decided he would drag over some spare priests and have them take over the running of the cathedral, he was even willing to use a bit of his magic to clean it up a bit. It was a shame for such a nice building to be abandoned and become derelict, especially in a town so rife with Devil activity.

"This place looks abandoned," Issei spoke up, stating the obvious as the group drew closer. Now that they were this close to their destination Issei decided he might as well get ready, raising his arm Issei called on his Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear. A she called on his Sacred Gear, a red gauntlet appeared around his arm, the green gem on the construct glowing a very faint green as it quietly said "Boost".

Issei frowned as he heard that looking down critically at his Sacred Gear and noticing that the green gem was glowing even fainter than the last time he had called on it. Scowling he gave his arm a shake, rapping his fingers on the gem causing it to briefly flicker a bit brighter before once again fading to a faint glow.

"That's because it is abandoned," Irina suddenly spoke up, oblivious of Issei's actions as she instead looked sadly at the large cathedral in front of her, "Or it should be. This was once a place of worship that had many followers of Catholicism coming here for sermons. I used to come here with my parents back when we still lived in Kuoh."

"That's right," Issei said as he decided to ignore his faulty Sacred Gear for now, instead looking over at his old childhood friend, "Isn't your old man a priest or something? I think I remember him inviting me to church once or twice when we were kids, before you moved away."

"That's right," Irina nodded briefly glancing at Issei before looking away.

"My father held sermons here. We would always come to church on Thursdays and Sundays to hold services. Dad wanted to invite you, and then he found out about your fascination with breasts and decided to stop asking." Irina continued on a look of faint distaste on her face as she spoke of Issei's quite frankly over the top and creepy obsession, it was a shame really that the kind, if somewhat dense boy she had grown up with had become such a lecher. She had little doubt Issei would have ended up in prison or on some sex offenders list in later life had he not been taken under Rias Gremory's wing and protection.

"Anyway…." Harry said as he first glanced over at Irina, before he sent a curious look at Issei, quite unnerved that Irina's comment hadn't bothered him, instead it had prompted him to go on a rant about how much he like breasts. Maybe Harry should smite Issei as a warm up?

"Are you sure it's safe to go in?" Akeno asked, sending Harry an amused look as if she knew he was pondering over whether or not to punish the perv. She would of course let him to an extent, after all Issei needed to grow up a bit and getting his arse kicked would help that process along, as long as no permanent damage was done.

Irina oblivious to all of this merely shrugged in response. "It should be. This cathedral had started to lose its appeal before my parents and I moved, I think it shut down properly a few years. I remember my dad coming back to Kuoh a few years ago and helping them remove all of the symbols of worship so they could be distributed to other churches. There shouldn't be any left, so Devils should have nothing to worry about entering."

"And I am sure the closure of the cathedral had nothing to do with the sudden increase in Devils in the area…." Harry said his voice layered with sarcasm.

"I am sure that was just a coincidence." Akeno replied cheerfully, avoiding looking at the dry expression that had spread across Harry's face.

"Well anyway," Rias spoke up before she took a deep breath calming her racing heart, before she gestured for Harry to go on. "Let's get on with it."

 **( - )**

From there the group cautiously approached the large cathedral, walking down the heavily wooded path, wary of any potential ambushes. By his side Harry could feel Irina, Xenovia and Raynare all tensing as they came close and closer, seeing this Harry began to faintly release his aura not enough to be obvious but enough for it to be unconsciously felt by those closest to him. Instantly he saw it taking effect as Irina and Xenovia, seemed to relax, their tight grips on their blades easing off. Raynare to seemed to relax, but unlike the Exorcists she was more in tune with Light and Holy Magic and so was able to recognise the source. Glancing back at Harry she gave him a faint smile before she once again looked back at the cathedral, knowing that before this night was done she would be facing Kokabiel again.

The cathedrals door creaked loudly as they entered, all of them ready for any sign on an ambush. Upon entering the building it became obvious that this place had been abandoned for a number of years. Like Irina had said all the iconic symbols, the expensive crucifixes, chalices and other ornaments had been taken. Leaving the cathedral empty, but by the looks of it not uninhabited, the cathedrals many pews were scattered around the place, some of them having been broken up for firewood, or used to erect shelters. It appears that the house of God and instead become the squat of the homeless. Though none of these inhabitants could now be seen, it was likely that they had either been driven out or killed.

Looking around Harry frowned faintly, as he saw the state of the cathedral. It was a shame such a grand old building had fallen into disuse, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry that the homeless had moved in and made this place their home. After all if the building was abandoned than all power to them, it is better it being used to keep the vulnerable of society warm and sheltered than it becoming some empty mausoleum that openly collecting dust and rotting.

The group quickly filed into the cathedral, the Devils much more uncomfortable than the Church representatives as they looked around. Undeterred Harry continued on a frown on his face as he sensed dozens of people deeper within this building, both Fallen Angels and humans alike. He couldn't sense Kokabiel though, and the Fallen he could sense were lower tier, he doubted many of them had more than one pair of wings. It wasn't the army he had been expecting.

Continuing on through the cathedral Harry ignored the slight echo of his steps on the floor, instead looking around, seeing through the darkness as if it wasn't even there. Coming to a stop I the very centre of the room he ignored the strange looks he was getting from the others.

"Why did you stop moving Black?" Rias asked as she shifted around uncomfortably, she was still angry over what had happened to Kiba, but she also knew she was on enemy territory and that losing her temper would benefit no one.

"Please call me Harry." Harry replied back easily, as he casually withdrew his wand, the elder wand, not that the Devils would know that. With a flick of his wand Harry conjured an elegant, seven foot spear in front of him, which he grabbed with his free hand, imbuing it with light and reinforcing the metal frame so it would stand up to more damage than a normal conjuration would. Plus as Poseidon's cyclops were still working on his new Symbol of Power he decided it would be good to get used to duel wielding a spear and magic again. After all as Harry Potter his fighting experience revolved around, his speed and rapid, quick pace dueling, whilst as God it had been about pure power and skill. These were two different styles which Harry was hoping to combine to create something new.

Rias rolled her eyes as she heard that still unsure about how she felt about the mysterious Harry Black. Still she trusted him enough to prepare herself for a fight as she began to draw on her Power of Destruction. Around her Peerage did the same, all of the looking around cautiously, the Church representatives did the same, both Irina and Xenovia taking a couple of steps in front of Harry their eyes narrowed and their blades held at the ready.

"Fine then why did you come to a stop Harry?" Rias replied dryly.

"It's because we are about to have guests," Harry said in response before he looked at the large set of double doors set into the back of the room. As if what he had said was prophetic, the doors slammed open as he said that and dozens of cloaked figures flooded into the room. As this was happening a number of violet coloured portals opened up in the corners of the room as a dozen Fallen Angels swooped out, their black wings on full display and spears of light in their hands as they surrounded the group of Devils, Exorcists and Harry.

The fallen Exorcists all had drawn light swords, or guns and quickly made to surround the group. This had the Devils on edge as they shifted around making sure to keep the humans in sight. The Fallen Angels however quickly made use of their wings as they took to the air, staying above the group as they prepared to rain down spears of light on the intruders at any moment.

'So it's all going to plan, we have drawn them in and Sona is getting in position to ambush them…' Harry thought to himself as he looked around bored, assessing those who were opposing him. The humans were mostly fallen Exorcists who had either been kicked out due to incompetence, or corruption and were now being used as tools/ minions by Kokabiel. Overall they posed very little threat to the Devils in the room, let alone two highly trained Exorcists with Holy Swords, Raynare who had been getting stronger every day and him.

The Fallen Angels though posed more of a threat to the Devils, still though they were like he had suspected lower tier Fallen. Angels that he had created on mass during the Great War, he knew all of their names but knew little about their characters. These were the Angels who had been born in times of war, they had been born as adult and soldiers. They had never really had a chance to live before they were thrown into the proverbial meat grinder.

Looking at these Fallen Angels, his children, Harry could feel nothing but guilt. He had failed them, not the other way around, he had brought them into this world during a time of war and turbulence and had expected them to follow the laws he had laid down millennia before they were born. Maybe if he had been able to stay alive these Angels would never have fallen, Harry would have been able to care for them like a father should. Instead though he had died and they had been left alone in the world fatherless, looking at these Angels and seeing the sins clinging to their wings, Harry knew that he was just as responsible for their actions as they were.

That being said though, they were still culpable and so Harry would not let them off lightly. Even so though he would try to save and redeem as many of them as he could, after all daddy was back and he meant business.

Opening his mouth, Harry prepared to make a suitably dry and witty comment, before he could however he was distracted by the arrival of two others. His eyes narrowed slight in confusion as he found he couldn't sense either of these two, like someone was shielding them from his senses. His confusion soon vanished to be replaced with shock and anger as he tore apart the veil of magic that hid them from his sight,

The final figure that stepped out of the open doorway was an old man, his hair gray and balding on top. He had a thin mustache and dressed in stately priest's robes, ones which would make a Bishop's robes look drab. At first glance the man looked like a respectable, god gearing member of the clergy, but that was quickly dispelled by the look in his eyes. It was a look that just sang of fanaticism, sadism and cruelty.

Following after the priest, was another man who was both tall and well built, with a black mail hauberk and gorget, and a heavy blue coat. The man's face was shadowed by a wide brimmed hat, but despite that his corrosive yellow, bird-like eyes could still be seen looking at the group maliciously. The most noticeable thing about him though was the aura he gave off, it was a repugnant one, which even the Devil's flinched back from, their eyes widening in disgust.

The older man though was certainly someone who was well-known to the Church group, he was after all an excommunicate and someone that the Church had very recently put a kill on site order on. It was the so called 'Genocide Bishop' and the architect of the Holy Sword Project, Valper Galilei.

The other man however was a mystery, but if his vile aura was anything to go by, he was one that would need to be watched.

"Valper Galilei," Xenovia said loudly taking another step forward and glaring at the old man as she did so, "In the name of the Catholic Church and the Vatican, I am placing you under arrest for crimes against God and the Church."

"Crimes against God, you say?" Valper replied idly, a sneer on his face as he tilted his head as if he was curious about that statement. However his curiosity soon turned into a fervent and vicious smile as he nodded his head. "Yes, I suppose to the weak willed and uneducated some of the things that I have done could be misconstrued as crimes against God. Of course considering how simple-minded and corrupt the Church has become I think you'll find that what I have done is what God would have approved of, I have seen passed the corruption and nepotism of the Church and have seen what God's true will would have been." A deranged smile spread across his face. "That being said… well never mind, you'll be dead soon anyway so it won't really matter in the long run."

Xenovia reared back in anger as she heard the man's arrogance and blasphemy. If she hadn't wanted to strike the Bishop down before, she certainly was going to do so now. In fact it was only the calm hand of Harry resting on her shoulder that stopped her from attacking him right here and now, regardless of the Fallen that were hovering overhead and the fallen Exorcists that dotted the Cathedral. Twisting around in anger, Xenovia prepared to slap Harry's hand off of her shoulder. Before she could however she caught the look on his face and froze, her eyes widening in shock as she saw his eyes for a moment suddenly flash golden. For that single moment as she looked into his eyes she bore witness to a power and wrath beyond her understanding and comprehension.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So the setup for this chapter was longer than I wanted but it covered a lot of important things, which are relevant to the story. The next chapter though should be very action packed as we reach the climax of the arc. Plus we now have a mysterious new character entering the fray and a very pissed off Harry. Sparks should fly to say the least. Plus we may even get to see a few other things that are happening in the supernatural and Harry Potter world.**

 **Also Harry won't be a complex character who has the capacity to forgive, but only when it is deserved. So he will be the middle ground between Dumbledorian forgiveness and Voldemort mercilessness. I think that would be a good way of putting it.**

 **As well there is the big reveal of Kiba's condition, Rias can tell something is wrong but hasn't had the time to ascertain what it is. Suffice to say I think there will be some scared and pissed of Devils when they realise the Sacred gears are all weakening and some are even vanishing.**

 **So yeah other than that I hope you all like the chapter and if you have any comments, review or suggestions please leave them. As I read them all and use them when writing.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So it's been a while since this has been updated eh? Which is surprising as I had the first two thousand words done back in November, unfortunately though I got distracted. But I decided to spend a few hours today and finish of writing and reviewing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it, and let's just say it was one filled with action, so that's fun.**

 **Thanks for reading and here is chapter 13 (unlucky for some(, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Highschool DxD.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"Crimes against God, you say?" Valper replied idly, a sneer on his face as he tilted his head as if he was curious about that statement. However his curiosity soon turned into a fervent and vicious smile as he nodded his head. "Yes, I suppose to the weak willed and uneducated some of the things that I have done could be misconstrued as crimes against God. Of course considering how simple-minded and corrupt the Church has become, I think you'll find that what I have done is what God would have approved of, I have seen passed the corruption and nepotism of the Church and have seen what God's true will would have been." A deranged smile spread across his face. "That being said… well never mind, you'll be dead soon anyway so it won't really matter in the long run."_

 _Xenovia reared back in anger as she heard the man's arrogance and blasphemy. If she hadn't wanted to strike the Bishop down before, she certainly was going to do so now. In fact it was only the calm hand of Harry resting on her shoulder that stopped her from attacking him right here and now, regardless of the Fallen that were hovering overhead and the fallen Exorcists that dotted the Cathedral._

 _Twisting around in anger, Xenovia prepared to slap Harry's hand off of her shoulder. Before she could however she caught the look on his face and froze, her eyes widening in shock as she saw his eyes for a moment suddenly flash golden. For that single moment as she looked into his eyes she bore witness to a power and wrath beyond her understanding and comprehension._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 13**

 **( - )**

 **(In Kuoh's Cathedral)**

"Harry?" Xenovia said cautiously, turning irritably as she felt him place a restraining hand on her shoulder. As she did turn however, she froze, shocked as she saw Harry's often amused green eyes flash gold for a second. Both his irises and sclera looking like they were made of molten gold, emanating for that single moment more power than her mortal mind could comprehend.

Even though she saw it for only an instant, as she met Harry's gaze, she found herself looking at the abyss of infinity, an endless torrent of energy from which creation itself had sprung from. For that single moment, she could see incomparable wrath and compassion, as well as spark of existence itself.

More than that though, for just a single moment as she looked into his eyes is was like she could see the beginning of existence and the end of everything. For that single second she knew for a fact that she was looking at the soul of a primordial being, a god among gods.

Just one glimpse was all it took before she stumbled backwards, Excalibur Destruction clattering to the ground as she brought both of her hands to her head, a cry of pain leaving her mouth as she could feel her mind burning as what she saw engrained itself on her entire being.

"Xenovia?" Irina shouted as she looked away from their opponents and instead looked over at Xenoiva in shock.

Over the years she had spent with Xenovia, first as young initiates of the Vatican, training in swordsmanship, marksmanship and the Holy Scriptures, then as Exorcist apprentices serving on field mission and learning how to wield Light infused weaponry, and now as full blown Holy Sword wielding Exorcists, in all that time she had never seen her companion react like this.

Eyes widening Irina could only look on uselessly, their enemies forgotten for the moment as she instead rushed to Xenovia's side. Oblivious as she did so that their enemies were also looking on in bemusement, Valper's face twisting into one of interest when he saw the blue haired Exorcist clutching her head.

As for the usually stoic and stalwart Xenovia, she had ended up falling to her knees mere moments after Harry had touched her, her hands clasping her head and her eyes scrunched tight shut, tear running from her eyes as she hunched over in pain.

This more than anything was shocking to Irina, she had never seen Xenovia show pain like this, usually she just carried on regardless hiding any discomfort and weakness. Irina's gaze hardened a she saw her friend's pain, before she turned to look at the dark haired priest, instantly wary as she knew this had all happened after Harry Black had touched her shoulder.

"What did you do?" Irina growled rounding on Harry her opponents completely forgotten for the moment as she instead focused on the green eyed priest.

Xenovia had told her that he was suspicious, something about him had not sat right with the blue haired Exorcist, almost like he was hiding something. Irina though had waved that away, dismissing it as Xenovia being overly suspicious.

Harry Black after all was a member of the Church, a very high ranking one to apparently, more than that though, he was also very kind and generous, going out of his way to help them when he could have legitimately stayed out of the danger.

Now though she was starting to regret being so dismissive of her friends concerns, after all didn't the Devil first approach man in friendship. "What did you do to her?!"

Harry turned his once again emerald green eyes to Irina as he heard that, a faintly surprised expression on his face as he was knocked out of his anger by the girl's question. Before without a word he too turned to look at the girl, surprised to see as he did so, that she was now looking at him suspiciously, which considering her temperament and previous actions towards him made no sense.

"I-it's ok Irina." Xenovia said shakily, speaking up before Harry had the chance.

Her teeth gritted as she then pushed herself to her feet once more, her teeth gritted as she took hold of the fallen Holy Sword, Excalibur Destruction, using it to help push her back onto her feet as she did so. Oblivious for the moment of the sacrilege of using a Holy Sword as a walking stick. "I don't know what came over me, I just seemed to stumble…."

Harry tilted his head curiously at that, after all he already knew what had actually happened, as for a second he had lost his temper, and for just a single moment his control had slipped. This in itself was surprising for Harry, as God he had had absolute control over his mind, emotions and power, even during the darkest days of the Great War he had always remained in control, he was wrathful and deadly but he never lost his temper.

Even when dealing with his shitty siblings he kept his cool, which considering the fact that Ophis was a stone cold bitch and Great Red was a colossal arseholes, was not an easy task. He might get a bit irritated and angry but he never for a single instance lost control.

Just now though he had, it wasn't much, but the old human adage about 'the eyes being the windows to the soul was not incorrect, and for a fraction of a second Xenovia had looked upon his divine soul, and had seen things no human ever should, not unless they wanted to lose their sanity, and have their reminds burn.

Thinking on it he knew it had something to do with his being reborn. As Harry Potter he had been a mostly selfless, kind person, yet he had also developed a bit of a temper problem. Occasionally when he got angry he would lose control for a second and do something rash or stupid. It was probably his one of his flaws as a person that he could occasionally be a bit hotheaded.

It seems though that that trait had passed over when he had become his true self. From that second when he had lost his temper Xenovia had looked him in the eyes and for that single instance she had seen Harry's true form.

It did not surprise him in the slightest that she had been so affected, the human mind cannot fully comprehend just what gods are, this is why they suppress their power and take on human forms. Xenovia's mind had reacted to glimpsing Harry's immortal soul by forcibly destroying the memories of exactly what she had seen, if it had not she would have either gone insane or her mind would have burned up.

Reaching out with his hand Harry steadied Xenovia for a second as she got to her feet, her sword gripped in her hands. As he did so he channel a bit of magic into her, a simple angelic enchantment of healing.

"You alright?" Harry asked calmly, a gentle smile on his face as he saw Xenovia look up at him in confusion.

"Yeah, not sure what just happened." Xenovia replied shaking her head in confusion, trying to remember exactly what had happened.

She remembered getting angry as she heard Valper's blasphemy, so much so that she was about to attack him. Then she knew Harry had stopped, she had turned around, and then the next thing she knew was being hunched over on the ground with a raging headache. A headache that disappeared as Harry helped her get back up.

Looking into his green eyes now, a frown of confusion filled Xenovia's face, as an image of a fiery phoenix flashed through her mind, followed by a pair of pure golden eyes, and feelings of reverence and awe she could not explain. Her brow furrowed in confusion at that, her gaze locking onto Harry as she reached out and gripped his arm, as if she were checking to make sure he was real.

"Ermm excuse me…" A nasally voice spoke up in irritation from just in front of them, gaining the attention of Harry, Xenovia, Irina and Rias's peerage, all of whom had been momentarily wrapped dup in what was going on with the blue haired Exorcist.

Harry glanced up as he heard that, but having to stifle a chuckle as he saw a very irritated looking Valper glaring at him and his group. By his side the yellow eyed man also looked faintly amused, his sickly yellow gaze ignoring all the others as he instead gaze at Harry with almost feral hunger.

"Patience is a virtue Valper Galilei." Harry replied dismissively as he deliberately looked away from the fallen Bishop, instead glancing around the rest of the room, noticing the tense and nervous fallen Exorcists that surrounded them, the amused Fallen Angels that hovered overhead and their allies, the Gremory Peerage, who were looking bemusedly at the Church group.

"Sorry everyone, give us a minute and we will get back to it. You all just talk amongst yourselves for now." Harry said airily, striking even more confusion and amusement into their waiting enemy.

"Is now really the time for this Harry?" Rias asked tightly from where she was standing nearby, her eyes flickering around the room cautiously. Clearly she was not as comfortable as Harry was about the ongoing situation.

"Quite right, quite right." Harry replied blithely, glancing at his two Exorcists companions and ignoring the look of amusement Raynare was sending his way. "So where were we?"

"I think Valper was just finished trying to justify his crimes against God by claiming he knows better. Which is why his Holy Sword project was completely justifiable and didn't have anything to do with him trying to over compensate for having a micro penis." Raynare said from just beside Harry, her voice cheery as she summed up Valper's words.

Around the room everyone froze as she heard what she said.

"A micro penis really?" Harry asked contemplatively as he gave Valper a curious look. "I suppose it makes sense, though I have also heard from reliable sources that he has an issue with premature ejaculation as well."

By his side Harry could hear both Irina and Xenovia spluttering in shock at his and Raynare's conversation, the previous goings on forgotten for the moment as they instead just stared at Harry and the Fallen, confused over how nonchalantly they were treating this.

The Devils also seemed just as confused and surprised. The Fallen Angel's overhead though seemed to be enjoying the ongoing conversation if the number of chuckles and snorts that could be heard were anything to go by, after all who didn't like irritating people you didn't like, even if the insults were childish, there was a certain sense of satisfaction in winding people you didn't like up.

"How dare you!" Valper managed to get out his face very red, as these two people managed to ruin the whole atmosphere he had been trying to create, and had instead turned him into a joke, undermining his credibility as they did so.

Harry grinned in response his gaze shifting across the room as he took in the positions of the enemy and the threat they posed. Using humour and surprise to disguise his actions. "Yes in fact I heard whenever Valper goes to a brothel and meets with a girl. He likes to pray as he is copulating. Unfortunately for him though, he never gets past the first verse…"

"Oh what do you mean by that?" Raynare asked with a sharp grin, her eyes flickering with glee as she saw how angry Valper was getting. Twitching her hand, she began to draw on her Light Magic, preparing to create a dozen spears at a moment's notice. Already she had found her targets, the moment her father acted she would be ready, and she would be aiming for the wings, taking away her kin's aerial advantage the first chance she got.

"Well from what I heard it goes something like this; 'In the name of the father, the son and the ho-ho-oh…." Harry trailed off, his grin getting larger as he saw Valper's face take on a distinctly purple hue.

"Get them!" Valper screamed, completely losing his temper now.

Of the assembled group, the first to react to Valper's words was Harry, who chose that moment to unleash a blast of condensed light straight at the man next to Valper, the attack acting more like a super condensed beam of pure light, one which could light cut a mountain in twain if it hit, as he went straight for the most dangerous opponent there. Dismissing the one winged Fallen, and the Exorcists as lesser threats, ones the Devil's, Raynare, Xenoiva and Irina could easily handle.

However Harry wasn't the only one to act quickly, as in response to Harry's assault, the yellow eyed man just thrust his hand forward, a swirling dome of corrosive looking, yellow fire erupting from his palm and surrounding both Valper and him. The appearance of the fire causing the stone slabs beneath their feet to begin to crack and warp, and the Devil's and Fallen in tune with magic to flinch at the oppressive, corruptive and unstable nature of the magic.

Harry meanwhile only scowled as his lance of light struck the shield and exploded, sending out a shockwave that blew Valper and the fallen Exorcists off their feet, and shattered the wall of the cathedral behind the man.

Seeing this the others decided that this was the signal to leap into action.

"Xenovia, Irina deal with the fallen Exorcist." Harry ordered idly scuffing his foot along the floor as he did so, an action that caused the ground in front of him to explode as mighty spikes of stone and earth erupted forth from the ground, all of them shooting towards Valper and his companion, the wave of earthen spikes expanding ever outwards as they tore through he stone paving of the cathedral.

The two Exorcists nodded at that, both of them shooting forwards and engaging the off-guard, fallen Exorcists, Xenovia managing to cleave through two of them before they even fully got back to their feet, whilst Irina managed to impale one of them with her blade, Excalibur Mimic.

The two of them, then going onto engage the rest of the group in combat, their superior skill and blades winning out against the fall Exorcist's superior numbers, though only just as the two girls were separated, their blades blurs as they fought off multiple opponents at once

"Enhance!" Harry muttered as he saw this, his eyes flashing golden, and the two women glowing with white light for a moment, before they felt Light Magic suffuse their bodies, bolstering their strength, and stamina.

Without a word, the two girl's then continued fighting, now with blistering speed, deflecting the Light bullets the fallen Exorcist fired at them, as they rounded on them. The fight now turning as, their newly enhanced abilities allowed them more of an edge against their opponent's numbers.

As this was happening Raynare too had acted, her six wings beating as she took to the air, a whole host of spears light forming around her, before they exploded forth. Most of them getting deflected by the other Fallen Angels, all of whom had also jumped into action, spears in their own hands as they were instantly on the defensive. Some however were caught unawares, and were struck, two of the Fallen falling from the air with damaged wings, whilst several others were nursing gashes from where they had failed to fully dodged the spears.

With the ones that had fallen, quickly being consumed by light, and whisked away, Harry splitting his attention as he ramped up his power, noticeably so as he both fought off the sorcerer and kept an eye on his errant children.

"Try and incapacitate the Fallen if you can!" Raynare shouted as she saw this, before she then shot forwards, two swords of light taking shape in her hands as she then rushed the flock of Fallen, aiming to cut wings and slash limbs as she used her new power to but put down several of the weaker one winged and two winged Fallen.

In response to that the Gremory Peerage began their own assault, as Akeno raised her hands and sent forth bolts of lightning, the blasts striking walls, shattering winds and tearing through wooden pews as she went for full power blasts, aiming for the kill and ignoring Raynare's request. Though the ill-disciplined nature of her attack, made it easier for the Fallen to dodge, though in doing so they often left themselves open to an attack from Raynare.

Rias too, leapt into action, her eyes glowing red as she brought her fury to bear, her mind still on her injured Knight, Kiba, who even now was unconscious on the bed in Rias's mansion. With that thought in mind, she raised her hands and then began throwing out blasts of red energy, using her family magic, the 'Power of Destruction', to its fullest extent.

The blasts eating away at anything they touched as she started hurling them at the flying Fallen, clipping a few as she did so and bringing them down, only for them to then disappearing in a flash of light, though she also used some of the blasts to destroy the Fallen's counterattack, obliterating light spears she did so.

As for Koneko, she took the defensive, as she grabbed anything she could and batted away the spears of light that were thrown at Rias and Akeno, covering for the two as they unleashed hell. Her expression as unchanging as ever as she saw the dozens of Fallen Angels swarming overhead, some of them fending off Raynare's assault, whilst others dodged around the two girl's attacks.

The superior numbers of the Fallen momentarily overwhelmed by the ferocity of their attackers, as a barrage of light based attacks slammed down on the three Devil's, forcing all three of them to go on the defensive now.

Whilst this was happening, Issei too had acted, rushing forwards on foot his red gauntlet raised, as he charged Valper, passing by Harry and trying to punch the excommunicated Bishop. His face contorted in fury, and the faintly glowing gem on his gauntlet saying boost, a single time as he closed in on the surprised priest. Still trusting in his Sacred Gear to win him the battle, despite knowing that it was not as strong as it had once been, his faith in his abilities unwavering.

"Protect me!" Valper shouted as he backed away the sudden assault, his eyes wide as he took in the sudden bout of violence, his eyes widening even further as he saw blasts of light and red energy erupting all over the cathedral.

Already he was regretting not bringing more Fallen with him, if only Kokabiel hadn't been so dismissive of the threat these heathens posed. No, instead he had given him a token force of Fallen and left him on his own, instead telling the Archbishop that he had other plans in the works.

In response to Valper's shout the yellow eyed Sorcerer next to him hurled a single devastating bolt of rainbow coloured magic forward, blasting through the stone spikes and continuing on towards Harry. Even as he then swept his arm around and sent a wave of blue fire at Issei, who bravely tried to… punch it with his gauntlet, only to get struck and set on fire, a scream issuing forth from his mouth as the force of the blast of magic hurled him backwards.

Seeing the magic attack coming Harry covered his spear in Light Magic, before he slapped the attack away, his brow furrowing as he saw the light based runes on the spear flare brightly at the strain he put on it as he warded off the corruptive influences of the sorcerer's chaotic magic. Despite that though he succeeded in deflecting it towards a group of fallen Exorcists.

The deflected bolt of energy striking a couple of the head on and causing the group collapse to the floor screaming, as the energy began wracking their bodies with sickening and uncontrollable mutations. Their skins shifting colour, and tentacle like appendages, fangs and horns all exploding forth from their now screaming and contorting bodies.

Both Xenovia and Irina flinched as they saw this, their eyes widening as they had never seen anything like this before.

Despite that though they avoided the rapidly mutating Exorcists and instead charged the ones still capable of fighting. Their swords held at the ready, as they decided to stay out of the way of the black cloaked man.

Only for them to then be caught by surprise, as a high pitched scream erupted from behind them, their eyes widening as the mutated Exorcists they thought were dead charged at them. One of them bright pink, with three flailing, horned tentacles protruding from his back, a far too wide, gaping maw filled with yellow fangs, no eyes and four clawed arms. Whilst the other one looked more like the amalgamation of two men in one body, with four legs, four arms, and two heads embedded into their chests, a pair of bony wings and horns also erupting from its body as it scrabbled forwards, leaving gouges in the stone as it charged them.

Seeing this both Xenoiva and Irina both back away in horror, leaping back as the two mutants charged them, their swords raised defensively as the then clashed with the beasts. The Excalibur Fragments slicing through the mutated monsters thick hide momentarily, only for the wounds to heal up as the creatures continued to twist and change.

"Rias, Akeno, Koneko handle the remaining Exorcists, Xenovia and Irina deal with the mutants." Harry ordered as his arm lit up with Holy Lightning. Great bolts of chained lightning erupting forth from his fingers and striking against the dome like shield the black cloaked man threw up again, the lightning bouncing off and striking the floor, tearing it up even more. "Raynare, the Fallen!"

Raynare nodded at that, before she exploded forward once more, her body spinning in the air as she released wave after wave of light spear, going for quantity over quality as she forced the remaining Fallen to block the spears of light. Which gave her time to get into their midst, after which she once again summoned forth a purple sword of light and engaged them.

Her other hand glowing with light too as she now attacked the suddenly confused Fallen, their attention now shifting between Raynare and Harry in confusion as they recognised the familiarity of Harry's power, but couldn't place it, they just knew it was familiar, and becoming more so, the more power Harry released.

As for the Gremory group, Rias ran for Issei, her attention on him as she dodged around the battlefield, now aware of the barrier Sona had put over the cathedral, and now just hoping her friend would be reinforcing them soon. In fact she would have though Sona would already be here, after all her friend had always been prompt, and efficient.

Despite that though her attention for the moment was still mainly on the screaming, writhing form of Issei as the blue fire ate away at him, the potent and unfamiliar flames seemingly devouring his magic first, before it began to burn his body. Which for Issei was especially bad considering his low reserves.

Akeno and Koneko meanwhile engaged the remaining fallen Exorcists, Akeno's lightning making short work of two of them, whilst Koneko caught another with a fist strike which crushed his skull and felled him in moments.

"Tzeentch's Fire Storm!" The golden eyed man hissed as he saw the fight turning against him, a leering grin on his face as he raised his hand and converted the yellow dome of fire around him into a blasphemous storm of purple flame, one which erupted outwards, devouring several Fallen and Exorcists as it swept through the building, uncaring of loyalties.

"Shit!" Harry hissed out, before he slammed his hand on the ground, golden lines erupting forth from his hand and shooting towards allies, creating shields of light around all of them as he went on the defensive.

Valper's remaining Exorcists and several of the Fallen weren't so lucky however as they were instead consumed by the purple fire, after which they were incinerated, before then being transformed into pink ash, pink ash that swirled about in the air for a moment before finally coalescing into dozens of twisted, pink coloured demons. Twisted and malformed monstrosities with gaping mouths and tentacles, monstrosities that just screamed before they attacked anything and everything in sight, the minds filled with nothing but mindless hate and hunger.

"Wipe them out!" Harry then shouted as he stood and set out a range of light infused cutting curses, his wand forgotten as he instead slashed his hands through the air, sending crescent of light in every direction, cleaving through a number of the demons as they charged at him, gibbering and screaming as they did so.

"What are these!?" Rias shouted, sending out blasts of red energy as she stood defensively over the badly burned, but still living Issei. The red energy blasting the creatures back, and eating into their flesh, but not stopping them as they continued forwards, their injuries ignored as they were instead just fuelled by their desire to maim and inflict pain on anything and everything they could.

"Demons of Chaos." Harry replied, his tone tight as he finished off killing a half dozen of the creatures, his attention once again going back to the sorcerer, one Harry now knew was a champion of one of his brother, Trihexa's, aspects.

With that thought in mind, Harry's arms began shifting through the air, as he moulded his power over creation, a miniature sun taking shape in front of him, the heat it gave off cracking what remained of the cathedrals floor, and sending everyone around him staggering backwards, before without another word he slammed his hands together, a blast of pure solar power erupting forwards, and striking the sorcerer head on.

"Daemonfire Vortex!" The sorcerer then hissed, his hands raised in front of him and his power flaring massively, sending Valper hurtling backwards from the force of it and into a nearby wall, even as the space in front of him cracked, and splintered, a small portion of reality cracking for a second, just as Harry's attack struck, the minute crack in reality consuming the fiery beam, before disappearing, leaving the sorcerer now out of breath, but otherwise unharmed.

"That was mistake!" Harry shouted in reply, before with a flash and a thunderous crack he appeared directly in front of the winded sorcerer, his spear thrust forward and glowing with light as he struck the man, the force of the blow piercing his torso and caving in his guts, the force of which sent him hurtling backwards and through the wall behind him.

As this was going on both Xenoiva and Irina had succeeded in managing to take down the mutated Exorcists, their brows heavy with sweat and their breathing harsh as they stood over the two ruined corpses and the crater they lay in, Irina's sword currently in the shape of a massive claymore as she leaned on it tiredly.

"Valper…" Xenoiva suddenly growled, as she levered herself up, Excalibur Destruction held limply in her hands as she glared at the now cowering Bishop. Her fury rising as she saw him turn and flee, so much so that she staggered after him, despite her condition, Irina limping after her as the two fo them disappeared deeper into the cathedral.

As for Rias and Akeno, they had also both finished off the last of those pink horrors and were now recuperating. Rias nursing several blistering burns on her arms, her eyes clenched shut as she fought off the corrupting magic the creatures had given off. Here breathing harsh as she filled her veins with her 'Power of Destruction', trying to purge the chaotic magic emanating from the burns.

Akeno meanwhile, was also panting heavily as she stood beside the relatively uninjured Koneko, who's only damage seemed to be to her uniform which was partially shredded. The two of them standing guard over the unconscious, but alive Issei and Rias as they eyed the ongoing fight between Raynare and the Fallen. Akeno keeping an eye out and noticing suspiciously how each Fallen that was brought down, disappeared in a flash of golden light the minute the hit the floor, a runic circle flashing into existence every time they did so. Somehow she didn't think they were being incinerated.

"W-who was that guy?" Rias gasped out, nursing her wound as she looked up at Akeno, Issei's slightly burnt face resting on her lap, his breathing ragged and half his body seared and covered in crusty, blackened skin.

"I don't know, but he was dangerous. Too dangerous for us to handle." Akeno replied tightly, her hands crackling with lightning as she warily watched the fight in front of her as Raynare mopped up the remaining Fallen, a part of her itching to join in, but waiting for now, in case any of them tried to escape, though considering the barrier she'd just put up in the cathedral, she doubted that would be the case.

"Then how was Harry able to fight him? He's just a wizard, he shouldn't be anywhere near as powerful as us?" Rias asked, pushing herself to her feet as she did so, and thinking back and what she knew of wand wizards. After all they tended to have a grumpy and xenophobic temperament, but wielded versatile, if not particularly strong magic, magic which they depended on foci, i.e. wands, to wield.

"Not human." Koneko suddenly muttered, before she looked at Rias. "Different, he has powerful Light Magic, too powerful for a mortal to possess."

"Yeah, I think he might be an Angel, a powerful one at that, stronger than even Baraquiel." Akeno replied stiffly, as she took her eyes off the fight, a part of her angrily wondering where Sona was with their reinforcements. "But why he is hiding, and claiming to be a wizard, I'm not sure. But as Koneko said, that amount of Light Magic, and the power he possesses, it is beyond any mortal."

"Maybe a hybrid then, part angel, part wand wizard…?" Rias mused uncomfortably. "Or maybe he is a high ranking Seraph sent here to spy on us?"

"Maybe." Akeno muttered, her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looked in the direction she could still feel his energy.

 **( - )**

 **(Outside of the Cathedral)**

Shooting through the air, Harry resembled a comet as he bull charged the sorcerer, his spear moving in a blur as he lashed out with both blades, cutting into his flesh and infusing his opponent's body with light.

The two of them little more than blurs as they lashed out at each other, the sorcerer futilely enhancing his limbs with his chaotic magic as he tried to hold Harry off, his limbs mutating a she did so, his muscles thickening and extra appendages tearing themselves out of his body as he turned the mutagenic nature of his own magic on himself. After all his attempts to effect Harry had failed, as the light radiating off him was too intense.

Spinning, Harry slammed one of his feet on the ground, before he pivoted, his spear swinging around before he then hurled it straight at the sorcerer. The blade striking him in the chest and impaling him, tearing through him once more and then smashing him into to the ground behind him. Harry's spear little more than molten metal at the moment, as the intensity of his magic was just too much for the conjured spear to hold.

"Where is he?" Harry then asked dangerously, his now golden eyes locked on the dying sorcerer a she stalked closer, the dark skies above him clouding over as his mood began to effect the weather. The clouds overhead darkening rapidly, and rain beginning to fall, even as forked lightning began to split the sky. "Where is my brother?!"

"You will never know, not until it's too late." The sorcerer gasped out, foul black blood leaking from his wounds and dripping from his mouth as he grinned at Harry, his sickly yellow eyes containing nothing but madness and power as he gazed crazily at Harry. The ground around him melting as his blood touched it, small, disfigured earth golem like creatures, starting to take form as even the sorcerer's blood held mutagenic properties.

"I can make you tell me." Harry stated, his eyes once again flashing golden, even as a sudden wave of energy turned the golem like creatures into dust.

"You could…" The sorcerer acknowledged easily, before he grinned again. "But you won't get the chance!"

"What are yo…" Harry growled, blurring forwards and slamming his hand into the sorcerer's throat.

"Infernal Gateway!" The sorcerer then hissed his, eyes gleaming madly and his face contorting, his features becoming more avian as he leered up at Harry, unbothered by the way Harry's hand crushed his throat.

In response to his spell, a tear opened in the space in front of him, tendrils of multi-coloured magic bursting forth, warping the air around them as they covered both Harry and the sorcerer, a chorus of screams issuing forth from the tiny rip, even as it began to close, dragging both Harry and the sorcerer into it.

"Idiot!" Harry snarled, before he released a blast of light from his body, searing the tendrils into nothingness. The sorcerer however was less fortunate as with a shrill cackle he was dragged into the portal, his flesh contorting in Harry's grip as he was wrenched inside the closing tear. His cackle, and the screams of his brother's domain, the domain of chaos echoing throughout the area for a moment. "You would have been better off dead." Harry muttered as he stared at the place the tear had been.

With that said, Harry then turned around dismissing his dead foe for the moment, as he instead realised he was currently in a park, or rather what had been a park, but what looked more like a large, fiery crater now.

Looking round Harry absentmindedly flicked his fingers, using the construct of the 'reparo spell', and then infusing it with divine power as he returned the park back to its original state, repairing all the damage he'd caused. Even the areas the sorcerer's blood had spilled, as the sorcerer's magic had now been purged from the land.

Standing up properly, now, Harry then looked back at the way he had come, spotting the still standing cathedral in the distance.

Looking out over his surroundings, Harry's still golden eyes narrowed as he spread his senses out, as he began looking for more enemies. Only for his eyes to then widen as he felt the retreating presences of some Fallen, and not the ones that had been in the church, as these ones were more powerful, including the distinctive signature of his son, Kokabiel's magic.

Scowling at that, Harry blasted forward, infusing his whole being with Light Magic as he blurred towards the spot he felt them, moving as fast as he could. After all right near the spot he had also felt Sona and her group before the fighting had begun, back when they had been supposed to be acting as reinforcements.

Within moments Harry came to a stop, half a mile away from where he had been. Looking around, his eyes narrowed at the sight he came across. The slightest grimace spreading across his face as he found himself looking at a battlefield. A hint of sorrow running through him as he saw half a dozen dead Fallen, all of whom he recognised, all of them being ones he had created during the war, most of whom had two sets of wings, or at least had the last time he had seen them.

Looking away from their remains, Harry then looked at the others in the clearing, their opponents, Sona's peerage. Or rather what had once been Sona's peerage, because as he looked around he could see that several of them were already dead, and the rest looked to be on the verge of it.

Raising his hand Harry's palm began to glow golden, before he used an area of effect spell, one which was based off of the power of Twilight Healing, as he sent a wave of golden energy through the clearing, aiming to heal the still living Devil's present. After all he may not be all that fond of their kind, but they were still children, and mostly innocent.

Harry's expression turned more intense at that, as he used blunt force power to stabilise the still living member of Sona's peerage, his gaze shifting round as he tried to sense the Sitri Heir's power, only to come up short.

"Kokabiel, what have you done." Harry muttered as the golden glow of his spell faded, and he instead focused on the remnants of his son Kokabiel's power, as well as a half dozen other Fallen, ranging from four winged to six winged angels. His eyes widening as they realised they had taken the girl, the sister of one of the Underworld's leaders.

On top of that, now he was closer, Harry could also sense that there was something off about his son's power, as it was no longer entirely Light, no, instead it held a similar feeling to the sorcerer's energy, as if it had been corrupted.

 **( - )**

 **(Back in the Cathedral)**

Running through the cathedral's dark corridors, both Xenoiva and Irina quickly pursued the fleeing Valper, their movements slower than before after they had expended so much energy killing the mutants back in the cathedrals main hall.

A fight that had taken far longer than they had thought, as the creatures had continued to mutate even as they fought them, growing extra appendages here and there, and regenerating from the smaller wounds they were able to inflict.

Still with Harry's enchantment, and the power of their Holy Swords they had managed to prevail, tired but relatively unharmed.

"Are you sure he came this way?" Irina asked a she jogged along beside Xenoiva, her sword now in the shape of a katana.

"Yes." Xenovia replied bluntly, her tone reflecting her mood as she pushed onwards, not willing to let the blasphemer get away.

Irina nodded at that, her expression becoming firmer as she caught on to her friend's mood. The two continuing on in silence after that, both of them on edge as they rounded a corridor and saw a closed wooden door ahead of them.

"Hyah!" Xenovia grunted, before she swung Excalibur Destruction round, a small crescent of energy shooting out and slamming into the door, causing it to explode outwards.

With Irina then rushing through it, her blade held at the ready as she found herself in a small stone chamber.

"P-please…" The former Archbishop gasped out as he staggered backwards, pressing himself against the far wall of the room as he stared fearfully at the two sword wielding Exorcists who walked through the door. "P-please don't kill me! I-I was just doing the L-lord's work!"

"No, you were doing only your own." Xenovia replied coldly as she raised her sword. "Now tell me, where are the other pieces of Excalibur?"

"T-they're over there! P-please take them, j-just spare my l-life!" Valper gasped out, falling to his knees, before he gestured over to one side of the room, where a large table was set up, its surface covered in pieces of parchment, each of which had magical circles and alchemical symbols scribbled on them. With some of these same symbols having been inscribed onto the stone floor, or drawn on some of the blackboards which were set up around the room, which the two girl's now realised was his laboratory, or at least his temporary one whilst here in Kuoh.

"We will not kill you, but we will take you to the Vatican where you will be judged for your crimes." Xenovia replied coldly, before she turned and headed towards the fallen priest's desk, Irina turning to watch her go.

Valper scowled at that, knowing what would face him back at the Vatican, before without another word he surged to his feet, his hand dipping into his robes as he then pulled out a gun filled with light infused bullets, a sneer passing across his face as he then aimed at Xenovia's turned back.

"Go to hell bitch!" Valper snarled, before he squeezed the trigger.

Only for him to then let out a scream of shock, as a blade swept through the air and slashed his gun in half, Irina surging forwards a snarl on her face as she reacted quicker than Xenovia, her sword then whipping back through the air and cutting Valper down, her blade sheering through his head and killing him in an instant.

"You first..." Irina growled tiredly, her body now spattered in blood as she rested the tip of her sword on her ground and used it as a crutch, glaring coldly down at the now dead Archbishop's body as she did so.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what do you all think? It was a bit messy at the end there wasn't it? After all poor old Sona is missing, and her peerage are gone. As well as that Kokabiel is shown to have a new Master, an intelligent and dangerous one, who has his own goals.**

 **Also just so people remember this isn't an actual warhammer crossover. As was made clear in an earlier chapter the four aspects of Trihexa are only influenced by that fandom, and that is all. They are not them! Nor is this an actual crossover with Warhammer, it will just use a few ideas but nothing more! The four aspects are influenced but follow the rules of the DxD and Harry Potter universes.**

 **But anyway, sorry about the length of time between updates, but I hope you enjoyed this all the same.**

 **The next chapter will continue with this arc, and will reintroduce some characters who were missing from this chapter.**

 **Hope you all leave a review, thanks for reading.**

 **Seagate.**


End file.
